Atrapada entre Uchihas
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una joven de 23 años que nunca tuvo suerte con los chicos, siempre se preocupaba mas por los estudios que de su forma de vestir. Pero todo eso comienza a cambiar cuando conoce a Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha y ambos desean ganar el amor de la peli rosa. ¿Quién de los dos logrará tener el corazón de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y que sea de su agrado. La trama seguirá poniéndose más interesante así que no se desesperen :)**

 **¡Disfruten y a leer! :D**

 **Capítulo 1**

" _Era un simple viaje de negocios, nada interesante ocurría o eso solía pensar hasta que la vi a ella sentada en un escritorio junto a la oficina de mi padre. Era hermosa, de cabello rosa y una figura esbelta. Aquella teñida que traía puesta le venía demasiado bien, sus curvas resaltaban con aquella blusa blanca y falta negra ceñida a su cuerpo. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas. Sentí como los nervios invadían mi cuerpo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sucedía algo así. Definitivamente esa mujer era especial."_

Los pensamientos de Itachi fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un codazo que le dio su padre.

\- Itachi, te presento a mi futuro socio, el señor Haruno Kizashi, de empresas Harumotors - Itachi hizo una leve reverencia - Aquella es su hija, Haruno Sakura.

\- Un gusto - dijo la chica acercándose tímidamente al lado de su padre.

Solo basto una mirada de ella para que Itachi quedara fascinado con la mujer y por primera vez pensó en que sus viajes se volverían interesantes si ella vendría.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación haciendo algunos ensayos que le habían asignado en la universidad cuando su madre tocó su puerta. Ella sin distraerse demasiado pronunció la palabra "adelante" y su madre entro sin vacilar.

\- Hija te recuerdo que esta tarde iremos a cenar a la casa de los Uchiha - su madre colocó un lindo vestido negro, una bolsa y unos zapatos de tacón encima de su cama - Ponte esto, necesitas lucir más tu cuerpo querida - sonrió - Siempre te has vestido con atuendos algo holgados para tu figura, así que me di el lujo de comprarte algo bonito para que lucieras esta noche - le guiñó un ojo a pesar de que ella solo atinaba a escucharla.

\- Gracias mamá, pero no era necesario - Sakura seguía escribiendo frente a su computadora.

\- Sí es necesario… ¿acaso no sabes que mi amiga Mikoto tiene dos hijos muy guapos? - se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de Sakura y notó como su hija dejó de escribir.

\- ¿Habrán chicos? - la miró algo desconcertada.

\- Por supuesto - su madre cruzó sus brazos y rió ante la palidez de su hija al escuchar aquella respuesta - Además ya conoces al menos a uno de ellos, bueno… ha pasado un buen tiempo pero aun así… - Sakura la interrumpió al pronunciar un "de ninguna manera iré" - ¿No hablas en serio verdad?

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer - la verdad era que ella no quería ir a la mansión Uchiha debido a que jamás ha estado en compañía de hombres durante su vida, no tenía ropa bonita que lucir como lo hacían las demás mujeres de su edad cuando salían con chicos a fiestas y mucho menos poseía en su poder algún set de maquillaje para resaltar sus facciones y ocultar algunas imperfecciones.

\- No seas terca querida, te compré todo lo necesario para que luzcas muy bien - su madre conocía muy bien a su hija, esperando la reacción que quería vio que Sakura nuevamente paró de teclear y miró a su madre como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

\- Esta bien… - ella se mordió su labio inferior, se sentía nerviosa y algo emocionada. No recordaba nada acerca de conocer uno de los hermanos Uchiha y se cuestionó si debía preguntarle a su madre acerca de qué tan atractivos eran los hermanos y si estaban solteros, pero al fin y al cabo no hizo nada y solo esperó a que su madre saliera de la habitación.

Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse Sakura se levantó de su silla tan veloz como si hubiera tenido un resorte en su trasero y comenzó a inspeccionar con gran entusiasmo lo que trajo su madre. En su cama estaba un precioso vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que el corte del vestido no era tan reducido. Al lado del vestido había una bolsa, la cual contenía un set de maquillaje básico para su rostro como base, delineador, una máscara de pestaña, encrespador, una cajita de rubor y por supuesto lápiz labial color natural.

Luego miró al lado de la bolsa que contenía aquellos productos y vio unos lindos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Sakura abrió levemente su boca al pensar que no sería capaz de caminar en aquellos zapatos, se vería como una tonta si tambaleaba al caminar o peor aún caerse ante la mirada de todos. Ella se llevó ambas manos al rostro al imaginarse en aquella situación. Por un momento comenzó a dudar si sería capaz de ir pero ya le había dicho a su madre que iría de todas formas.

.

.

Sakura fue la última en bajar del vehículo de su padre, apenas terminó de acomodarse el vestido quedó admirada ante la lujosa casa de la amiga de su madre quien de inmediato bajó las escaleras que tenían bajo la puerta principal de la casa.

\- ¡Qué bueno que lograste llegar! - saludó amistosamente a su madre, luego a su padre y finalmente se detuvo al verla. Sakura le brindó una sonrisa tímida al ver que aquella señora quedó mirándola sorprendida, sus ojos y cabellera eran de un color negro muy intenso aunque sus ojos a pesar de aquel sombrío tono no expresaban frialdad como ella se lo imaginó desde un principio.

\- ¡Dios mío!, ¿aquella es Sakura? - sonrió ampliamente pero aún sorprendida - Cariño ven acá, mira cuanto has crecido - rió - Probablemente ni me recuerdes, mi nombre es Mikoto - la abrazó suavemente y con una amplia sonrisa - Por favor pasen, Fugaku y mis hijos los estábamos esperando.

Al momento de escuchar "mis hijos" Sakura quedó helada y sintió un fugaz escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, era primera vez que se vestía de esa manera y no sabía cómo comportarse ante ellos, no estaba acostumbrada a miradas del sexo opuesto ni mucho menos a hablar con hombres. Ella era de las pocas personas que les gustaba pasar desapercibida ante los demás y a medida que subía los escalones el nerviosismo la atacaba ferozmente sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban a medida que subía cada peldaño.

.

.

\- Papá dime de nuevo ¿por qué es tan importante para nuestra madre esta reunión? - preguntó Sasuke con cierta molestia en su voz.

\- Hmp…pero que pregunta más tonta - Fugaku se ordenó su corbata frente al espejo que había en el living - Será mejor que dejes ese tono mal educado de ahora en adelante. Habrá una joven invitada esta noche.

Sasuke e Itachi levantaron levemente sus cejas ante el comentario de su padre, Itachi posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor y le sonrió de manera confidencial.

\- ¿Crees que sea linda? - le susurró para que su padre no escuchase aquella pregunta. Sasuke miró a su hermano con cierta extrañeza en aquel repentino interés - No puedes decirme que no te lo preguntaste hermano.

\- Hmp…no estoy interesado, Itachi - Sasuke tomo la mano de Itachi para retirarla de su hombro y avanzó hacia el living donde esperarían a sus invitados.

\- No te creo - a Itachi se le escapó una risa nasal mientras veía de reojo la actitud seria de su hermano.

\- No me fastidies - rezongó Sasuke que sentía sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas ante aquel comentario, él no deseaba darle el gusto a su hermano mayor. De cierta forma él sí sentía curiosidad en esta chica, se preguntó si sería como todas las mujeres que ha conocido o si sería diferente y a la vez hermosa. Pero si tan solo dejaba verle eso a su hermano le daría a Itachi material de sobra para molestarlo el resto de la noche.

\- Compórtense, aquí viene su madre - anunció Fugaku, acomodando sutilmente su traje antes de saludar a sus invitados.

Sasuke se enderezó un poco más para parecer un poco más alto que su hermano, él mismo se cuestionó el por qué adoptó tal postura y miro de reojo a Itachi quien de inmediato noto aquel comportamiento y dejo mostrar una sonrisa torcida. Sin que él quisiera reconocerlo le dio a entender a su hermano mayor de que le interesaba la idea de conocer a aquella mujer.

\- Hola, encantado de conocerla - saludo Itachi a la mujer de cabellos rubios, luego saludó al hombre de extraño pelo rosa para luego centrar su total atención ante la muchacha que caminaba con seguridad ante ellos - Encantado… nuevamente - este tomó su mano y la beso cortésmente - sus ojos negros se centraron en la mirada de la joven, la cual quedo atónita ante aquel gesto inesperado, ella sonrió amistosamente al recordar a Itachi.

Sasuke se mantuvo rígido, ¿cómo es posible que Itachi ya conociera a la mujer?, por más que deseara que ella no le provocase ninguna reacción sintió un leve nerviosismo mezclado con ansiedad, estaba tan distraído con aquella mujer que ni cuenta se dio cuando está yacía frente a él para saludarlo.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura - anunció ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Sasuke tomo su mano para saludarla, al menos no de la misma manera que lo hizo Itachi. Sintió el suave rose de su mano tocar la suya y por un momento pensó en que podría lastimarla si apretaba muy fuerte.

\- Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke - el estaba anonadado con la mirada que Sakura le entregaba, sus ojos jades eran tan llamativos que Sasuke no dejó de verlos, luego puso especial atención en sus facciones que eran hermosamente femeninas para luego observar sus labios bien formados que hizo que Sasuke abriera ligeramente su propia boca en son de asombro, cuando notó la sonrisa de la mujer se dio cuenta de que aun no soltaba su mano - Lo siento - se puso rígido nuevamente y dio un paso al lado de ella para que saludara a su padre. Itachi lo miró con un brillo burlón. Sasuke se miró ante el espejo que tenía en frente y vio que su rostro solo emanaba sorpresa, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y volvió a la seriedad de antes, no permitiría darle razones a su hermano para que se burlase más de él, aunque sin quererlo Itachi le indicó con una sonrisa burlona lo que le esperaba después de la cena, Sasuke soltó un gruñido que solo su hermano alcanzó a escuchar.

.

.

La cena fue maravillosa, Sakura no pudo saber cómo se llamaba cada plato que le servían, eran exóticos con sabores que jamás había probado en su vida antes. Sus padres platicaban con los padres de los hermanos Uchiha mientras ella de vez en cuando hacía comentarios sobre la comida para romper el hielo con los hermanos, al parecer el mas amistoso era Itachi, quien siempre le respondía sus inquietudes con una sonrisa amistosa. Sasuke por otro lado simplemente se limitaba a comer y a mirarla de vez en cuando. Sakura sentía demasiada curiosidad ante el menor de los Uchiha, la primera vez que lo vio lucía algo nervioso y muy sorprendido al verla y ahora la reacción que tenía con ella era completamente distinta, su rostro estaba serio y casi nunca hablaba. Ella lo único que quería era conocerlo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a observarlo atentamente, sus ojos eran intensos y su mirada emanaba un leve toque de sensualidad. Con tan solo mirarlos ella podía sentir que se perdía en aquellos ojos, su boca tan fina hacía que luciera aun más reservado, jamás lo vio sonreír durante la cena, pero quería que eso cambiara antes de que ella se fuera, quizás jamás volvería a verlo nuevamente y ansiaba conocerlo, quería escuchar nuevamente su voz masculina y profunda pero a la vez llena de suavidad cuando hablaba.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos respecto a Sasuke que no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi le estaba preguntando algo. Sakura miro a su lado e hizo un gesto para que él volviera a repetirle la pregunta.

\- Te pregunte si deseabas postre de chocolate o vainilla - Sakura vio que al lado de ambos estaba una bandeja que había traído uno de los mayordomos de la casa.

\- Tomare el de chocolate - el hombre le dejó una copa muy bien adornada ante ella - Gracias - le dijo. Inmediatamente lanzó una mirada hacia Sasuke, quien la estaba mirando mientras tomaba una copa de vino, ella se estremeció al ver lo bien que lucía, sin dudas era apuesto. Sasuke la quedo mirando algo inquieto y le sonrió levemente, esto hizo que Sakura diera un pequeño brinco desde su asiento y de pronto sintió como el calor llegaba nuevamente a sus mejillas.

\- Sakura, ¿qué te ha parecido la cena? - preguntó una emocionada Mikoto - ¿Te ha gustado?

\- La cena ha estado exquisita, jamás había probado algo así - sonrió algo tímida.

\- Tienes una hija muy encantadora Mebuki - le dijo a su amiga - ¿No es verdad Sasuke? - esta vez Mikoto levantó un poco más la voz para que su hijo escuchara. Sasuke se limitó a responder con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

\- Creo que mi hermano esta algo intimidado - Itachi lo miro de reojo mientras Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas, su mirada hacia Itachi fue fría y severa dándole a conocer a su hermano que aquel comentario no fue adecuado. Itachi emitió un sonido con su nariz mostrando algo de satisfacción al ver el rostro de Sasuke, le gustaba molestarlo - Has estado muy silencioso, hermano.

\- ¿Es debido a mi presencia verdad? - el comentario que hizo Sakura descolocó a ambos hermanos, Itachi le lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano para luego escuchar su respuesta.

\- No…no es eso - Sasuke observo a Sakura, ella lucía hermosa frente a él y él estaba haciendo un papel de tonto al haberla ignorado durante toda la cena sin siquiera preguntarle nada - La verdad es que… - las palabras de Sasuke quedaron en el aire, su hermano se precipitó a hablar.

\- Sakura no te he preguntado dónde estudias, o ¿acaso ya has terminado de estudiar?

\- Aún estudio, me quedan 3 años para egresar de medicina, aunque una vez que mi padre decida que es el momento apropiado me pasará su empresa para que la maneje - sonrió hacia Itachi pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Sasuke quien continuaba observándola - ¿Ustedes que hacen?

Sasuke abrió la boca al ver que él poseía nuevamente la atención de la chica, ya que la mirada de Sakura le anunció que aquella pregunta iba dirigido mas a él que para Itachi.

\- Ocuparé el puesto de mi padre en la empresa una vez que cumpla 28 años - Sasuke enderezó su cuerpo de manera triunfal al ver que Itachi no fue más rápido que el esta vez, prácticamente estaba compitiendo con su hermano al ver quién obtenía la atención de la mujer.

\- Exacto, mi hermano menor tiene ese deber en la empresa, yo me ocuparé de la parte financiera y hacer negocios al exterior debido a que soy muy bueno en eso, es por eso que estuve de viaje en aquella ocasión - sonrió para luego ver la reacción de Sakura, quizás esperando algún cumplido o regaño ante tal seguridad.

\- ¿Hablando de la empresa en una cena, chicos? - preguntó su padre algo serio - No deberían aburrir a nuestra invitada con tales asuntos - Fugaku miró a Sakura mientras bebía un sorbo de vino pero su mirada era tan severa que le guiño el ojo para hacerle saber que bromeaba ante el comentario. Sakura se limitó a sonreírle para luego bajar la mirada y tomar una cucharada de su postre.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en el baño para retocarse un poco el maquillaje que se había puesto y para arreglarse un poco el vestido y admirar lo bonita y elegante que lucía, la verdad es que hasta ella se sorprendió lo mucho que su madre conocía su cuerpo. El vestido le asentaba sus curvas de manera perfecta tanto así que hasta se convenció de que ese vestido fue hecho a su medida.

A penas salió del baño tropezó torpemente. Ella ya se veía en el suelo cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron de una fea caída.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él y se ruborizó completamente al ver que estaba cerca del mismo Sasuke quien la miraba algo atónito. Sakura se afirmó en su pecho para lograr algo de equilibrio mientras que Sasuke la levantaba lentamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras la sostenía del antebrazo.

\- Si…gracias - de inmediato bajo la mirada al suelo porque no pudo seguir mirando aquellos ojos que tanto la intimidaban - ¿Tu estas bien?...lo siento, soy tan torpe - rio nerviosa.

\- Descuida, no pasó nada grave - su tono de voz fue algo seco y soltó su antebrazo lentamente debido a que de cierto modo disfrutaba su tacto.

\- Siento interrumpir chicos - Mikoto los vio de manera divertida al verlos solos y a la vez tan cerca el uno al otro - Sasuke, ya que estas aquí podrías enseñarle la casa a Sakura ¿no crees? - ella juntó sus manos en son de suplica a lo que Sasuke meneo su cabeza negativamente, no deseaba que Sakura viera sus obvias intenciones hacia ella. De cierta forma estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir halagos de parte de las mujeres que no sabía por qué esta mujer era diferente y quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, ¿acaso quería sentirse importante?, o ¿esperaba a que ella diera el primer paso?

\- Yo iré - se ofreció Itachi, el chico apareció como por arte de magia en la escena - Mi padre ha preguntado por ti, necesita verte en el living - el coloco una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y le dio dos palmadas. Sasuke refunfuñó ante aquel gesto, no le agradaba ser mandoneado por su hermano mayor ni mucho menos ver cómo se llevaba a Sakura lejos de la vista de todos.

\- Esta bien… - Mikoto quedo algo inquieta, quería que Sasuke se ofreciera a aquella tarea para que ambos se conocieran mejor pero su plan no resulto como ella esperaba - Los veré luego entonces - Mikoto le lanzo una mirada de furia a Sasuke, este simplemente se encogió de hombros y partió detrás de su madre, ya nada podía hacer respecto a lo que Itachi haría junto a Sakura, debía vivir con ese arrepentimiento por el resto de la noche.

.

.

Todos en el salón miraron hacía los recién llegados, Sasuke vio la escena con desagrado al verlos llegar riendo y muy cerca el uno al otro. De pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de pegarle a Itachi en la cara al verlo tan feliz, pero recordó muy bien cuando el mismo se arrepintió de llevar a Sakura de tour por su hogar y cerró sus puños con fuerza para al menos descargar su irá.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la casa, Sakura? - preguntó Mikoto con voz suave.

\- Su casa es muy hermosa señor y señora Uchiha - admitió con una gran sonrisa, incluso Sasuke quedó asombrado e irritado al ver lo bien que la pasó junto a Itachi.

\- Recorrimos casi toda la casa - soltó Itachi mientras miraba a Sakura de reojo.

\- ¿Incluso los jardines? - preguntó Sasuke algo molesto, su voz era más ronca que antes y su madre pudo notar el repentino enfado en su voz. Mikoto miro de manera confidencial a Mebuki y ambas aguantaron la risa al apretar sus labios. Sasuke estaba celoso y eso era algo que nunca había visto su madre.

\- ¿También tienen jardines? - preguntó Sakura maravillada.

\- Si - afirmó Sasuke con cierto aire seductor al decirlo, rápidamente recupero el poder que Itachi le había quitado por breves minutos - ¿Acaso Itachi no se preocupó en mostrártelos?

\- No, es muy tarde y afuera hace mucho frio para salir - se adelanto Itachi. Mikoto al ver la oportunidad de que esta vez Sasuke se ofreciera a llevarla decidió hablar.

\- Sakura, si deseas ir te prestare un abrigo - Sakura asintió encantada.

Sasuke se levanto sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero por dentro se sintió satisfecho al ver la mirada rencorosa que le dio Itachi, esta vez Sakura estaría a solas con él y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

Ambos recorrieron los amplios jardines que estaban detrás de la mansión, había una cantidad de flores de diferentes tipos y colores, los arboles que habían no eran ni demasiado altos ni bajos.

Sasuke miraba a la mujer que a veces se precipitaba a caminar mas rápido para ver de cerca las flores que le llamaban la atención, él simplemente caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y sonreía al verla emocionada por un simple jardín.

\- ¿Tu no hablas mucho verdad?, no has pronunciado ni una palabra desde que salimos de casa - Sakura detuvo un poco el paso pero no le dirigió ninguna mirada a Sasuke quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta.

\- No soy mucho de palabras - admitió Sasuke posando su mirada en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- Puedo notarlo - ella mordió su labio inferior para luego lanzar un suspiro - ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer? - pregunto algo intrigada, ella odiaba el silencio y las ganas de conocer a este hombre misterioso la hacían cuestionarse si a él de verdad le agradaba su compañía o no.

\- Si - respondió secamente. Sakura lo quedo mirando con curiosidad para que siguiera hablando pero no consiguió nada más que silencio.

\- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? - le preguntó nuevamente. Sasuke detuvo el paso y la miro algo confundido, ¿acaso lo iba a cuestionar todo el paseo?, estaba disfrutando su compañía y el solo hecho que lo invadiera de preguntas ya era molesto para él, de tan solo pensar en aquella idea de ser atacado con más preguntas decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hicieron Itachi y tú?, ¿De dónde se conocían? - quería saber exactamente lo que habían hecho, no podía sacarse de la mente aquellas imágenes de ambos sonriendo. Sasuke pensaba una y otra vez por qué ambos se conocían, debía de haber una razón lógica.

\- No creo que te importe - respondió ella algo molesta al ver que no podía entablar una conversación agradable con él - Solo me mostro la casa y nada más, aunque fue agradable - Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sakura, le molestó profundamente de que ella haya omitido su segunda pregunta además supo de inmediato que estaba diciéndole que ella lo pasó mejor con su hermano que con él en estos momentos y eso le molestó aun más. Toda su vida lo comparaban con su hermano - Sabes…la verdad no entiendo por qué decidiste ofrecerte a hacer esto, puedo notar claramente que te desagrada estar a mi lado - la mirada que le dirigió Sakura a Sasuke fue fría.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabras cuando vio que Sakura caminaba en dirección contraria hacia él, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la atajó de su brazo para que ella lo mirara. Ella quedó atónita ante tal movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo cerca que estaba de él, pero esta vez no se ruborizó. La presencia de aquel hombre ahora le molestaba.

\- ¡Suéltame! - demandó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dime, ¿por qué prefieres su compañía y no la mía?, ¿Acaso no respondo a lo que preguntas? - preguntó casi enfurecido, él sabía muy bien que sus personalidades eran diferentes pero le molestaba que ella no comprendiera eso, él se mostró respetuoso y caballeroso con ella, no era necesario sonreírle a cada rato para que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, ¿o sí?

\- La respuesta es fácil, Itachi es amable, cálido ¡y no responde con monosílabos como tú!, pareces ser un engreído - aquellas palabras desataron la ira de Sasuke, ella solo se preocupó de criticarlo en vez de hacer un esfuerzo por conocerlo.

\- Tsk - hizo un sonido con su lengua - Eres una verdadera molestia, ¿lo sabías? - sus ojos lucían aun más negros de lo que ella recordaba - ¿Acaso quieres engañarte a ti misma, Sakura?, por más que alabes los modales de Itachi el jamás te provocará lo que yo provoqué en ti y lo sabes bien, puede que no hable mucho pero te he observado bien, tan bien… - el acaricio tiernamente una de las mejillas de Sakura y notó cómo esta se estremecía ante aquel contacto - …que con solo mirarte produzco sensaciones en ti y más aun si te toco, puedo notarlo ahora mismo - Sakura abrió su boca casi dejando salir un suspiro, ella sintió que su cuerpo ardía de manera inexplicable, por más que se haya entretenido con Itachi no podía negar lo que Sasuke provocaba en ella.

\- Sasuke… - logro pronunciar inaudiblemente, los ojos negros de él dejaron de ser tan fríos pasando a brindarle una mirada mas cálida, ella vio como sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios y de pronto no supo en qué momento él se había inclinado hacia ella para besarla. Con gran audacia Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a intensificar el beso, quería saber todas las sensaciones que él provocaba en Sakura. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió al reconocer que aquella mujer le atraía, ninguna le había dicho que era un engreído muchos menos enfrentarlo y ordenarle que la soltara, las mujeres con las que él salía añoraban su compañía y siempre buscaban su contacto físico, pero Sakura era diferente tanto así que esta hizo un movimiento audaz para zafarse de él al empujarlo con sus manos, lo que sorprendió aún más a Sasuke.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - Ella se limpio los labios con uno de sus diminutos dedos para ver si su lápiz labial se había corrido. Dejando a Sasuke completamente desconcertado - ¡No negaré lo que me provocas pero eso no significa que debas tratarme como se te plazca!

Sasuke la observó irse para luego tomar uno de los caminos que llevaban a la entrada trasera de la mansión. Él se limpio la comisura de la boca para sacarse un poco de lápiz labial de la mujer y sonrió algo complacido, definitivamente esa chica le interesaba, era mucho más diferente de lo que llegó a pensar. Cualquier mujer no se hubiera resistido ante aquel beso ni mucho menos se hubieran atrevido a rechazarlo y a empujarlo como lo hizo Sakura.

La reunión se dio por terminada a las 00:00 de la noche debido a que Mebuki ya estaba cansada y Sakura no hallaba la hora de poder salir de esa casa, el encuentro que tuvo con Sasuke la desconcertó y no quería seguir viéndolo a pesar de que él la invadía con la mirada como tratando de decirle algo, ¿quizás alguna disculpa?, no podría saberlo si él solo se quedaba mirándola. Itachi por su parte trataba de conversarle a lo que ella simplemente le respondía casi de mala gana, no podía sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza mucho menos dejar de pensar en aquel beso, porque de cierta manera sus labios fueron cálidos y la verdad es que sintió un leve placer al ser besaba con tal intensidad. Odiaba admitirlo pero quizás la razón por la que Sasuke no paraba de acosarla con la mirada era porque él había comprobado su punto.

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo :D**

 **Espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, dependiendo a sus reacciones subiré más capítulos, también acepto sugerencias o qué es lo que esperan del siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Adiós! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por petición de Fugaku los hermanos tuvieron que quedarse un rato más en el living luego de que sus visitantes se fueran de la casa, esta vez la expresión de Fugaku cambió a una aún más seria. Mikoto que estaba al lado de su esposo miró a Sasuke y luego a Itachi quien también tenía una mirada prudente al ver la actitud de sus padres pero su hermano menor yacía sentado relajadamente en uno de los sillones, siempre había visto a sus padres de esa manera y no le tomó importancia esta vez.

\- Sasuke - la voz de su padre sonó grave, el tenía un vaso de Sake que no paraba de agitarlo de manera circular - ¿Aún deseas encargarte de la compañía Uchiha? - una de sus cejas se levantó al esperar la respuesta de Sasuke. Su mirada era vacía.

\- Claro que si - respondió sin pensarlo.

\- Bien, entonces sabes los futuros planes de la compañía - Sasuke dudo un momento y miró a Itachi para saber si él sabía algo al respecto - ¿No? - insistió su padre quien dejó el vaso en la mesa - El señor Haruno Kizashi y yo hemos estado hablando sobre fusionar nuestras compañías y crear algo mejor que nos beneficiará enormemente - Itachi frunció el ceño al saber a dónde llegaría el punto de su padre, Sasuke lo miro algo inquieto y supo de inmediato que aquella idea de su padre no le agradaría en absoluto.

\- Padre…¿Acaso quieres decir que Haruno Sakura estará al mando con nosotros una vez que ambas empresas se fusionen? - la voz de Itachi era algo insegura, de cierta manera no podía creer aquella idea de su padre, pero él lo conocía bien. Fugaku suspiro con pesadez y asintió sin mirarlos.

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se tensó al ver aquel gesto de su padre, apenas conocía a la muchacha y ella ya lo había rechazado. Sería una problema aún mayor el hecho de verla cada día en su empresa.

\- Exacto, verán a la señorita Haruno regularmente inspeccionando la empresa. Espero que no haya problemas con eso ¿o si Sasuke? - Él levanto la vista, quizás su padre había notado aquel momento en que Sakura entro molesta cuando ambos habían salido a los jardines.

\- No… - Itachi lo miro de reojo casi entrecerrando sus ojos al ver la mentira de su hermano, él sabía que había pasado algo malo entre ellos al salir.

\- Bien…creo que eso será todo por ahora. Hablaremos de negocios en unos días más - Mikoto y Fugaku se fueron, dejando a los hermanos a solas.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes allá afuera? - preguntó Itachi. Sasuke lo miro seriamente.

\- Nada que te importe, Itachi - Sasuke se levantó del sillón pero apenas su hermano abrió la boca para hablar, él se detuvo.

\- Ella me gusta

\- Haces esto para fastidiarme ¿verdad? - dio vuelta su cuerpo para quedar frente a su hermano, Itachi era levemente más alto que Sasuke debido a que este tuvo que enderezarse más para mostrarse un poco más alto de lo que era. Sasuke nunca pensó en que Itachi le diría algo así, Sakura tenía que ser de él, era la mujer perfecta para su carácter, él lo sabía y rápidamente pensó en que era otra de las tantas bromas de Itachi.

\- Sabes que me gusta hacerlo pero esta vez no hermanito, de verdad la chica me gusta - afirmó seriamente - Y sé perfectamente que tú no tienes intenciones en conocerla, tú solo quieres tener la empresa - su mirada no dejó los ojos de Sasuke que emanaban ira.

\- Te equivocas, Itachi - su hermano mayor levanto una ceja en señal de duda ante la seguridad de su hermano menor - Me interesa, pero debe aceptarme como soy.

\- Pues…no creo que se te sea fácil - dejo escapar una risa nasal - No retrocederé Sasuke, dejemos que ella elija.

\- Tsk - soltó molesto.

\- No creas que esto me separará de Sakura, deberás esforzarte hermanito - Itachi dejo a Sasuke solo mientras él se sentó en el sofá para luego tomar un cojín y golpearlo contra el piso.

.

.

Habían pasado seis largos días desde aquella reunión en la mansión Uchiha, cada vez que ella estaba en su pieza lo único que tenía en su mente eran los suaves labios de Sasuke, su forma de besar fue gratificante, jamás se imaginó que aquel hombre reservado sería capaz de besar de una manera tan delicada y a la vez con un toque de pasión. Recordó como sus manos apretaron su delicado cuerpo y ella se estremeció nuevamente al recordar cada sensación. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser cualquier cosa pero jamás se imagino lo sexy y cautivante que podría ser.

Pero luego recordó a Itachi y su suave voz que la hacia sonreír de tan solo escucharla, recordó lo bien que lo pasó junto a él mientras recorría la casa y las veces que ambos apenas rozaron sus manos mientras caminaban. Estar cerca de Itachi le producía seguridad y a la vez alegría. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio cuando fue a las empresas de Fugaku que tenía en Osaka. Itachi vestía un traje de color gris con una corbata roja, lucía extremadamente apuesto, tanto así que recordó como los nervios invadieron su cuerpo al momento de saludar a Itachi, pero sus labios dejaron de sonreír al pensar en lo mal que la pasó junto a Sasuke, de cierta forma el solo hecho de pensar en él le arruinaba el día, si tan solo dejara de ser tan engreído y fuera más abierto con ella…

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos cuando miró la pantalla de su celular y vio que su amiga llamaba.

\- Hola Ino - respondió desganada.

 _\- ¡Cielos amiga!, te oyes terrible._

\- Ni lo menciones Ino, ¿qué ocurre?

 _\- Te llamaba para que saliéramos un rato, ¿qué opinas?, después de todo debemos aprovechar los tiempos libres ¿no crees?_

\- Suena genial pero… - se mordió el labio inferior - No lo sé.

 _\- ¡Aburrida! - Ino alargó la palabra con un tono grave en su voz - ¡Por favor amiga!, te hará bien, lo prometo, nos divertiremos mucho._

.

.

Ambas estaban bailando al son de la música mientras Ino comenzó a piñizcar el brazo de Sakura de forma insistente, la peli roza rodó los ojos. A veces su amiga le gustaba molestarla de las maneras más inusuales, pero al notar su insistencia Sakura paró en seco y la enfrento alzando la voz tan fuerte que los que estaban a su alrededor quedaron confundidos. Pero Ino simplemente rió ante aquel espectáculo y la tomó de sus hombros para hablarle cerca de su oído.

\- Hay un hombre muy guapo al fondo del bar que no ha parado de mirarte - dijo entre risas.

Sakura la miró extrañada y agachó su mirada para acomodarse unos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, quiso mirar por encima de su hombro en la dirección que Ino le dijo pero nada. Ino comenzó a bailar nuevamente mientras Sakura la observó con una mueca en sus labios al ver que su amiga le acababa de jugar otra más de sus bromas.

\- Buena esa Ino, admito que caí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Ino.

\- ¡Admito que caí en tu broma! - Sakura comenzó a bailar al notar que Ino continuaba haciendo gestos con una mano extendida cerca de su oído derecho como señal de que aún no la escuchaba, a lo que Sakura dejo de insistir y continuó bailando sin darle importancia al asunto.

Sakura continuo bailando sin importar como lucían sus movimientos, quería divertirse y alejar aquellos pensamientos que la hacían perderse en un sin fin de suposiciones acerca de los hermanos Uchiha, al fin y al cabo no debería importarle mucho, solo los había visto una vez.

La música cambio de ritmo y Sakura comenzó a bailar algo más pausado pero no dejaba de perder aquel toque de sensualidad en sus movimientos. Miró a su alrededor para buscar a Ino pero esta ya estaba bailando con un chico de cabello oscuro, era lindo y alto, su amiga se comportaba de manera coqueta mientras bailaba con aquel muchacho. Por un momento Sakura sintió celos de Ino al ver que ella aún estaba sola y nadie la había invitado a bailar.

Sakura cerró los ojos y bailo sin que aquello le importara, de todas maneras la estaba pasando bien, se soltó aun mas para bailar mejor y por primera vez se sentía libre, en las fiestas a nadie le importaría como bailaba, eran chicos y chicas que jamás volvería a ver en su vida y eso la hizo sentirse libre, no le importaba nada ni nadie y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura mientras disfrutaba de la música.

Tiempo después una mano tocó el antebrazo de Sakura haciendo que esta girara con algo de sorpresa, sus ojos jades se abrieron aún más al ver el rostro de Sasuke.

\- ¿¡Tú!? - preguntó Sakura mientras jadeaba al haber bailado con tanta energía. Una esquina en la boca de Sasuke se curvó - ¿Qué es lo que miras tanto, eh? - preguntó casi a la defensiva.

\- Me preguntaba si podría bailar contigo, creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor y deseo comenzar de nuevo - la voz de Sasuke sonó sincera pero Sakura dudo por un momento en sus palabras, lo observó con atención y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago - Tomare ese silencio como un sí - Sasuke rodeo a Sakura con ambas manos en su cintura, la peli roza sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder ante aquel precipitado movimiento.

Sakura no dejaba de observar aquellos ojos negros que la miraron con tanta pasión, ¿qué estaría pensando?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que actuó como un idiota aquella noche? Sakura no podía concentrarse en los movimientos que debía hacer acorde al ritmo de la música, el hecho de que apareciera Sasuke la dejo totalmente nerviosa que aquellas ganas de sentirse libre se desvaneció por completo.

\- Relájate - Sasuke lo dijo entre risas, él tomo una de sus manos y le dio un giro para seguir bailando - ¿Estás nerviosa debido a mi presencia? - los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos - Te he visto toda la noche bailando y sé muy bien que no bailas así.

Sakura tomo esa respuesta como un desafío y se apartó del cuerpo de Sasuke para bailar mejor y hacer como si él no le importaba en lo absoluto, aquel movimiento osado de la muchacha dejo cautivado a Sasuke que con cierta sonrisa maliciosa la miro como ella bailaba. Por un momento hasta llegó a pensar que aquella mujer le estaba bailando personalmente a él y solo a él.

\- Debo admitir que jamás pensé en verte en un lugar como este - el tomo una de las manos de Sakura para entrelazarla con una de las suyas y aquel gesto hizo que Sakura sintiera nuevamente aquel cosquilleo.

\- ¿Pensaste en que era una aburrida, verdad? - Sakura soltó un bufido - No me conoces para nada Sasuke.

\- Cierto, es por eso que quiero conocerte - aquellas palabras tensaron el cuerpo de Sakura ¿de verdad quería conocerla?, o ¿era un truco de su parte? Sin seguir preguntando mas decidió seguir bailando.

Sasuke lentamente se apegaba al cuerpo de Sakura para sentir el dulce aroma que su cuerpo desprendía mientras ella seguía bailando, esta vez ella quiso ser más osada y se dio la vuelta para apoyar su espalda en el pecho de Sasuke. Con tranquilidad pero con cierta inseguridad paso su mano para tocar el cuello de Sasuke, este respondió ante aquella caricia afirmándola de su cintura para luego apegarla más hacia él colocando su mano en el vientre de Sakura. Ella estuvo tan cerca del pecho de Sasuke que sintió lo firme que estaba. Su cuerpo era tan sólido que podía jurar que bajo esas prendas había un torso muy bien formado. Sakura trago saliva al imaginárselo semidesnudo. Definitivamente aquel contacto hizo que Sakura cayera ante él. Sasuke era completamente atractivo y a la vez letalmente sensual. Su nariz recta y boca ancha más una mandíbula fuerte con un toque sexy hacía que cualquier mujer se rindiera ante él. De vez en cuando su expresión era sombría pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo sino que todo lo contrario, aquel toque de seriedad aumentaba su virilidad.

\- Ahora sí que esta eres tú bailando - afirmó con un cierto grado de coquetería, Sakura dejo escapar una sonrisa ante aquel comentario cuando de repente el ritmo de la música cambió a uno más lento. La multitud comenzó abuchear pero la música continuo tocando, solo unas pocas personas se quedaron para seguir bailando, entre ellas Ino y su pareja de baile.

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirar a Sasuke para decirle que no seguiría bailando. No deseaba estar más cerca de él. En cualquier momento sentiría que estaba bajo sus encantos y no quería hacerlo por más que ella se sintiera atraía hacia él, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y sin dudarlo tomo ambos brazos de la muchacha para dejarlos alrededor de su cuello, él poso sus manos en la cintura y sus cuerpos se movieron de un lado a otro lentamente.

\- Aquella noche me llamaste un engreído, mírate ahora...a pesar de aquel comentario bailas conmigo.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, al menos ahora no te portas como uno - Sakura desviaba la intensa mirada que le brindaba Sasuke, no deseaba bailar tan cerca de él, pues ella sabía que era débil y la cercanía de aquel hombre debilitaba sus sentidos.

\- ¿Estarás todo el tiempo evitándome, Sakura? - su voz fue grave esta vez, ella noto el cambio en su voz que paso de ser suave a una más severa. Sakura recorrió lentamente el rostro de Sasuke, evitando ver sus ojos negros pero el movimiento que hizo él la dejo atónita al sentir su mano tomar su mentón para dirigir sus ojos jades hacia su intensa mirada - Así está mejor - sonrió levemente mientras Sakura dejo escapar un inaudible suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto?, sé perfectamente que no soy tu tipo de mujer, no entiendo porqué me buscas - no pudo seguir guardándose aquella inquietud, ella jamás llamaba la atención en los chicos, su cuerpo no era lo bastante voluptuoso como para que los hombres se fijaran en ella y siempre vestía muy casual y algo desaliñada, no podía entender las razones de que aquel hombre, que por cierto era lo bastante guapo, pusiera total atención en ella.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mujer?, ¿Acaso sabes exactamente lo que busco en una mujer? - el levanto una de sus cejas negras mirando juguetonamente el rostro de Sakura.

\- De hecho sí, he visto que hombres como tú no se fijarían en una mujer como yo.

\- ¿Hombres como yo? - Sasuke hizo un sonido con su lengua al ver que seguía comparándolo sin siquiera conocerlo. Él bajó su cabeza para llegar al oído de Sakura para decirle - No hay hombres como yo - se alejó guiñándole un ojo - Yo no me fijo en cosas tan superficiales busco...algo más - Sasuke hizo un ligero movimiento al agarrarle la mano a Sakura para girarla y tumbarla sobre sus brazos que la sostuvieron muy cerca del suelo - Busco seguridad en una mujer, que sea osada, inteligente... - luego la levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarla para finalmente decirle - y que sea atractiva - Sasuke tomo un mechón de cabello de Sakura dejando a esta en estado de transe, ¿de verdad estaba bailando y hablando con Sasuke o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Y lo más importante ¿acaso aquellas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella?

\- No te creo - respondió. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguieron bailando hasta que la música dejo de tocar - Debería irme, ya es tarde.

\- Esta bien, te iré a dejar.

\- No es necesario, mi casa no queda lejos de aquí - mintió. Lo menos que quería era irse con él a solas - Además mi amiga y yo nos haremos compañía - sonrió.

\- ¿Tu amiga rubia?, creo que está demasiado ocupada como para irse ahora - en efecto, apenas Sakura desvío la mirada de Sasuke encontró a Ino con aquel chico besándose como si no hubiera un mañana - De ningún modo te dejare sola, vámonos - Sasuke tomo su mano para dirigirla hacia la salida pero Sakura se mantuvo fuerte y soltó su mano.

\- Ni creas que iré contigo - coloco ambas manos en su cadera como señal de reto.

\- Muy bien, si no quieres ir por las buenas, vendrás a las malas, tú decides - la miro desafiante pero sus labios revelaron una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Quiero ver que te atrevas - lo miro fijamente, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y con gran decisión camino hacia ella para atraparla de un solo movimiento en sus brazos. Él era tan fuerte que ni la fuerza de Sakura rompía su agarre, al poco rato llegaron a un auto deportivo negro. Sasuke abrió la puerta de este y la puso en el asiento del copiloto.

Sakura quedó increíblemente sorprendida, de inmediato observó el auto y no podía creer el lujo que tenía, el aroma que provenía era ni más ni menos que el propio olor a perfume que emanaba Sasuke, un olor masculino y cautivador. La puerta del otro extremo se abrió y entro un confiado Sasuke que sin dudar hecho partir el auto, este emitió un rugido amenazador que hizo que en los labios de Sasuke se dibujase una sonrisa, sin embargo el rostro de Sakura palideció al sentir que el movimiento del auto la tiro con fuerza hacia atrás. Sakura busco el cinturón de seguridad para no salir disparada del auto. La velocidad a la que iban era bastante rápida y Sasuke disfrutaba de la velocidad y era muy hábil en ello.

A penas el auto se detuvo en un semáforo Sakura logró ponerse el cinturón, respiró aliviada y miró a Sasuke que lucía divertido al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- ¿Miedo a la velocidad, señorita Haruno? - Sasuke parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo con aquella chaqueta negra que estaba entreabierta dejando ver el pecho bien formado de este, Sakura miró sus ojos negros y este le brindó una cálida sonrisa - Afírmate bien - sonrió con un toque de malicia en su mirada.

En tan solo 30 minutos llegaron a la entrada de su casa, ella se preparó para bajar del auto y se encontró de inmediato con la mirada de Sasuke a su lado que le sostuvo la puerta mientras ella se levantaba del cómodo asiento de cuero. Sakura se escabulló a su lado y este cerró la puerta del auto deslizando un brazo al lado del cuello de Sakura que la dejo aprisionada con su admirable cuerpo.

\- Como te dije al principio, deseo que empecemos de cero y si mal no recuerdo hubo un beso - Sakura abrió sus ojos en son de sorpresa, ella deseaba besarlo. Desde aquella vez que no ha podido dejar de pensar en aquel beso pero le sorprendió tanto que lo quisiera repetir ahora que ella sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sasuke acaricio una de sus mejillas con la mano libre que tenía, ella se estremeció y cerro sus ojos, él miró los labios de la chica para luego acercarse lentamente y Sakura abrió su boca al sentir la respiración cálida de Sasuke pero al sentir que este demoraba ella abrió los ojos desconcertada - Descuida, no haré nada que no quieras esta vez.

Sakura se molestó un poco ante aquella respuesta, no debería haberla molestado. Sasuke se estaba mostrando como un caballero, pero ella no quería seguir imaginando y pensar en aquel beso de antes, quería volver a sentir aquella fugaz sensación, deseaba que aquel tímido cosquilleo volviera a posarse en su vientre y anhelaba que los brazos de Sasuke rodearan su menudo cuerpo.

Con gran audacia y sintiéndose a la vez muy intrépida lo agarro del cuello para que sus labios se encontraran. Sasuke no dudó en responderle con la misma intensidad y la rodeo con sus brazos, el beso fue cálido y a la vez aún más húmedo que la vez anterior. El roce de sus lenguas provocaron un choque de electricidad en el cuerpo de la chica que seguía moviendo su boca de forma apasionada.

De inmediato las caricias se intensificaron al igual que el beso, pero cuando Sakura sintió que la cálida mano de Sasuke comenzaba a recorrer su torso desnudo ella detuvo el beso y se separó impresionada.

\- Debo irme, ya es tarde - dijo algo agitada mientras se acomodaba la polera - Gracias por dejarme - le brindo una cálida sonrisa mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza al saber lo osada que fue al besarlo y aún más al sentir que la acarició bajo su polera, aunque a él no pareció molestarse ella se sorprendió así misma, jamás pensó en que ella alguna vez tomaría la iniciativa en algo ni mucho menos que aquel chico provocase esas sensaciones en ella.

Sakura dio un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó hablar a Sasuke.

\- Sakura - ella se detuvo al escuchar su voz - Nos vemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

\- ¡No puedo creer que me dejaras sola Sakura!, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote en ese lugar? - Ino dejo escapar un bufido - Por cierto aquel día llegué bien a casa, oh lo siento…verdad que estabas muy ocupada con aquel chico como para preguntar por tu amiga - dándole especial énfasis a la palabra _amiga_.

\- Deja de quejarte Ino, fuiste tú la que me dejó sola por estar con aquel chico - Sakura rió al ver que Ino se ruborizó - Cuéntame, ¿se volverán a ver?

\- Todo hace pensar que si - ella sacó su celular y le mostró varios mensajes de texto que tenía con aquel muchacho - Oye y tu… - la codeo - ¿Con quién estuviste esa noche?

Sakura sonrió de tan solo pensar en aquel momento junto a Sasuke. Al ver cómo Ino le seguía insistiendo sobre lo que pasó esa noche Sakura le contó todo con lujo de detalle, era indispensable no contarle algo a su mejor amiga, a pesar de las bromas y lo mucho que compitieron cuando eran niñas sentía un gran cariño hacia ella.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes todo - Sakura terminó con un suspiro.

\- Jamás creí que fueras tan intrépida, ¿Qué sucedió con mi mejor amiga, eh? - rió a carcajadas - Debes contármelo todo si vuelven a verse, ese chico suena muy guapo dado a lo que describiste, Sakura - apoyó sus codos en la mesa para descansar su emocionado rostro sobre sus manos.

\- No sabes cuánto Ino - Sakura miro hacia arriba para imaginar el rostro de Sasuke - En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, iré a comprar algo de beber, necesito despejarme un poco antes de que los exámenes nos invadan, ¿me acompañas?

\- No, tengo examen en unos 10 minutos, nos vemos luego frentona - Ino quedo sentada en el comedor de la Universidad mientras Sakura salió hacia el bar más cercano para pedir un trago.

Al entrar notó como uno de los bartenders tenía gran destreza en lo que hacía, ella quedó fascinada al ver lo hábil que era en ello además que se movía al son de la música que había en el bar. Con un audaz movimiento sirvió el trago a unas impresionadas mujeres y sonrió ampliamente mientras uno de sus compañeros le palmeo la espalda.

\- Nada mal para ser tu segundo día, Itachi - al escuchar aquel nombre se dio cuenta de quién era, no le había prestado atención al rostro de aquel hombre pero ahora que escucho aquel particular nombre lo inspeccionó más detalladamente. Itachi vestía una polera tres cuartos de color negra y unos pantalones verde musgo, aquella teñida le quedaba como anillo al dedo luciendo aun más guapo que la vez que lo vio con traje formal. Sakura pestañeó varias veces para corroborar si estaba alucinando pero no, antes de que ella misma pudiera reaccionar los ojos negros de Itachi se clavaron en los de ella haciendo que Sakura caminara hacia donde él estaba.

\- ¡Sakura!, qué grata sorpresa el que vinieras aquí - Itachi la saludo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué deseas para beber? - preguntó algo emocionado.

\- Un Sea Breeze, por favor - dijo sonriendo pero aún se sentía algo nerviosa.

\- Excelente elección - le sonrió devuelta.

\- Itachi me sorprende verte trabajar en algo como esto, jamás pensé que fueras tan hábil, aquellos movimientos fueron geniales - Itachi mordió su labio inferior para contener una risa, él de inmediato comenzó a preparar el trago sin dejar de mirar a Sakura quién lo observada desde su asiento.

\- Es solo un pasatiempo, me aburro mucho en casa sin hacer nada. Los deberes que tengo dentro de la empresa aquí en Tokio no toman mucho de mi tiempo, además hacer algo nuevo es entretenido, ¿no lo crees?

\- Definitivamente - Sakura recibió el trago con sus manos que rozaron fugazmente las de Itachi, este sonrió amablemente mientras Sakura sintió un leve ardor en su rostro.

\- Sakura…¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?, me gustaría invitarte a cenar a un restaurant que acaban de inaugurar y he escuchado que la comida es deliciosa, ¿te animas?

\- Claro, aunque debo admitir que no soy muy buena en probar cosas nuevas - ella bebió un sorbo de su trago mientras que Itachi se apoyo en sus antebrazos en la barra acercando su cuerpo un poco más hacia el de Sakura.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a hacer cosas nuevas - el ladeo levemente su cabeza, haciendo que uno de sus mechones negros se deslizara hacia su rostro. El aroma que olio Sakura fue tan gratificante como lo era la presencia de Itachi, este se alejo para atender a uno de los clientes que pidieron más tragos y Sakura aprovechó de mirarlo de pies a cabeza, aquella polera ceñida al cuerpo no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se podía ver el cuerpo bien trabajado de Itachi, aquellos músculos de los brazos sobresalían cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco y aquella espalda era tan ancha que lo hacía parecer aun más varonil.

Sakura trago con dificultad al imaginarse cómo luciría Itachi sin aquella polera, a pesar de que con ella se veía bastante bien la intriga la consumía por dentro.

\- ¡Demonios! - lo escuchó exclamar - ¿Te molesta que me saque la polera por uno momentos? - le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros, Itachi le mostró la salpicadura de licor que cayó en su polera, el hombre negó sin darle importancia ante la pregunta de Itachi y Sakura se enderezó con ansias sobre su asiento y comenzó a beber de su trago para preparar la vista.

Itachi se dio vuelta mientras Sakura contemplaba la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta, este tomó la polera con ambas manos y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ella dejando ver su increíble y bien formado six pack, Itachi se arregló su chasquilla de tal forma que lo hizo lucir aún más sexy.

De repente Itachi comenzó a acercarse hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa, esta abrió su boca al ver como su torso desnudo se acercaba más hacia ella, de tan solo verlo le producía cierto cosquilleo en su nuca. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que Itachi se detuvo frente a ella. Sakura quedo con la boca un poco más abierta al ver su torso bien formado, quería saber qué se sentía tocar aquellos pectorales y pasar su mano sobre su vientre plano y bien trabajado. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Itachi la levanto del mentón con su mano para hacer contacto visual con ella, Sakura apretó su mandíbula al ver que él sonreía.

\- Lo..lo siento, ¿qué decías? - el rubor de Sakura fue notorio, Itachi soltó su mentón y cerró sus ojos al momento de sonreír nuevamente. Sakura bebió un poco más de su trago y escuchó que Itachi comenzaba a hablar nuevamente, sus ojos esta vez hicieron contacto visual pero Sakura hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no distraerse.

\- Te había preguntado si deseabas otro trago - sus brazos se apoyaron firmemente en la barra dejando a la vista sus músculos aun más prominentes.

\- Ehh… - Sakura contuvo la necesidad de mirarle nuevamente el torso y con gran fuerza de voluntad mantuvo su mirada en los ojos de Itachi - Estoy bien con este gracias - Itachi asintió y le dio la espalda para alcanzar unos vasos del estante, Sakura trago saliva con dificultad al ver su espalda tonificada, esta se abanicó el rostro con su mano derecha y antes de que Itachi se diera vuelta hacia ella, Sakura tomó el vaso y bebió al seco el resto de lo que quedaba de su trago, Itachi la miró algo sorprendido y soltó una risa nasal.

\- Así se hace, chica - exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura no dijo nada y solamente se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa. Algunas mujeres que estaban en el bar comenzaron a mirar a Itachi sin vergüenza alguna mientras que el compañero de Itachi de inmediato le pasó una camisa de repuesto para que dejara de llamar tanto la atención. Sakura suspiro aliviaba, de cierta manera le agradeció de que haya hecho eso pero por otro lado deseaba seguir deleitándose al verlo. Jamás había visto a un hombre semidesnudo y para ser la primera vez Itachi fue lejos lo mejor que pudo haber visto.

.

.

Sakura esperó afuera del bar a que el turno de Itachi terminara, ella ya había esperado más de dos horas en el bar, claro que durante ese tiempo se dedicó a hablar con Itachi siempre y cuando la cantidad de clientes no fuera demasiada. Sakura se sentía algo ansiosa y a la vez con un leve sentimiento de culpa, ¿estaba mal salir con ambos hermanos?, de cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo que hacía pero por otro lado no tenía compromiso con ninguno de ellos ni menos una relación formal a pesar de que ya se había besado con Sasuke dos veces.

Ella miraba distraídamente hacia el horizonte cuando un sonido ensordecedor casi la mata del susto, su cuerpo completo se movió ante aquel rugido y miró hacia la dirección de dónde provino aquel sonido.

Itachi yacía frente a ella encima de una moto negra con unos toques rojizos, aquel vehículo era formidable dándole a Itachi un estilo rudo, casi como si fuera un sujeto indomable.

\- Siento haberte asustado - rió, mientras bajaba de su moto para ofrecerle un casco - Seguridad ante todo ¿no crees? - Itachi ajustó el casco asegurándose de que le quedara bien, el coloco el suyo y le ofreció una mano amistosa a Sakura para que subiera a la moto.

\- Ehh… ¿Es peligroso? - preguntó insegura pero aun así tomó su mano - Es decir…tengo un poco de miedo.

Itachi no pudo aguantar sonreír, el coloco sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y le explico con breves y sencillos detalles de que nada le pasaría estando a su lado.

\- Solo debes sujetarte de mí, de esta forma - él se colocó delante de ella dándole la espalda y agarró ambas manos para colocarlas alrededor de su torso - ¿Lo ves? - Sakura se subió ante la intimidante moto de Itachi esperando a que este también se subiera - ¿Estás lista, Sakura? - Itachi se dirigió hacia ella mirándola desde su hombro. Sakura respondió un inseguro "sí" como respuesta. Itachi al notar aquella inseguridad tomó ambas manos de Sakura y las beso para luego decir - Te prometo que nada pasará, confía en mí.

Esta vez Sakura sintió que le temblaron las piernas cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Itachi besar sus manos, en apenas unos instantes Itachi colocó en marcha la moto para salir a toda velocidad del bar. Sakura sentía por primera vez que la adrenalina llegó a su cuerpo como un rayo, el viento atravesaba sus indefensas piernas a causa de la velocidad, por un momento pensó que caería ya que a veces el viento y los movimientos que hacia Itachi al esquivar los vehículos la movían de un lado a otro. Esto hizo que Sakura se apegara aún más al cuerpo de Itachi y al hacerlo se dio cuenta del calor agradable que este emanaba, su espalda era cálida y a la vez tan cómoda como una almohada. Ella recorrió su torso y sus pequeños dedos se deleitaron al sentir cada six pack de manera personal, era agradable sentir aquella formidable musculatura. Se acercó aún más hasta quedar tan cerca de Itachi que sintió como si fueran uno. Cada vez que Itachi se movía ella lo imitaba, yendo siempre a la par con sus movimientos y por un momento disfrutó del viaje, se sentía libre y a veces el efecto del viento combinado con la velocidad hacia sentir a Sakura como si flotara.

Por un momento Itachi se detuvo en uno de los semáforos y aprovechó de bajar sus manos para tocar las tensas rodillas de Sakura, aquel gesto lleno de seducción hizo ruborizar a la muchacha.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, aún sin dejar sus fuertes manos de las piernas de Sakura.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo segura, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco al sentir que Itachi acarició por unos momentos sus piernas, ella no dijo nada ni menos se molestó debido a que el simple tacto le agradaba. Itachi dejó de acariciar sus piernas para manejar nuevamente hacia su destino. Sakura sintió como la velocidad que provoco Itachi sacudiera su figura nuevamente hacia el cuerpo del peli negro y con seguridad comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos sujetándose con firmeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante. Itachi levanto a Sakura como si esta fuera de pluma, cuando estuvo en sus brazos no sintió esfuerzo alguno de parte de él cuando la levantó.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto mirándola algo inquieto.

\- Bien…de hecho no fue tan terrible como me lo imaginé - sonrió tímida. Itachi le devolvió el gesto y ambos se sacaron sus cascos para luego entrar al recinto. Sakura sintió un choque de electricidad cuando Itachi le tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Sakura miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Itachi y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Era medio día del sábado y Sakura descansaba en su cama, los exámenes habían pasado y por fin podía relajarse para escuchar música tranquilamente sin preocupaciones. Mientras escuchaba cada uno de sus temas favoritos Sakura comenzaba a soñar despierta, cada letra de sus canciones le recordaba a Sasuke o a Itachi.

Aquella cena que tuvo con Itachi hace algunos días atrás confundió aún más sus sentimientos, esa tarde él se portó como todo un caballero, era prácticamente el hombre ideal. Recordó cómo la mesera le sonreía a Itachi mientras este solo tenía ojos para ella y sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos en los que Itachi contaba algunas anécdotas graciosas sobre su vida. La verdad es que era un hombre agradable del cual cualquier mujer caería ante sus pies, pero luego la peli rosa recordó al irresistible de Sasuke Uchiha invadir sus pensamientos, ambos eran hombres totalmente opuestos, Sasuke era intenso y serio con un cierto toque de sensualidad en su mirada, su mirada era tan penetrante que a Sakura se le llega a helar la piel de tan solo imaginar aquellos ojos sobre ella. Con Sasuke ella reaccionaba de manera diferente, aquel lado intrépido la dominaba cuando estaba con él, sus impulsos de querer besarlo y sentir su tacto era casi como si fuera un imán. Sin embargo con Itachi ella se sentía segura pero a la vez él también podía provocar pequeños choques nerviosos en su cuerpo cuando sentía a Itachi cerca de ella, si bien no sentía esas ganas incontrolables de querer besarlo sí sentía ganas de querer estar a su lado.

Sakura suspiró al ver que se encontraba en un verdadero problema amoroso, peor aún sabiendo que aquellos hombres eran hermanos.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? - lanzo la pregunta al aire y se tapo el rostro con su almohada.

De repente el sonido de su celular sonó desde su escritorio, Sakura saltó de su cama y se sacó los audífonos. El número era desconocido, sin embargo contestó de todas formas.

\- ¿Aló? - Sakura sintió escalofríos cuando sintió la voz desde el otro lado de su celular - ¿Sasuke?, ¿Cómo...sabes mi número?, ni si quiera tuve la oportunidad de dártelo.

\- _Tengo mis maneras -_ ella oyó que soltó una risa nasal - _Te llamaba para decirte que pasaré por ti en cuatro horas más y no aceptaré un no como respuesta._

 _-_ ¿Hablas en serio?, Sasuke no…yo estoy…algo ocupada - ella se mordió su labio inferior y sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

- _Mientes, sé muy bien que no tienes deberes, no te lo repetiré nuevamente, te quiero lista en cuatro horas -_ Sakura abrió levemente su boca, sabía que no tenía ropa bonita para vestir, todo lo que tenía eran vestimentas algo sueltas, no compraba casi nada de su talla por miedo a mostrar lo que tenía - _Y Sakura…no me hagas esperar -_ Él colgó el teléfono mientras Sakura se sentó nuevamente en su cama sosteniendo el celular.

Quedo en un completo estado de shock, no sabía si reír, llorar o quejarse. Sakura comenzó a pestañear repetidamente para ver si estaba soñando pero no- Luego agarró su teléfono y marco desesperadamente el número de Ino.

\- Te necesito, es urgente - Sakura se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia su armario para ver algo de ropa - Necesito que me ayudes con la ropa Ino…no sé qué ponerme.

\- _Primero lo primero, necesito saber la ocasión_ \- Sakura toco su frente al saber que la palabra "cita" saldría de su boca.

\- Una cita - Ino soltó un grito de emoción, Sakura aparto el celular de su dolorido oído y luego de que el frenesí de Ino acabara volvió a colocarse el aparato en su oreja - ¿Y bien? - le insistió - Tengo un par de jean bonitos, algunas camisas con unos diseños sobrios y …

\- _¡No!, conozco tu armario como la palma de mi mano, necesitas salir y comprar ropa nueva, esta sí que es una emergencia_ \- ella rió del entusiasmo - _Estaré en tu casa en 20 minutos._

Sakura se sentó nuevamente en su cama y respiro profundamente, sentía nervios de tan solo pensar en que volvería a ver aquel hombre que le hacía temblar sus rodillas. Miró sus manos y vio que estas también temblaban.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho Sasuke?

.

.

\- ¿¡Qué saldrás con quién!? - Ino quedó sorprendida - ¿Acaso estamos hablando del mismo Sasuke Uchiha de las empresas Uchiha? - preguntó entusiasmada e incluso con cierto escepticismo en su tono de voz - ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Sakura, eh?, tu jamás te fijarías en alguien así, siempre te ha gustado permanecer oculta, imagínate si estás con él estarás en boca de toda la gente.

\- Y eso no es todo…también salgo con su hermano - Sakura presionó sus dientes mientras Ino la miraba desconcertada, luego se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito y la apuntó con su dedo índice - ¿Qué haces? - Sakura apartó su mano con un manotazo.

\- ¿I…Itachi es aquel hombre del cual me hablaste la otra vez?...¿aquel del cuerpo candente? - Ino abrió su boca mostrando aún más sorpresa debido aquella noticia - Sakura tu sí que tienes suerte, no puedo creer que seas así de atrevida - luego rió, tratando de calmarse un poco al recordar cómo eran los hombres - Pero está bien…ellos siempre salen con más de una chica a la vez.

\- Creo que no ves lo grave de la situación, ¿qué pasará cuando ambos sepan que salgo con ellos?

\- No lo harán - afirmó con seguridad mientras sacaba ropa para que luego Sakura se probará, Ino la miró a los ojos - Ellos son hermanos, jamás se contarán cosas como esas…además por lo que me has contado sobre sus personalidades dudo mucho que ellos hablen de la chica con quién sale el otro. Toma esto - Ino le pasó varios conjuntos de ropa - Ve al probador y ponte todo eso, te veras sexy con más de alguna de esas teñidas, estoy segura.

Luego de comprar varios atuendos que Ino eligió para Sakura ambas fueron a un restaurante. A Sakura le quedaban dos horas antes de que Sasuke fuera por ella a su casa para su cita. A penas ella pensó en que vería a Sasuke se le revolvió el estómago de nervios y un escalofrío fugaz recorrió su espalda, hace un momento atrás no había pensado en él, estuvo completamente distraída con lo que Ino le decía incluso hasta disfrutó el hecho de comprar ropa, ropa que además era de la medida de su cuerpo, todo le quedaba entallado pero de una manera casual y a la vez con un toque de sensualidad sin parecer vulgar. Los nervios volvieron a atacarla cuando Ino le preguntó si estaba nerviosa por la cita.

\- No sabes cuánto, Ino- un camarero dejo un par de jugos naturales en la mesa. Sakura tomó un sorbo - No sé qué hacer Ino…me siento completamente culpable por salir con ambos, siento como si los estuviera engañando - Ino se cruzó de brazos y enchueco su boca como tratando de analizar a fondo la situación para luego añadir sus puntos de vista.

\- Sé sincera conmigo y contigo misma…¿qué sientes por ellos?, porque definitivamente debes sentir cosas opuestas, quizás uno de ellos te guste más - Ino se acerco más hacia la mesa para prestarle atención a Sakura.

\- Pues…definitivamente es Sasuke quién hace estremecerme…Ino él emana sensualidad es casi irresistible para mí no poder estar cerca de él y de sus labios - Ino rió ante aquel comentario y Sakura agachó la mirada y se ruborizó al admitir lo que tanto negaba, al mirar nuevamente a Ino está sonrió - Pero Itachi… - su sonrisa desapareció por completo al pensar en el apuesto de Itachi - …él es lo que toda chica desea, es romántico, tierno, cálido, me siento protegida junto a él y… - Ino la interrumpió.

\- Pero no te hace querer hacer locuras con él, ya sabes…besarlo, tocarlo, fantasear con él de cierto modo - Ino bebió de su jugo mientras el camarero colocaba los platos que ambas habían pedido - Itachi está siendo muy seguro contigo, no toma riesgos…dime algo frentona, ¿Itachi alguna vez trató de besarte? - Sakura esperó para tragar el bocado que tenía en su boca para hablar.

\- No, ni una sola vez.

\- ¿Tú has querido besarlo?

Sakura frunció el ceño al sentirse interrogada pero a la vez Ino le estaba haciendo un favor para así aclarar su mente de una vez por todas.

\- No…excepto la vez que lo vi sin polera…aunque solo me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y tocarlo para siempre pero no besarlo, ¿eso está mal?

Ino asintió mientras tragaba lo que había comido. Por un momento Sakura dudo un poco ante la respuesta de Ino, pero sabía que de cierta forma ella tenía razón. Pero cuando pensaba en Itachi sentía ganas de estar con él…quizás si salía unas cuantas veces más con Itachi esas ganas de querer besarlo aparecerían…¿pero qué estaba pensando?, eso definitivamente estaba mal…no podía jugar con ambos y no esperar a que esto no se le irá de las manos para luego terminar sin ninguno de los dos.

\- Necesito tiempo Ino, si dices que no está mal salir con ambos, lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me decida…aún hay algo que me hace desconfiar de Sasuke, es decir…las veces que hemos estado solos no conversamos de nada - Ino tomó más de su jugo.

\- Buen punto, debes tener química emocional con la otra persona, bueno…eso lo sabrás hoy frentona - Ino rió y alzo su vaso de jugo chocándolo con el de Sakura - Asegúrate de usar la mejor teñida para hoy - le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír a Sakura.

.

.

A Sakura le quedaba menos de una hora para estar lista para su cita con Sasuke, subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, sus padres no estaban y era el momento ideal, así nadie sabría que Sasuke llegaría a casa.

Se sacó su ropa tan rápido como pudo y buscó en las bolsas la ropa nueva que había comprado, agarró una tijera y cortó cada etiqueta visible en su nueva ropa. Sakura se puso una hermosa polera tres cuartos que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura mas unas calzas negras que hacían resaltar su delgada figura y se coloco unas sandalias de medio tacón de color negras. Se miró al espejo algo asombrada y a la vez satisfecha consigo misma, por primera vez se sentía bonita, quizás debería salir con Ino mas seguido.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo arregló su cabello en una cola dejando que su chasquilla cayera a ambos lados de su cara, se colocó algo de maquillaje y en tan solo minutos estaba lista.

Eran las 6 de la tarde en punto cuando escuchó un rugido que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, ella asomó su vista desde su ventana y vio salir a Sasuke. Lucía jodidamente guapo con unos jeans azules, zapatilla deportivas de color sobrio y una polera blanca que se le ceñía al cuerpo y acentuaba sus bíceps muy bien formados. Sakura respiro hondo y se apoyo en su muralla mirando dentro de su habitación, sus nervios aumentaron al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Ya era hora.

.

.

El recorrido en auto fue algo emocionante, Sasuke maneja con tal seguridad que a Sakura le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos, además que la ropa que él traía no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ella podía ver con claridad el cuerpo formado del peli negro.

Sakura se tomó la libertad de inspeccionarlo meticulosamente, el rostro de Sasuke era fascinante, sus ojos concentrados en el camino con un cierto aire sensual en su mirada, miró sus manos grandes y puestas con gran seguridad ante volante, recordando aquella vez la fuerza y calidez que aquellas manos la habían tocado haciendo que ella inconscientemente se mordiera el labio inferior.

El camino era largo, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba manejando por una carreta. Por un momento ella pensó lo peor, quizás no fue una buena idea salir con él, ¿la estará secuestrando?

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Sakura notó que su voz sonó insegura y con cierto temblor en sus palabras. La boca de Sasuke se curvó al escucharla.

\- No te preocupes, no haré nada malo - él clavo sus ojos en la mirada temerosa de Sakura - Iremos al cine, uno muy privado donde nadie nos molestará.

Sakura ahogó un gemido al escuchar la palabra "cine". Los cines eran oscuros y casi perfectos para tener un encuentro intimo. Ella se acordó cuando Ino le contó una de sus tantas salidas con chicos, en donde casi ni vieron la película. Todo fue besos, abrazos y algo más. Sakura comenzó a sentir un hormigueo incesante al pensar que ella sería una presa fácil para Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente que ella no podría negarse ante él.

Al llegar a las salas del cine vio que Sasuke se sentaba al final de la fila de asientos.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno - murmuró ella. Sus manos le temblaban levemente y con resignación se sentó a su lado. Inhalando la suave fragancia que provenía de la piel de Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si - dijo ella, acomodándose el cabello.

\- Ahh, ya veo - el rió a carcajadas. Sakura no lo había escuchado reírse antes y le agradó su risa, de cierta manera era contagiosa pero no deseaba reírse en un momento así - ¿Crees que me aprovechare de ti verdad? - Sasuke la miró intensamente a los ojos. Sakura sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente desde su frente. Vio a Sasuke aún más cerca de ella, este quitó el posa brazos que había entre ambos asientos y sintió una de sus manos que tocaron un mechón de cabello - Sakura…

\- ¿Mmh? - ella cerró los ojos al momento en que las luces del cine se apagaron, esta vez sus nervios aumentaron al sentir la respiración de Sasuke que chocó en sus labios. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a este mirándola. Él poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella acariciándolos con ternura mientras ella lo observaba algo confundida. ¿Por qué no la besaba de una buena vez?

\- Eres tan hermosa - Sakura abrió su boca ante aquellas palabras, nadie le había dicho que era hermosa, siempre pasaba desapercibida por el mundo, ninguna mirada, ningún halago a excepción de cuando hacía un buen trabajo en la universidad. Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver que Sakura seguía tensa y algo nerviosa - ¿Aún crees que tengo malas intenciones contigo…como aprovecharme de ti en un cine lleno de gente?

\- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la cual me invitaste aquí?, porque sinceramente no creo que hayas venido aquí por la película, ni si quiera la has visto desde que empezó.

\- Si no es esa la razón entonces ¿por qué aceptaste venir conmigo aquí si esas son tus conclusiones?

Sakura quedó helada, fue una tonta al haber hablado. Si era tan obvio para ella que algo así pasaría en un cine ¿por qué aceptó?, ella perfectamente pudo haberle dicho que no al momento en que él se lo mencionó, pero le dejo saber a Sasuke que ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir el riesgo de ser atrapada por sus labios. Fue muy ingenua al decirle algo así a Sasuke, él era listo y la había metido en aprietos al hacerle aquella pregunta.

\- Me interesa la película - afirmó ella a la defensiva.

\- ¿Ah sí?...entonces ¿por qué no la ves? - los ojos de Sasuke se veían más profundos que antes. El brillo de la pantalla iluminaba el rostro de él luciendo aún más sexy y nuevamente sintió cómo los nervios la invadían al sentirlo más cerca. Ella quedó atrapada ante aquella pregunta - Veo que sigues estando nerviosa - su boca se curvó, formando una traviesa sonrisa. Sakura relamió sus labios. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el gesto con gran atención para finalmente mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, para él estaba claro lo que Sakura deseaba al percatarse de aquel gesto - Creo que haré exactamente lo que piensas Haruno, me lo acabas de pedir inconscientemente.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia su boca posando suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Sakura se dejó llevar, acariciando con sus manos la nuca de Sasuke. Este acercó a Sakura aún más hacia él, abrazándola cálidamente para tocar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sasuke mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura para luego chuparlo casi con desesperación. Ella bajó sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo tonificado mientras sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar hasta llegar a un frenesí que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

\- Podría seguir así durante toda la maldita película pero no soy esa clase de hombres, por más que me gustes no te faltaré el respeto.

\- ¿Yo…yo te gusto? - Sakura sintió un cosquilleo agradable recorrer sus brazos, no imaginó algo así y mucho menos que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Sasuke le sonrió cálidamente para luego prestar total atención a la pantalla. Esta lo imitó con una sonrisa en sus labios que permanecían húmedos por los besos de Sasuke.

.

.

Era de noche y a medida que Sasuke manejaba en la carretera la luz de los postes disminuían, haciendo que el recorrido fuera cada vez más oscuro. Sakura sentía sus manos frías debido a la helada noche. Apenas Sasuke noto como Sakura frotaba sus manos para entrar en calor este encendió la calefacción.

\- Gracias - murmuró ella, poniéndose más cómoda en el asiento de cuero - Pensé que te gustaba la velocidad - sonrió burlona al notar que el auto disminuía su velocidad.

\- Creo que esta cita durará mucho más de lo esperado - él guió el auto hacia unos matorrales lejos de la carretera antes de que el auto se detuviera por completo. Inmediatamente Sasuke sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para hacer una llamada - Hey Naruto, necesito de tu ayuda - masculló la última palabra con dificultad.

\- _Oh…hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?. Yo bien ¿y tú?_ \- se escuchó desde el celular.

\- Ahh…idiota, ¿puedes venir a buscarme?, me quede sin gasolina en la ruta 35 del Oeste de la ciudad - Sasuke apoyó su codo en la ventana del auto.

\- _No puedo, en estos momentos estoy ocupado. Pero mañana a primera hora voy por ti._

\- No puedo esperar hasta mañana es urgente estoy… - Sasuke bajo su voz y deslizó su mirada hacia su ventana para que Sakura no lo escuchara - …estoy con una mujer - se escuchó a Naruto reírse desde el celular.

\- _Ah pero si es así no le veo el por qué de la urgencia, Sasuke._

\- ¡Solo hazlo, tarado! - su voz se endureció, de pronto las mejillas de Sasuke se tornaron de un leve color carmesí - Recuerda que me debes favores - dijo entre dientes.

\- _Esta bien, está bien…solo dame 3 horas e iré por ti -_ Sasuke dejo escapar un pesado suspiro - _Solo espero no encontrar vidrios empañados_ \- Sasuke lanzó un gruñido mientras que del otro lado del celular se escuchaba a Naruto riéndose a carcajadas. Él colgó algo molesto. No le gustaba que Naruto lo molestara y mucho menos ahora que sabía exactamente lo que podía ocurrir estando a solas con Sakura.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó una angustiada Sakura - Mis padres definitivamente se preguntaran donde estoy - ella se mordió una uña producto del nerviosismo.

\- No te preocupes, solo estaremos un par de horas más. Ya me encargué de esto.

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. No veía nada más que arboles y oscuridad a lo lejos. El sonido de algunos insectos la hacían sentirse como si estuviera perdida en un bosque junto a Sasuke. Ahora estaban nuevamente solos y esta vez sin que nadie los estuviera observando, solos en su propio auto y en medio de una densa oscuridad durante varias horas. Después de que aquel beso pasara dentro del cine no quería imaginarse qué sucedería ahora en donde las circunstancias eran optimas para otro encuentro romántico.

Ella comenzó a hundirse en el asiento cuando de repente sintió el olor del perfume de Sasuke, una fragancia masculina y a la vez agradable de oler. Sakura miró a Sasuke desde el espejo de la ventana que reflejaba sus movimientos. Este había reclinado su asiento hacia atrás.

\- Deberías ponerte cómoda, esperaremos un buen rato para que Naruto nos saque de aquí.

Ella lo imitó con cierta desconfianza, ¿acaso esto era algún tipo de técnica para seducirla?

\- ¿Quién es Naruto? - preguntó para romper el silencio incómodo que los rodeaba.

\- Uzumaki Naruto es mi amigo desde hace varios años, de hecho el único que tengo - Sasuke colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cerrando los ojos.

\- Oh…sabes…jamás pensé que me invitarías al cine - ella mordió su labio inferior al recordar aquel beso - No viene con tu personalidad.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi personalidad…señorita Haruno? - Sasuke abrió los ojos para mirarla.

\- Pues…definitivamente eres serio, intenso y a la vez muy reservado - " _y_ _jodidamente sexy_ " pensó ella. Sakura lo miro a los ojos y vio como este tenía su completa atención.

\- Estaba seguro que me dirías que soy frívolo o algo parecido…la mayoría de las personas me lo dicen cuando me conocen - él se encogió de hombros.

\- Pensé en decirlo pero no quería juzgarte de inmediato como aquella vez, creo que hay razones que te hacen ser así. Quizás para protegerte de los demás.

Sasuke sonrió haciendo un leve sonido al hacerlo. Sakura lo observó y por primera vez se relajó junto a él. Sasuke yacía tan indefenso y a la vez tan tranquilo en esa posición, jamás lo vio de esa manera. Por lo general él siempre tenía una mirada intensa que hacía que a Sakura se le derritieran los huesos, en cambio ahora el poseía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y sin darse cuenta ella lo quedo mirando. Solo despertó de aquel trance cuando Sasuke abrió su boca para hablarle nuevamente.

\- Háblame sobre ti - dijo tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó ella acomodándose en el asiento para luego mirarlo.

\- Todo - Sasuke la miró con cierta intensidad en su mirada. Esta vez Sakura sintió que los nervios volvían a atacarla.

\- Ehh…pues aún estudio medicina, me quedan aproximadamente unos días para luego salir de vacaciones. Luego de eso iré a los negocios que tiene mi padre para empezar a acostumbrarme a manejar la compañía. Me gusta escuchar música en mis ratos libres y…ah sí, también tengo una amiga llamada Ino, aquella que viste la vez anterior - ella sonrió - Soy tímida también…y no me llevo mucho con los chicos.

Sasuke la miró intrigado, ¿había escuchado bien?. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer no llamara la atención de los hombres?. Ella era perfecta, lindo rostro, buen cuerpo y además con una interesante personalidad.

\- ¿Es una broma? - soltó una risa - No puedo creerlo.

\- He salido muy pocas veces con hombres pero siempre son iguales, nada de romanticismo. Solo buscan una manera de llevarme a la cama y es ahí cuando les enseño la puerta.

Sasuke volvió a poner su asiento a la normalidad y ella hizo lo mismo. Aquellas palabras que dijo hicieron cuestionar a Sasuke, ¿ella habrá pensado lo mismo de él?. De cierta forma Sasuke la deseaba y a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían ya la había besado en más de una ocasión - Al menos no eres así - soltó ella. Sasuke respiró con cierto alivio al saber eso - ¿Tu…has tenido relaciones amorosas con otras chicas? - ella lo miró de reojo para luego soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa - No sé para qué te lo pregunto, debes de haber tenido muchas en tu vida.

Sasuke poso su mirada en ella y su frente se arrugó con molestia. Era verdad que había salido con muchas mujeres pero solo tuvo una sola persona con la cual tuvo una relación seria. De tan solo recordarla se le revolvía el estómago. Aquella mujer había sido manipuladora y a la vez detestable con el tiempo. Lo había engañado a lo menos dos veces con uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi, aún recuerda el momento cuando los vio a ambos revolcándose con pasión en su propia habitación. Desde ese momento el desconfió de las mujeres y solo salía con ellas por diversión.

\- Solo hubo una - Sakura lo observó con sospecha, no creía que un hombre tan guapo con él haya tenido solo una mujer, pero se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Ella lo estaba juzgando injustamente de nuevo - Pero me decepcionó.

\- Siento escuchar eso - ella bajo su cabeza para luego mirarlo. Su rostro se volvió más pálido y sus ojos negros se pusieron sombríos y una expresión de dolor se formó en su rostro - Sasuke…no todas las mujeres son así, solo debes seguir buscando a la indicada.

Ella vio que Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, luego la miró a los ojos.

\- Creo haberla encontrado - Sasuke le tomó su mano y la acarició tiernamente - Siempre y cuando ella me acepte - Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Poco a poco vio como Sasuke se acercaba más hacia ella. Pero Sakura fue más rápida y se acercó para besarlo. Agarró con firmeza su nuca para acercarlo aún más a ella, sumergiéndose en sus labios. Él reclamó su boca con pasión, pasando sus fuertes manos sobre sus brazos y luego en su cintura.

La mente de Sakura dejo de estar en blanco y su conciencia le recordó que apenas había conocido a Sasuke hace unos días, era demasiado pronto para que empezara a actuar de esa manera con un hombre que apenas había visto. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente, había algo que le decía que no se equivocaba con Sasuke, por unos minutos quiso olvidarse de lo que estaba bien o mal y comenzó a disfrutar el momento.

Sasuke comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Sakura con una de sus manos mientras él inclinó su boca para profundizar el beso, persuadiendo los labios de Sakura para que cediera a abrirlos un poco más. Con un dulce gemido ella abrió sus labios. Él comenzó a juguetear con su lengua mientras Sakura jadeaba para recuperar su aliento. Su ingle se tensó con cada beso y con cada caricia que él le hacía a Sakura y su pasión desenfrenada amenazó con despojarlo de su control. Sus manos pasaron bajo la polera de ella acariciando la suave piel, poco a poco él siguió subiendo. Sakura gimió ante su constante tacto. Pero cuando Sasuke llegó hasta el borde de su sujetador ambos sintieron unos golpes en la ventana.

Ambos se separaron agitados y sin aliento. Sakura tragó saliva y miró con asombro a un hombre de cabellos rubios que los miraba a ambos con un gesto de diversión en su rostro.

Sasuke relamió sus labios y dejo escapar un suspiro para luego bajar la ventana del auto.

\- Ehh, hola Sasuke - él se rascó la nuca y rió con nerviosismo - lamento interrumpir pero ya llegué.

\- Si…ya veo - Sasuke lo miró algo enojado, una de sus cejas se elevó - ¿Y bien? - preguntó al ver que Naruto seguía de pie junto a él.

\- Pues ¿no me presentaras a la señorita? - Naruto miró a Sakura algo sorprendido. Ella se preguntó por qué la había mirado de esa forma, los ojos azules de Naruto recorrieron su cintura y ella siguió su mirada con atención. Su polera estaba levantada, mostrando su piel desprotegida. Sakura se ruborizó y rápidamente se bajó la polera sin pestañear - Ho-hola… - dijo amistosamente, pasando por alto la mirada severa de Sasuke - …mi nombre es Naruto Uzuma…

\- Ella ya lo sabe, solo ayúdame ¿quieres? - Sasuke puso sus manos en el volante con firmeza, lucia tenso y algo nervioso.

\- Soy Sakura, gusto en conocerte Naruto - ella sonrió aún sonrojada.

\- Que bueno que ella sí tiene modales - el suspiró - Bien… ¡comencemos! - Naruto rozó sus manos rápidamente para comenzar con su ayuda. Mientras que Sasuke gruñó algo molesto al ser interrumpido abruptamente con la presencia de su inoportuno amigo.

Por otra parte Sakura respiró aliviada, si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Naruto ella no sabría hasta donde hubiera sido capaz de llegar. Los besos de Sasuke se volvían cada vez más intensos, tanto que ella se estremeció al recordar cómo este la tocaba y se apoderaba de su boca.

En unos cuantos minutos el auto comenzó a marchar. La cita había terminado y no hayo la hora para volver a ver nuevamente a Sasuke.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejare la historia, pienso actualizar muy pronto, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Recuerden que sus comentarios me animan para seguir continuando la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola** **de nuevo, decidí publicar este para dejarlos con la intriga ;)**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Era la vigésima fiesta que otorgaba la compañía Uchiha y era la primera vez que Sakura era invitada. Los anfitriones habían arrendado un hermoso castillo que era especial para eventos.

Sakura quedó maravillada por la ornamentación y los detalles dorados que había dentro de la lujosa fortaleza. Dentro existían varias personas, hombres y mujeres con elegantes trajes y de todas las edades. La peli rosa entró al salón principal y vio como la mayoría de los hombres de su edad la quedaron mirando con atención, ella lucía un vestido rojo con un pequeño pero llamativo escote en su pecho más un corte sensual al lado de su pierna derecha que le llegaba justo en el muslo. Definitivamente la ropa que Ino le había elegido aquella vez fue de gran ayuda. Sakura nunca se hubiera puesto algo tan elegante y a la vez tan coqueto, por suerte Ino había elegido teñidas para cada ocación. Ella siguió caminando hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

\- Hola Sakura, ¿me...me recuerdas? - Sakura la quedó viendo algo pensativa hasta que su mente hizo click al reconocer a Hinata. La había visto en uno de sus viajes a Osaka, era la secretaria de la empresa. Sakura se alegró al ver un rostro familiar dentro de tanta gente desconocida.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí, pensé que estaría sola toda la noche! - suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿So-sola?, ¿alguien como tú? - sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa - Eso sería imposible, luces be-bellísima, Sakura.

\- Gracias Hinata, tu también luces preciosa esta noche - ella apoyó su mano en el brazo de Hinata - ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos tragos?, estamos aquí para pasarla bien ¿no crees?

\- S-si - ambas fueron por unos tragos mientras se mezclaban con la multitud.

.

.

\- Esta fiesta esta algo aburrida ¿no creen?, lo único bueno son los tragos - exclamó Deidara - Debo agradecerle eso a nuestro jefe, tu padre se lució esta vez con los tragos - Itachi no estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de Deidara, él tenía su máxima concentración en la multitud y en la entrada de invitados.

\- Oye Deidara, creo que esta fiesta acaba de ponerse interesante - Sasori hizo un gesto con la mirada en dirección hacia tres mujeres que conversaban alegremente junto a la barra de tragos.

\- ¡A eso me refería! - Deidara bebió de su último trago de whisky - ¿Qué dicen chicos?, ¿se animan?

\- Yo paso - dijo Itachi aún concentrado en sus pensamientos, quizás Sakura no vendrá o tal vez vino y se fue sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- Oh vamos Itachi, no seas agua fiestas, ellas son tres y nosotros también, será divertido.

\- Hey...Deidara, creo que la falta de iniciativa de Itachi hizo que nos ganaran a las chicas - Sasori se cruzo de brazos con una expresión seria. Deidara suspiró sin ánimos.

\- Bueno bueno...no nos desanimemos chicos, de seguro la noche traerá mejores - rió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambos - Eh Itachi...¿qué tienes?

\- De todos modos

\- Creo que yo sé - afirmó Sasori - Esa mirada y concentración solo puede ser por una cosa... - Sasori le guiñó el ojo a Deidara mientras este seguía confundido - …una mujer - Deidara dejó salir una risa burlona. Itachi arrugó el ceño y apretó su mandíbula - No te preocupes Itachi, ella llegará.

\- ¡Esperen!, ¿de quién estamos hablando?, ¿acaso me perdí de algo? - Deidara se colocó en frente de ambos para conseguir respuestas.

\- Itachi ha salido con una chica que es nueva en la empresa, pero al parecer su hermano Sasuke le lleva la delantera - a Sasori se le formó una sonrisa curva.

\- ¿Qué?...¿ambos con la misma mujer? Vaya, vaya Itachi - Deidara le palmeó la espalda - Y cuéntanos Itachi...¿ya se han besado?

\- ¿Abrazado?

\- ¿Has tocado sus piernas?

\- ¿Le has robado algún beso?

\- ¿Tocado sus pechos sin querer? - Sasori miro a Deidara con cierto disgusto al escuchar a su amigo con tales preguntas llenas de perversión.

\- Eres un enfermo Deidara - dijo Sasori mientras este solo rió con nerviosismo - No cabe duda el por qué aun sigues soltero.

\- No me culpes por ser apasionado Sasori, además esas eran solo suposiciones. Yo…yo no hago eso - Deidara se rasco su nuca mientras aún reía algo nervioso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Como sea - Sasori se encogió de hombros para luego dirigirse a Itachi - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que estas siendo muy seguro con ella?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto Itachi. Por primera vez dejo de mirar hacia la multitud para poner atención a las palabras de Sasori.

\- Ya sabes - Deidara aclaró su garganta - Comportarse como todo un caballero todo el tiempo se les hace aburrido. A las mujeres les gusta que seamos amistosos y amables pero de vez en cuando quieren a un macho alfa, que sean más atrevidos con ellas y...

\- Mi punto es… - Sasori interrumpió a Deidara al saber lo que las palabras de su amigo continuarían diciendo - …que debes atreverte a los riesgos, ser más osado, tal vez robarle un beso y esperar su reacción.

Itachi quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Sasori, de cierta forma él tenía razón. A él jamás se le ocurrió hacer eso con Sakura por miedo a que ella pensara que era un atrevido. Tal vez por eso está a la desventaja con Sasuke o tal vez ella simplemente no le correspondía como él pensaba. Pero al menos debería intentarlo y correr el riesgo.

.

.

Sakura aún continuaba hablando con Hinata, estar con ella era agradable. En tan solo minutos ya habían congeniado y hablado de varios temas.

\- Y dime Hinata, ¿existe alguien que ha robado tu corazón?

\- Ah...pues...este...yo... - Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada, su rostro ardía ante aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Sakura la miró preocupada. Hinata agachó su cabeza para esconder su enrojecimiento.

\- S-si - respondió tímida - Em...me gusta alguien pero...creo que él no ha notado mi interés.

\- ¿Mm?...¿es alguien de la empresa?

\- Más bien es amigo de uno de mis jefes - ella sonrió aún con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, eres una bella mujer, no cabe duda que él se dará cuenta de que existes - Sakura temió seguir interrogándola, sentía que la chica se desmayaría si seguía preguntándole sobre aquel muchacho. De repente la música comenzó a sonar y varias personas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. - ¡Hinata!, ¿te animas a bailar? - preguntó emocionada.

\- ¿Ba-bailar?, ¿yo? - Sakura la tironeo del brazo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. No llevaban ni 15 minutos bailando cuando ambas sintieron que unas manos tocaron su parte baja de sus espaldas. Sakura vio en frente de ella a Uzumaki Naruto, sospechando que detrás de ella debía estar...

\- ¿Sas...Sasuke?

\- Hmp - Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura para llevarla un poco alejado de la pareja de Naruto, quería un poco de privacidad con ella lejos de la mirada burlona de su amigo. Sakura vio a lo lejos como Hinata se ruborizaba y se desmayaba en los brazos de un confundido Naruto que al menos logró sostenerla en sus brazos. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior y se preguntó si debía ir a ayudarlos pero la insistencia del agarre de Sasuke y las ganas que tenía de estar con él fueron más fuertes que su preocupación por Hinata. Al menos Naruto podía encargarse de eso sin problemas.

\- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

\- Soy el futuro dueño de la empresa más grande de Japón, estar aquí será una de mis tantas obligaciones - Sasuke se apegó más a ella. Sakura podía oler aquel delicioso aroma de su perfume que la embriagaba.

\- Ya veo… - ella sacudió su pelo lentamente mientras le dirigía una mirada seductora. Sus mejillas ardieron levemente al notar aquella sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke. Definitivamente aquel gesto le gustó.

\- Debo admitir que estas muy hermosa hoy… - Sasuke desvió la mirada de los ojos jade de Sakura. Se aclaró la garganta y una sonrisa curva se dibujo en sus labios.

\- Gra-gracias - ella sonrió algo nerviosa ante aquel alago. La música no paraba de sonar y sus cuerpos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca el uno al otro y de vez en cuando las manos de Sasuke acariciaban la cintura de Sakura discretamente. A ella no parecía molestarle aquel atrevimiento, le gustaba sentir aquellas manos fuertes tocando suavemente su cuerpo.

Mientras miraba a Sasuke unos ojos inquisitivos se asomaron a través de la leve oscuridad del lugar, las luces que se dirigían a cada rincón al son de la música lograron dejar al descubierto a la persona que los miraba persistentemente. Era una mujer, la cual bebía champagne de una copa, sus ojos rojos iban directamente hacia Sakura, era fríos y llenos de odio o tal vez envidia. Sakura sabía muy bien que Sasuke era uno de los hombres más guapos de todo el lugar y era consciente de que la envidia la perseguiría siempre si decidía estar con él. Sasuke comenzó a bailar con ella más animadamente, tomándola de las manos para girarla de vez en cuando y cambiando de lugar. Aquella mujer aún los observaba, al principio era algo que Sakura podía dejar pasar pero ahora se estaba volviendo molestoso incluso hasta incómodo. Sakura suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a molestarse al ver que aquella mujer comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho ella para que esa mujer se molestara tanto?, ni si quiera la conocía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Sasuke al sentirla tensa. Su mandíbula estaba apretada sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. A este hombre no se le podía ocultar nada, él notó fácilmente que algo le sucedía en cuestión de segundos.

\- Ehh… - dudó por un momento, era obvio que no podía decirle que una chica era el problema, eso sonaría algo estúpido - …si, necesito refrescarme un poco - Sakura fingió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero Sasuke no era tonto y la observó dudoso mientras que una ceja se levantó en su rostro.

Sakura le entregó una última mirada de advertencia a aquella mujer para luego subir hasta el segundo piso y dirigirse al baño. Se lavó las manos para luego mojarse la cara. Se sentía incómoda, aquellos ojos fueron demasiado persistentes con ella, por más que quiso disfrutar el baile con Sasuke no podía dejar de distraerse con esa mujer y su persistente mirada de odio.

Trató de respirar profundamente para alejar los pensamientos negativos y no preocuparse por gente que no conocía. Convenciéndose así misma que aquella mujer solo la miraba por envidia, y era claro el por qué, Sasuke la había elegido a ella en medio de varias mujeres. Ella era la única afortunada y era algo de lo cual sentirse hasta orgullosa.

Apenas Sakura apagó las luces del tocador y salió al pasillo unas manos grandes cubrieron sus ojos, dirigiéndola a otro lugar donde la música se desvanecía cada vez más con cada paso que daban.

Sakura sonrió al pensar que era Sasuke. Una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura. Se sentía algo ansiosa al saber lo que tramaba. Aquellas manos dejaron sus ojos y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto oscuro lejos de la fiesta. La música apenas se escuchaba desde donde estaban. Una sombra se acercó hacia ella. Sakura retrocedió dos pasos y se encontró acorralada por una pared. Se dio cuenta que la única luz que había era la de la luna que entraba por uno de los ventanales del cuarto. Unos brazos acariciaron su cintura subiendo lentamente para luego sujetar su mejilla. Una de sus manos permaneció en su cintura mientras que con la otra acercaba el rostro de Sakura hacia él para besarla. Sakura se estremeció al sentir unos labios abrasadores que cubrían los suyos, apoderándose de ellos lenta y suavemente hasta que de a poco los labios de aquel sujeto la obligaron a abrir aún más su boca, profundizando así el beso. Sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse ardientemente. Ambas manos de aquel sujeto cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de Sakura, acariciando lentamente pero con seguridad cada curva de la muchacha.

Pero algo estaba mal, aquel beso no era como siempre lo recordaba cuando besaba a Sasuke, aquel choque de electricidad nunca apareció con tanta fuerza como lo era cuando lo besaba a él, el tacto de repente se sintió diferente, aquel sujeto la deseaba ferozmente, ella lo sabía al sentir que con cada beso él la atraía aún más a su cuerpo. El beso que se estaban dando no sabía igual y algo en su rostro era diferente mientras rosaban sus narices al besarse. Decidió que sus manos tocaran el cuerpo de aquel hombre y se detuvo en seco al sentir un cuerpo mucho más ancho y musculoso que el que sus manos ya reconocían. Sakura empujó al sujeto con ambas manos y se aferró a la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿¡Quién diablos eres y qué quieres de mí!? - gritó. Con la poca luz que entraba vio que las manos del hombre se alzaron para tranquilizarla - ¡Habla ya! - le ordenó desesperada.

\- Sakura… - su voz era grave, ella se sorprendió al reconocer aquel timbre de voz. Sabía que algo de aquel sujeto le era familiar pero no podía saber el por qué - …no quise asustarte - pero al escucharla nuevamente con más atención no cabía dudas de que aquella persona era Itachi.

\- Itachi… - suspiró - ¿Por qué? ¡...acaso no sabes que yo...! - los dedos de Itachi se posaron en los labios de Sakura. Ella quedo aún más sorprendida pero este hombre sabía cómo tranquilizarla - No puedo hacer esto Itachi…tu no deberías…

\- Entiendo… - su voz se escuchó apagada esta vez. Pero sus manos rosaron su rostro y Sakura sintió que sus piernas le temblaron, no supo bien si fue debido al tacto de Itachi o por nervios de que alguien viniera y los descubriera - …yo…no sé qué fue lo que me paso pero…no puedo aguantar un minuto más sin que supieras lo que siento por ti, Sakura.

\- Itachi yo…lamento decir que no siento lo mismo que tu…yo…yo - Sakura suspiró.

\- Sé muy bien que mi hermano robó tu corazón, pero algo me dice que tú sientes algo por mí, aunque sea muy poco lucharé por conseguir que me quieras como yo lo hago.

\- Eso no sucederá - Sakura miro al suelo para evadir el cálido aliento de Itachi.

\- No te apresures en afirmar tus sentimientos, aquello puede cambiar sin que te des cuenta.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda ante la seguridad de Itachi y se alejó de él. Corrió rápidamente hacia la luz que emanaba desde el pasillo para luego bajar las escaleras con cierto nerviosismo. Ella colocó una mano hacia su pecho que se movía aceleradamente. No podía creer lo que pasó. Itachi besaba bien pero sabía perfectamente que las sensaciones que ambos hermanos le provocaban era definitivamente opuestas, aunque aquel beso tan desenfrenado y lleno de pasión hicieron que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke disminuyeran un poco. Al parecer Itachi podría tener razón, aquel inesperado beso hizo que ella confundiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :) espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento.**

 **:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas :D primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias por sus visitas y por sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiendo sus coquetos reviews ;)**

 **En este capítulo me inspiré un poco en el doujinshi de Konoha High School, ya verán en qué parte me inspiré para aquellas que lo han leído. Para aquellas que deseen leerlo dejaré un link en el próximo capítulo donde lo podrán encontrar.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Pronto actualizaré la historia así que ¡ATENTAS!**

 **¡A leer y disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era medio día y Sakura al fin disfrutaba de sus vacaciones. Su cuarto por primera vez lucia ordenado, aquellos papeles sueltos y cuadernos llenos de apuntes yacían guardados y lejos de su vista. Sakura se colocó unos jeans algo gastados y un poleron holgado, quería sentirse cómoda y pasar desapercibida de la mirada de los chicos, se puso sus zapatillas y salió de casa para reunirse con Ino. Habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse a las afuera del museo de la ciudad debido a una inesperada exposición de arte.

A Sakura le había llamado la atención lo emocionada que estaba Ino al invitarla a un museo, si bien no era mala idea ir a un lugar tranquilo como ese era extraño de que su amiga se interesara tanto en ir. Ese no era el estilo de Ino ¿Qué tramará?

\- ¡Sakura, al fin llegas! - Ino la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura dejó escapar un sonido de dolor, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a aquel muchacho de la fiesta anterior con el cual Ino bailó toda la noche.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que hace él aquí? - le susurró a Ino mientras aún seguían abrazadas, forzando una sonrisa - Pensé que solo seriamos tu y yo… - Ino rió nerviosa y se puso al lado del muchacho.

\- Sakura el es Sai, es pintor y sus obras estarán dentro de la exposición, ¿no es eso fascinante? - Ino sujeto a Sai de su brazo derecho mientras él le sonrió a Sakura.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Ino me ha hablado mucho de ti, Sakura - Sai le ofreció su mano en forma de saludo. Sakura estrechó su mano algo confundida. Ahora supo por qué Ino estaba tan entusiasmada en ir pero ahora ella solamente estorbaría entre ellos, definitivamente no debería haber ido e Ino debió haberle dicho que iría Sai.

A medida que avanzaban dentro del museo Sakura se mantuvo alejada de la pareja, ellos no paraban de tomarse de las manos o se besarse de vez en cuando, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera cada vez mas y mas incómoda. Ella observó las pinturas de Sai para no poner atención a lo que su amiga hacía con Sai y se dio cuenta de que las pinturas eran muy bonitas.

Al darse cuenta de que su presencia no haría falta, Sakura se alejó de ellos, sentía que era un estorbo, ella simplemente deseaba pasar un rato agradable con su amiga pero la aparición de Sai fue tan inesperada que Sakura solo quería irse de allí. Pero una escultura llamó su atención y quedó observándola atentamente. Aquella forma de la escultura la dejo fascinada, estaba tan perfectamente formada que era agradable de verla.

De pronto Sakura sintió la presencia de un hombre de largo pelo rubio con una cola amarrada en lo alto de su cabeza mas una extensa chasquilla que recorría su rostro, él la miro con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran celestes y tenía un cierto aire de arrogancia en su mirada pero a la vez también podía notar una personalidad extrovertida.

\- Veo que aprecias mi arte - esta vez la sonrisa fue más amplia.

\- ¿Eres el escultor de esta pieza?...increíble - Sakura continúo observando.

\- Gracias…no fue sencilla de hacerla pero al parecer eres la única que lo aprecia - el metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Dejando ver una posición más relajada.

\- No lo creo, muchos de acá deben apreciarla, es solo que no todos aprecian el arte de la misma manera.

\- El arte es lo más puro y hermoso que hay en esta vida.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, estaba pensando en irse, no quería entablar conversación con un desconocido pero de todas maneras Sakura se mantuvo a su lado.

\- Me llamo Deidara ¿y tú? - él ofreció su mano, Sakura dudó un poco pero la sonrisa de él la alentó a confiar y a estrecharla.

\- Sakura - sonrió.

\- Sakura…que lindo nombre - se dijo así mismo, mirando nuevamente su escultura.

\- Bueno…seguiré mirando, adiós - Sakura movió una de sus manos y se alejo de él mientras Deidara la observó con una sonrisa. A medida que se alejaba para tomar las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso escuchó una pequeña pelea entre aquel sujeto con una persona que criticó la escultura.

\- _Que pedazo de figura más fea, ¿dónde está el arte en esto?_

- _¡Idiota!...¿cómo te atreves a criticar mi arte?, esto es perfección. ¡Te enseñaré a apreciarlo!_

Sakura miro hacia atrás para ver a Deidara que tenía agarrado a un sujeto desde la camisa. Ella pensó en ayudar pero apenas se sujetó de la baranda para bajar un peldaño sintió un fuerte golpe que la llevo al piso.

Por unos momentos Sakura solo vio todo en negro, mientras abría sus ojos pudo escuchar la voz de un chico. Su voz era casi inaudible, pero a medida que despertaba podía escuchar aquella voz con más claridad.

\- Lo…lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? - Sakura aún yacía en el piso. Lentamente comenzó a parpadear y vio a un hombre pelirrojo que la observaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Él se encontraba encima de ella, provocándole a Sakura unos fuertes nervios al sentir el cuerpo de aquel hombre tan apegado al de ella.

\- Que caída más explosiva, Sasori - dijo Deidara entre risas - Oye…¿cuánto tiempo más piensas estar así, eh?

\- ¡Todo fue por tu culpa!, quería evitar problemas entre aquel turista y tú - Sasori se levantó con cuidado, ayudando a Sakura para que se levantara. Ella se llevó una mano hacía su cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Bha!, se lo merecía por no apreciar el arte. No te preocupes no le hice nada. Mejor preocúpate por Sakura, caíste encima de ella.

\- ¿Sa-Sakura?...em ¿te sientes bien? - aquel muchacho puso una mano en su espalda, él estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento caería nuevamente al suelo, aquel golpe había sido muy fuerte.

\- Bueno…yo mejor iré a ver tus obras - Deidara lo codeó mientras le levantó las cejas - Yo solo seré un estorbo - se rió, luego se acercó al oído de Sasori - Es muy atractiva ¿no crees? - rió entre dientes mientras Sasori lanzó un gruñido - Nos vemos - Deidara le palmeó la espalda, esto hizo que Sasori perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía, cayendo justo en los labios de una confundida Sakura - ¡Ups! - Deidara se alejó mientras de lejos vio que su amigo recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la chica - Eso debió doler - murmuró para sí.

Al ver que Sakura se alejaba molesta, este se acercó nuevamente donde estaba Sasori. Su amigo yacía sentado en un escalón sobándose una mejilla roja.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Sasori.

\- Yo no te pegue, amigo - Deidara se cruzó de brazos - Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor con la chica - suspiró - Y dime… ¿besa bien?

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Ya, ya - le mostró las palmas de sus manos para tranquilizarlo - Pero debo admitir que fue algo entretenido de ver - rió a carcajadas mientras Sasori lo miraba serio.

Sasori se levantó mientras tocó sus labios recordando a Sakura.

\- Qué carácter la de aquella chica… - murmuró pero Deidara logró escucharlo.

\- Si - este posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras ambos veían a Sakura alejarse hasta que la perdieron de vista en medio de la multitud - Sabes…las mujeres con tal carácter son buenas en la cama - Sasori lo miró con una mueca en su rostro.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! - le pegó ante aquel comentario - ¿Cuándo piensas crecer? - Deidara hizo un leve puchero para luego seguir a su amigo hacia la salida.

.

.

Itachi había invitado a sus amigos aquella noche, todos estaban reunidos en el sótano, donde Itachi tenía su propio espacio con algunos sillones y un mini bar. Al cabo de unas horas llegaron Deidara y Sasori hablando animadamente. Deidara como siempre lanzó bromas a todos apenas llegó mientras Sasori fue directamente hacia el mini bar para servirse algo de licor.

\- ¡Debemos animar esto chicos!, parece que estuvieran en un funeral - Deidara era siempre el alma de la fiesta. Itachi le sonrió y continuó hablando con Nagato.

\- Siento que la estoy perdiendo, al parecer mi hermano la enamoró por completo.

\- Ahh…solo debes seguir intentando, no perderás nada - dijo Nagato tratando de animarlo.

\- Sasuke siempre hace lo mismo, las mujeres enloquecen por él, pero tu hermano jamás lleva las cosas en serio - dijo Sasori mientras bebía, incorporándose en la conversación.

\- Lo sé, es lo que me preocupa, ella es diferente y no se merece eso.

\- ¡Oigan!...alto las caras largas y que comience la fiesta, ¿no creen? - Deidara subió un poco el volumen a la música para crear un ambiente más alegre - Hace mucho que no nos juntábamos así chicos, debemos celebrar - sonrió.

\- Estamos muy viejos para celebrar como lo hacíamos antes, Deidara - respondió Nagato.

\- ¿Viejos?, ¡ni hablar!, este cuerpo no conoce esa palabra.

\- Sigues igual de inmaduro como siempre - espetó Sasori sentándose cerca del sillón donde estaba sentado Nagato.

\- ¿Recuerdan aquella vez cuando Itachi peleó con Deidara por hacerle una broma en las duchas de la escuela? - varios rieron ante la pregunta que lanzó Suigetsu.

\- ¿Y recuerdan la revancha también?, tome venganza a lo grande ¿no Deidara? - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa curva.

\- Hmp… - Deidara frunció un poco el ceño al recordar ese momento incómodo y lleno de burlas que duraron meses, aquel incidente siempre fue tema de conversación cuando eran más jóvenes.

\- Y…¿cómo les fue en sus exposiciones hoy?

\- Que pregunta más tonta, de seguro fue todo un éxito - Suigetsu hablo con sarcasmo solo para molestar a Deidara. Él lo miro algo furioso pero recordó aquellas palabras de la chica de cabello rosa.

\- Una bella chica alabó mi arte - añadió con un semblante triunfal - Quedó anonadada con mi obra.

\- No te creo - soltó Suigetsu - Tus obras no tienen nada de bueno - rió.

\- Hmp…no sabes lo que es el arte, aquella chica si lo sabía, era preciosa de un extraño pero armonioso cabello rosa, piernas largas y me arriesgo a decir que una buena figura también, ¿cierto Sasori?

\- ¿Eh?... - Sasori comenzó a ruborizarse al recordar la situación de aquella tarde.

\- No te hagas…tu pudiste sentir a la chica - rió, se acomodó en uno de los sofás de Itachi para seguir su relato - Mientras yo estaba conversando con un turista… - Sasori se aclaró la garganta cuando escuchó a su amigo decir la palabra "conversar". Pero Deidara continuó hablando sin darle mayor importancia - … Sasori chocó de frente con aquella mujer.

\- ¿Cabello rosa dices? - Itachi miro a Sasori, la única persona que conocía con pelo rosa era Sakura.

\- Si claro, chocar - Nagato lo miro con una mueca de burla - Esa estrategia jamás falla - Nagato codeó a Sasori dos veces en el brazo para llamar la atención de este e incitarlo a que contara su versión de la historia.

\- ¡Cállate de una buena vez, Deidara! - le ordenó Sasori.

\- La mejor parte fue cuando se besaron - Itachi enarcó una ceja mientras veía a Sasori que se acercó de un brinco para taparle la boca a Deidara, pero este fue más rápido y esquivó a su amigo - Y…y luego ella le dio una cachetada - Deidara rió junto a los demás. Sasori se ruborizó levemente sin que nadie lo notara. Itachi yacía sentado serio, sus ojos se volvieron algo sombríos que tan solo mirarlos daba miedo. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las palabras de Deidara volvieron a retumbarle en la cabeza _"se besaron"_ , ¿por qué haría eso Sakura?, ella no era así. De inmediato trató de relajarse para poder aclarar sus dudas.

\- ¿Por qué se besaron? - Itachi sonó grave, sus compañeros lo notaron y dejaron de reír.

\- Pues porque… - Sasori golpeó a Deidara en el estómago para que dejara de hablar. Este hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró con ambas manos el estómago.

\- Solo fue un accidente, Deidara me empujó y perdí el equilibrio, eso fue todo - Sasori miro a Deidara amenazante, mientras que este de a poco se erguía.

\- Vaya creo que debemos hacer eso de vez en cuando Nagato, quizás nos funcione - dijo Suigetsu.

\- ¡Bha!, deberías darme las gracias Sasori, la chica era sexy - Deidara se sobó su estómago para luego empujar a Sasori hacia el sofá.

\- Sasori, ¿puedes acompañarme afuera un momento?

De repente todo el cuarto quedó en silencio, Deidara bebió su cerveza mientras seguía a ambos con la mirada. Apenas la puerta se cerró Deidara miro a todos con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Dije algo malo o qué?

Itachi caminó un par de pasos más y enfrentó a Sasori.

\- ¿Aquella chica de pelo rosa, cómo era exactamente?, ¿supiste su nombre al menos?

\- Era de mediana estatura, delgada, ojos verdes creo y si…Deidara mencionó su nombre pero no recuerdo muy bien… - Sasori continuó pensando - Ah sí, Sakura - A Itachi se le endureció la mirada y su cuerpo volvió a tensarse.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- No te voy a mentir, era hermosa - sonrió - ¿Pero eso a ti qué te importa?

\- ¡Importa porque salgo con ella! - Sasori lo miro confundido.

\- Oye tranquilízate solo fue un accidente, además dudo que la vuelva a ver.

\- Y no lo harás.

\- Tú no eres su dueño, Itachi - Itachi lo agarró desde el cuello de su polera - Además ella no sentirá nada por ti, tú mismo se lo acabas de decir a Nagato - afirmo con voz seca donde sintió algo de presión en su garganta por el agarre de Itachi.

\- Te lo advierto, Sasori. Además eso no está claro para ella aún.

\- Da igual, no tengo interés en ella, idiota - Sasori se zafó del agarre de Itachi al golpear con fuerza la mano de este.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Suigetsu miro a ambos extrañado, las miradas entre Itachi y Sasori eran tan penetrantes que pareciera que se estaban fulminando el uno al otro con los ojos.

\- Ehh…lamento interrumpir pero…se acabó la cerveza, Itachi - Itachi suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió hacia arriba a buscar más cerveza.

Durante el trayecto este se topó con Sasuke, ambos chocaron sus hombros accidentalmente, pero Itachi de lo molesto que estaba y al recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo a Nagato y el hecho de que Sasori haya besado a Sakura lo enfurecieron.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - dijo Sasuke. Itachi se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo y lo acorraló en la pared del pasillo.

\- ¿Cuidado yo?, tu eres el que no se fija por dónde camina - Itachi sujetó la polera de Sasuke con ambas manos - Aléjate de una buena vez de Sakura, ella no es un juguete que presumir.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Itachi? - Sasuke lo empujó para alejarlo - ¡Ella me gusta de verdad!

\- ¡Mientes! - rugió Itachi - Te juro que si veo a esa chica con el corazón roto por tu culpa te las veras conmigo.

\- Sakura es mía, Itachi, será mejor que te lo graves en la cabeza. Y no pienso herirla - Sasuke frunció el ceño y dijo aún más molesto - Mantente lejos de ella, no deseo pelear contigo por una chica.

\- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo - Itachi lo miro desafiante, sentía como el calor emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba tan furioso con él al imaginarse a Sakura con su hermano. Itachi estaba seguro de que Sasuke solo la utilizaba - Yo la besé.

Sasuke quedó helado. Su rostro pasó del enojo a la ira, sus ojos se volvieron fríos y su mandíbula se tensó. Poco a poco comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras que un deseo enorme por golpear a su hermano mayor se volvía cada vez más intenso.

\- Me gusta de verdad, no como tú. Cada vez que te miro desconfío de tus sentimientos, siempre haces lo mismo. Sales con un chica y al mes ya la dejas porque te aburres de escuchar sus sentimientos hacia ti, de que te llamen y de que pasen tiempo contigo. Es por eso que no confío en ti, Sakura no merece a alguien como tú. Yo sé que ella te quiere, que te ha besado, lo sé porque cada maldita vez que trato de acercarme ella se resiste a mí. Pero eso no significa que no lo seguiré intentando, como ya te dije antes y te lo volveré a repetir…lo que siento por Sakura es de verdad y daré todo por ella - Itachi lo miro desafiante mientras Sasuke apretaba su puño con más fuerza. Era tanta la presión que su mano le empezó a doler, pero nada de eso le importaba si conseguía golpear el rostro de su hermano.

\- ¡Desgraciado! - Sasuke se lanzó ante Itachi y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro, haciendo que su boca botara un poco de sangre, Itachi esquivó uno de los puñetazos de Sasuke que iba dirigido justo en su ojo. Con gran rapidez lanzó a su hermano menor al suelo para golpearlo en la mejilla con gran fuerza, provocándole a Sasuke un severo enrojecimiento y gran dolor. Desde el suelo Sasuke le gritaba a su hermano - ¡Aléjate de ella! - Itachi estaba erguido y esbozo una sonrisa mientras que con su mano se limpiaba la sangre de su boca - Te sacaré esa sonrisa a golpes, ¡maldito! - Sasuke nuevamente se levantó para golpearlo pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen ustedes dos? - Fugaku los miro a ambos con sorpresa - ¿¡Cómo se atreven a pelearse en mi propia casa!? - Fugaku alejó a Sasuke de Itachi mientras este no paraba de mirar a su hermano menor - ¡Itachi!, explícate. Itachi aún tenía un hilo de sangre que recorría por la comisura de su boca.

\- Solo fue un mal entendido, padre - Itachi hizo una leve reverencia ante su padre en son de disculpa y sin mirar a Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina en busca de cervezas. Al ver que con Itachi no consiguió respuesta este se dirigió a su hijo menor.

\- ¿Y bien, Sasuke? - Sasuke hizo un chasquido con su lengua y subió las escaleras hasta que se escuchó un fuerte golpe cuando cerró su habitación.

Por aquella pelea que ambos tuvieron, los hermanos decidieron que se irían de la casa de sus padres, ambos debían tener su propio espacio. El solo hecho de que ambos estuvieran en la casa mirándose con odio y peleándose cada vez que se topaban era insoportable. Cada mañana los hermanos se ignoraban al toparse, el ambiente se hacía cada vez más insoportable, el aire era tan tenso que hasta sus padres notaban el cambio en la casa.

Las veces que Itachi invitaba a sus amigos, Sasuke subía la radio a todo volumen desde su habitación para solo molestar a su hermano. Querían enfrentarse a como dé lugar, aquel encuentro que terminó inconcluso para ambos hacía que Sasuke buscara cualquier motivo para discutir con Itachi. Pero los amigos de este le aconsejaban que solo debía ignorarlo y que lo mejor era que se mudara de la casa para alivianar tensiones.

Itachi decidió mudarse a un departamento cercano a la ciudad, donde le fuera fácil llegar a la empresa. Mientras que Sasuke decidió vivir en una casa muy bien acomodada que tenía como vista un maravilloso lago artificial frente a su casa.

Apenas Sasuke se acomodó en su habitación sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Sakura. No la veía hace una semana, recordaba su particular cabello rosa y la suavidad de este al tocarlo, podía imaginar sus labios carnosos que tanto añoraba besar. Imaginó hasta su delicado cuerpo y al pensar en su escultural figura hizo que su ingle se tensara un poco. Este sonrió al sentir aquella reacción, hace mucho que una mujer no despertaba ese deseo incontrolable que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 _"Sakura"_

Pronunció su nombre como si quisiera invocarla en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y al pensar en ella comenzó a fantasear mil y un cosas que ambos podrían hacer solos estando ahora en su propia casa. Quizás ella con el tiempo acepte vivir con él y formalizar su relación, para que después ambos pudieran compartir juntos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Las noches no volverían a ser solitarias sino que estarían llenas de acción y de pasión. Una sonrisa curva apareció en su boca al pensar cómo este la haría suya cada noche y cada vez que pudiera, se imaginó haciéndolo en la ducha, en la cocina, en su cama, en el living. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo volvía loco, la haría suya en cada rincón de su casa, ella no podría escapar de su lujuria. Su entrepierna volvió a tensarse y abrió abruptamente los ojos. Sabía que debía seguir ordenando el resto del lugar.

.

.

\- No sé por qué me dejaste sola con Sai, te había invitado para que estuviéramos los tres juntos - Ino hizo un puchero.

\- Ino…sé realista, ustedes estaban besándose y coqueteando cada dos minutos, me sentía incómoda - Sakura se sentó cerca de su amiga que estaba en el sillón.

\- Lo siento - dijo entre dientes - Oye…¿y que tal tu cita con Sasuke?, ¿se han vuelto a ver?

\- No desde la fiesta que dio la empresa, bailé con él durante toda la noche - Ino aplaudió emocionada - Pero luego… - Sakura recordó cuando Itachi la besó apasionadamente, Ino enmudeció esperando con ansias que su amiga continuara.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Itachi me besó - Ino abrió la boca en son de asombro.

\- Sakura…¿aún no te decides?

\- No fue algo que quería Ino, pero me dejó totalmente confundida, sé muy bien que mis sentimientos son fuertes con Sasuke pero Itachi también me gusta y odio admitirlo - Sakura suspiró e Ino trató de consolarla.

\- Debe ser demasiado duro tratar de decidirse entre chicos tan jodidamente atractivos - Ino bebió de su taza de té - Tu no debes confundirte frentona, tú amas a Sasuke, lo veo en tu mirada. Itachi simplemente te gusta y trata de confundir tus sentimientos pero eso es todo. Cada vez que me hablas de Sasuke te ruborizas y sonríes como tonta.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? - sonrió algo triste. Ino asintió seriamente - ¿Qué debo hacer?, Itachi prometió que no se rendiría por mí.

\- Simple, solo ignóralo. Tarde o temprano debe darse por vencido. Sé que no quieres herirlo pero no puedes estar con una persona solo por compasión.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Pues claro que la tengo - dijo triunfante.

\- Deberé ser fuerte ya que dentro de un mes empezaré a trabajar en la empresa Uchiha-Haruno, nuestros padres por fin firmaron el acuerdo. Aún no tiene un nombre para identificar la unión de ambas empresas pero hasta el momento conservaran el apellido Uchiha.

\- Te felicito, frentona - dijo Ino abrazándola - Aun que eso significa que veras a ambos hermanos a menudo ¿no?

\- Me temo que si - Sakura se mordió su labio inferior algo nerviosa.

\- Ya me imagino la escena…Sasuke y tú haciendo el amor en su escritorio - ella rió a carcajadas mientras Sakura le entregaba una mirada asesina - Frentona eso pasa - Sakura no sabía si reír o enojarse por aquel comentario. Pero ella sabía que por muy loco que ese comentario sonase su amiga nuevamente tenía razón.

\- Has visto demasiadas telenovelas, Ino.

\- También…pero me han contado esas cosas - dijo susurrándole como si alguien en su departamento fuera a escucharlas - Por cierto…me imagino que ya debes tener la ropa adecuada para asistir a la empresa ¿verdad?

\- Ehh…si…claro - Sakura bebió sorbos de su taza de té mientras Ino colocó ambas manos en su cintura al ver que su amiga aún no tenía ropa.

\- ¿Acaso debo ser tú maldita modista?, uich - ella se sobó la frente - Tenemos muy poco tiempo para encontrar atuendos, frentona.

\- Es un mes, Ino. No pienso comprarme toda una tienda.

\- No, pero debes vestirte bien para Sasuke - Ino le guiñó un ojo - Además conozco tus gustos, probablemente te vestirás con colores aburridos para no llamar la atención, pero siendo una de las jefas en esa empresas deberás vestirte como tal.

\- De acuerdo, tu mandas - dijo Sakura sin poner resistencia. Ella confiaba en su amiga en cuanto a gustos de ropa, todo lo que ella le había elegido antes para salir con Sasuke era adecuado para ella, hacía notar sus curvas sutilmente y le agradaba vestirse bien ante Sasuke.

De pronto Sakura escuchó su celular que vibrara con fuerza en la mesa de centro de Ino. Ella vio el nombre y no pudo aguantar un gemido ahogado al percatarse de que era Sasuke.

\- Uff, hablando del rey de roma - anunció Ino mirando el aparato con curiosidad - Vamos, ¡contéstale! - le dio un empujón a su amiga para que atinara a contestar.

\- ¿Ho-hola?

\- _Hmp…no me digas que no guardaste mi número cuando te llamé aquella vez, Sakura_ \- su voz hizo que un leve hormigueo recorriera su estómago.

\- Em…si…lo guardé, es solo la costumbre - Ino le hacía señas para que le dijera más cosas, Sakura alcanzó a escuchar que Ino le decía _"Sé más segura"_ \- ¿Qué quieres?

\- _Quería invitarte a cenar, acabo de mudarme de casa y deseo celebrarlo._

Ino sonrió con malicia al escuchar aquellas palabras, el departamento estaba tan silencioso que todo lo que decía Sasuke podía escucharlo Ino también. Ino comenzó a alentar a su amiga para que le dijera que sí.

\- Esta bien, ¿Dónde…?

\- _Te pasaré a buscar ahora a tu casa._

\- ¿Ahora?, ¡no!, no puedes…no me encuentro en mi casa, estoy donde mi amiga Ino - Ino señaló la ropa de su amiga con desesperación, su amiga supo de inmediato que la casa no era el problema sino su ropa. Sakura se vio a sí misma y se dio cuenta que no estaba presentable, apenas llevaba un buzo y una polera deportiva. No era nada apropiado para una cita - Ehh, creo que necesitare tiempo.

\- _No te preocupes, dime la dirección y te paso a buscar allá._

\- Demonios - susurró Ino, mientras tomó a Sakura del brazo para llevarla a su cuarto de ropa para ver si tenía lo apropiado.

\- Espera un minuto - dijo Sakura mientras tapaba con fuerza el micrófono de su celular - ¿Ahora qué hago? - le preguntó a Ino con desesperación. Ino comenzó a buscar en cada rincón su habitación algo de ropa que fuera digna para una cita. Escarbó por todos lados hasta que encontró un vestido blanco y unas sandalias de tacón del mismo tono.

\- Esto servirá - Ino le enseñó el vestido a Sakura, ambas vieron la talla del vestido y Sakura suspiro aliviada al ver que podía usarlo.

\- ¿Tienes donde anotar? - Sakura se dirigió nuevamente hacia su celular. Ino salió del cuarto algo emocionada y sacó el atuendo para preparar a la peli rosa.

* * *

 **¡CONTINUARÁ!**

 **¿Qué tramará Sasuke ahora?, y ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **:O**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, la trama se pone cada vez más y más interesante ¿o no?**

 **Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones, críticas, emociones, etc. :D**

 **Nos estamos leyendo, bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **Primero que nada aquí les dejo el doujinshi de Konoha High School - gallery/5109556/Konoha-High-School-doujinshi**

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, me llena de felicidad saber que mi historia les ha gustado, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Además me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los leo :D espero que más de ustedes se animen y comenten.**

 **Debo decirles que a medida que avance la historia esta se pondrá aún más emocionante jajajaja, este capítulo es uno de ellos :O así que no se desesperen que pronto vendrán más capítulos ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡A LEER!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Después de haber cenado en un lujoso restaurant con Sasuke, este llevó a Sakura a su nueva casa. La peli rosa estaba exaltada, sentía un dolor en su vientre muy intenso debido a los nervios. Saber que Sasuke la llevaba a una casa donde ambos sabían que nadie estaría en ella salvo ellos dos solos…completamente solos le daba vueltas la cabeza una y otra vez, intensificando cada vez más su estado nervioso. Luego recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Ino antes de que Sasuke la viniera a buscar.

" _\- Ino esto es fantástico, esta vez te luciste - Sakura se veía en un largo espejo, se veía bellísima. Casi irreconocible. Su amiga le había prestado uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía y la había maquillado dándole un toque algo dramático con un poco de sombra de ojos. Pero la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció al saber lo que probablemente pasaría esta noche - Ino… - tragó algo de saliva - ¿…qué hago si Sasuke quiere….?_

 _\- ¿Quiere qué?... - Ino continuaba arreglándole el cabello, dándole los últimos toques a unos rizos rebeldes._

 _\- Ya sabes… - Sakura se volteó para mirarla, Ino quedó mirándola al no saber a lo que su amiga se refería. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas esta se acercó a su oído y le explicó a Ino lo que ella quería decirle. Ino explotó en una sonora carcajada mientras Sakura frunció sus labios al ver aquella reacción._

 _\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo frentona?, ¿darte permiso o tal vez decirte que no lo hagas?, eso debes preguntártelo en el momento o mejor a tu vagina. Ya tenemos 23 años, y sí, nosotras también tenemos necesidades de ese tipo. No le veo lo malo._

 _\- Pero sabes que jamás lo he hecho - dijo Sakura mordiéndose los labios._

 _\- Solo relájate, no es un pecado hacerlo si lo sientes. Además piénsalo…Sasuke te vuelve loca - la abrazó para consolarla un poco."_

Sakura respiró profundamente y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un precioso lugar. Las calles estaban rodeadas por árboles de cerezos, al frente de la casa yacía un precioso lago artificial con decoraciones de rocas a su alrededor combinado con arbustos verdes y varias flores de colores llamativos. Dentro del lago se podían notar varios peces koi nadando lentamente. Un poco más lejos había una cascada no muy grande provocándole un suave movimiento al agua.

Sakura bajó del auto y fue directamente hacia el lago. Estar ahí la llenaba de una extraña tranquilidad. Nada comparado con los ruidos interminables de la ciudad. Ahí había paz, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las aves cantar a lo lejos y el murmullo del viento que se mezclaba con los árboles, provocando un leve pero agradable rugido.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Sasuke habló detrás de ella. Esta de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

\- Si, es precioso. Ojalá pudiera vivir aquí, la ciudad es tan ruidosa - sonrió algo intimidada ante aquellos ojos que la observaban de pies a cabeza.

\- Ven, te mostrare el interior.

Sakura tomó su mano y un leve choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo. Al entrar a la casa Sakura quedo anonadada. No podía creer que Sasuke tuviera tan buen gusto en cuanto a decoración. Le sorprendió que todo estuviera limpiamente ordenado y que cada mueble combinara con lo que estaba dentro de la casa. Incluso hasta llegó a pensar en que ese lugar no le pertenecía a él. Los hombres siempre eran desordenados, sucios y definitivamente no tenían el don de ser organizados ni mucho menos preocuparse de que todo combinara para que el hogar fuera armonioso.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con el jardín. Quedó aún más asombrada al ver el verde pasto que crecía de forma pareja, todo era tan agradable de ver que por un momento Sakura se olvidó de que estaba a solas con Sasuke. Ella recorrió el lugar con su mirada para encontrarlo y ahogó un grito al verlo de repente en la cocina. Sirviendo un poco de licor en un vaso.

\- No quise interrumpirte, ten - Sasuke se sentó en un banco alto que se encontraba cerca del mesón.

Ella no sabía qué decirle, por un momento Sakura se quedó muda de tan solo verlo nuevamente cerca de ella. Comenzó a derretirse como si fuera un chocolate cerca del sol. Su piel cosquilleó cuando él nuevamente comenzó a examinarla con sus magníficos ojos negros. Pero una parte de ella se mantenía nerviosa y en son de alerta a cualquier movimiento de parte del Uchiha. Comenzaba a ser muy difícil para ella leer la mente de este hombre. Por lo general la mayoría de los chicos con los cuales ella salía eran fáciles de leer, pero Sasuke era diferente.

Sakura bebió un poco del licor que quemó suavemente su garganta. Ella lo observó nuevamente y se dio cuenta que su mirada yacía en sus labios. Sakura se los humedeció, provocando un deseo enorme en Sasuke mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa curva.

Desde ese momento el ambiente se volvió menos tenso y más cálido. No supo cuándo pero ella comenzó a desearlo. Sasuke no necesitaba de ninguna señal para saber lo que la chica estaba pensando, aquellas mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos jades puestos en él lo decían todo. Mientras más se acercaba a ella él podía sentir el latir desesperado de su corazón. Sasuke se preguntó varias veces si robarle un beso o dos, para ver la reacción de la mujer pero dudó un poco al pensar que sería un atrevimiento de su parte si lo hacía. Pero él la deseaba, quería saber qué tan suave era su piel, qué sensaciones provocaría en ella cuando él decidiera tocarla y besarla con pasión.

" _¡Al demonio la caballerosidad!, maldita mujer cómo te deseo_ "

Sasuke se levantó con lentitud desde su asiento y comenzó a acercarse hacia ella. Sakura tragó saliva y por un momento se olvidó de respirar. Él era tan excitante, tan atractivo. Sin embargo aún sentía miedo y algo de desconfianza. Jamás en su vida había estado con un hombre a solas, menos aún con alguien que le gustara de tal forma que hacía que a Sakura se le debilitaran las rodillas.

Sasuke la invitó con un gesto para que ella también se levantara del asiento. Ella obedeció con un leve enrojecimiento en su rostro. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y sin dejarse de mirar Sasuke se acercó a los labios de Sakura poseyéndolos tiernamente.

El corazón de la peli rosa se derritió y nuevamente se dejó llevar por él. Sin darse cuenta ella admitió que quería a ese hombre, deseaba a un hombre con el cual apenas conocía, Sasuke Uchiha era prácticamente un desconocido, pero ya nada importaba. Sin poner resistencia comenzó a tocarlo y a sacarle su chaqueta, deseaba sentir aquella piel que la llamaba, no le importaba si ambos se quemaban por el deseo que los dos sentían por el otro. Necesitaba tocarlo, saborearlo, sentirlo cerca de ella. En esos momentos Sakura solo quería arrojarse a este hombre.

Sasuke supo el momento exacto en que ella se rindió por completo ante él y comenzó a intensificar el beso, abriendo aún más sus labios para que su lengua explorara aquella boca que tanto deseaba, ella se dejó guiar por sus labios, saboreándolos.

Él la envolvió alrededor de sus brazos para tenerla cerca. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que él pudo sentir sus senos redondos y firmes mientras ella podía sentir su formidable virilidad rosando su bajo vientre.

Sakura comenzó a jadear para recuperar el aliento con aquellos besos, pero Sasuke no decidió detenerse, quería más de ella.

Sin darle opción a Sakura de reclamar, la tomó entre sus brazos para luego dejarla en uno de los sillones largos que tenía. No quería esperar y subir hasta su dormitorio.

\- Sasuke - susurró deseosa. Él se colocó encima de ella para besarle su cuello, haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Con cuidado él le bajo la parte de arriba del vestido para deleitarse al ver sus senos firmes. Sin aviso comenzó a lamerlos, provocándole a Sakura fuertes espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó sin control y su corazón aumentó de velocidad. Él invadió nuevamente su boca para luego saborear su cálida lengua. Sakura acarició aquella lengua con la suya y la succionó.

Su ingle se endureció aún más, tanto así que sus pantalones le apretaban. Él comenzó a desabrochárselos sin dejar de mirar a una ferviente Sakura.

La mirada de sus ojos era tan intensa que ella sintió un hormigueó que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió hasta vulnerable. Provocando que con un reflejo se cubriera sus pechos con ambas manos. Sasuke sonrió de manera coqueta, quitó con suavidad aquellas manos que escondían esos hermosos senos de aquella mujer, él se inclinó hacia ella para darle un suave beso casto en los labios para que se relajara, aprovechó de lamerlos para finalmente morder la parte inferior de su labio. Ella se sentía extasiada, tan solo besarlo se convertía en una agradable tortura que la hacía querer más.

Pero unos ruidos que provenían desde la puerta hicieron que ambos saltaran del sillón. Sakura se tapó su pecho con el vestido y Sasuke se abrochó su pantalón. Sakura abrió su boca al ver su formidable erección. Tragó saliva al imaginar cómo hubiera sido sentir aquello dentro de ella. Aunque por dentro se sentía temerosa, era demasiado grande como para que algo así cayera dentro de ella.

Los golpes volvieron a aparecer.

\- ¡Oye Sasuke!, abre la puerta sé que estás ahí - era la voz de Naruto.

\- ¡Demonios! - refunfuñó enfadado - ¿¡Qué quieres ahora!?

\- Traje algo de champagne para celebrar, tus padres me dieron la dirección, solo abre ¿sí?

\- ¡Mierda! - Sasuke apretó sus dientes y se arregló rápidamente. Sakura se acomodó su vestido y se arregló el cabello. Ambos se miraron en un espejo que estaba en el living. Sasuke le brindó una cálida sonrisa al verla algo desordenada y ruborizada. Sus labios estaban algo hinchados debido a los besos pero aún así no dejaba de lucir hermosa ante sus ojos.

\- Perdón por esto, pero no esperaba la visita de mi estúpido amigo.

\- No…no te preocupes - rió nerviosa.

\- Prometo compensártelo, preciosa - Sasuke besó su frente con ternura. Ella quedó helada al ver que Sasuke mostraba su lado más tierno con ella. Jamás imaginó que un tipo serio como él tuviera un lado tan dulce.

\- ¡Por fin abres, por poco pensé en subirme en algo y entrar por tu ventana - rió - Toma, esto es para celebrar - Naruto le entregó la botella de champagne y entró sonriente hasta que su mirada cayó en los ojos jades de Sakura - Oh…. - Naruto miró a su amigo y este le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos oscuros llenos de odio - Lo siento no sabía que tenías compañía - se rió nervioso.

\- Tampoco esperaba verte por aquí, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó Sasuke cerrando la puerta.

\- Hola Sakura - la saludó alegre sin darle importancia a la voz severa de Sasuke.

\- Ho-hola - sonrió ruborizada.

\- ¿Tienes algo de beber o de comer Sasuke?...

\- Responde a lo que te pregunté, idiota - Sasuke se acercó hacia Naruto mientras este habría su refrigerador para sacar algo de beber - Acabas de interrumpirme - le susurró cerca de su oreja con voz grave.

\- Lo siento, de verdad…pero no hay nada que pueda hacer - se encogió de hombros.

\- Si…si hay algo que puedes hacer…y eso es irte de mi casa - le dijo seriamente.

\- Como te dije, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Antes de venir acá les avisé a los chicos para que celebráramos - le palmeó el hombro. Sasuke quedó congelado por breves instantes mientras Naruto se dirigió donde estaba Sakura para hablar con ella.

 _"¡Maldición Naruto, grandísimo idiota!"_

El rostro de Sasuke emanaba ira, pero esa irritación se desapareció al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, Naruto la había hecho reír por algo que dijo pero su atención aún era para Sasuke. Aquel gesto lo hizo suspirar y decidió aceptar que esta vez no lograría nada gracias a su inoportuno amigo...otra vez.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido y Sakura comenzaba su cuarto día como una de las jefas de la empresa Uchiha, aún sentía nervios al verse vestida tan formal. Su falda era ceñida al cuerpo y eso no daba mucho a la imaginación para mentes pervertidas, a pesar de que la falda le llegase hasta las rodillas. Su blusa era algo transparente pero muy cómoda y ligera. Ino como siempre había elegido nuevamente un atuendo de muy buen gusto.

Sakura tomó el ascensor para dirigirse a su propia oficina que estaba en el piso diez. Su oficina quedaba a tan solo dos metros de distancia que la de Sasuke y siempre que iban a almorzar ella se topaba con la mirada seductora de él, ella se sonrojaba de inmediato al ver que este la miraba de pies a cabeza para luego humedecer un poco sus labios como queriendo hacerle saber que la deseaba. Sakura rió levemente al recordar aquellos gestos. Ambos sabían que durante el trabajo ellos no podían hacer nada, debido a los rumores que comenzarían a correr por toda la empresa.

Al llegar al piso diez, esta cruzó las puertas metálicas para saludar a una nerviosa y ruborizada Hinata que estaba sentada frente a un gran mesón, atendiendo llamadas y escribiendo notas rápidamente bajo la constante mirada de Naruto que estaba sentado en una esquina a pocos metros del escritorio de la chica. Sakura supo de inmediato que su querida compañera de trabajo le gustaba al rubio amigo de Sasuke. Naruto tenía como siempre un semblante amistoso, aquellos ojos azules yacían posados en el rostro de Hinata, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Sakura continuó caminando como si de una pasarela se tratase y saludó a su compañera. Hinata le brindó una cálida sonrisa. Naruto se levantó de su asiento algo confundido al verla y la saludó con su característico semblante.

\- Sakura, no pensé que te vería por aquí ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke?

\- No, desde hace unos días trabajo aquí. Al igual que Sasuke soy socia y jefa de esta empresa - ella le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ahh - Naruto quedó mudo ante aquella revelación. Luego de haberla saludado se volvió a sentar.

\- Hinata, ¿tengo alguna reunión para hoy? - se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Si…a las 12:00 pm. ¿Desea cancelarla?

\- No - sonrió - Solo quería saber, aún no me acostumbro al ritmo. Gracias Hinata - Sakura se apoyó en el mesón para hablar de una manera más confidencial con ella - Así que…Naruto ¿eh?

\- … - Hinata se volvió roja mientras que de lejos notó la mirada de Naruto, este le sonrió de manera seductora. Pero eso no ayudo en nada a la chica que de repente comenzó a tiritar de los nervios.

\- Hi-Hinata…¿te encuentras bien? - Sakura tocó una de las manos de Hinata que yacía inmóvil encima del teclado del computador - ¡Hinata! - el fuerte sonido que hizo Sakura al pronunciar su nombre lograron sacarla de aquel trance. Naruto rió bajo y miró al suelo para luego seguir observándola mientras esperaba a Sasuke.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó como si nada.

\- Em…nada, iré a mi oficina ahora, ¿cenamos juntas hoy? - le preguntó amistosa.

\- Claro - le sonrió.

Sakura entró por aquellas grandes puertas de madera, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Comenzó a organizar los papeles que había encima de este y prendió su computadora.

Mientras seguía ordenando vio que algo se calló, era un sobre pequeño de color crema. Sakura estaba segura de jamás haberlo visto los días anteriores.

Se sentó de forma relajada y con cuidado comenzó a romperlo. Su boca se abrió suavemente al notar que era una carta, y no una cualquiera, era una de parte de Sasuke.

 _Sakura:_

 _Aquellos atuendos que tan bien luces en la empresa deberían estar prohibidos, de tan solo mirarte haces que me den ganas de besarte interminablemente y terminar lo que una vez empezó en mi casa._

 _Deseo besar nuevamente tus labios y abrazarte como nunca, ¿por qué no terminas con mi sufrimiento y aceptas venir esta noche conmigo a cenar?_

 _Prometo portarme bien esta vez….aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo podré mantener esta promesa._

 _Sasuke._

Sakura sonrió ampliamente para luego morderse su labio inferior con entusiasmo. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un leve color rosa al leer las palabras de Sasuke. Sakura abrazó la carta como si se tratara de un tesoro que no quería que nadie le arrebatara.

Luego leyó nuevamente el papel, provocando la misma reacción una y otra vez. Luego de unos minutos Sakura guardó el sobre en su bolso. Apenas hizo eso su teléfono del escritorio sonó.

\- Haruno Sakura de empresas Uchihas, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

\- _Y dices que no te gusta la formalidad_ \- la voz varonil de Sasuke era inconfundible, a través del teléfono se podía escuchar una leve risa - ¿ _Aceptarás la invitación?_

\- ¿Esta la opción de negarme?

\- _Por supuesto que no_

\- Ahhh - ella suspiró, tratando de aguantar las ganas de decirle un rotundo "sí", pero decidió jugar un poco a hacerse la interesante - No lo sé…debo encargarme de muchos portafolios hoy - Sakura aguantó una risa al escuchar a Sasuke suspirando y gruñendo.

\- _¿Con que jugando a hacerse la interesante Haruno?... -_ Sakura olvidó por un momento lo listo que era el Uchiha, ella lamentablemente no podía jugar ante alguien que conocía sus movimientos. Esta rió avergonzada pero a la vez entretenida, le gustaba que Sasuke se pusiera algo serio, se escuchaba aún más varonil que de costumbre cuando algo le molestaba.

\- Esta bien…si iré - dijo finalmente.

\- _Así está mejor, te veré en el estacionamiento a las 18:00 en punto, adiós hermosa._

Sakura colgó el teléfono para luego derretirse en su asiento, aquellas palabras sonaron tan jodidamente bien que pensó que le daría un ataque de ternura por él. Pero luego recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer y comenzó a poner manos a la obra. Si quería salir con Sasuke debía terminar todo el papeleo ese mismo día.

Las horas pasaron y Sakura seguía tan enérgica como cuando llegó. De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para distraerse, ver tantos papeles y tantas firmas que llenar le resultaba agotador. Solo el hecho de pensar en Sasuke la hacía llenarse de ánimos para continuar trabajando. Varias veces se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en este mismo momento, si estaría pensando en ella o si tenía las mismas ganas que ella de que fueran las 18:00pm para que ambos se vieran.

De tanto pensar en él, Sakura tuvo unas ganas incontrolables por volver a escuchar su voz, necesitaba oírlo una vez más. Aquella voz grave y llena de sensualidad era música para sus oídos, pero se arrepintió al recordarse una vez más de que se encontraban en el trabajo y como ella, él también debería estar igual o más ocupado.

Suspiró desilusionada al saber que tendría que aguantarse hasta las 18:00pm para poder verlo y escucharlo y tal vez hasta besarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos al escuchar el teléfono de su oficina.

\- Haruno Sakura de empresas Uchihas, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? - Sakura puso el teléfono en altavoz para seguir firmando papeles.

- _Señorita Sakura, su reunión de las 12:00pm está aquí, ¿le permito pasar?_

\- Claro, haz que pase. Gracias Hinata - le dijo con un tono de voz dulce. Definitivamente se sentía feliz, tanto así que creyó que nada podría opacar aquella felicidad. Pero como siempre, el destino era impredecible.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron al ver a Itachi entrar a su oficina. Esta lo miró de pies a cabeza, enfocándose en su la camisa desabrochada desde los primeros tres botones, dejando su pecho descubierto, dándole ese toque de rebelde sin causa. Un suave aroma masculino invadió la oficina de la peli rosa quedando completamente embriagada por aquella fragancia, permitiendo que el olor inundara sus fosas nasales. Ella volvió a mirar su cuerpo y se humedeció sus labios, sin que él lo notara. Odiaba admitirlo pero deseaba ver nuevamente aquel torso desnudo que poseía Itachi.

Sakura maldijo en su mente al saber que él aún le provocaba emociones fuertes. Su cuerpo reaccionó al verlo sentarse frente a ella y se estremeció cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en los suyos. Itachi le entregó más papeles que llenar. Sakura los recibió mientras sus manos se rozaron, sintiendo un grato cosquilleo que pasó desde su mano hasta llegar a su estómago. Tragó saliva y se enderezó en su asiento.

\- Luces hermosa hoy - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa cálida, luego carraspeó al ver que Sakura se sonrojó con aquel comentario - ¿Qué te parece la empresa hasta el momento? - cambió de tema.

\- Se ve que todos aquí son bastante diligentes en el trabajo, hasta el momento me gusta - dijo, esta vez enfocándose en los papeles que él le había entregado para evitar su mirada.

\- Que bueno - Itachi se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al lado de Sakura. Ella lo miró asombrada y con cierto temor. Sabía perfectamente que a solo unos metros yacía Sasuke, se sintió nerviosa al imaginarse qué harían ambos si él los llegara a ver juntos y tan cerca el uno al otro. Sakura deslizó su silla para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, haciendo que Itachi la mirara con una sonrisa amplia - Tranquila que no muerdo - rió, Sakura se enrojeció nuevamente y suspiró nerviosa. El olor de Itachi la enloquecía, y su fuerte cuerpo emanaba un irresistible calor, sintiéndose levemente atraída hacía él - Estos papeles son muy importantes para la empresa, dediqué casi cinco meses en esto, son los recientes acuerdos que tiene la compañía con otros socios, debes leerlos con cuidado y colocar tu firma en cada uno de ellos.

\- De acuerdo - él la miró de reojo y sus ojos negros se concentraron en los labios gruesos de Sakura - Pero…este último no es un contrato, Itachi.

\- Que rápida eres - rió - Esta es una invitación para la nueva jefa, que eres tú, acompañada por el Jefe de Finanzas - aquellas palabras hicieron un eco interminable…¿acaso ella había escuchado bien?, es decir que ella y… - Ambos debemos presentarnos en una reunión importante que se presentará en Kioto.

 _"Mierda…estoy en problemas, si me pasa esto con Itachi al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, ¿cómo reaccionaré durante el vuelo y la estadía a solas con él?...Mierda…Mierda…¿¡Por qué debes ser tan atractivo, Itachi!?"_

\- Eso es lejos de Tokio - se mordió nuevamente el labio - ¿Por cuánto estaremos allá?

\- Hasta lograr un acuerdo con los socios de Fijitawa - Itachi volvió a mirarla, esta vez de una manera más intensa.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su mirada esta vez, ya la había visto antes y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si ella no lo detenía en ese mismo instante. Pero ella era débil, débil a los encantos del mayor de los Uchiha.

\- Itachi…por favor no hagas eso - Sakura se sintió intimidaba por aquella mirada.

\- Lo siento…me es imposible alejarme de ti - suspiró. Luego de hacer un largo silencio, Itachi se puso serio y miró a Sakura, su mirada esta vez lucia angustiada - Sakura yo…vivo en agonía desde el momento en que besé tus labios - Sakura sintió que su corazón se enternecía y a la vez se destrozaba en pequeños pedazos. Lo que menos deseaba era hacerle daño a alguien tan bueno como Itachi, él se merecía a alguien que lo amara.

\- Itachi no hagas esto más difícil para mí - Ella miró abatida hacia el suelo, sabía perfectamente que si miraba a Itachi todo estaría perdido. Por más que quisiera negarlo el chico era jodidamente atractivo, atrayéndola hacia él como si este fuera un imán y ella un testarudo metal que se aferraba para no ser atraída por él.

Las manos de Itachi tocaron su mentón para que sus ojos jades se encontraran con aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban con ternura.

\- Sakura…tú sí sientes algo por mí y lo sabes…por más que lo niegues no puedes ocultarlo.

\- Eso no es verdad - _"Demonios, Itachi tiene poderes mentales ¿o qué?...o ¿acaso soy tan mala en ocultar lo que siento?"_

\- Entonces dilo, di que no significo nada para ti y prometo dejarte en paz - la voz de Itachi sonó grave mezclado con cierto dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Sakura no pudo articular palabra alguna, deseaba decirlo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. En ese momento supo que aún estaba confundida. Incluso hasta encontró a Itachi un poco más guapo que Sasuke. ¿Cómo pasó eso?...Sakura estaba totalmente segura que deseaba a Sasuke, su cuerpo y corazón eran de él. Pero cada vez que veía a Itachi comenzaba a dudar. Causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza al no saber qué hacer con ellos. Por ningún motivo quería herirlos. Pero aquel hecho sería inevitable, ya que tarde o temprano su corazón debería elegir.

\- Yo… - Itachi abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar su voz - Yo…no siento… - _"¡Solo dilo y ya!, di que no significa nada para ti, que no lo amas…"_ Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras, pero si las decía sabía que el corazón de Itachi se rompería en dos en cuestión de segundos, pero el problema no era tan solo eso, sino que ella no podía decirlas _"…mierda no puedo"_ \- No puedo - los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a nublarse por aquellas lagrimas que deseaban salir. Él suavizó su mirada, mirándola tiernamente.

\- Sakura… - Itachi acarició sus mejillas y con un suave movimiento la acercó hacía él para besar sus labios. Sakura cerró sus ojos, provocando que dos lagrimas brotaran de ellos.

Aquel beso fue increíblemente dulce pero amargo a la vez, sus labios se movían lentamente en un armonioso beso, sus bocas empezaron a humedecerse mientras Sakura comenzó a explorar la boca de Itachi con su lengua. Aquello era una grata calidez, la lengua de Itachi se movía pausadamente junto con la de Sakura disfrutando el momento del beso, como si ambos quisieran guardar en sus mentes cada caricia de sus lenguas tocándose, reconociéndose. Itachi tocó su rostro con delicadeza como si la cara de Sakura se tratase de una delicada rosa. Su lengua rosó los labios de ella la cual yacía extasiada ante la agradable sensación que producía su tacto.

Él volvió a apoderarse de su boca, esta vez de una manera más provocadora, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, ahora no quiso ocultar los deseos de comerse aquella boca. Sus lenguas cedieron nuevamente para encontrarse y acariciarse en un apasionado beso. Sus bocas comenzaron a abrirse un poco más para profundizar el beso, mientras sus lenguas luchaban dentro de manera fulminante, haciendo que de pronto la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiera súbitamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura terminó el beso con un sonoro sonido, ella abrió su boca algo aturdida mientras él la observaba deleitado al ver aquellas mejillas levemente enrojecidas y sus labios sutilmente húmedos.

\- Debo irme - Itachi le sonrió, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la mujer acariciándolos lentamente, este abrió su boca, queriendo besarlos una vez más, pero cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo para apartar aquellos deseos. Con lentitud alejó su mano de la boca de ella para luego dirigirse a la salida - Nos vemos luego - Itachi la miró por última vez.

Al poco tiempo de que Itachi dejara su oficina ella comenzó a sentir aquel sentimiento de culpa. No podía negar que quería a Sasuke pero tampoco podía seguir reprimiendo los sentimientos que sentía por Itachi. Su vista nuevamente comenzó a nublarse, su corazón le dolía y sintió que su rostro emanaba un desagradable calor, las lagrimas se acercaban y sin oponerse a que estas salieran ella rompió en llanto, asegurándose de que nadie la pudiera oír.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me dio algo de pena al escribirlo u.u pobre de Itachi.**

 **Bueno, sigan estando atentas que pronto se vendrá un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y lamento hacerlas esperar, esta vez me demoraré un poco más en subir los capítulo pero prometo subir uno nuevo cada semana sin falta :)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Sakura no pudo juntarse con Sasuke aquella tarde, el sentimiento de culpa fue tan fuerte que sentía que sería imprudente verlo luego de que antes había besado a Itachi. Ella tuvo que inventar una gran excusa ese día para que Sasuke no pensará que lo estaba rechazando y al menos él se lo había tomado bien, algo desilusionado pero bien de todos modos.

De tan solo ver a Sasuke se le revolvía el estómago, prácticamente lo había engañado, mas encima en su propia empresa y peor aún…con su propio hermano.

Ella lucia tan mal que pensaba que en cualquier momento vomitaría, se sentía sucia, infiel…pero ella misma trataba de darse ánimos al saber que no hacía nada malo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ambos la hacía sentirse destrozada por dentro.

Sakura aún sentía los besos de Itachi en sus labios, la sensación estaba intacta como si lo hubiera besado hace pocos minutos. Aquellos instantes que pasó con Itachi fueron agradables a pesar de que al final del día se sentía enferma por "jugar" con ambos, sintiendo rabia al saber que sus sentimientos y emociones aún no estaban claros.

La peli rosa suspiraba encima de su cama, haciéndose un ovillo para despejar su mente. No tuvo resultados por varias horas ya que constantemente pensaba una y otra vez en ambos, analizando cada sensación que los dos provocaban en ella, tratando de descifrar quién de los dos poseía la llave de su corazón, o quién de los dos provocaba emociones más fuertes. Se acomodó nuevamente al ver que ninguno llevaba la delantera, esta vez ambos estaban empatados.

Sakura miro al techo frustrada al no encontrar respuesta y su pecho volvió a doler, colocándose una mano sobre su corazón. Este latía con fuerza y algo rápido, había notado eso cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en ellos.

.

.

Era un nuevo día en la empresa y Sakura se sentía nerviosa porque no deseaba que aquella escena de ayer se volviera a repetir otra vez a pesar de que le había gustado. Durante toda la noche había soñado con Sasuke e Itachi. Por más que deseaba verlos no quería enfrentarlos, al menos ese día. Se sentía algo cansada y a la vez confundida.

Sakura iba llegando a su oficina cuando Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita Haruno…ha-habrá una junta a las 10:00am en el casino de la empresa, todos debemos estar presentes.

\- Hinata no seas tan formal conmigo…puedes llamarme por mi nombre solamente ¿Por qué habrá una junta?

\- Sortearan un concurso - esta le sonrió.

\- ¿Un concurso dices?...suena divertido - por más que quiso sonreír sus labios se mantuvieron cerrados, haciendo una pequeña mueca, similar a una sonrisa. Hinata la miro extrañada, no era común ver a su jefa tan decaída.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-No…solo es que no dormí bien anoche - Sakura se llevó la mano hacia su cabeza, sobándosela un poco. Luego abrió su oficina y dejó caer sus cosas en un sillón que estaba cerca del ventanal.

Rápidamente y de manera mecánica comenzó a hacer su trabajo, no deseaba seguir pensando más la situación, solo quería trabajar y escuchar algo de música para mantener sus emociones y reflexiones a un lado.

Al cabo de unas horas, Sakura y Hinata bajaron para reunirse con los demás empleados en el casino.

Apenas llegaron al lugar sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, quien la miraba con una sonrisa curva. Ella agachó la mirada algo avergonzada y le devolvió el gesto. Al seguir caminando ella podía notar la mirada de él sobre ella. Como si sus ojos fueran una especie de rayo que con tan solo mirarla hacía que su cuerpo ardiera inexplicablemente.

Se acomodó en el salón en una de las tantas sillas que habían y se sentó al lado de Hinata. Al frente de ella en una esquina yacía Itachi, mirándola con aquellos ojos tiernos y cálidos. Ella se mordió su labio inferior, y desvió su mirada para tratar de hablar con Hinata. No es que no deseaba verlo, pero estando Sasuke cerca sería un descaro coquetear con ambos en el mismo lugar, peor aún si estaban rodeados de ojos curiosos por cada rincón en ese salón ya que Sakura aún llamaba la atención de todos por ser la nueva encargada de la compañía.

\- Hola a todos y gracias por ser puntuales - se escucharon risas de fondo - Los hemos reunido aquí para hacerles una grata entrega. Empresas Uchiha ha recibido unas entradas especiales para un gran evento que se realizará este fin de semana en Black&Red.

Todos los empleados hicieron muestras de asombro y felicidad. Los eventos que daba Black&Red eran exclusivos, era uno de los lugares más caros y de muy difícil acceso. Casi siempre iban personas famosas o adineradas. Hinata suspiró sin ánimos, como si ya se estuviera dando por vencida antes de tiempo.

\- El o la ganadora se llevará dos entradas extras para invitar a quien quiera - dijo uno de los gerentes de la empresa, mostrando las entradas - Bien, durante esta mañana a todos se les pidió elegir un papel al azar, ahora es tiempo de sacarlos y ver quién será el o la ganadora de estas entradas - todos sacaron sus papeles y esperaron ansiosos a que el gerente comenzara a decir el número ganador.

\- Esto es imposible, somos cientos en esta empresa…definitivamente no ganare - dijo algo triste.

\- ¡Ánimo Hinata, debes pensar positivo! - la alentó Sakura.

En un principio el gerente comenzó a decir cinco números que no eran los ganadores, para así dar algo de emoción al juego. Pero al ver tantos rostros desilusionados y otros molestos el gerente decidió ponerle fin a eso para dar a conocer el ganador de las ansiadas entradas.

\- Bien…esta vez se viene el número ganador - él sacó un papel de una bola de vidrio y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente, aumentando el suspenso entre los trabajadores que miraban con atención cada movimiento del hombre - El número ganador es el 120 - Todos miraron su papel y algunos arrojaron la lamina lejos, otros la arrugaron mientras otros la hacían pedazos.

Hinata observó la suya con tristeza al saber que no había ganado. Sakura por otra parte miraba a su alrededor para encontrar el grito del ganador o ganadora, pero nada.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Sakura?

\- ¿Eh?...no lo he visto aún - sonrió.

\- ¡Pero ábrelo! - exclamó Hinata, por primera vez su voz sonó emocionada. Sakura le hizo caso a su amiga y frunció el ceño al abrir su papel.

\- Oh…esto es una broma ¿verdad?, yo jamás gano nada - rió al ver el número 120 escrito en su papel.

\- Y bien, ¿Dónde está el ganador? - preguntó el gerente.

\- ¡Aquí! - grito Hinata de un salto. Sakura estaba sorprendida y caminó para recibir las entradas. Ella subió al escenario y mostro su premio a los demás, varios aplaudían mientras otros la miraban con recelo.

A lo lejos vio que tanto Itachi como Sasuke le aplaudieron con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían de repente. Sakura tragó saliva y bajo del escenario sonriendo, dirigiéndose hacia Hinata, evitando mirar a los hermanos.

\- Qué suerte tiene señori… - Sakura la interrumpió al recordarle que dejara de llamarla así - …lo siento, qué suerte tienes Sakura - Hinata le dio un pequeño abrazo sin que esta notara su desilusión al no haber ganado ella pero aún así no pudo ocultarlo. La peli rosa sonrió y le apretó su mano para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, Hinata? - ella se asombró con aquella pregunta y asintió feliz.

.

.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para el evento de Black&Red y ya habían miles de posters por todo Japón.

Sakura vio un anuncio con atención y se dio cuenta de un detalle, el evento no era uno cualquiera, este se trataba de una fiesta de mascaras. Esto llenó a Sakura de nervios, jamás había ido a una fiesta como esa. Se sentía emocionada y llamó rápidamente a Ino para ir de compras esa misma tarde.

Al cabo de media hora Ino ya estaba lista y llena de energía, prácticamente llevaba a Sakura del brazo como si esta fuera una muñeca de trapo, arrastrándola de una tienda a otra en busca del conjunto adecuado.

Cuando finalmente se decidieron por una tienda, Ino comenzó a mirar cada vestido para poder elegir uno.

\- Esto es tan emocionante, siempre he querido ir a Black&Red - decía Ino - Mira esto frentona…esto lucirá hermoso en ti - era un vestido de tela suave de color lila, algo transparente pero muy sutil - Te veras divina mientras camines, esta tela es tan ligera que se moverá junto contigo, te dará un toque sensual cuando bailes - Ino le guiñó un ojo. Sakura rió al escuchar el comentario de su amiga y se probó el vestido encima de su ropa para mirarse en un espejo.

\- ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? - una mujer de cabello rojo y lentes del mismo color se asomó cerca de ellas - ¿Buscan algo en particular?, en la tienda hay muchos vestidos lindos, si desean las puedo ayudar.

\- Claro - dijo Ino - Necesito un vestido increíble, que resalte el color de mis ojos y cabello, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

\- Completamente - dijo la chica acomodando sus gafas que resbalaban de su nariz. De inmediato le mostró vestidos de diferentes tonos de color y de distintos diseños. Ino miraba cada uno con determinada atención, pero nada de lo que la chica le mostraba le interesaba.

\- Ah…¡este es! - dijo Ino sacando un vestido aguamarina, ignorando los vestidos que le mostraba la mujer, el vestido era precioso y a la vez único. Justo lo que Ino deseaba - Necesitamos un par de zapatos también - agregó Ino, sin dejar de mirar el vestido.

\- ¿Zapatos?, Ino ya tienes miles, además yo también tengo y estos vestidos combinaran con cualquier color.

\- Te equivocas… - Ino puso el vestido en su antebrazo - …necesitamos unas sandalias de tacón, estos vestidos son sexys y necesitamos lucirnos como nunca antes.

\- Encontré estos pares - dijo la pelirroja - Traté de encontrar los adecuados por el color de sus vestidos - sus lentes volvieron a caer, ella los acomodó algo molesta al ver que bajaban nuevamente.

\- Esta vez sí que te luciste - dijo Ino con aprobación - Además son de nuestro número, frentona. Pruébatelos - Ino se probó su par de zapatos al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sakura, luego se admiró en el espejo - Seremos las mejores vestidas en Black&Red, Sakura.

\- Exageras…en esa fiesta habrán miles de personas, la mitad de ellas serán famosos.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, ¿han dicho que irán a la fiesta de mascaras de Black&Red?, ustedes necesitaran antifaces, tengo unos muy lindos por aquí - dijo la pelirroja mostrando una sección de la tienda.

\- ¿No te han dicho que es descortés escuchar las conversaciones de otros?

\- ¡Ino!, no seas grosera - la regañó Sakura.

\- Lo siento - dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo y haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- No te preocupes, mi amiga es algo gruñona de vez en cuando, ¿dónde están los antifaces?

\- Por aquí - ambas la siguieron.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y las dos estaban terminando sus compras. Lo último que compraron fueron unos elegantes antifaces que combinaban con sus atuendos.

\- Gracias por la ayuda…eh… - Sakura esperó a que esta le diera un nombre.

\- Karin - dijo ella acomodando sus gafas.

\- Si ya…vámonos frentona, se hace tarde.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, Karin - dijo Sakura antes de ser jalada de la muñeca por Ino.

Aquella mujer las despidió alegremente desde la tienda y las vio irse, pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desapareció al poco rato en que ambas chicas tomaron un taxi. En ese mismo momento sus ojos se volvieron fríos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar el vestido y sandalias que Sakura había llevado junto con los antifaces. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era una peluca.

\- Oye tu…regresa a trabajar - le dijo una mujer.

\- Yo no trabajo aquí - dijo molesta - Llevaré esto - la pelirroja le entregó lo que había escogido y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

.

.

Finalmente era el gran día de la esperada fiesta de Black&Red, Sakura estaba rizándose el cabello mientras Ino se maquillaba el rostro para que su mirada resaltara cuando se pusiera la máscara.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Hinata al departamento de Ino. Lucía preciosa con un largo vestido azul brillante que combinaba con su cabello. Ambas la observaron de pies a cabeza para luego llenarla de comentarios positivos. Hinata eran una chica tan reservada que era extraño verla con prendas sexis, a penas Ino comenzó a elogiarla ella ya se había ruborizado. Sakura la miro divertida, se sentía feliz al ver a ambas mujeres hablando alegremente, esta vez se propuso a sí misma solo divertirse y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas, no deseaba pensar más en Itachi o en Sasuke, ya habría tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Sakura? - preguntó Hinata detrás de ella.

\- No, estaré lista en unos segundos - Sakura se miraba en el espejo, alborotando su cabellera para darle el toque final.

\- ¡Apresúrate frentona, llegaremos tarde al evento! Cuesta demasiado tomar un taxi en Japón y solo tenemos una hora para llegar.

\- ¿Taxi?...em…este…yo traje mi auto para que nos fuéramos juntas - dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Lo ves?, no hay de qué preocuparnos Ino, Hinata se encargó de todo - dijo Sakura - Gracias Hinata, como siempre salvando la situación.

Cuando Sakura por fin había terminado de arreglarse las tres bajaron para luego sentarse dentro del Jeep plateado de Hinata. Sakura pensó por un momento que su nueva amiga estaría temerosa frente al volante, pero apenas esta se acomodó y apoyó las manos en el manubrio su mirada cambió a una más intensa y decisiva. Como si tuviera todo bajo control, como si fuera una mujer segura de sí misma nada comparado con la Hinata que Sakura conocía en la empresa.

\- Oigan chicas - Ino asomó su cabeza desde atrás - ¿Creen que habrán chicos guapos esta noche?

\- No puedo creer que estés pensando en chicos si ya tienes a Sai - dijo Sakura riendo.

\- Estoy con Sai pero eso no significa que no tenga derechos de bailar o mirar a hombres atractivos, Sakura ¿O acaso Sasuke es tan guapo que no verías a nadie más que a él?

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior, evitando decir algún comentario acerca de eso. Ino sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedida con los Uchiha pero Hinata no debía saberlo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Hinata? - preguntó Ino - ¿Te animarías a bailar con un chico guapo?

\- Ah… - ella se ruborizó de inmediato, Sakura la vio de reojo y por fin vio a la Hinata que ella conocía - No lo sé…yo solo tengo ojos para uno solo… - ella se ruborizó aún más y sonrió al recordar a Naruto.

\- Eso es cierto Ino, creo que bailaras sola hoy - Sakura rió - Hinata solo tiene ojos para Naruto - esta sonrió y miro a Hinata, quien dejo escapar un leve grito, perdiendo por un momento el control del auto al escuchar que su más preciado secreto salía a la luz - ¡Cuidado Hinata!

\- Hinata ¿¡te encuentras bien!? - Ino se acomodaba su vestido, aquella vuelta brusca que había dado la chica con su auto le había puesto la piel de gallina y de paso le había desordenado su atuendo.

\- L-Lo siento… - dijo Hinata arrepentida.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar se podía ver que todo estaba completamente organizado, filas enormes esperaban en las entradas, era gente que había reservado con meses de anticipación el tan esperado evento. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda al saber que ellas tres no harían tal sacrificio y que simplemente pasarían con tan solo mostrar sus entradas.

A medida que se acercaban a los guardias de seguridad del local, las personas que hacían fila las quedaron observando molestas, pero Ino pareció no importarle, incluso les sonrió y saludó como si ella fuera algún tipo de actriz famosa, lo que hizo molestar aún más a aquellos que esperaban por entrar.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!, este lugar pensó en todo, tienen bar, un sector enorme para bailar…incluso recintos privados para parejas - Ino parecía una niña en navidad, estaba totalmente asombrada por las decoraciones y por la cantidad de gente que había asistido al evento, todos usaban trajes adornados de tal manera que pareciera que estuvieran en algún tipo de película o en la edad media.

Varias mujeres tenían vestidos hermosos y holgados que combinaban con sus mascaras, dándoles un toque misterioso, mientras que los hombres lucían trajes formales de todo tipo y colores, aunque también habían hombres que simplemente llevaban ropa casual más la máscara puesta. Pero la mayoría estaba allí para lucirse e impresionar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos primero? - preguntó Sakura algo abrumada al no saber por dónde empezar.

\- Yo deseo bailar - Ino alzó la mano con entusiasmo, comenzando a bailar al son de la música, pero se detuvo al ver que ninguna de las dos la seguía - Oh ya veo, no puedo creerlo chicas, ¿de verdad no quieren bailar?

\- No, no es eso…solo que… queremos entrar en calor - dijo Hinata, al parecer la voz de Ino sonó tan demandante que hizo pensar a Hinata que debía disculparse de inmediato.

\- Oh…bueno, si eso las hace bailar más rápido - dijo Ino caminando hacia el bar con ellas.

.

.

\- Esto me da algo de desconfianza, jamás sabré si una chica es linda o fea si lleva puesta una máscara - refunfuñó Deidara.

\- Eres un cerdo, lo que importa en una mujer son sus sentimientos, su personalidad…eso es lo fundamental.

\- Eso solo es algo que dice la gente fea Sasori…como tú - Deidara rió a carcajadas. Sasori trató de no darle importancia a su comentario.

Suigetsu se les acercó con unos tragos para cada uno mientras miraban a las chicas danzar a lo lejos. Los tres estaban apoyados en la barra del bar, esperando el momento oportuno para sacar a bailar a una mujer.

\- Les digo algo chicos…pensándolo bien, esto es una buena idea, especialmente para ti Sasori - dijo Suigetsu, incorporándose a la conversación.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sasori.

\- Porque así ninguna chica se aburrirá al ver tus ojos perezosos - Deidara escupió su trago, tapándose a la vez la nariz para que no botara el licor por la nariz. Luego de tragar este río a carcajadas por el comentario que hizo su amigo Suigetsu - Es decir, al menos si una mujer te rechaza será por otra razón ¿no?

\- No puedo creer que dijeras eso, Suigetsu - Deidara se le acercó para luego chocar sus palmas con las de él - Yo no me hubiera atrevido a decirlo - rió nuevamente.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos!, les mostraré para que dejen de reírse de mí - Sasori bebió lo último que tenía en su vaso para dirigirse a la pista de baile. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a bailar con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, de lejos se notaba que la mujer tenía buena figura, de su rostro solo se veía el mentón pero aún así sus facciones eran agraciadas.

Deidara y Suigetsu dejaron de reír al ver lo animado que este bailaba junto a la mujer. Ambos estaban esperando a que esta lo rechazara apenas él se acercara pero quedaron desilusionados, incluso hasta se sintieron tontos al humillar tanto a su amigo.

De lejos Sasori se veía cómo abrazaba a la muchacha al son de la música, y sin que esta lo notara Sasori les enseñó el dedo medio a sus amigos.

\- Si, si… presumido - dijo Deidara algo molesto - Ahora somos solos tu y yo, Suigetsu.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Deidara?, ¿extrañas a Sasori? - sonrió.

\- Idiota - siguió bebiendo.

\- Un Gin Tonic, por favor - la voz de una mujer hizo que Suigetsu desviara la mirada del rostro desanimado de Deidara. Aquella mujer pelirroja no llevaba puesto su antifaz, era un poco más baja que él, su diminuta figura hizo que el rostro de Suigetsu se iluminara. Los ojos rojos de la mujer hicieron que cautivara aún más a Suigetsu, jamás había sentido tanta atracción hacia una mujer. Él tragó saliva y se acomodó en la barra del bar, mirando hacia ella. La mujer lo observó algo molesta pero sin darle mucha importancia siguió esperando su trago, poniendo atención a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Suigetsu.

\- Hola - dijo él, poniendo una voz grave para seducirla.

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y bostezó para que notara su desinterés.

\- Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú - Suigetsu bebió lentamente de su trago.

\- Piérdete idiota - le dijo esta, mirándolo fugazmente.

\- Me gustan las mujeres con carácter - añadió - Les da un toque especial.

\- ¿Qué parte de "piérdete" no entendiste? - ella lo miró fijamente, a Suigetsu se le dibujó una sonrisa curva al verla desafiándolo.

\- Quizás la que no entiende seas tú - rio levemente - Me llamo Suigetsu - le ofreció su mano para que ella la estrechara, sin embargo esta solo lo ignoró para recibir su trago.

\- Te lo explicare ya que no entiendes, NO ESTOY INTERESADA, idiota - ella bebió de su vaso para luego ignorarlo. Prestando atención hacia la multitud como si buscara a alguien.

\- Hmp…ilusa - dijo, para luego mirar a Deidara, pero la chica lo escuchó y se puso en frente de él.

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

\- ¿Acaso te importa?, ¿o es que las chicas como tu necesitan que uno las ignore para llamar su atención? - Suigetsu sonrió al ver que la chica quedó impresionada ante su comentario.

\- ¡Desgraciado! - esta le dirigió un manotazo que iba directo hacia la mejilla de Suigetsu, pero él fue rápido y tomó su muñeca en el aire.

\- Tienes suaves manos - le dijo él, haciendo enojar más a la chica - ¿Tuve razón verdad?, solo debía ignorarte.

\- Hmp…será mejor que no me molestes - ella se calmó y se dirigió a su asiento para seguir bebiendo.

\- Aún no me has dicho tu nombre - él se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Karin - lo miró provocativamente para ver la reacción de este. A Suigetsu se le enrojecieron las mejillas justo como ella quería que pasara - Ahora vete…

\- ¿Esperas a alguien acaso?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia dientes de serrucho - dijo ella mirando sus dientes con una mueca.

\- Oh…ya veo, le tienes miedo a mis dientes ¿verdad?, tranquila, no te haré daño a no ser que lo quieras - lo dijo para luego terminar la oración en un gruñido. Haciendo que Karin sonriera, no porque le pareciera seductor, como lo quería Suigetsu, sino porque se veía como un idiota haciendo el ridículo.

\- Debo irme.

\- Espera…¿no quieres bailar?

\- No - ella enarcó una ceja, quizás aquel sujeto aún no entendía que ella no deseaba nada con él.

\- ¿Ah, no?, entonces… ¿por qué me estuviste coqueteando todo este tiempo?

\- ¿Disculpa?... - preguntó ella sorprendida y molesta a la vez.

\- Admite que solo te hacías la interesante para bailar conmigo - él la miro de cerca con un aire seductor.

\- Sabes…pensé que te estabas haciendo el idiota, pero ahora veo que de verdad eres uno - dijo Karin con sarcasmo.

\- Eres tan agresiva…¿sabes lo que necesitan las chicas como tú?, pasión y una buena noche de sexo. Si quieres yo te lo puedo dar - Suigetsu la acercó a su cuerpo colocando una mano en la pequeña cintura de la mujer. Ella al sentirse tocada por él se puso tensa y su rostro se puso rojo de ira y le dirigió una cachetada que nuevamente fue esquivaba por él. Karin lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sus labios se endurecieron - Tranquila cariño - Suigetsu se acercó más a ella para darle un beso pero ella fue más rápida esta vez y lo esquivó.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito subnormal! - Karin por fin logró pegarle una cachetada, dejando en el suelo a Suigetsu, el cual quedó sorprendido ante la fuerza de la mujer.

Deidara escuchó un fuerte sonido que lo hizo desviar su mirada donde se encontraba su amigo. Este lo observó divertido al ver que aún no se paraba del piso.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces en el suelo? - le preguntó Deidara - ¿Ya estás ebrio?

\- Esa chica… - dijo Suigetsu sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla que Karin había golpeado. Él miraba con atención los movimientos curvilíneos de la muchacha, algo en ella era especial, tanto así que Suigetsu hasta le agradaba discutir con ella. Se levantó del suelo sin dejar de mirarla hasta que la chica se perdió en la multitud.

\- ¿Quién era la chica?...espera, creo que tienes un poco de saliva en tu boca - Deidara bromeó al verlo hipnotizado con la mujer.

\- Esa chica…era la mujer más bella y detestable del mundo - dijo sonriendo.

.

.

La música estaba fuerte, la multitud bailaba desenfrenada dando saltos y movimientos algo bruscos mezclados con un toque de sensualidad. El ambiente se sentía algo caluroso por aquella masa de gente que bailaba sin parar.

Casi al borde de la pista de baile se encontraba Ino, Sakura y Hinata quienes bailaban alegremente como si nada les importara en ese momento. Ino por un lado parecía que bailaba sola perdiéndose en su propio mundo, lanzando de vez en cuando una que otra mirada seductora hacía un hombre que la miraba desde la barra del bar. El muchacho la observaba deleitado como si ella estuviera incitándolo a bailar también. Ino rió al mismo tiempo en que el chico de cabello rubio se levanto de su asiento.

\- Hola - le dijo con voz grave - Me llamo Deidara, ¿y tú?

\- No te ilusiones mucho Dei-da-ra…solo deseo bailar nada más, y me llamo Ino - dijo ella, dando una vuelta, sin dejar de bailar. Deidara enarcó una ceja al escucharla decir eso, para él fue un golpe bajo saber que alguien lo rechazaba, pero bailó con ella de todas formas. Era extraño sentirse rechazado, pero a la vez eso le había gustado.

Hinata y Sakura bailaban juntas, dando vueltas y moviendo sus caderas como si estuvieran bailando salsa. Ambas estaban disfrutando del momento y se divertían al combinar pasos. Sakura fácilmente podía echarle la culpa al alcohol que había bebido hace un rato pero no se arrepentía, estaba disfrutando bailar con Hinata sin importar si sus pies coordinaban o no con sus movimientos de cadera o si iba a la par con su amiga.

La música cambió de ritmo, esta vez a uno más electrónico. Ambas estaban algo cansadas, se miraron mutuamente y rieron al ver lo agotadas que habían quedado al bailar. Sin embargo continuaron moviéndose.

La masa de gente comenzó a saltar con energía mientras que del cielo caían pequeños pedazos de papel brillante, dándole un toque mágico a la pista de baile. Las luces de colores que giraban de un lado a otro hacían del lugar mucho más animado de lo que ya era.

Hinata comenzó a reír mientras que Sakura se alejó un poco de ella con una sonrisa algo traviesa. La peli azul quedó algo extrañada al verla alejarse de ella. Pensó en seguirla pero una mano agarró la suya, deteniéndola por completo. De inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a arder sin explicación, los nervios invadieron sus poros y lentamente se dio vuelta. Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon al ver las facciones de Naruto, definitivamente era él. Su alborotado cabello rubio y sus ojos azules que se veían a través del antifaz lo delataban por completo.

Hinata ahogó un gemido y a penas vio la singular sonrisa de Naruto esta palideció y sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- Te ves radiante - dijo Naruto sonriéndole - Lamento si te asuste, no era mi intención.

\- Na-Naruto… - Hinata quedó sin habla y Sakura se percató de lo que podría pasar si Naruto no hacía algo pronto. La peli roza se dirigió sigilosamente hacía ellos sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, comenzó a bailar pasando por entre medio de la multitud para luego darle un fuerte empujón a su amiga Hinata para que despertara de aquel trance, lográndolo con éxito. Naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa, Hinata lo observó aún ruborizada pero algo más tranquila.

Naruto la tomó de las manos y comenzó a moverse animando a Hinata para que lo siguiera. Ella obedeció complacida y se dejo guiar por él. Este la acercó un poco más a ella rozando con su nariz la de ella, coqueteando tiernamente. Sakura se alejó de la escena para darles espacio y suspiró al ver como Naruto acariciaba el rostro de ella mirándola con atención pero sin dejar de bailar.

\- Ahhh, ¿por qué siempre quedo sola en las fiestas?, esto es tan injusto - Sakura se dio vuelta para dejar de mirar a la feliz pareja pero alguien impidió su paso, ella alzó la vista y vio que unos labios le sonrieron - Lo siento - dijo ella. Pero el hombre volvió a impedirle el camino.

\- Yo no diría que estás sola - esa voz…aquel timbre de voz era único, no podía estar equivocada, a pesar de la bulla dentro del lugar ella estaba segura de que aquella voz le pertenecía solo a una persona.

\- ¿Sasuke?... - Sakura lo miro detenidamente, tratando de verificar de que era él en verdad. Oh si…aquel antifaz lo delataba, sus ojos negros y seductores se notaban claramente. Aquellos ojos que ella tanto deseaba ver pero que al mismo tiempo la dejaban nerviosa ante la intensidad de su mirada. La boca de Sasuke se curvó al sentirse observado por ella y sin previo aviso la tomó de su cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a bailar.

Sakura suspiró al sentir aquellas manos poderosas, su cuerpo se estremeció como si conociera de memoria el tacto de aquel hombre. Ella comenzó a moverse, de principio algo torpe pero luego se estabilizó para comenzar a bailar de manera más segura, él le daba vueltas para admirar su hermosa figura en aquel vestido y se relamió los labios al notar que aquella prenda era levemente transparente, deleitándose por la vista del cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, dejándose llevar por Sasuke quien poseía un control total sobre la situación, ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos para tenerlo más cerca. La mirada de Sasuke era penetrante, por un momento se sintió desnuda, era como si los ojos negros de él la hubieran traspasado de tal manera que la hizo verse vulnerable en ese momento.

Un nuevo ritmo inundó la pista de baile para que las parejas pudieran tener un motivo por el cual acercarse más. Sasuke no dudó en hacerlo y con su mano derecha coloco un poco de presión en la espalda baja de Sakura haciendo que esta sintiera un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Él se acercó más hacia el cuello desprotegido de la mujer posando sus cálidos labios en su piel desnuda, rozándolos como queriendo morder su piel. Al acercarse él pudo percibir el olor de aquel perfume que tanto lo embriagaba, ansiando cada vez más a la peli rosa quien lanzaba suspiros al sentir la tibia respiración de este cerca de su cuello.

Sasuke subió hasta llegar a su oído para decirle algo que apenas ella logro escuchar a causa del ruido. Él volvió a alejarse de su rostro para luego quedar mirando con atención sus labios, deseando besarlos, lamerlos incluso morderlos. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al ver aquella mirada de deseo en sus ojos. Sakura no quiso detenerlo en ese momento en que lo veía acercarse hacia ella nuevamente, sintió una de sus manos tomar su rostro con delicadeza y cerró sus ojos para luego sentir los labios de Sasuke poseer los suyos en un tierno beso.

Ella se sintió débil mientras él la besaba pero el beso fue corto, como si Sasuke la estuviera probando antes de devorarla por completo, haciéndola sufrir de deseo por sus labios que eran como una droga para ella.

En aquel momento ambos se miraron, sin decir ninguna palabra más que observarse y tocarse mutuamente, ella acarició su rostro con ternura mientras que él acariciaba su brazo sintiendo su suave piel, luego quitó unos mechones de cabello que yacían cerca del pecho de Sakura. Sin embargo no miro su busto, todo lo contrario se concentró solo en ella para luego besarla nuevamente y esta vez con más ansias, profundizando el beso al abrir un poco más sus labios para acariciar su lengua una y otra vez.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo ardía y con una de sus manos agarró la chaqueta de este con fuerza para así descargar las ganas que tenía de que él la poseyera. Aquellos besos fueron tan intensos que la mujer estaba completamente perdida y sometida a sus encantos.

El cuerpo de Sakura hervía de excitación debido a los apasionados besos que el Uchiha le daba sin parar, comenzando a sentirse húmeda en su parte baja. Sakura detuvo el beso lentamente para luego mirar a Sasuke quien se relamió los labios con satisfacción.

\- Espérame aquí, ¿sí?, vuelvo enseguida - dijo ella, alejándose mientras que él la miraba fijamente.

\- Te veré en el bar - dijo él en un grito que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

Sakura caminó con prisa, por suerte los baños yacían a solo metros de donde ella estaba. A penas entró al baño de damas esta se dirigió hacia el lavabo para mojarse el rostro. Luego tomó un pedazo de papel para secarse la zona del busto. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al verse de esa forma. No podía creer que Sasuke haya provocado todo eso con tan solo besarla. Ella sonrió al recordar la intensidad de los besos y se apuró para estar con él nuevamente.

.

.

Sasuke yacía apoyado en la barra del bar prestando atención hacia la multitud por si veía a Sakura. A lo lejos divisó una figura familiar, era ella, que se acercaba hacia él con un movimiento de caderas bastante sensual. Él trago saliva y sonrió de lado al verla moverse de esa manera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca esta se lanzó hacia sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente, casi de manera desesperada. Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza dejándose llevar ante aquella osadía de la mujer.

Ella sin mirarlo lo tomó de su mano y lo dirigió hacia uno de los espacios que eran solo para parejas, la cual estaba cubierta por una tela semi transparente. Dentro de esta había una especie de cama muy bien acolchada para los amantes. Esta sin pensarlo empujó a Sasuke quien cayó sorprendido encima del lecho.

\- ¿Saku…? - esta le colocó un dedo en su boca, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke posó sus manos sobre su cadera dejándose llevar por los besos de ella.

Por otro lado una ansiosa Sakura salía del baño, mirando donde supuestamente la estaría esperando Sasuke. Pero no había señal de él por ningún lado. Ella siguió caminando recorriendo cada rincón del lugar.

No sabía por qué pero se detuvo cerca de la sección de parejas y una tienda en especial llamó su atención, dentro de aquella carpa había una mujer con su mismo vestido y mismo color de pelo. Se asustó por un momento al creer que estaba viendo mal pero eso no fue lo que más la asusto, lo que la aterró fue el hecho de que debajo de aquella mujer yacía Sasuke. Besándola desenfrenadamente, posando sus manos en el cuerpo de esa mujer, devorándola y lamiendo su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sakura apretó sus puños y ahogó un grito al ver la escena, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, señal segura de que pronto lloraría. Mientras más tiempo veía la escena su pecho más le dolía como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran su corazón una y otra vez. Ella se llevó una mano hacia su boca para no hacer un escándalo con su llanto y apartó la mirada de ellos para no seguir torturándose.

 _"Esto no es posible…¿cómo mierda se atrevió a hacerme eso…?, ¡Sasuke te odio!, ¡eres un desgraciado infeliz!"_

Unos brazos la voltearon y ella sin oponerse se dio vuelta. Gracias a aquel cabello amarrado en una fina cola ella pudo reconocer que era Itachi. Este le sonrió cálidamente y se sacó su antifaz. Pero él no pudo siquiera pronunciar palabra cuando vio el rostro de Sakura empapado en lagrimas, este miro a su alrededor y dirigió su mirada hacia la tienda. Con gran claridad pudo ver a su tonto hermano besándose con otra mujer.

Sakura corrió para que Itachi no la siguiera mientras que el mayor de los Uchiha quedó mirando la escena con el ceño fruncido, esta vez su mirada emanaba odio. Pensó en más de una vez en tirar la tienda abajo para darle una lección a su hermano menor pero al percatarse de que la peli rosa se había ido de su lado este fue en su búsqueda.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? :O**

 **¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿acaso Sasuke será tan tonto como para no notar que la chica era Karin?**

 **Y ¿qué pasará con Sakura? :'( ojalá Itachi logre consolarla jejeje.**

 **Bueno, todo eso lo sabrán para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Recuerden dejar comentarios u opiniones para saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todas! :D un nuevo capítulo ha llegado.**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus coquetos reviews ;) y por poner esta historia como favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias porque para mi es muy importante recibir su apoyo y sus comentarios, esto me da ánimos de seguir continuando la historia, ya que aveces sentía que la historia no era muy buena y pues había pensado en dejarla. Pero ustedes cambiaron mi opinión ;) siempre me sacan una enorme sonrisa cuando veo algún comentario de parte de mis lectoras porque me doy cuenta que la historia les gusta.**

 **Una vez más les agradezco a todas por sus ánimos, follows y también a aquellas personas que siguen mi historia en silencio.**

 **Durante los próximos capítulos agregaré unas pequeñas citas que encontré, ya que me parecieron bastante conmovedoras, ojalá les gusten.**

 **Espero que los capítulos sigan siendo de su agrado y los disfruten, ya que aún queda mucha trama.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

\- ¡Sakura! - gritó Itachi detrás de ella - ¡Espera!

\- ¡No!...¡solo déjame en paz Itachi! - chilló Sakura dándose vuelta para mirar a Itachi, las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro. Él quedó helado, jamás la había visto llorar y era completamente desgarrador verla tan dolida.

\- Sakura por favor… - dijo él tratando de acercarse hacia ella lentamente, sentía que en cualquier momento esta le daría un golpe si se aproximaba muy rápido - Al menos déjame llevarte a casa - su voz fue suave. Sakura se agachó de hombros y miro al suelo, sollozando. Itachi tocó su cuerpo de apoco, tanteando para ver si ella lo aceptaba. Al ver que la peli rosa no opuso resistencia él la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Sakura - Tranquila… - le dijo para calmarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda sin dejar de abrazarla. Esta lloraba aún más, descargando su pena en el pecho de Itachi.

Él escuchaba cada chillido, sintiendo como las lagrimas de la peli rosa mojaban parte de su camisa, sintiendo la humedad en su pecho. Su corazón fuerte se partió en pequeños pedacitos al sentir a la mujer que amaba llorar por otro hombre, parte de su alma deseaba llorar junto con ella pero no podía permitirse tal cosa, debía ser fuerte para Sakura y apoyarla en estos momentos donde ella más lo necesitaba.

\- Ven, te llevaré a casa - dijo Itachi sin dejar de abrazarla. Sakura lo siguió, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano aquellas lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

.

.

Sasuke se puso cómodo, retirándose el antifaz que le molestaba. Este quiso hacer lo mismo con el de Sakura pero la mano de ella no se lo permitió. Él sonrió y con un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de esta. Con gran audacia le sostuvo ambas manos con una sola mano mientras que con su mano libre le quitó el antifaz. Pero al ver aquellos ojos rojos posarse en los de él sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que se sintió mareado y a la vez disgustado. No podía creer que había besado a Karin.

De un salto se salió encima de ella mientras que esta lo miraba riéndose deleitándose de su asombro. Ella se quitó su peluca rosa, alborotando su cabellera roja y lo observó con una mueca divertida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?, ¿esperabas a alguien más? - rió.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces aquí!? - gritó.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?, quiero recuperarte cariño - ella se acercó hacia él pero este puso distancia con su mano.

\- ¡Estás loca si crees que volveré contigo! - Sasuke estaba furioso, su rostro se tensó y su cuerpo permaneció rígido, deseaba golpearla, empujarla. Esta irritado consigo mismo al no diferenciar aquella mujer de Sakura.

Sasuke se limpió su boca como queriendo sacarse aquel sabor amargo de sus labios.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir sin antes pelear por ti?, lo creas o no yo aún te amo.

\- ¡Tú no amas a nadie más que ti misma!, me engañaste y me usaste como quisiste. Solo buscaste mi apellido para obtener un buen trabajo, ¿no es así? Esa era la única razón para estar conmigo.

\- Te equivocas, también te amo, tonto - Karin quiso tocarlo pero este agarró su muñeca con fuerza - Auch…me estas lastimando - dijo ella con voz suave.

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Sakura y por qué traes su ropa!? - dijo demandante con voz grave.

\- ¿Yo?, nada, simplemente usé lo que ella llevaba. Pero quizás tú la hallas herido, lo más probable es que ella ya nos haya visto - Sasuke palideció, se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda pero esta le impidió el paso - Alto ahí…a no ser que quieras ver a Sakura mucho peor.

\- ¡No me vengas con tus amenazas ahora! - bramó amenazante.

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz por ti, amor - los ojos de Karin emanaban cierta satisfacción al ver que Sasuke se detuvo ante sus palabras, lo tenía donde ella lo quería. Sasuke la miro fijamente tratando de pensar en lo que era correcto en ese momento. Él solo quería ir en busca de Sakura, explicarle aquel mal entendido y disculparse por ser un idiota, pero no quería saber lo que Karin sería capaz de hacerle a Sakura si él decidía no escucharla - Si no quieres ver a Sakura con una herida en su cuerpo o algo peor… será mejor que te quedes - insistió.

\- Sigues igual de manipuladora como siempre - dijo Sasuke con una vena que sobresalía en su frente - ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

\- Ahh, no hay necesidad de que me hables en ese tono - dijo ella en completa serenidad, haciendo un puchero con su boca - Lo único que pido, a cambio de la seguridad de esa mujer, es que estés conmigo - ella le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¡Hmp!, eres estúpida si piensas que estaré contigo - Sasuke se alejó de ella. Tomando la tela semi transparente de la tienda para poder salir.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo está mirando sus uñas - …solo recuerda esas mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando veas a la peli rosa herida, tal vez con un tajo en su bello rostro o quizás sin un dedo… - Karin también se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda pero Sasuke la agarró con fuerza desde el brazo.

Debía defender a Sakura a toda costa, incluso si estar con Karin significaba protegerla de cierta manera. Jamás se perdonaría estar nuevamente con tal perversa mujer pero era preferible esa tortura que ver a la mujer que ama en peligro. Él sabía perfectamente lo lejos que podía llegar la pelirroja con tal de realizar su objetivo y sus amenazas eran latentes, ya que esta siempre ha tenido gente que trabaja para ella ayudándola en sus sucias artimañas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Sasuke apretó su mandíbula con rabia. Karin sabía que su única debilidad era Sakura, si no… no habría aceptado nada de ella. Con resignación y a regañadientes tuvo que soportar lo que esta le pediría.

.

.

Sakura aún no se atrevía a hablar, su cuerpo parecía debilitado como si le hubieran quitado su alma en ese mismo momento cuando vio a Sasuke con esa mujer. Sus lagrimas habían cesado pero aún tenía pena y el dolor en su pecho se negaba a salir de su corazón.

Itachi sintonizaba la radio que había en el auto con algo de torpeza, cambiando de estación una y otra vez. Sus manos parecían algo nerviosas por la manera en que este tocaba el aparato. Luego colocó sus manos de vuelta al volante. Tenía la mirada serena y un semblante tranquilizador, eso era lo que más le agradaba de él, con Itachi se sentía tan segura y tranquila. De tan solo tenerlo cerca ella deseaba apoyarse en su hombro y dormir un poco para olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero Sakura dejó de mirar a Itachi y comenzó a ver a través de la ventana de la camioneta, observando con tristeza cuando veía una que otra pareja besándose o riéndose en el camino. Suspiró con pesadez y nuevamente cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos al recordar aquella imagen de Sasuke.

Itachi notó sus lagrimas y bajó el volumen de la radio al ver que esta no le daba consuelo. Se aclaró su garganta y se dirigió hacia ella con voz suave.

\- ¿Deseas ir algún lugar antes de pasar a tu casa? - le preguntó, pensando en que quizás ella necesitaba tomar algo de aire y distraerse un poco.

\- No, solo quiero acostarme - dijo ella sin ánimos. Ella se limpió el rostro con su mano y de repente la invadió la curiosidad - ¿Qué hacías en la fiesta, Itachi? ¿Me estabas siguiendo? - él rio levemente y la miró de reojo.

\- No, simplemente estaba allí para encontrarme con mis amigos, casi siempre vamos a los eventos que da Black&Red…aunque debo admitir que esta vez fui para verte - le sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto, Itachi?...sabes perfectamente que salgo… con tu hermano… - dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo, las últimas palabras que dijo le dolieron inmensamente, _"¿aún seguiré con él a pesar de lo que vi hoy?"_ Dudó un momento ante aquella interrogante.

\- Sabes muy bien el por qué - dijo seriamente - Además dudo mucho que salgas con él ahora - Itachi dobló en una calle, haciendo que Sakura se moviera hacia su lado chocando con su brazo. Su perfume masculino la embriagó al instante, pero se alejó de él lentamente. Itachi le brindó una sonrisa cálida - Descuida, no me molesta si te acercas a mí, aún podré manejar bien.

Sakura lo miró pensativa, deseaba estar a su lado pero al mismo tiempo quería estar sola. Sin tener contacto con nadie, a pesar de que Itachi la consolara con su sola presencia.

\- ¿De quién es este auto? - preguntó Sakura para cambiar de tema.

\- De Deidara.

\- Sabía que no era tuyo, no es de tu estilo - dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Mi estilo? - rió - ¿Y cuál es mi estilo? - la miró con cierta curiosidad.

\- Aquella moto por ejemplo, tienes un estilo más subversivo a pesar de que eres amable y tierno. Lo digo más que nada por cómo te vistes, siempre llegas a la empresa con tu camisa desabrochada o con la corbata algo suelta, y cuando te vistes normal…siempre tienes un toque algo rebelde sin dejar de ser… sexy - sonrió, diciendo la última palabra en voz baja - Me gusta…aunque deberías ser más ordenado en trajes formales, te verías mejor - añadió ella sin mirarlo. Itachi la observó mientras él sonreía y se relamía los labios. Una señal inconsciente de que deseaba besarla.

\- Llegamos señorita, tal y como lo prometí - Itachi detuvo el auto y la miró, observando cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía seguir aguantando las ganas que tenía de verla una vez más, miro sus labios y su rostro inocente. Aunque tuviera los ojos hinchados seguía viéndose hermosa.

\- Gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado ahí - Sakura acomodó su cabello y respiró hondo antes de bajar del vehículo.

\- Sakura… - su voz áspera la detuvo - …no quiero verte llorar de nuevo - lo dijo serio, sus ojos bajaron la mirada como queriendo ocultar la tristeza que sentía al verla tan devastada.

Ella se acercó hacia él, deleitándose al oler su perfume y su calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Itachi elevó la mirada posando sus ojos negros en los verdes de ella. Él acarició una de sus mejillas y esta cerró sus ojos acercándose lentamente hacia los labios de él pero Itachi suspiró con pesadez y se alejó de ella, deteniéndola con sus dedos sobre su boca. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.|

\- Si vas a besarme quiero que lo hagas porque lo sientas… - dijo algo dolido - …porque tu corazón te pida que lo hagas y no por despecho, a pesar de que sientas algo por mi necesito ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón.

Sakura tragó saliva y sintió los labios de Itachi sobre su mejilla, esta cerró sus ojos dejando caer un lagrima. Las palabras de él fueron duras pero Sakura le halló razón, debía cuestionarse bien si lo que estuvo a punto de hacer era porque lo deseaba de corazón o solo porque vio a Sasuke con otra.

Él miro hacia adelante, dejándole claro a Sakura que estaba esperando a que esta bajara del auto. Ella supo de inmediato que su impertinencia lo había herido. Sin decir palabra alguna ella salió del vehículo mirándolo por última vez. Itachi la despidió con su mano y arrancó la camioneta con cierta velocidad.

En ese momento el teléfono de Sakura vibró, eran mensajes de parte de Ino y de Hinata. En ese momento entró a su casa y se dirigió sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su habitación. Se quitó rápidamente el vestido, tirándolo en su escritorio para luego acostarse y responder a los mensajes desesperados de sus amigas.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápido y la jornada laboral dentro de la empresa fueron bastante tristes, cada mañana y a la misma hora que Sakura llegaba a su lugar de trabajo se topaba con la mirada taciturna de Sasuke cuando tomaban el ascensor, como si este supiera su hora de llegada a la empresa para solo ignorarla a propósito. Ella podía notar el cuerpo tenso de él al estar a solo centímetros de ella. No podía creer lo rápido que este la haya olvidado por completo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, ¿acaso los besos y las caricias apasionadas que tuvieron no significaron nada para él?

Sakura trataba de aguantar sus lagrimas a causa del dolor que le provocaba su indiferencia, deseaba olvidarlo como él lo estaba haciendo. Al fin y al cabo ella no podía decirle nada al respecto, ambos eran libres, ya que jamás tuvieron algo serio en su corta relación.

Los minutos pasaban y Sakura sentía el ascensor cada vez más pequeño provocando a la vez que el espacio que había entre ambos fuera tan incomodo que el oxigeno que tenían fuera escaso, incitando a que sus pulmones buscaran aire con desesperación. Trató de calmarse y respiró hondo, sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada al estar cerca del Uchiha. La peli rosa lo miró de reojo, él seguía igual de impávido, sin emociones en su rostro mirando siempre hacia el frente.

La boca de Sakura se apretó de rabia ¿cómo era posible que este no le dijera nada, ni si quiera saludarla o mirarla?, si él quería a esa otra mujer ella podía soportarlo y seguir su vida, pero no podía aguantar el hecho de que él pretendiera olvidarla así sin nada más y tan repentinamente.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su piso, ella se mantuvo en su lugar esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada. Sasuke simplemente cruzó las puertas metálicas sin siquiera verla o dejarla pasar a ella primero. Él tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y sin saludar a Hinata abrió la puerta de su oficina para luego cerrarla de golpe.

Sakura caminó para ir hasta su oficina pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Itachi, yacía sentado en una esquina. Por primera vez se veía completamente ordenado, su camisa ya no estaba desabrochada y una corbata roja descansaba sobre esta adornando el conjunto de su traje negro.

\- Buenos días Sakura - le dijo Hinata, esperando a que ella sí la saludara.

\- Hola Hinata - respiró hondo nuevamente - ¿Alguna novedad para hoy?

\- Si - Hinata sacó varios papeles y un archivador - Esto llegó hace unos minutos - Sakura les dio una ojeada rápida - Y el señor Itachi está aquí para su cita de las 09:00 - dijo ella. La peli rosa la miro con el ceño fruncido mirando a Itachi algo desconcertada. _"Qué extraño, esta mañana no tenía ninguna junta"_ \- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó la peli azul.

\- Ah, si…es solo que no recuerdo haber visto en mi agenda una cita para hoy - seguía mirando a Itachi, este solo sonrió para luego levantarse del asiento.

\- Señorita Haruno su memoria no puede estar fallándole al ser usted tan joven - mencionó Itachi colocándose a su lado.

\- Gracias Hinata - dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a ella, Sakura abrió su oficina esperando a que Itachi entrara primero, luego la cerró cuando ella entró - ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? - su voz sonó dura, definitivamente no estaba de humor para ver otro rostro de un Uchiha esta mañana, ver a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera le fue suficiente para amargar su día entero.

\- Descuida, no tomará mucho tiempo - Itachi se mantuvo de pie frente al escritorio de Sakura mientras ella se acomodaba en su silla - Solo quiero saber si posees los papeles para el viaje y aquellos que te entregue hace una semana atrás.

\- Claro, aquí están - él los recibió - ¿Eso es todo?

\- No - rió, sabía que no debía reírse en un momento como este pero ver a Sakura tan enojada y cortante le hizo algo de gracia. Este aclaró su garganta al ver la mirada asesina que ella le dirigió - Necesito saber si los otros papeles están listos, tu pasaporte por ejemplo, recuerda que en una semana más debemos viajar a Kioto por negocios.

 _"¡Ay no!…el viaje con Itachi lo había olvidado por completo"_

\- Pasaporte…si tengo, mis papeles están al día. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse - su voz sonó algo nerviosa al saber que en tan solo días estaría con Itachi.

\- Bien - Itachi le brindó una semi sonrisa y se dio vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, Sakura lo miro irse con incredulidad, era extraño que Itachi no intentara nada con ella esta vez. Por muy loco que parezca extrañaba sentirlo cerca.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces para luego concentrarse en su trabajo, pero su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada al acordarse de Sasuke.

 _"Idiota…"_

Sakura sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos, aguantando las lagrimas.

 _"Ya basta Sakura…él ya no debe importarte más…por más que duela debes aprender a superarlo"._

Itachi apenas salió de la oficina se dirigió hacia la peli azul de ojos perla.

\- Hinata…de casualidad ¿Sasuke estará disponible en estos momentos? - preguntó Itachi esperando algo ansioso la respuesta de ella.

\- No ahora pero desde las 11:00am estará ocupado - respondió diligente.

\- Gracias Hinata, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - esta asintió - ¿Podrías tener estos papeles por un momento? - ella volvió a asentir - Te lo agradezco - Itachi se acomodó la corbata, soltándola un poco para luego abrir la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

Al momento de entrar, Itachi enarcó una ceja al ver que Sasuke golpeaba y rompía todo a su paso lanzando gruñidos mientras lo hacía. Luego lo vio patear con fuerza uno de sus sillones. Aquellos movimientos y el rostro desecho más sus ojos rojos de rabia y su boca tensa reflejaban claramente su frustración.

Él cerró la puerta llamando la atención de su hermano menor, quien lo miró aún más enojado, su ceño fruncido no desaparecía y unas venas se notaron en su frente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces al destruir todo esto?

\- ¿¡A ti qué te importa!? - Sasuke rompió un par de papeles en blanco y luego los arrugó con fuerza - ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? - rugió Sasuke, lanzando un libro con fuerza al suelo.

\- Vine hablar, ¿acaso no sabes el daño que le has causado a Sakura? - Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido sabía perfectamente que Sakura sufría a causa de él, su mandíbula se tensó aún más y sus ojos se volvieron opacos - Sabía que terminarías hiriéndola, te lo dije ¿no es así?, no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperte la cara - Itachi lo agarró del cuello de la camisa de este mientras él desvió su mirada - ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!, ¡ilusionas a las mujeres para después dejarlas! - lo sacudió con fuerza.

\- Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, Itachi - masculló irritado - ¡Suéltame! - Sasuke golpeó las muñecas de su hermano para zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¿!Acaso no la amas!?, eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿no es así?, ¡que ella era tuya y que yo me alejara de ella porque supuestamente la harías feliz ¿no es así!?...¡pues vaya forma de hacer feliz a una mujer, idiota! - Itachi lo empujó con fuerza mientras él cayó sobre uno de sus sillones - Siempre fuiste tan frío, irritante, orgulloso…tratando a las mujeres como si fueran juguetes - al ver que no hubo respuesta de parte de su hermano este se enfureció aún más - ¿¡Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza, Sasuke!? ¡Responde! - esta vez Itachi lo golpeó con fuerza en su nariz. Sasuke apretó sus dientes aguantando el dolor, permitiendo ser humillado, de cierta forma sentía que se lo merecía - ¡Esa mujer te ama y tú haces de idiota!, ¿cuándo dejaras tu maldito orgullo, eh?, ¿¡cuándo dejaras de ser un maldito imbécil!?, ¡si de verdad la quieres debes decirle y ser un hombre!

\- ¡CÁLLATE!, ¡no sabes de lo qué hablas! - le gritó enardecido levantándose de golpe del sofá - ¡Solo déjame tranquilo!, siempre me has dicho lo que debo hacer y lo que no, siempre tuve que vivir detrás de tu sombra, siempre fuiste tú el único que nuestro padre admiraba y yo como un idiota tratando de ganarme el amor de nuestro padre. Tú, el perfecto en todo mientras que yo era quien siempre debía superarte para tener algo de atención - Sasuke se limpió el hilo de sangre que recorría bajo su nariz con el dorso de su mano - ¡Por una vez en tu vida déjame a mí tomar mis decisiones y lárgate! - Sasuke le dio la espalda apoyando sus manos sobre su escritorio - Yo sé lo que hago - soltó abatido.

\- ¿¡De verdad lo sabes!? ¿Herir a Sakura es parte de lo que deseas hacer? - Itachi respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse - Vi perfectamente cómo ignoraste a Sakura hace unos minutos atrás - Sasuke apretó su mandíbula dejando escapar unas lagrimas por sus ojos, él sabía lo frío que fue con Sakura al llegar a la empresa, no deseaba hacerlo pero era necesario si no quería poner en riesgo la vida de ella. Las palabras de Itachi calaron su corazón y sus manos comenzaron a formarse en puños apretándolos con fuerza sobre el escritorio - Ella sufre por un idiota como tú, ¡ha llorado por tu culpa! ¿¡y aún así la ignoras sin darle al menos una explicación!? - Itachi rugió - Imagínate mi sorpresa y decepción al saber que la mujer por la cual cambiaste a Sakura era nada más ni nada menos que Karin, aquella mujer que odiaste y maldijiste desde el día en que descubriste lo malvada que era.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?... - preguntó Sasuke limpiándose las lagrimas de una manera sutil para que su hermano no se diera cuenta, ahora lo que sentía era rabia. De tan solo escuchar el nombre de esa mujer lo ponía de mal humor.

\- Sasori me contó, te vio salir con ella del brazo después de la fiesta - Itachi se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke y lo dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, agarrándolo de sus hombros - No me digas que ahora son pareja - Sasuke lo miró con el ceño frunció y con ojos enardecidos mientras que Itachi lo sacudió - ….jamás pensé que serías tan estúpido como para volver a caer con ella.

\- ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo! - protestó Sasuke, aguantándose las ganas de decirle a Itachi toda la verdad acerca de sus actos. Pero sabía que si lo decía Sakura correría peligro, ya que Karin tenía espías por todos lados, incluso en su misma empresa - Debo hacerlo - susurró en voz muy baja solo para que su hermano escuchara.

 _"¿Debo hacerlo?, pero ¿qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza? ¡Era Karin de quien estábamos hablando!, ¿¡por qué debería hacer algo por ella!?...a no ser que nuevamente estuviera jugando con él y qué mejor ahora mientras está enamorado de Sakura. Siendo esta su posible cebo para volver a torturarlo"_. Pensó Itachi audazmente mirando con atención el rostro pálido de su hermano.

Itachi analizó la mirada de su hermano y lo soltó tratando de adivinar lo que había detrás de todo esto. ÉL conocía perfectamente a Karin, una mujer manipuladora capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería, eso lo sabía bien debido a lo que vivió su propio hermano cuando este cayó bajo sus encantos. Al principio parecía ser la mujer ideal, casi perfecta, pero no faltó mucho para que esta mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones. Destrozando por completo a su hermano menor, haciendo que este se volviera frío con el tiempo y que viera a las mujeres por igual, como si cada una de ellas estuviera con él solo por su apellido y por su dinero.

\- Itachi - dijo con voz ronca, mirando hacia el suelo con ojos ausentes - Cuídala… - Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, luego sintió que su pecho dolía un poco y que un escalofrío recorrió parte de su espalda, él bajó la mirada con tristeza al saber que por más que quisiera a Sakura ella jamás lo amaría y además porque no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Sin embargo lo único que sí podía hacer era cumplir con el deseo de su hermano, aunque no como él lo estaba pensando. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando y era obvio que Sasuke había sido manipulado nuevamente por Karin, de eso no había dudas.

Sasuke comenzó a apretar nuevamente sus puños con fuerza, Itachi se dio cuenta de eso y reaccionó. Su hermano estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte y solo para hacerlo enojar más le respondió.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré, estando conmigo Sakura no sufrirá más. Si lo piensas bien…¿ella qué perdió? Solo a un imbécil que no la supo valorar. En cambio tú, tú la perdiste a ella y con ella lo perdiste todo - Sasuke sintió celos y rabia, una ola de calor golpeó su cuerpo queriendo romperle la cara a Itachi, golpearlo tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el piso por aquellas palabras que dijo. Pero alejó aquellos sentimientos porque sabía que hacía lo correcto en dejarla ir. Sakura merecía ser feliz y eso era algo que él no podría darle.

Por otro lado Itachi odió verlo devastado cuando le dijo esas palabras, pero en parte merecía sufrir un poco más al caer nuevamente en la trampa de esa mujer y sin más que decir dejó la oficina de su hermano.

Se apoyó en la puerta una vez que la cerró y se acomodó su traje. Hinata lo miró extrañada, el rostro de Itachi parecía serio y algo triste. Este se acercó hacia su escritorio y ella le pasó los papeles que antes le había dejado.

\- Gracias Hinata - dijo él sin expresión en su rostro. Mientras Itachi avanzaba hacia el ascensor se escucharon varios golpes dentro de la oficina de Sasuke más un grito desgarrador. Hinata quedó helada al escuchar aquel sonido ronco, pero se mantuvo quieta y continuó tecleando como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

Habían sido ocho horas infernales de quehaceres, Sakura estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Mientras hacía su trabajo ella pensaba en Sasuke, le daba vueltas aquella imagen como si esta se reprodujera sola pareciendo una película dentro de su cabeza que se repetía una y otra vez. El dolor que sentía en su interior no la dejaba pensar con claridad, mucho menos concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Hubo tiempos en los que se sentía una idiota al querer imaginar que Sasuke solo se confundió y no sabía qué decirle al respecto y por eso tenía esa actitud con ella, pero luego se rectificó…eso no pudo haber sido así. De haberlo sido él de inmediato le hubiera pedido perdón.

Al terminar de hacer los últimos arreglos a unos documentos que tenía, Sakura se levantó de su silla y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo para luego salir de la compañía. Esperaba no toparse nuevamente con Sasuke, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en él ella terminaba con dolor de cabeza y no quería saber cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo si lo viera nuevamente. Verlo tan indiferente fue suficiente, solo deseaba irse a su casa y tratar de descansar si su mente se lo permitía.

Arregló su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida para luego cerrar la puerta. Miró hacia el escritorio vació de Hinata y suspiró con tristeza, deseaba al menos distraerse con ella, hablar de algún otro tema para dejar de pensar en Sasuke el resto del maldito día. Se arrepintió al haberle dicho que no a Hinata cuando esta la había invitado a un bar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor eso hubiera sido genial, al menos se hubiera distraído y tal vez quién sabe, quizás hasta se hubiera emborrachado lo suficiente como para olvidar todo de una vez y empezar de cero.

Sakura siguió caminando y pulsó el botón del ascensor, el pasillo estaba tan vació que le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería y la asustaría de muerte, pero nada de eso pasó. Apenas llegó el ascensor esta subió, miró hacia el suelo esperando a que este cerrara las puertas metálicas, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que esta alzara la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon y el nerviosismo atacó su cuerpo, sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos comenzaron a arder cuando vio a Sasuke entrar. Nuevamente estaban solos, pero esta vez, ella quiso ser la desinteresada, trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirarlo ni si quiera por un instante. Se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza contando los segundos para que el ascensor llegara pronto al primer piso.

No se dio cuenta cuando esta comenzó a sudar de los nervios, su cuerpo se tensó y el ambiente adentro del ascensor se volvió denso como si una capa de espeso humo yaciera entre ellos.

Por otro lado Sasuke la miraba algo desesperado, posó sus ojos en los de ella y pudo ver con gran facilidad que estos emanaban ira y tristeza a la vez. Algo en su interior se estremeció provocándole un leve suspiro. Sus ojos negros se apartaron de la chica y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo, quizás algún indicio de que los estuvieran vigilando, pero no halló nada. Menos mal que los ascensores de su empresa no tenían permitido cámaras. Este respiró aliviado y relajó su cuerpo para acercarse a la chica con gran decisión.

Él había estado lejos de ella durante días y no podía seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más, necesitaba besarla, abrazarla, sentirla. Darle al menos un indicio de que su amor por ella no había acabado y dejarle una respuesta sobre por qué estaba haciendo esto. Ella debía saber de alguna forma de que él sufría al igual que ella. Sakura necesitaba saber que él no la olvidaría nunca. Al menos tenía que saber eso.

Sasuke se acercó a ella pero el sonido del ascensor indicó que ya habían llegado al primer piso y él ni siquiera pudo atraparla con sus brazos porque Sakura había salido disparada del elevador como si el mismo demonio la estuviera persiguiendo. Sasuke quedó inmóvil entremedio de las puertas de acero mirando a Sakura irse de su lado para luego verla atravesar las puertas de vidrio de la entrada de la empresa y así perderla de vista.

 _"¡Demonios!...fui demasiado lento…pero tal vez aún no sea tarde, el único lugar en que ella iría es a su casa"_

.

.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su hogar sin ánimos, esperaba que sus padres al menos estuvieran ahí para recibirla de manera alegre. Necesitaba al menos que alguien la hiciera sentirse querida pero se decepcionó al ver que nadie había llegado aún. Sakura suspiró y con lentitud iba cerrando su puerta pero un fuerte manotazo la alteró haciendo que esta diera dos paso hacia atrás. Un hombre había entrado a la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Ella quiso tomar algo para defenderse pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue prender las luces.

Sakura gritó al ver a Sasuke todo despeinado y con los ojos desorbitados, su rostro era pálido y pareciera como si no hubiera dormido bien en días. A causa de la intensa luz de su hogar pudo fijarse en aquellos detalles que ella jamás vio esta mañana. Definitivamente no parecía el mismo Sasuke que ella recordaba.

\- Sakura… - soltó con voz cansada.

A pesar de que lo extrañaba ella aún seguía enfurecida, la imagen de aquel día se mantenía fresca como si hubiera pasado ayer haciendo que la ira dominara su ser, alejando la debilidad que siempre tuvo por él.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces aquí!? - le gritó enfurecida - ¡VETE! - Sakura le arrojó su bolso, este lo esquivó y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

\- Perdóname - dijo este con una mirada afligida acercándose aún más hacia ella sin darle oportunidad de huir, la abrazó con fuerza desde la cintura y la besó desenfrenadamente como queriéndole sacar toda su esencia y llevársela con él. Sakura quedó anonadada ante tal gesto, esta solo lo agarró de su cuello tratando de profundizar el beso sintiendo su cálida lengua dentro de su boca, perdiéndose en sus caricias. Sasuke le tocaba su pelo, su rostro, su cuello, su cintura y sus caderas con frenesí - Soy un idiota - le dijo en susurros, la besó en su mejilla, en su nariz, cuello y mentón para finalmente besarla en sus labios con ardiente pasión.

 _"Aún sigo siendo débil ante él…pero qué más da maldita sea…"_

\- No entiendo… - Sakura jadeaba, tratando de sacarle información. Pero los besos de Sasuke eran tan deliciosos que le fue imposible concentrarse en algo más. Dolía tanto sufrir por culpa de él pero dolía más al no poder resistirse ante él - De-Detente - le dijo esta con dificultad.

\- No - fue lo último que le escuchó decir. Sasuke seguía besándola, esta vez más suave, disfrutando el momento que tenía con ella como si fuera el ultimo. Él la tomaba desde su cintura, apretándola levemente cuando esta se alejaba un centímetro de su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Sakura no entendía nada, le gustaba sentirlo y besarlo pero necesitaba respuestas a todo lo que estaba pasando y como si fuera a causa de una invocación las imágenes de la fiesta entre Sasuke y esa mujer volvieron a atacar su mente. Haciendo que la peli rosa lo empujara con una increíble fuerza.

\- ¡Explícate! - Sakura se apoyó en la pared mirando a Sasuke quien yacía desconcertado.

\- No puedo… - esto provocó la ira de la mujer, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y sus lagrimas se asomaron en aquellos ojos jades nublando un poco su vista.

\- Vienes aquí después de haberme ignorado como si fuera una extraña… ¿¡y no deseas explicarme que te pasa!?, ¡no quiero volver a verte idiota!...¡Yo no soy un maldito juguete que puedes cambiar cada vez que se te dé la gana!

\- Sakura por favor…perdóname… - dijo suplicante tratando de acercarse a ella pero esta lo amenazó con los puños - …yo… - quería decirle la verdad en ese instante pero la voz temible de Sakura lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡VETE!...no soporto mirarte…no puedo… - Sakura se llevó una mano hacia su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. La imagen de la chica hizo que Sasuke se sobresaltara provocándole una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Odiaba verla de esa manera, comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo y a la vez a Karin - …me hubieras dicho que solo me subías a las nubes para ver cómo caía… - decía en un audible susurro, Sasuke se mantuvo quieto mirando a Sakura sollozar, deseaba consolarla y decirle que todo lo que hacía era por su bien, pero estaba consciente que el daño que le provocó al verlo con otra era difícil de olvidar y que jamás lo perdonaría, sin embargo debía intentarlo. Sasuke dio un paso pero la voz entrecortada de la mujer lo detuvo - …durante toda mi vida…mis padres me advirtieron de las drogas, sobre lo adictivas y peligrosas que pueden ser. Pero nunca me hablaron de ti…jamás me advirtieron sobre drogas de ojos oscuros de lindo rostro y con un complicado corazón - Sakura lo miró con frialdad enarcando una ceja haciendo que Sasuke se le fuera la respiración. Nunca la vio tan dolida y Sasuke supo en ese instante que hablar con ella y explicarle lo que sucedía sería imposible, por más que tratara, Sakura no lo escucharía - ¿¡Qué esperas!?...¡Lárgate! - gritó al ver que este no decía nada. Sasuke abrió su boca pero al ver la mirada de odio de la chica decidió irse, abrió la puerta y sin mirarla se fue.

Sasuke caminó como si su cuerpo le pesara, sentía rabia por todo y de un golpe botó un basurero, haciendo que este girara a metros de distancia. Se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza para así tratar de calmarse.

Al fin y al cabo lo hecho, hecho está.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :) ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? :O es bastante triste, lo sé u.u espero que Sasuke deje de ser tan idiota, a este paso puede que hasta Itachi gane el corazón de Sakura...¿ustedes qué creen?**

 **Si desean que continúe la historia me lo pueden decir a través de un coqueto review ;) aunque ustedes no lo crean un comentario es siempre muy motivador para quien escribe ^^**

 **Si alguien desea aportar ideas para la historia las recibiré con mucho gusto :)**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos el tan esperado viaje de Itachi con Sakura... :O ¿qué sucederá?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado, el tan esperado por varias, ajajajaja. Lo siento mucho si me demoré en subirlo, iba a actualizar ayer pero me fue imposible, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente y bueno, tardare un poco más en subir los siguientes capítulos :c**

 **Nuevamente deseo agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz saber que la historia es de su agrado a pesar de que hayan veces en que me deprima un poco al pensar en que la historia no les gusta, pero sus reviews siempre me hacen pensar en lo contrario, sus coquetos reviews siempre me ayudan a que continúe la historia con más ánimos :D**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos al final del capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **¡A leer! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Faltaban solo cuatro días para el viaje a Kioto y Sakura decidió irse de la casa de sus padres, por primera vez sentía que debía hacerse cargo por ella misma por completo, cumplir con todas las responsabilidades y comenzar su vida. Además estando en la casa de sus padres todo le recordaba a Sasuke, como los momentos en los que la iba a buscar a su casa, o cuando ella llegaba y pensaba en él por horas en su habitación, hasta recordar la última vez que lo vio y que todo terminó en llanto.

La primera que supo la noticia fue Ino, quien de inmediato fue a ayudarla en la mudanza a su departamento pero con lo chismosa que era su amiga las noticias llegaron a oídos de Hinata que también quiso ayudar. Al menos la compañía de ambas y los cambios que estaba haciendo en su vida la hacían olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado. Desde aquel día en que tuvo esa discusión con Sasuke no volvió a saber de él y nada volvió a ser igual, en la empresa jamás se vieron ni en las mañanas ni en las tardes, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero era para mejor, ya que su corazón estuvo más tranquilo dándole a la vez un respiro a su mente.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo en su nuevo hogar Hinata preparó algo de comer mientras que Sakura e Ino la observaban desde el comedor. Ambas estaban exhaustas después de acomodar tantos muebles y electrodomésticos.

El departamento de la peli rosa era increíblemente amplio, con una buena vista de la ciudad y tenía su propio balcón con unos ventanales enormes que hacía que entrara bastante luz natural durante todo el día.

En tan solo unas pocas horas Sakura ya tenía todo su departamento amoblado y listo para ser estrenado como correspondía.

Hinata terminó la cena y todas sonrieron ampliamente a la peli azul por la rica comida.

\- Hinata esto esta delicioso, eres muy buena cocinera - dijo Sakura.

\- Gra-Gracias… - sonrió nerviosa.

\- Yo pensaba que era buena cocinando pero tú me has superado…estoy pensando en tenerte de cocinera, amiga - le dijo Ino - La paga será buena, piénsalo - le guiñó un ojo, Hinata se ruborizó un poco y comenzó a tartamudear para rechazar la oferta a lo que Ino le respondió - Tranquila Hinata…era solo una broma - rió.

\- Creo que aún no te acostumbras a la personalidad de Ino - rió Sakura. Se sentía bien reírse después de haber llorado tantas noches por Sasuke.

\- Oye Sakura…¿has hablado con Sasuke?, de seguro con este nuevo departamento podrás tenerlo las veces que quieras - sonrió con picardía.

Ella había olvidado en decirle respecto a su "relación", la herida aún no sanaba y estaba segura de que si le contaba todo lo que sucedió desde el día de la fiesta comenzaría a llorar nuevamente. Era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, ya que no deseaba sollozar frente a sus amigas, mucho menos frente a Hinata, ella no debía saber nada respecto a lo que tuvo con Sasuke, aún no confiaba en ella por el miedo de que no sabía si podía guardar secretos, pero no era capaz de seguir ocultando ese enigma por más tiempo, ambas debían saberlo por el hecho de que eran sus amigas.

\- Ino…ya no estoy con él desde hace días - dijo algo apenada. Hinata se atoró con el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo, pensaba que la rubia había lanzado otra de sus bromas pero la corroboración de Sakura fue una total sorpresa - Siento no haberles dicho nada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Ino con curiosidad, dejando la comida de lado.

\- Si hablaremos de esto necesitare un trago de Vodka - dijo seria, odiaba recordar todo lo sucedido por el hecho de que le ha costado un mundo sobrepasar la situación. Ino alzó las cejas y se levantó del comedor dirigiéndose hacia su bolso.

\- Que suerte tienes porque justo traje esto - dijo Ino alzando una botella de Vodka y Ron - Pensé en usarlo para la celebración por tu nuevo departamento pero en fin… - Ino sacó algunos vasos y les sirvió a ambas para luego comenzar a escuchar atentamente a su amiga.

Al terminar la historia Sakura ya había bebido más de la cuenta, Hinata solo bebió un poco de su vaso mientras que Ino tomó tres. A pesar de eso la peli rosa había sido la única que se emborrachó por completo.

\- Descuida cariño, él no te merece - Ino chocó el vaso con el de ella para volver a beber.

\- Maldito en-engreído - decía Sakura completamente dominada por los efectos del alcohol - Una mujer como yo…necesita a un verdadero hombre, ¿ver-verdad?

\- Totalmente amiga, salud por eso - dijo Ino.

\- De todos modos ¿quién lo necesita?...no extrañare sus estúpidos o-ojos negros, ni su tonta cabellera azabache…mu-mucho menos su candente cuerpo…ni sus be-besos… - Sakura comenzó a sentir que sus ojos ardían - …ni su sonrisa curva… - las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, después de haber pasado la primera fase de las consecuencias del alcohol ahora venía la segunda que era la pena - …¡maldito seas! - Sakura se tapó el rostro con su mano mientras que Ino y Hinata se acercaron a ella para consolarla - No…no debo llo-llorar, por su culpa he llorado demasiado ni con ayuda del maquillaje puedo arreglar mis ojos hinchados - se limpió las lagrimas con un pañuelo que había en la mesa.

\- Esta bien llorar Sakura - dijo Ino, sacándole unos mechones de su rostro - Sabes…tengo la teoría de que cuando uno llora nunca llora por lo que llora, sino por todas las cosas por las que no lloró en su debido momento.

\- Es probable que aún no hayas descargado todo lo que sientes - añadió Hinata sobándole la espalda.

\- Siempre nos tendrás a nosotras frentona, te apoyaremos y superaremos esto juntas - le sonrió. Sakura dejó de taparse el rostro y le devolvió el gesto a su amiga - ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? - Sakura negó con su cabeza, unas nauseas terribles la atacaron, ennegreciendo todo a su alrededor para luego ver pequeños puntitos por todo el lugar. La tercera etapa del alcohol se avecinaba de forma amenazante. Sakura se tiró para atrás haciendo rechinar la silla contra el piso para luego vomitar hacia un costado de su asiento.

\- Ahora sí me siento mejor - añadió la peli rosa, provocando leves risas.

\- Vaya manera de inaugurar tu hogar, frentona - dijo Ino sonriendo.

Hinata trajo más papel para limpiar el piso con ayuda de Ino mientras Sakura yacía sentada en el sillón disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que llegaba desde su balcón. A pesar de la borrachera y de el hecho de haber llorado se sentía algo mejor, pero un pensamiento inesperado dominó su cabeza de manera fugaz.

 _"Me pregunto cómo estará Sasuke…, ¿sufrirá al igual que yo?"_

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus propias ideas que no sintió la presencia de Hinata acercarse a ella. Se sentó a su lado sin mirarla y colocó una mano sobre la suya para reconfortarla. Se aclaró la garganta para luego comenzar a hablar.

\- Me imagino que decirle adiós a la persona que quieres con todo tu corazón debe ser doloroso… - Sakura dejó caer una lagrima al escuchar las palabras de Hinata y se hizo un ovillo tratando de esconderse o protegerse, sentía pena, eso era algo que no podía ocultar, solo esperaba que con el tiempo lo olvidara. La voz de Hinata volvió - …pero creo que es más doloroso estar con alguien que ya ha perdido el interés en ti, que no le importe ya como estas - Hinata tenía razón, Sasuke ni si quiera se ha molestado en llamarla ni una sola vez desde que ella lo echó de su casa, a pesar de que ella le haya dicho que se fuera él debió al menos tratar de buscarla, esforzarse…pero nada - Es feo luchar por algo que ya no tiene solución y lo único que consigamos sean lagrimas y palabras muy cortantes.

Sakura la miró de soslayo, las palabras de Hinata eran tan sabías que de pronto Sakura volvió a la realidad, a pesar de que doliera, ella ya nada podía hacer con un hombre que solo le daba la espalda. La peli rosa se sentó derecha en el sillón y se acercó a Hinata para posar su cabeza sobre su hombro, inhalando el aire fresco que entraba de su balcón, prometiéndose así misma que no volvería a llorar esta vez, convenciéndose de que todo cambio era para mejor.

.

.

Los días pasaron volando y Sakura ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba haciendo sus maletas para el viaje con Itachi. Se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez como si la poca adrenalina que tuviera en su cuerpo le subiera y le bajara al mismo tiempo.

Los nervios amenazaban en aparecer al darse cuenta que solo en una hora más se juntaría con Itachi en el aeropuerto, el taxi pasó rápido afuera de su departamento, algo bastante inusual debido que a esas horas de la mañana el trafico siempre impedía el flujo de los taxis, pero esta vez era diferente como si todo el mundo se volviera en su contra para que llegara lo antes posible a su destino.

Los semáforos en rojo siempre le dieron luz verde a medida que el vehículo se acercaba a estos, era casi como arte de magia. Sakura miraba su reloj con impaciencia y notó que solo quedaban treinta minutos para que su vuelo despegara.

A penas el auto se estacionó en el aeropuerto Sakura sintió cosquillas en su estómago, no sabía muy bien si esa sensación era a causa de nervios, ansiedad, arrepentimiento o frustración. No tenía idea, pero el solo hecho de imaginar el cuerpo de Itachi esperándola y sintiendo como este estaría a su lado durante todo el vuelo hizo que nuevamente ese hormigueo apareciera ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ellos tan solo irían por trabajo no por placer.

Placer.

Aquella palabra le pareció tan morbosa, a penas la pensó su mente comenzó a imaginar las situaciones posibles en los que estos pudiesen involucrarse de una u otra forma. Quizás iban por negocios pero nada les impediría divertirse un poco si ellos quisieran, ya eran adultos y podían hacerlo sin problemas. Pero la conciencia de Sakura saltó de golpe, diciéndole que eso no estaba bien. Ella a penas estaba superando la separación con Sasuke, era totalmente incorrecto pensar en otro hombre ahora.

Sakura se sentó esperando la hora de partida de su vuelo, tan solo quedaban quince minutos para que comenzaran a llamar a los pasajeros, ella comenzó a mirar por todos lados buscando la figura de Itachi sin éxito.

Su celular vibró y ella contestó sin dudar, era un número desconocido por lo que atendió con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿Diga? - Sakura se puso en fila para subir el avión.

- _Sakura, aún no subas…estoy bajándome del taxi en estos momentos, ¿podrías hacer que esperen a mi llegada unos minutos?_

\- ¿Itachi?...claro, hare lo que pueda - dijo ella. En ese momento sus mejillas se sintieron rojas, era extraño que él aún le provocara esas reacciones.

A los pocos minutos llegó Itachi, se colocó junto a Sakura y le entregó una cálida sonrisa como aquellas que ella tanto extrañaba. El vuelo solo se tuvo que retrasar unos diez minutos debido a la demora de Itachi.

Dentro del avión ambos se pusieron cómodos en primera clase, Sakura estaba algo incómoda al ver tanto lujo, primera vez que viajaba en avión y en una parte exclusiva, sentía nervios en su estómago al ver que Itachi se sacaba su chaqueta, quedando solo con una ligera polera. Él se acomodó en su asiento sin mirar a la chica quien lo observaba atentamente, de cierta manera le fascinaba mirarlo. Nadie podía negar lo guapo que era. En estos momentos la peli rosa era libre de mirar a quien quisiera ya nada ni nadie le diría lo que era o no incorrecto.

Sakura respiró hondo cuando sintió que el avión comenzó a moverse, aún no sabía si le gustaba volar, era frustrante todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Qué harían si el avión despegaba mal y algo sucede?, ¿Qué harían si el avión pierde el control y aterrizan en el mar o si explota en medio del vuelo?

Sakura comenzó a sudar de los nervios y le pidió a la azafata algo de licor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Itachi la miraba con detención. Ella asintió sin verlo y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver por una de las ventanas que ya estaban a más de miles de metros de distancia del suelo. Itachi pudo ver que por su mirada de pánico esta estaba al borde de la locura, pero como siempre él trató de confortarla y hacer que no pensara en ello. Deslizó la pequeña cortina de la ventana para que esta solo se concentrara en su voz y no en el viaje - La razón por la que me demoré fue porque pase a la empresa antes de venir acá, y tus padres enviaron esto - era una carta de sobre blanco - Dijeron que aún no tenían tu dirección y bueno…no pude negarme a no traértela.

\- Gracias… - Sakura miró la carta con una sonrisa triste, se le había olvidado por completo decirle a sus padres la dirección de su departamento. De lo ansiosa que estaba esta abrió el sobre sin pensarlo y comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Sakura:_

 _Nuestras charlas por teléfonos nos han dejado muy preocupados a tu padre y a mí, espero que todo lo que nos contaste se solucione pronto._

 _Sabes que soy bastante sentimental y por eso he decidido hacerte una carta para que siempre recuerdes mis palabras de aliento, si te las decía en persona quizás lloraría y eso hubiera arruinado todo._

 _Quiero que sepas que no te aferres al pasado ni a los recuerdos tristes. No reabras la herida que ya cicatrizo, no revivas los dolores y sufrimientos antiguos ¡Lo que pasó, pasó!_

 _De ahora en adelante pon tus fuerzas en construir una vida nueva, orientada hacia lo alto y camina de frente sin mirar atrás._

 _Haz como el sol que nace cada día, sin pensar en la noche que pasó._

 _Sé fuerte. No importa por lo que estés atravesando, sé fuerte. Recuerda que nada es permanente todo es temporal. Cada cosa pasará, y en algún momento tu vida mejorará. No te deprimas pues tú haces de tus días lo que tú quieres que sean. Aprovéchalos. Vívelos. Sonríe, vence tus temores. Llora si tienes que hacerlo, saca lo que llevas dentro, pero jamás decaigas. Pues en esta vida no tendrás carga mayor que no puedas soportar._

 _Con amor, mamá._

Sakura hizo un leve puchero y aguantó las ganas de llorar, extrañaba tanto a sus padres. A pesar de que hayan pasado solo días desde que dejó su hogar con ellos, echaba de menos sus mimos y esos pequeños detalles que la hacían sentirse viva y querida.

Itachi la miró con una sonrisa curva mientras que la azafata había llegado con un trago para que pasara los nervios. Un poco de alcohol siempre ayudaba, sintió como el liquido bajaba por su garganta dejándole una grata sensación de ardor.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Kioto Itachi no perdió el tiempo e invitó de inmediato a Sakura a cenar, a pesar de que estaban cansados de las horas de vuelo ambos deseaban probar una rica comida. Itachi la tomó de su mano haciendo que ella sintiera un leve shock de electricidad. Sus manos eran suaves y tibias y tan anchas que hasta se sintió protegida por él.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron el menú especial del día. La chica que los había atendido no dejaba de mirar a Itachi, toda su atención era para él. Tan solo faltaba que esta se le lanzara a sus brazos y le dejara su número de teléfono debido al interés que le entregaba ¿Quién podría culparla?, sus facciones eran muy atractivas, eso era algo que nadie podía negar, ni si quiera Sakura. Él por otro lado, fue amable con ella pero al ver que esta comenzó a tocarle el hombro su mirada se endureció y con cortesía le dijo que no mal interpretara su amabilidad. La peli rosa aguantó las ganas de reír, apretando los labios sin mirar a Itachi o a la mujer, que con un sonido de disgusto se fue de su mesa para buscar el pedido.

Sakura lo quedó mirando por varios segundos, poniendo atención en sus marcadas facciones, mirando sus ojos con cierto deleite para de alguna forma adivinar en lo que estaba pensando, posó sus ojos jades en la nariz larga y respingada que le daba un toque de masculinidad, luego se dirigió hacia su delgada y perfecta boca que se veía tan tersa y casi apetecible, cada vez que él hablaba su aliento era agradable, como si se tratara de algo que la llamaba desde su interior para que esta se acercara aún más hacia él. Si no fuera por esas finas marcas en su rostro el parecido con su hermano menor sería idéntico, trató de no darle mucha importancia a algo así. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a pensar en él, pero era casi inevitable.

Al mirar sus labios esta recordó los fugases momentos en que ambos se besaron, se acordó de su lengua cálida y traviesa recorrer su boca, sintiéndose algo avergonzaba al evocar ese momento. Su cuerpo reaccionó al volver a imaginarse su tacto, experimentando un leve escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Itachi sonrió al verla estremecerse levemente en su asiento. Sakura le devolvió el gesto y quedó pegada en aquella sonrisa, tan bella y pura que le sacaba leves suspiros como si fuera aún una niña de 15 años.

Pronto su conciencia la despertó para que no se dejara engañar, ella sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos que sentía por Itachi no eran tan fuerte como lo eran por Sasuke, simplemente se estaba mintiendo, pero una parte de ella siempre lo ha querido cerca.

\- Luces bella, Sakura - admitió, luego tomó un vaso de vino sin dejar de mirarla con ojos profundos como tratando de seducirla, aparecer esos gestos tan provocativos eran particulares en los Uchiha - Espero no intimidarte o hacerte sentir incomoda si decido hacerte un cumplido - agregó al notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- No…es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, debo admitir que aún me pones algo nerviosa… - _"Demonios…yo y mi bocota"_

\- Descuida, sabes que no intentare nada…a no ser… - él enarcó una ceja dejando inconclusa la frase, su rostro cambió de semblante a uno más coqueto y sexy, era increíble lo que podía llegar a hacer con solo su mirada. Sus ojos emanaban sex appeal por doquier, sin hablar de su postura corporal.

A pesar de que ambos estaban hablando sin interrupciones y muy tranquilos algo en el interior de Sakura la invadió, deseaba saber de Sasuke, no sabía por qué quería seguir torturándose con él pero debía al menos saber que se encontraba bien. Con gran osadía esta se atrevió a preguntar. Itachi se puso rígido y sus ojos volvieron a ser algo serios, sus labios dejaron de estar relajados a unos más tensos. Sabía que le había afectado el tema pero era algo que ella necesitaba saber.

 _"Mi tonto hermano esta devastado, hundido en su propia tristeza al perderte…jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan desesperada"_ pero Itachi no podía decirle eso ya que la destrozaría, aunque si le mentía también lo haría pero no deseaba que esta si hiciera ilusiones. Itachi aún no sabía lo que Karin tramaba entre sus manos así que atinó a decirle una respuesta con la cual Sakura podría sobrellevar por el hecho de que ella era fuerte y estando él cerca ella sabría superarlo.

Él sin darle vueltas al asunto le respondió amablemente diciéndole que se encontraba bien, sin darle más detalles como ella esperaba, deseaba saber sobre su vida amorosa pero ella sabía que eso era llegar muy lejos.

Itachi cambió de tema abruptamente sin darle importancia al rostro pálido y desanimado de Sakura, pero él como siempre trató de mejorar su ánimo de la mejor forma para que su semblante cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

La reunión con los socios de Fijitawa fue pan comido, la sonrisa y carisma de Sakura y su poder de persuasión fueron claves para que estos firmaran el contrato con la empresa Uchiha, Itachi se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que fue para esta manejar una situación así, a pesar de que había sido su primera vez entablando negocios le resultó bastante exitoso.

Ambos quisieron celebrar y fueron hacia la habitación de Sakura donde ella se sentía más cómoda. Le sirvió un vaso de champagne a Itachi y ambos bebieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¡Felicidades!, gracias a ti ahora tenemos a los socios de Fijitawa de nuestro lado - dijo en un brindis, ella sonrió.

\- Pues no hay de qué, aunque pensé que tú eras el genio en esto, Itachi - Sakura se sacó sus zapatos de tacón para luego sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

\- Siempre es bueno algo de ayuda - le guiñó el ojo.

\- Sabes, me gustaría saber más sobre ti, hemos compartido solo dos días aquí y no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos mejor - Itachi asintió al estar de acuerdo con ella, Sakura se puso cómoda y comenzó a escucharlo con atención.

 _"Cada vez que hablaba era música para mis oídos, su voz profunda hacía helar a cualquiera, a mí incluso me derretía, su tono de voz era cálido y cada vez que recordaba y hablaba de algún momento de su infancia él sonreía o reía de una forma tan dulce que me hacía estremecerme, por varios momentos desee abrazarlo y estar más cerca de él._

 _Por más que me resistía a Itachi este más me acercaba, de cierta forma extraña sentía como si lo necesitara cerca de mí y que me rodeara con su calor. A veces hasta creía que sería feliz a su lado"._

Las horas pasaron y ambos tuvieron tiempo suficiente como para conocerse más, no supieron en qué momento ellos se habían sentado en el suelo sobre una acolchada alfombra. Los ánimos aumentaron y con esto también un poco los efectos del alcohol. Ellos cada vez estaban más cerca el uno al otro pero Itachi aún estaba sobrio mientras que Sakura yacía un paso entre la sobriedad y la ebriedad.

\- Debo irme, es bastante tarde y debemos aprovechar estos últimos tres días que tenemos aquí - dijo Itachi levantándose del suelo. Sakura lo imitó torpemente al marearse un poco. Itachi la afirmó en el momento justo para estabilizarla.

\- Te acompaño - dijo ella, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

\- Gracias por todo Sakura, fue un placer compartir contigo.

\- No hay de qué, me divertí mucho hoy - dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras Itachi la quedó mirando justo cuando él yacía de pie en el marco de la puerta, ella lo observa perdiéndose en sus ojos negros.

No sabía muy bien si era a causa de lo que había bebido o no pero unas ansias enormes se apoderaron de ella, queriendo besarlo y tocar su cuerpo. Itachi como si hubiera leído los pensamientos pecaminosos de la chica se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. De comienzo fue un simple beso casto como para saber la reacción de esta pero al ver que ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo profundamente no le quedaron dudas de que él debía seguir.

Las ganas que tenía de besarla y tocarla estallaron con vehemencia y él, con un rápido movimiento de pies, cerró la puerta de la habitación. La abrazó con ternura pero con seguridad y a paso ciego la dirigió hacia la mesa para posarla encima de esta, comenzó a besarla tiernamente por los hombros, cuello y boca. Sus labios se posaban en su tersa piel quemando con pasión cada parte de su ser.

Él acarició sus largas piernas besando sus muslos mientras ella se acomodaba un poco más en aquella mesa, recostándose para ser seducida por él. Itachi se sacó su corbata y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su camisa dejando ver aquellos pectorales y abdominales perfectos. Sakura se enderezó para tocarlo y besar cada parte de su tonificado six pack recorriéndolo con sus labios.

De pronto la ternura de Itachi se desvaneció, haciendo aparecer su lado más sexy y candente. Los besos cambiaron de intensidad queriendo devorarla y lamer cada parte de su piel semi desnuda. Sakura gimió al sentir las manos de Itachi debajo de su blusa sintiendo como si estas la quemaran.

Todo se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan mal que la Sakura racional luchaba por salir para decirle que cometía un error, pero la Sakura libertina no la dejó manifestarse para así seguir disfrutando de las suaves caricias de este hombre.

Los labios de Itachi volvieron a posarse en los de Sakura mientras que a ella se le escapó un sonido de placer haciendo que él tuviera una erección aún más sobresaliente. Ella suspiraba al sentir su lengua lamer sus labios y recorrer su cuello. Por un breve instante Itachi la observó mientras ella lo miraba de vuelta con ojos deseosos, la poca luz que había en el living hicieron que esta viera el rostro de Sasuke, lo cual la desenfrenó aún más, besándolo con más pasión que antes dejándose tocar y besar por él, lo deseaba tanto. Itachi recorrió el cuello de la mujer con suaves besos, embriagándose por el dulce olor del perfuma de Sakura.

\- …Sasuke… - dijo ella inconsciente, había estado tan convencida de sí misma que había visto al mismo Sasuke que ni cuenta se dio lo que estaba haciendo con Itachi. Por más que él quiso omitir aquel nombre no pudo, él estaba tan cerca de ella que sus palabras atormentaron su corazón haciendo que él se enderezara bruscamente. Sakura al percatarse de aquel movimiento lo miró desconcertada, dándose cuenta que por culpa de su imaginación y del alcohol estos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Itachi la miró molesto, por primera vez Sakura pudo ver unos ojos fríos e intensos en él. Aquella mirada le dio miedo como si traspasara su alma de golpe.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro. Por más que ella intentará sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza no podía, y por más que trataba de no dañar a Itachi esta lo hacía inconscientemente.

Los ojos del Uchiha se cerraron con fuerza, apretando sus puños para aguantar su ira, luego los abrió nuevamente, esta vez su mirada se suavizó pero lucía triste y decepcionado.

\- No puedo creer que aún lo ames…lo viste besarse con otra mujer y ¿aún así…? - él suspiró, mordiéndose su labio inferior para contener su cólera.

\- Itachi yo no quise…

\- No, claro que no quisiste herirme, pero lo haces - él dejó de estar cerca de ella para dirigirse hacia la puerta, tomó sus cosas para arreglarse antes de salir - No quiero ser tu segunda opción, siempre pensé que ibas a quererme, hoy estaba convencido de eso - Sakura lo observó perpleja sin moverse de su lugar, sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas pero esta vez de vergüenza. Vergüenza por ella misma, por ser una tonta y hacer lo que nunca quiso hacerle a Itachi…lastimarlo.

\- Itachi…espera - le dijo cuando este abrió la puerta, él la quedó mirando con aquella mirada desgarradora - De verdad…lo siento… - Itachi dejó salir una risa nasal.

\- Que tonto fui al estar aquí amando a quien no me ama… - Itachi miro el suelo para luego mirarla - Perdóname tú a mí, jamás quise escucharte cuando querías detenerme… - al decir esto él salió de la puerta y la cerró con un sonido seco.

.

.

Itachi volvió solo a Tokio, lo que había escuchado aquella noche con Sakura fue motivo suficiente para no quedarse, las palabras de la peli rosa brotaban en su mente una y otra vez, él sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Sakura sería difícil de conquistar pero tenía que intentarlo, quizás a pesar de que tratara él nunca conseguiría que esta lo quisiera como él siempre quiso y así fue.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Itachi tomó un taxi y durante el camino comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. A pesar de que amara a Sakura no toleraba verla sufrir, él deseaba su felicidad y si él no podía, al menos hallaría una forma para hacerlo y quién mejor que su estúpido hermano. Odiaba la idea a montones, el solo hecho de verlos juntos le revolvía el estómago pero la felicidad de Sakura era lo más importante, si ella era feliz él también lo sería, o al menos trataría de serlo.

Su hermano era un idiota de eso no había dudas, pero esta vez decidió ayudarlo, Karin era capaz de hasta lo imposible por Sasuke, pero no soportaría verlo a él y a Sakura devastados. Mucho menos verlos separados por la entrometida de Karin.

Al pasar los minutos Itachi alejó todo pensamiento respecto a su hermano y a Sakura para concentrarse en algún plan. Su mente era tan ágil que de inmediato idealizó algo que quizás podría funcionar, pero necesitaría ayuda y sobretodo audacia. Era demasiado arriesgado lo que estaba pensando pero al menos haría el intento, aunque primero debía empezar de apoco. Una investigación sería lo ideal para comenzar.

Al llegar a su departamento puso manos a la obra e hizo un par de llamadas. Si todo salía como esperaba el plan sería un éxito y lograría separar a Karin de Sasuke para siempre, pero todo eso implicaría un gran riesgo si no era cuidadoso.

.

.

Itachi al poner en marcha su plan ya había localizado a Sasuke en menos de una hora y con eso sabía exactamente dónde estaría, con quién y a qué hora. Sabiendo esto salió para juntarse con sus amigos para espiar los movimientos de su hermano antes de comenzar el plan.

Apenas salió de su departamento tomó un taxi para dirigirse al encuentro con los demás, el vehículo fue rápido, permitiéndole llegar puntualmente al lugar. Al bajarse notó que a un par de metros estaba Suigetsu esperando en la cafetería mientras se servía una taza de café, Itachi apuró el paso y entró, sentándose frente a este.

\- ¿Quieres un poco?, yo invito - dijo este con amabilidad.

\- No, gracias - respondió, mirando a través de la ventana.

\- Jamás pensé que haríamos algo así, tus habilidades de detective me sorprenden - dijo entre risas - No entiendo qué haces manejando una compañía, ganarías mucho mejor si fueras detective.

\- No es mala idea, hasta sonaría bien - concordó Sasori seguido por Deidara - Detective Itachi - dijo este mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos.

\- Muy gracioso, chicos - dijo Itachi sin reír. Este volvió a mirar hacia la ventana para ver la figura de Sasuke y Karin entrando a un restaurant. Suigetsu se dio cuenta de la mueca que hizo el rostro de Itachi y miró en su dirección, sorprendiéndose al ver a la mujer pelirroja.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacemos vigilando a tu hermano menor? - preguntó Deidara al ver a la pareja sentarse cerca de una mesa que, por suerte, tocaba a la ventana, haciendo que la vista fuera mucho mejor para Itachi. Deidara tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro - Pensé que iríamos a un bar para coquetear con chicas, vigilar hombres no es mi estilo…se siente extraño, ¡me mentiste Sasori! - Deidara frunció sus labios mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en la silla.

\- Recuerda que le debemos un favor a Itachi, así que deja de quejarte - Sasori lo codeó para que pusiera atención a los movimientos de Sasuke con Karin.

\- Si, ahora recuerdo que le debes un favor por haber besado a Sakura por "error" - Deidara rió mientras Sasori lo miró con ojos asesinos. Itachi observó a ambos de reojo, sus ojos negros expresaban seriedad al escuchar a ambos hablar.

\- ¡Sabes que eso fue tu culpa!, idiota… - espetó Sasori - Hey Itachi…¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?

\- Solo vigilar, Karin trama algo y sé que Sasuke se está dejando manipular por ella, necesito comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Es imposible que haya dejado a Sakura para estar con esa mujer.

\- ¿Por qué es imposible? - preguntó Suigetsu - ¿Qué tiene esta chica que la hace tan peligrosa?

\- Todo - Itachi no quiso dar mayores explicaciones.

\- Esa chica es extraña, jamás he visto a una mujer lanzarse a un hombre tan fácilmente…parece una sanguijuela pegada a tu hermano - comentó Sasori.

\- ¿Sanguijuela? - Suigetsu continuó mirando a la chica, algo de ella le atraía. Odiaba un poco al escuchar aquellos insultos sobre ella, algo le decía que la chica no podía ser tan mala como ellos pensaban.

\- Creo que esa mujer necesita una buena dosis de pasión - Deidara hizo gestos con sus manos para ser más especifico al referirse al acto sexual - Se le nota, lo pide a gritos.

Sasori rió ante su comentario mientras que Suigetsu hizo una mueca de desagrado. Itachi sonrió de lado al ver que pensaban lo mismo de aquella mujer. Ella se pegaba tanto al cuerpo del Uchiha que era fácil adivinar lo que tramaba hacer con él.

\- ¿Cómo es que alguien como Sasuke le llueven las mujeres?, es decir…miren cómo trata a la chica, apenas la está escuchando o mirando y ella sigue embobada con él - Sasori miraba atentamente cada movimiento de ambos. Sasuke tenía una expresión seria y hasta de desagrado. Constantemente miraba la ventana como si estuviera contemplando algo mucho más interesante que mirar a Karin - Yo si hago eso con una chica definitivamente no tendría una segunda cita.

\- Eso es porque te falta carisma, tus ojos dormilones siempre te dan un toque de aburrimiento en tu rostro, ¿luciendo así quién no se aburriría de ti? - Deidara se burló nuevamente de él dándole un suave empujón a Sasori quien lo miró con enfado, tensando sus labios sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

\- ¡Esta vez te pasaste Deidara! - Deidara corrió riéndose mientras que Sasori lo perseguía elevando su puño y gritándole groserías. Itachi los vio correr hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista al doblar por una calle.

Tanto a Suigetsu como a Itachi le causaron gracia aquellas palabras del rubio, siempre era divertido como ambos bromeaban, aunque la mayoría de las veces Sasori siempre era el perjudicado, ya que este la mayoría de las veces buscaba a mujeres que solo deseaban sacarle dinero o aprovecharse de él debido a su ingenuidad.

Itachi dejó de pensar en las citas desastrosas de Sasori para darle importancia a lo que su hermano hacía nuevamente con esa mujer. Simplemente no era lógico verlos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sasuke sufrió meses luego de ver con sus propios ojos que Karin le había sido infiel. Ningún hombre y menos su orgulloso hermano soportaría volver con alguien tan falso como esa mujer.

Karin seguía acercándose más a Sasuke. Este solo la empujó con su brazo, creando distancia. Colocaba sus ojos en blanco, se le veía irritado y a la vez aburrido mientras que la mujer tocaba su brazo y su mano para luego entrelazarla con las suyas. Él soportó aquel gesto a pesar de que miró sus manos como queriendo apartarlas con repulsión. Karin continuaba hablándole como si las muecas y movimientos que hacía Sasuke no le importaran en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué estaría tolerando a una mujer como Karin?, su mirada solo expresaba odio de tan solo escucharla. Nada de lo que veía Itachi tenía sentido.

En cambio Sakura, ella era la mujer perfecta, era hermosa, con bella figura, linda personalidad y sencilla pero con carácter. Sasuke lo tenía todo con ella, si a él le dieran una posibilidad de elegir entre Sakura y una mujer que le fue infiel, manipuladora y además que lo hirió en el pasado, elegiría sin pensarlo a Sakura.

La voz de Suigetsu hizo que Itachi dejara sus pensamientos.

\- Itachi, ¿has visto que en la esquina del local hay un sujeto mirando en dirección a los tortolos? - añadió Suigetsu mientras tomaba de su café.

\- Tienes razón - Itachi entrecerró los ojos, el sujeto era alto y se rostro tosco - Esto no puede verse bien.

\- Ahora entiendo, ¿por eso quieres separarlos?, ni si quiera sé el motivo pero al ver a tu hermano así de molesto y ver que los están vigilando…

\- Aquel sujeto debe ser uno de los motivos por el cual Sasuke está soportando salir con ella, Karin es astuta y tiene gente trabajando a su disposición. Si no estuvieran siendo vigilados Sasuke jamás soportaría que esta lo tocara ni mucho menos tener una cita.

\- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte en tu plan de una manera mucho mejor, tengo una idea - a Suigetsu se le dibujó una sonrisa curva dejando ver uno de sus dientes puntiagudos bajo su labio superior. Itachi tuvo un brillo de ilusión en su mirada, su amigo parecía tan confiado en su propio plan que este deseo seguir escuchando pero los pasos fuertes de Deidara interrumpieron a Suigetsu que estaba a punto de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué me pegaste tan fuerte, Sasori?...eso de verdad dolió - Deidara se sobó la nariz con expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. Sus ojos celestes contenían una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

\- Te lo merecías por ser tan antipático - Sasori volvió a sentarse.

\- Al menos tengo mejor suerte con las chicas - dijo en un murmullo, Sasori hizo una mueca y trató de ignorar aquel comentario, aún así este le dirigió una mirada de odio haciendo que Deidara se cubriera el rostro con sus manos.

\- Suficiente por hoy, vayámonos antes de que nos descubran - dijo Itachi comenzando a levantarse de su asiento. Suigetsu terminó su café dándole un último sorbo, dejando la propina en la mesa.

\- Pero…pero…esta vez me siento inútil, no hicimos nada… - dijo Sasori en un leve suspiro.

\- ¡Yo tengo una idea! - dijo Deidara abrazando a sus amigos por el cuello mientras caminaban - Vayamos al bar por unos tragos, ¿eh…qué dicen?

\- No cuenten conmigo, tengo cosas por hacer - dijo Itachi sacando el brazo de Deidara de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué me dices tú, Sasori? , quizás encontremos suerte con algunas chicas, si quieres te enseñaré mis trucos de seducción - Deidara se mordió el labio inferior mientras Sasori lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, luego asintió - Sabrás mis trucos pero eso no significa que tus ojos dormilones no aburrirán a las chicas, eso debes mejorarlo tú - Sasori hizo un chasquido con su lengua y bajó el brazo de su amigo.

\- Por más que te golpee jamás dejaras de molestarme, ¿verdad, idiota?

\- Tal vez es porque pegas muy despacio - Deidara dejo escapar una carcajada y comenzó a correr - ¡A ver si me alcanzas ahora!

\- ¡Ya verás! - exclamó Sasori persiguiendo a Deidara.

\- Vaya estos dos nunca cambian - Suigetsu se rascó su cabeza mirando como ambos corrían - Sigo sin entender por qué los invitaste - se cuestionó.

\- Quizás sea porque de cierta manera me hacen reír, me he sentido muy tenso últimamente - Itachi borró aquella sonrisa de sus labios y miró a Suigetsu - Dime tu idea.

\- Pues…viendo la situación como esta, lo mejor es conseguir a alguien que conquiste a Karin - Itachi enarcó una ceja, casi explota en una carcajada ¿Quién se atrevería a coquetearle a esa mujer?

\- Estas loco - soltó - Será imposible encontrar a un hombre valiente para tal tarea.

\- Quizás no sea imposible - él levantó sus cejas para luego moverlas de arriba a abajo - Aquí lo tienes - ambos detuvieron el paso. Itachi quedó sorprendido, al principio pensó que era una broma pero al ver que este seguía serio lo dejó continuar - Si a Karin le empieza a gustar otro, pues no habrá motivos de seguir reteniendo a Sasuke y este será libre de hacer lo que él quiera. Además estoy seguro de que Sasuke seguirá tratando mal a la muchacha lo que provocará a que Karin, tarde o temprano, busque atención en otro. Si le doy lo que busca tal vez funcione.

\- Podría funcionar pero…¿estás seguro? - Itachi estaba confuso, de tan solo pensar en que alguien estuviera con esa mujer le producían nauseas.

\- Si - afirmó - No te mentiré Itachi, la chica me atrae - Itachi abrió su boca en son de asombro.

 _"Pero qué malos gustos tienes, amigo"_

\- Si de verdad crees poder aguantar a esa mujer, pues adelante. Si tienes éxito esto podría funcionar aunque debo decir que esa mujer tiene gustos exigentes…solo se fija en hombres atractivos.

Suigetsu lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Itachi sonrió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy atractivo? - enarcó una ceja.

\- Eh…no, yo nada más decía que…bueno ya sabes, solo compartía información - rió intranquilo, esperando la reacción de su amigo, este se calmó y respiró hondo.

\- Solo confía en mí - Suigetsu comenzó a caminar nuevamente, Itachi lo siguió, suspirando aliviado - Oye tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál era tu plan? - preguntó.

\- Pues…em, olvídalo, era una mala idea - rió. Suigetsu lo miró inquieto al ver que este sonreía con cierto nerviosismo.

 _"Matar a Karin y a sus espías definitivamente era una mala idea"._

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho cariño pensando en ustedes ;) para todas aquellas que me dijeron que no les agrada el ItaSaku pues debo decirles que de ahora en adelante eso ya se acabó :O jajaja esperemos que todo salga bien para Sakura y Sasuke, ellos merecen estar juntos ¿no creen?, maldita Karin ¬¬ jajajaja sé que varias la odian por mi culpa xD**

 **Esperemos que el plan de Suigetsu de resultados positivos, bueno eso lo podrán saber en los próximos capítulos, solo si los reviews desean que siga con la historia ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todas! :D**

 **¡Por fin he podido actualizar!, siento mucho si la espera fue larga, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado para que haya valido la pena la espera. Quiero decirles que este y los otros capítulos que vienen aclararan ciertas cosas sobre los nuevos personajes. Veremos más a Karin y el por qué de sus acciones :O Además veremos poco a poco a Suigetsu entrar en acción ;)**

 **Para aquellas que pensaron que el ItaSaku terminó por petición del público deseo aclarar que mi historia siempre quiso tener ese rumbo, me agrada Itachi pero definitivamente amo el SasuSaku, por ende la historia tendría ese giro tarde o temprano ^^**

 **Recuerden que haré lo posible por seguir actualizando, al menos pude con este, espero no demorarme con los demás. Nuevamente deseo agradecerles sus coquetos reviews, ya que siempre me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia, de verdad muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes tanto para las que se dan el tiempo de comentar como aquellas que leen esta historia en silencio :)**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos al final, por ahora... ¡A leer!**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Era un fin de semana lluvioso en Tokio, Sakura estaba sentada en su sillón tomando una taza de café mirando hacia su ventanal poniendo atención a la lluvia que caía sin cesar desde el viernes por la noche. El semblante de la muchacha era tan triste que con tan solo mirarla se podía notar su pesadumbre a pesar de que esta tratara de lucir bien y sonriente ante los demás.

Mientras observaba las gotas que caían a su balcón, recordaba con amargura la situación de aquella vez con Itachi, antes no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke pero ahora no podía seguir su rutina sin antes recordar aquel momento. Itachi era un hombre tan bueno que Sakura sabía perfectamente que ambos no podían ser compatibles si ella aún no dejaba de lado a Sasuke, alguien como Itachi no merecía sufrir. Sentía tanta vergüenza y a la vez tanta amargura por esa situación que no pudo evitar enviarle un mensaje al celular de Itachi. Deseaba con todo su ser disculparse y que él entendiera a su crédulo corazón.

Al momento en que pulsó la palabra enviar desde su celular táctil se arrepintió y un sinfín de preguntas invadieron su mente, cuestionándose si eso que había hecho había sido lo correcto.

 _"Tal vez crea que quiero seguir jugando con él o quizás él pensará que soy una tonta al querer que nos juntemos a hablar pretendiendo como si esto nunca pasó entre nosotros, y si por juntarnos ¿él vuelve a sufrir?, y si ¿no me perdona?...¡Trágame tierra, no debí haber hecho eso!"_

Los minutos pasaron y Sakura aún quedaba observando su celular que yacía en la mesa de centro de su living, se sentía inquieta. Sus ojos jades se posaban cada dos segundo en su celular, esperando a que este sonara y ver en la pantalla el nombre de Itachi respondiéndole su mensaje.

 _"Fui una idiota al mandarle ese mensaje, hice el ridículo al pensar en que este me respondería. Aunque si yo fuera hombre…haría lo mismo, ni si quiera desearía verme por lo que hice. Pero por otro lado sé que fue lo correcto de hacer y debía intentarlo a pesar de que haya sido un fracaso. Sí, eso…no me arrepiento, bueno, tal vez un poquito ¿por qué no responderá?"_

De tanto pensar, Sakura fue a su habitación para luego darse un largo baño en su tina, lo que más necesitaba era relajarse, no tuvo eso en su viaje en Kioto, no lo tuvo cuando se reunió con sus amigas para la inauguración de su departamento y no lo tenía ahora que en vez de disfrutar de su independencia estaba atormentada por culpa de dos hombres.

Al terminar su baño se dirigió hacia donde estaba su celular inerte sobre su cama, sintió unas ganas tremendas de tomar el celular y revisar si Itachi había respondido su mensaje.

 _"No…no debo, tal vez no haya nada de él"_. Sakura continuó mirando el aparato. _"Al diablo, qué más da"._ Sakura acercó su mano para alcanzarlo, se detuvo apenas estaba a centímetros de este pero la llamada entrante de Ino apuró a que tomara su móvil con seguridad.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Ino?

\- _Vaya…¿así me tratas luego de que me he portado tan bien contigo?...vaya amiga la que tengo._

\- Lo siento…solo que no es un buen día… - Sakura suspiró con pesadez.

\- _Ya veo, te llamaba para que saliéramos, te hará bien_ \- Ino parecía optimista, pensaba que si su amiga salía esta sonreiría de inmediato, olvidando todos sus problemas, pero Sakura no era así. Simplemente no podía dejar de lado los asuntos pendientes de su corazón.

\- No Ino…tal vez otro día, necesito estar sola - por el otro lado se escuchó un quejido de parte de su amiga.

\- _Ahh, está bien, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?, quiero a mi Sakura de vuelta_ \- aquello la hizo sonreír un poco. Luego colgó su teléfono y por sorpresa el nombre de Itachi apareció en la pantalla. El mensaje había estado ahí hace tan solo 10 minutos.

Los ojos de Sakura se ancharon de la impresión mordiéndose su labio inferior dudando si ver lo que este había enviado o no. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a su aplicación de Whatsapp pulsando el nombre de Itachi.

 _"Sakura, aprecio mucho tus palabras y sé que fui un tonto en insistir y apresurar todo. No debes sentirte mal por lo que pasó, era obvio que la culpa fue mía en gran parte._

 _Respecto a lo que pides mi respuesta es sí, me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos…siempre y cuando te sientas cómoda."_

Sakura respiró de alivió y una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios. Definitivamente Itachi era un hombre muy bueno.

.

.

El fin de semana pasó volando y Sakura ni cuenta se dio que debía volver al trabajo, su rutina laboral era cada vez menos atrayente debido a todo lo que esto significaba para ella. Al menos ya no tenía problemas con Itachi pero el solo hecho de que Sasuke estuviera cerca de ella hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Sasuke era el único hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza por más que quisiera hacerlo y eso siempre la aterraba. La hacía preguntarse a veces de que ¿si no era Sasuke no sería ninguno?

La pregunta quedaba al aire por varios minutos hasta que Sakura volvía a incorporarse en su trabajo. Por más que odiaba ir a su oficina ahora, debía hacerlo si deseaba mantener su propio hogar y sus cuentas.

Al salir de la empresa Sakura se sentía aliviaba de poder volver a casa, el día estaba nublado haciendo que sus ansias por llegar a casa a servirse un café caliente aumentaran. No tardó mucho en tomar el elevador pero apenas este abrió las puertas metálicas se llevó un inesperado estupor al ver a Sasuke a tan solo metros de distancia abrazado con una muchacha pelirroja. Las manos largas de la mujer apretujaban el cuerpo del Uchiha de manera ambiciosa como si este se le fuera a ir de sus manos mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba sin darle mayor importancia hasta que él se tensó al ver a la peli rosa cerca de ellos, apartando a la chica con rapidez.

\- Oh…¿ella es tu socia? - dijo la pelirroja, acomodándose sus lentes - Ya te me hacías familiar, chica.

\- ¿Karin? - dijo sorprendida al recordarla desde la tienda.

\- Si, es un placer de nuevo verte - exclamó con una sonrisa - Lamento que nos hayas visto de esta manera, es solo que nos extrañábamos mucho - esta miró a Sasuke algo sonrojada mientras que él no dejaba de mirar a Sakura. Los ojos negros se posaban en ella de manera triste, casi pidiendo disculpas a través de ellos, pero Sakura se mantuvo fuerte y contuvo su tristeza. Por otro lado Karin apretó su mandíbula al ver que su atención ya no era para ella.

\- Ustedes…lucen bien juntos - dijo Sakura casi en un susurro, desviando la mirada de ambos.

Sasuke quiso interrumpir al escuchar tal tontería pero Karin apretó el brazo del Uchiha para que no hablara. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa y le agradeció aquel cumplido, mientras que Sakura se mantuvo firme ante la escena y se alejó lentamente hacia las puertas, una vez que ella desapareció, Sasuke se alejó de Karin dándole un leve golpe al rosar el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo quien de inmediato se quejó.

\- Ay Sasuke, ¿acaso esa es la forma de tratar a tu novia?

\- No hables estupideces ¿quieres? - sus ojos enardecidos soltaban chispas de odio al verla y escuchar una y otra vez aquellas palabras que dijo - ¿¡Cómo conoces a Sakura!?, ¡te pedí que te alejaras de ella! - se volteó a verla.

\- Y lo hago, solo que eso fue mucho antes de volver a verte - le guiñó ella para coquetearle pero fue en vano, este alejó su mirada de su rostro y caminó para salir - Espérame, recuerda que hoy vienes conmigo - su voz fue más dulce como queriendo invitarlo a que este cediera ante ella.

Sasuke aún no podía entender lo bruta que era la mujer, él hacía de todo por alejarla y está aún así se mantenía firme y dispuesta a conquistarlo, pretendiendo que eran una pareja que se amaban.

La noche estaba recién empezando para Sasuke y Karin, la mujer había preparado toda una noche para que ambos salieran a comer y disfrutar como pareja. Sasuke de mala gana tuvo que aceptar la invitación, aguantando sus charlas y sus constantes caricias. En muchas ocasiones este quiso gritarle y hasta largarse del lugar a donde fueron, no soportaba verla ni mucho menos sentirla cerca, todo era una mala rutina de constante tortura después del trabajo, pero trataba de hallar calma cuando recordaba el motivo de por qué hacía todo esto.

\- Sasuke…me estas escuchando ¿verdad?

\- Mmm - fue todo lo que dijo mientras comía.

\- ¡Odio volver a repetírtelo pero sabes que detesto que no me prestes atención!, te traje a este hermoso lugar y ni si quiera me pones atención - decía Karin haciendo un puchero.

\- Sabes muy bien el motivo, también no me gustar decírtelo nuevamente pero esto solo lo hago por Sak…

\- ¡Suficiente! - alzó las manos para que no hablara - Si estás haciendo esto es porque lo quieres al igual que yo Sasuke, no te mientas - esbozó una leve sonrisa para calmar su genio. De solo escuchar el nombre de la peli rosa casi salir por la boca de Sasuke le daba rabia. Comenzaba a odiarla, ya no podía soportar el hecho de que él aún estuviera enamorado de aquella chica, ¿qué tenía Sakura que ella no tuviera? - Se que te pedí que no la vieras y no lo has hecho, ya lo sé. La seguiste a su casa ¿no es así? - Sasuke la observó con asombro, aquel día se había asegurado de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo - A mi nada se me escapa de las manos.

\- Si te atreves a tan solo tocarle un pelo…

\- Tus amenazas no me preocupan, no hice nada porque no quise hacerlo - ella rió - Pero créeme que lo hare si me entero que la sigues viendo - lo miró tajante, mientras acariciaba el perfecto rostro del Uchiha.

\- Acaso le pedirás a uno de tus espías que lo hagan por ti ¿no es así?

\- Ah sí, mis espías…ellos son mis ojos Sasuke, pero si te molestan tanto pues…los hare desaparecer, tu más que nadie debería saber que puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma ¿no es así? - una sonrisa curva se posó en los labios rojos de Karin haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos.

\- ¿Tus ojos dices?, ¿es por eso que aquella vez un tipo nos vigilaba?

\- Simple diversión, quizás - ella sonrió pero al ver que Sasuke se puso tenso esta dejó de bromear - Vale, ya no estarán más ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hmp…veo que te diviertes mucho con todo el éxito que has tenido gracias a mí.

\- No necesito que me restriegues eso en la cara, Sasuke. Sí, fue verdad que quise aprovecharme un poco de tu dinero y de tu reconocido apellido para hacerme reconocida en ese entonces pero yo si te amaba, y te amo de verdad.

\- ¿Fue por eso que me fuiste infiel? - inquirió Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

\- Yo…solo caí en tentación nada más y jamás me dejaste explicarte todo - ella se acercó más a él, mirándolo con cierto arrepentimiento.

\- Porque no había nada que explicar - masculló serio.

\- Eso crees tú, para todo hay explicación - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, cuyos eran tan profundos que daban algo de miedo.

\- ¿Desean algo para beber? - preguntó el mesero interrumpiendo la conversación, Sasuke no se atrevió a contestar, ya que estaba concentrado mirando a Karin con ojos furiosos.

\- Si, por favor. Tráiganos su mejor vino - dijo ella mirando al camarero con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke no prestó mayor atención ante aquel sutil gesto de la mujer, sabía que coqueteaba con todos, quizás para sacarle algo de celos, celos que ni si quiera se molestaban en aparecer por esa mujer. Desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos rojos que ahora lo miraban con deleite para poner atención a las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a resbalar por el vidrio.

\- Admito que mientras más lejano eres conmigo más ganas de acercarme me dan, Sasuke - Karin le tomó su mano para que él la mirara. Él enarcó una ceja al notar aquel contacto físico.

\- Pues debes ser la única mujer que quiere torturarse al hacer eso - le quitó su mano con un fuerte deslizamiento.

\- Tarde o temprano te entregaras a mi - sonrió, en aquel momento el mesero llegó y les sirvió a ambos en su copa. Luego se marchó.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Karin para poner en marcha su plan. Sacó de su cartera un pequeño envase que abrió enseguida para depositar el contenido en una de las copas, el polvo cayó en el liquido mientras que Karin, con una cuchara, comenzó a revolver rápidamente para que se mezclara con el vino. Luego colocó la copa de Sasuke en su lugar para no levantar sospechas.

Al ver a Sasuke volver a su asiento, Karin se mordió su labio inferior esperando a que él fuera el primero en beber.

\- Deberías probar el vino, esta delicioso - afirma, ella tomó de su copa invitando a que él la imitara. Lo hizo - ¿Cómo está?

\- Algo…amargo… - Sasuke hace un gesto de desagrado, frunciendo sus labios ante aquel sabor - ¿Estás segura que esto es vino? - él lo huele.

\- Quizás no estés acostumbrado a algo tan fino, pruébalo nuevamente - sugirió expectante - ¿Y bien? - Sasuke volvió a probar. Listo. Con tan solo dos sorbos la droga haría efecto, claro que se demoraría mucho más en aparecer, pero sabía que con eso sería suficiente.

\- He bebido de lo más fino y caro del mundo ¿y me dices tal tontería?, camarero por favor tráiganos un Cabernet Sauvignon y llévese esto - Sasuke se limpió la comisura de la boca con una servilleta para no saborear el sabor amargo de aquel vino.

\- Buena elección, cariño - dijo Karin esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

A los pocos segundos el joven mesero volvió a aparecer, sirviéndoles nuevamente. Karin bebió de su copa junto con Sasuke, quien bebía hasta la última gota para sacarse el sabor anterior.

\- Esto sí es calidad, Karin - la miró, ella sonrió con gracia al sentir sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos de manera cálida - No te hagas ilusiones - dijo serio al verla tan emocionada.

\- Siempre negando lo que sientes ¿no es así?, tranquilo puedo esperar - dijo ella terminando su plato de comida - Al fin y al cabo siempre consigo lo que quiero de una forma u otra - le guiñó su ojo - Que no se te olvide.

 _ **15 minutos después**_

\- Me duele la cabeza, mujer - Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia su sien, algo no iba bien - Vámonos - se puso de pie.

\- Como quieras - ella pidió la cuenta para luego tomar un taxi junto a Sasuke quien no dejaba de sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de leves mareos. Con gran esfuerzo dejó a Karin hasta su piso en su departamento, ella por otro lado buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

\- Hasta luego - dijo él con voz cansada.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres decir que no entraras conmigo? - se sorprendió, agarrándolo de su brazo para impedir que este se fuera - No puedes irte en el estado en que estas, mírate nada más, ya estas borracho - mintió, sabía perfectamente que los efectos de la droga estaban dando resultado, si no actuaba pronto Sasuke se desmayaría sin que esta pudiera cargarlo por su cuenta hasta su habitación. Debía actuar rápido.

\- ¡De ninguna manera iré hasta tu cuarto! - rugió, haciendo que su voz se escuchara por todo el pasillo.

\- Sasuke baja la voz - dijo en un susurro - Además… yo tengo mis formas de persuasión para que hagas lo que yo quiera, aunque no recuerdes nada al día siguiente.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos a pesar de las fuertes nauseas que lo atacaban de forma más violenta, comenzó a pestañar repetidas veces para ver mejor debido a que su vista empeoraba viendo cada vez más borroso.

\- Tú…¿¡tú me drogaste!?

La voz de Sasuke esta vez sonó tan fuerte que varios de los vecinos se asomaron a ver qué pasaba, uno de ellos fue Suigetsu, que miró la escena de discusión entre ambos con una mueca de diversión.

 _"Vaya, vaya con que Karin también vive aquí…esto pasara mucho antes de lo esperado"_

\- Descuiden, yo los conozco, por favor entren a sus departamentos - dijo Suigetsu con calma a los ojos curiosos que ahora cerraban sus puertas.

\- ¡Sasuke ya basta, estás mal! - Karin hacía un vago intento para poner de pie a Sasuke que poco a poco tambaleaba, perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- ¡Suéltame…no me toques!, no iré contigo ni así ni nunca ¿me oyes? - Sasuke se zafó de su agarre y cayó al piso, aún con cierto grado de conciencia.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Suigetsu acercándose a ambos. Sasuke miraba al frente como queriendo concentrarse en algo para permanecer lucido, mientras que Karin quedó perpleja ante los ojos purpuras del chico.

\- ¿¡Tú!? …¿qué haces tú aquí? - Karin trató de levantar a Sasuke nuevamente pero este se opuso.

\- Vivo aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- No, es solo que está borracho.

\- Yo no lo veo así - él le dio un pequeño vistazo a Sasuke que seguía mirando hacia la nada, entrecerrando los ojos como queriendo mantenerse despierto - ¿Es tu amigo? - preguntó.

\- Novio en realidad, ¿te importaría no entrometerte en lo que no te importa?

\- ¿Dónde vive? - preguntó para fastidiarla. Karin frunció el ceño ante su pregunta por lo que Suigetsu continuó - Si él es tu novio deberías saber donde vive ¿no?, además así lo puedo llevar a su casa.

\- No hay problema con eso, dormirá aquí - dijo Karin volviendo a Sasuke para tratar de que se levantara.

\- Lo siento pero no dejaré que hagas eso, una dama como tú a solas con un hombre no es muy bien visto - sonrió ladinamente mientras que Karin gruñó.

\- ¿En qué siglo vives?, esto es ridículo - ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Lo sé, soy alguien anticuado - Suigetsu levantó a Sasuke del brazo para colocárselo alrededor de su cuello - De nada por la ayuda, podrás dormir tranquila ahora - él caminó hacia su departamento mientras Karin lo seguía de cerca.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿cómo te atreves?, solo déjalo en mi habitación y listo - discutió Karin con desagrado al ver a Suigetsu dejar a Sasuke en su sillón, este por el efecto completo que la droga hizo en él se durmió al instante en que su cuerpo tocó el cómodo sofá de Suigetsu.

\- ¡Sasuke! - gritó ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él pero Suigetsu la detuvo.

\- Déjalo descansar - ambos estaban tan cerca el uno al otro que la mujer sintió un leve hormigueo en su estómago - Ven, te acompañare a la puerta.

\- Pero… - trató de aferrarse a él para seguir en su casa pero este le impidió el paso, dejándola en el pasillo - Eres un imbécil - masculló, mirándolo irritada.

\- Mi nombre es Suigetsu, Karin - él le guiñó un ojo mientras ella quiso volver a protestar a pesar de sorprenderse al escuchar que él aún recordaba su nombre pero Suigetsu le cerró la puerta en su cara riéndose al escuchar los quejidos de la mujer - Vaya Sasuke, esa mujer sí que está loca - él miraba a Sasuke durmiendo plácidamente en una posición incómoda - Bueno…creo que me debes una.

.

.

A los pocos días de que Sakura recibió aquel mensaje de Itachi ella se mantuvo aún más cercana con él, ya que deseaba conservarlo como amigo. Itachi siempre fue cálido y amable con ella desde un principio, lo que le atraía bastante de él pero no causaba ese efecto que la hacía estremecerse como cierta persona.

A medida que pasaban los días ellos seguían hablando ya sea por teléfono o por mensajes. Poco a poco la incomodidad se fue y ambos aceptaron la amistad del otro.

Itachi fue el primero en animarse a que ambos salieran al menos una vez para platicar en persona, ya que sentía que sus sentimientos por Sakura ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, la peli rosa había aceptado alegremente aquella propuesta y se juntaron en un parque al atardecer para caminar y charlar. Algo no tan comprometedor como ir a cenar o ir a un bar. Simplemente conversar.

Cuando ambos se vieron Sakura sintió un leve cosquilleo, más que nada por los nervios de verlo nuevamente. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa al verla, calmando los ánimos de ambos con tal simple gesto. Al acercarse a ella para saludarla pudo notar que el perfume dulce de la chica aún le producía un leve hormigueo en su estómago y su corazón aún latía con fuerza al estar cerca de ella. A pesar de que él afirmó no seguir sintiendo nada por ella, su cuerpo le decía todo lo contrario. Aún no podía olvidarla por completo.

\- Lamento decirte esto pero sigues igual de hermosa - sonrió.

\- Gracias, tu no luces nada mal - dijo algo ruborizada- ¿Qué haremos hoy?, me gustaría ir a comer un helado si te animas - le propuso. Se sorprendió ella misma al ver que ya nada le provocaba, aquel cumplido lo recibió como eso, tan solo un cumplido, los nervios y alteraciones que antes aquellas palabras le provocaban de su parte ya eran cosa del pasado.

\- Claro, conozco una heladería muy buena, de seguro te encantará - le sonrió de lado. Al ver esa sonrisa era casi como ver el reflejo de Sasuke, a veces era tanto el parecido que la asustaba, aunque al ver los ojos de Itachi olvidaba totalmente esa similitud, sus miradas eran completamente diferentes, transmitían sentimientos distintos como si la mirada dura de Sasuke pasó por mucho dolor e Itachi solo vio lo bueno de la vida.

\- Tenías razón, estos helados son increíbles - ella lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban y él le sonreía al verla tan animada. Ya poco quedaba de la pena de Sakura, ahora se veía radiante y llena de energía, sus ojos ya no tenían ese color rojizo a causa de los llantos sino que poseían cierto brillo al verlos.

\- Te lo dije - ambos continuaron caminando.

.

.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si vamos a patinar hoy? - le decía Karin agarrándolo del brazo.

\- No quiero - Sasuke continuaba caminando sin darle importancia a las insistentes miradas de la chica.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke-kun… no seas así - le rogaba.

Karin soltó a Sasuke y este aprovechó el momento para caminar más rápido y así alejarse de ella pero al no darse cuenta por donde iba este chocó con alguien, al momento de pedir disculpas pudo ver la figura de su hermano y de inmediato su semblante serio dejó su cuerpo - Itachi…

\- Hola, Sasuke - Itachi endureció su mirada y a lo lejos vio la figura de Karin acercarse a ellos.

\- Sasuke… - dijo Sakura en un suspiro. Los ojos de Sasuke se toparon con los de ella, se veía hermosa y radiante, muy cambiada a como la había visto hace un mes atrás. Él no pudo evitar querer acercarse a ella pero al ver que esta se alejó de él para acercarse más a Itachi lo hizo pensar bien la situación que él mismo creó. Sakura era feliz porque su hermano estaba a su lado ahora, tal y como este se lo había prometido aquella vez.

\- ¡Sasuke, espera! - escuchó gritar a Karin, cuando esta llegó se sorprendió con alegría al ver a Sakura tomada del brazo de Itachi - Vaya…el destino parece que desea que siempre nos topemos - rió.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos ante aquel comentario de la pelirroja para dirigirse a Sakura.

\- ¿Eres feliz…Sakura? - Aquella pregunta salió de su boca con amargura y sus puños se tensaron, conteniendo la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo y que ella le dijera que aún lo quería, que aún esperaba por él.

\- Si… - Sakura no pudo retener la mirada de sus ojos negros y agachó su cabeza para mirar el piso. La verdad era que no estaba feliz, pero no deseaba seguir llorando y hundiéndose en la tristeza. Lo amaba sí, pero eso no le daba motivos para que no pudiera sentirse bien.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar a Sakura decir esa palabra, y al instante aquellos puños desaparecieron como si ya no tuviera fuerzas, ya que la confirmación de Sakura le quitó toda esperanza que él aún mantenía sobre ellos dos. Por otro lado Karin sonrió de puro gusto al escuchar y ver que Sakura ya no sería un problema para ella.

\- Vamos Sasuke, se nos hace tarde - decía Karin tomándolo de su mano, aquel golpe fue tan bajo que todas las ganas de irse del lado de la pelirroja cesaran. Él trago saliva con dificultad y miró a su hermano por última vez, asintiéndole como si ambos supieran el por qué de aquel gesto, él asintió levemente y ambas parejas continuaron su camino.

La ruta que Sasuke recorrió junto con Karin fue amarga y sombría, no dejaba de sacarse a Sakura de su mente, mientras más pensaba en ella su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, tanto que le dolía. Karin al verlo tan dolido sintió una ligera empatía por él, pidiéndole que la llevara a casa, este obedeció por impulso, tal vez si esta le hubiera pedido que la besara él no se hubiera opuesto, estaba tan frágil que ella pudo aprovecharse de él y aún así Sasuke no diría nada.

Durante el viaje Sasuke manejaba su auto de manera tensa y su mandíbula se mantenía apretada, tanto así que hasta le dolieron los dientes, sentía rabia, jamás pensó que se cumplirían las palabras de Itachi, era cierto que él era un hombre de palabra pero aún así le sorprendió. Ver a Sakura, su Sakura con otro hombre le rompía el alma, pero ya no había nada que hacer, si ella era feliz no había forma de que él pudiera recuperarla. Había aguantado mucho para nada. Karin siempre lo estuvo amenazando y manipulándolo todo este tiempo, por más que aguantaba estar con ella las amenazas de su parte no cesaban. Era incapaz de cuestionarla, ya que ella misma le contó que había seguido a Sakura y la vigilaba casi en todo momento, incluso a él por si se le acercaba.

Ahora ya no había nada más que hacer. Estaba tan cerca de sacarse a Karin de encima, tan cerca de Sakura para luego perderla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sasuke sintió la mano de Karin acariciándole la pierna, al verla ya no tenía esa mirada de hostigamiento de siempre, esta vez sus ojos eran cálidos, incluso consoladores, él volvió la vista a la pista. Por un momento recordó qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de esa mujer, un espacio en su mente abrió camino hacia su pasado, rompiendo de cierta manera aquella herida que ya había sanado hace mucho. Ya nada le importaba si recordaba o no aquellos momentos, su corazón ya estaba roto por lo que vio, ¿qué más daba ahora?

Se encontraba en su universidad, de lejos vio a una chica menuda y algo torpe, humilde y de mirada sagaz. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella fueron sus largos cabellos rojos meneándose al aire. Recordó cuando hablaron y algo de ella lo atrajo profundamente, su manera sutil de hablar, su enrojecimiento de rostro cuando le tocaba su mano, todo de ella comenzó a gustarle. Era extraño pero a la vez muy gratificante.

Indagó más en su mente, ambos habían terminado la universidad, con el tiempo y además con su ayuda ella logró ser reconocida por muchos de los futuros socios de Sasuke y todo gracias a él, poco a poco se hizo amiga de muchos de ellos y con eso también llegó algo de fama, pero todo fue por él. Era increíble el cambio que esta hizo con el tiempo, ya nada quedaba de la joven e inocente mujer que conoció hace años atrás, la que veía ahora era fuerte, algo presumida y ambiciosa. Aún así él seguía mirándola con los mismos ojos, estaba perdido en ella, más aún cuando Karin le decía que lo amaba y deseaba una vida junto a él. Aquellas palabras lo llenaban de ilusión pero al poco rato en que se las decía esta se iba de su lado para darle prioridad a sus propios negocios, los cuales no habrían funcionado sin la ayuda constante de Sasuke para que las ideas comerciales de la mujer fueran un éxito.

Al recordar esos momentos las palabras de su madre brotaron por su mente en ese mismo instante, que debía dejarla, que él era ciego con ella y no podía ver el daño que esta le estaba haciendo. Constantemente su madre le advertía que Karin lo estaba utilizando para llegar sola al éxito a costa suya, utilizándolo a él como fuente de dinero para que ella surgiera.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estuvo el amor?, ¿cuándo esta mujer le dio las gracias?, las respuestas nunca llegaron pero no podía evitar no quererla.

Dejó de recordar para luego mirarla nuevamente, y volvió a ver la misma mirada que una vez vio aquella vez, se preguntó si esta vez, ahora que ella lo tenía todo, Karin lo había buscado porque de verdad lo quería.

Al llegar al departamento de Karin, Sasuke la dejó y le preguntó si quería que él entrara, algo inusual en él, ya que la primera vez que lo hizo este se opuso rotundamente, claro que estaba drogado en ese entonces pero aún así dijo que no, ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de que su interior le dijera que sí.

\- Sabes… - Karin se acercó a él tocando parte de su pecho mientras él la miraba con atención - … ya no puedo aguantar las ganas que tengo de hacer esto - ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y poso sus labios, besándolo con pasión, era increíble que Sasuke no la haya apartado en ese momento, él seguía su juego mientras él la acorraló en la pared, ella sonrió a pesar de seguir besándolo, aquello se sentía bien, por fin tenía una pequeña esperanza para ambos pero le duraría muy poco.

\- No puedo… - le dijo, separando sus labios a solo centímetros de la boca de Karin.

\- Si, si puedes - le contradijo, volviéndose a acercar a él.

\- ¡No!...tú no eres ella - masculló, limpiándose la comisura de la boca, para luego frotar sus cabellos, señal clara de que estaba confundido.

\- ¿¡Qué tiene ella que yo no!? - Sasuke la miró furioso, la pregunta era tan tonta que era obvia la respuesta - Ella ya está con Itachi, en vez de perder tu tiempo con ella podrías al menos intentarlo conmigo, ¡que siempre te amé! - Sasuke desvió su mirada mientras que Karin lo tomó de su rostro para obligarlo a mirarla - Sasuke yo… - pero él no dejó que esta terminara la frase y la tomó de sus muñecas para empujarla hacia la pared.

Se sentía agobiado, parte de su ser deseaba creer en las palabras de Karin pero aún se sentía demasiado furioso al ver que había perdido a Sakura. Mientras observaba los ojos llorosos de Karin se preguntaba si debía creerle e intentar algo con ella.

Luego al ver brotar una lagrima hasta el rostro pálido de la mujer vio que estaba siendo demasiado duro con Karin, por lo que no le dijo nada y dando un fuerte suspiro dejó el pasillo para tomar el ascensor e irse a casa.

Karin lo vio irse y de inmediato se limpió aquella lagrima, no deseaba llorar, no era natural en ella. Al ver que estuvo tan cerca de tenerlo no pudo evitar odiar aún más a Sakura, si antes la soportaba porque creía que se saldría con la suya, ahora la detestaba. Sasuke debía ser de ella y de nadie más. Debía recuperar lo que una vez fue suyo, pero no sentía rabia tan solo por eso ya que al verlo con Sakura sentía celos, celos de que él volviera a enamorarse, irritación porque deseaba provocarle lo que esa mujer le provocaba y envidia al ver que Sasuke no la miraba como ella tanto anhelaba.

La pelirroja alejó aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso por las llaves de su departamento pero no las encontraba.

\- Demonios - maldijo en voz alta.

\- Vaya boca - una voz conocida retumbó por el pasillo, era Suigetsu que caminaba hacia su puerta junto con algunas bolsas de supermercado en sus manos - ¿Tu novio no está?

\- Cállate - seguía buscando las llaves.

\- Me agradaba, ¿terminaron? - le preguntó nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de interrogarme?, me desconcentras - dijo molesta al ver que sus llaves no aparecían. Suspiró con pesadez al ver que probablemente sus llaves se quedaron en el auto de Sasuke.

\- Tan solo trataba de conversar - Suigetsu sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ella lo vio entrar y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al saber lo que ella haría.

\- Suigetsu… - este asomó su cabeza expectante - …me preguntaba si…me prestarías tu teléfono para llamar a alguien por mis llaves, él mío esta sin batería - Suigetsu enchuecó su boca y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció sin querer en su rostro.

\- Lo haría si tuviera uno - Karin se sorprendió ante su respuesta - Lo siento - él hizo un ademan para cerrar su puerta pero esta colocó su pie para impedirlo.

\- Entonces…¿puedo quedarme aquí tan solo por hoy? - dijo en susurros, apretando su mandíbula.

\- Lo siento ¿qué dijiste? - Suigetsu la había escuchado fuerte y claro pero como le gustaba molestarla deseaba que lo repitiera.

\- Si puedo quedarme aquí hoy - él chico de ojos purpura se detuvo un rato a meditarlo pero aceptó de todos modos - Gracias.

\- Perdón ¿qué?

\- Ahh…no te hagas el sordo - espetó Karin enfadada - Lindo departamento, ¿seguro eres hombre? - preguntó al ver todo ordenado.

\- Si quieres puedes averiguarlo por ti misma - le sugirió con una sonrisa torcida. Esta se ruborizó un poco y de inmediato quiso abofetearlo pero él era rápido y la detuvo - Vaya, ¿así me agradeces, chica? - rió - ¿Deseas algo de beber?

\- Eres un pervertido…y un jugo me caería bien - dijo ella sentándose en aquel sillón que una vez ocupó Sasuke, era cómodo y grande.

\- Solo tengo cervezas - colocó unas latas en la mesa de centro - ¿Cómo van las cosas entre él y tú?

\- ¿Sueles ser tan entrometido?

\- Estas en mi hogar ahora, estas prácticamente obligada a responder si deseas quedarte - le sonrió.

\- No me obligarás a nada - rió, bebiendo de la lata.

\- Tengo mis maneras - le guiñó.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí? - le preguntó, le parecía raro que jamás lo hubiera visto.

\- Hace unos meses - Suigetsu rió al ver que esta lo miraba con incredulidad - Tranquila…no soy ningún acosador, menos contigo no eres de mi tipo ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué? - ella lo miró algo furiosa, mientras que Suigetsu se limitó a sonreír - Lo dices como si fueras alguien muy bonito, dientes de serrucho - lo miró triunfante.

Suigetsu sonrió ante el comentario, le gustaba irritarla, de cierta forma cuando se enojaba se veía dulce a sus ojos, algo en ella era tan intrigante que el solo hecho de hablar con Karin lo hacía sentirse dichoso.

\- Veo que no dejas de pensar en mis dientes, Karin - la miró fijamente tratando de ponerla nerviosa, al ver que ella desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sonrió complacido - Aunque quizás ese sea el único insulto que tengas hacia mí.

\- Imbécil… - masculló.

\- Bueno, tal vez dos - rió. Karin dejó salir una risa nasal, también le entretenía discutir con él. Ella continuo bebiendo mientras evadía las miradas profundas de Suigetsu. No sabía por qué pero la ponía nerviosa.

A medida que pasaba la noche ambos siguieron hablando, intercambiando miradas y conociéndose más, haciéndose preguntas y como siempre molestándose el uno al otro.

Al cabo de dos horas Karin estaba por completo bajo los efectos del alcohol, ya ni sabía qué hacía metida en la casa de Suigetsu ni por qué se reían en estos momentos.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa - decía, tratando de levantarse - Sasuke debe estar esperándome.

\- No tienes donde ir, o ¿ya se te olvidó? - le recordó él.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿y tu quién eres para mandarme?...ya soy adulta… - se tambaleaba mientras caminaba. Suigetsu se levantó para ir tras de ella.

\- Oye, será mejor que te acuestes, estas borracha - le decía divertido.

\- Borracho tu, que acaso no ves tu cara deforme…hasta tus ojos los tienes de un color raro - le decía observándolo.

\- Que graciosa ¿no?, ven…te llevare a mi habitación - le sonrió.

\- No…yo pertenezco a Sasuke…Sasuke me está esperando - balbuceaba.

 _"Sasuke, ¿hasta cuándo dejara de hablar de él?, ya me tiene harto"_

\- ¿Acaso lo único que sabes decir es "Sasuke"?, ni si quiera te ha llamado para saber cómo estás, eres una tonta, Karin.

\- Y tú eres un imbécil - le dijo riéndose.

\- Vamos, Karin - Suigetsu la levantó con gran agilidad, cargándola en sus brazos mientras ella jugaba con su pelo blanco, tratando de enredarlo en sus manos, luego la colocó en su cama para mirar como esta le lanzaba los cojines - Basta mujer - los esquivaba mientras ella reía, parecía una mujer poseída.

Suigetsu se sorprendió por lo ebria que estaba. Luego de observarla un par de minutos esta se tranquilizó mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Crees que Sasuke pueda amarme, Sui? - Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco, este sin responderle se acercó a ella para arroparla - ¿Me hayas atractiva? - le preguntó en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Lamentablemente si - sonrió mientras le acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. Luego de eso ella al fin se había quedado dormida.

Suigetsu la contempló por un largo rato, procurando dejarle listo un vaso de agua con una pastilla en la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama, la resaca que tendría durante la mañana sería horrible y no deseaba verla de mal humor al día siguiente, luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su sillón para dormir.

.

.

Después del trabajo Sakura había quedado en ir a tomar un café con Ino, hace mucho que no hablaba con su amiga y necesitaban ponerse al día con todo, caminó varias cuadras desde la empresa hasta que vio los cabellos dorados de su amiga, quien agitaba su mano eufórica al verla.

\- ¡Frentona! - le gritó - Luces radiante - le comentó mientras se abrazaban - No me digas que tuviste un encuentro casual en tu oficina - la codeó, mientras Sakura se sentaba frente a ella.

\- Típico de ti, Ino - sonrió.

\- Ya ordené los cafés, en unos minutos nos los traerán - afirmó - ¿Qué tal la empresa?

\- Lo normal, mucho papeleo, reuniones…nada emocionante - dijo algo cansada.

\- Ya veo…y…¿cómo estás del corazón? - Ino se mordió su labio inferior.

\- Sobreviviendo… - Sakura suspiró y trató de no ponerse triste.

\- Ugh…ya veo - hizo una mueca.

\- En fin…¿cómo siguen las cosas con Sai? - preguntó para no recordar a Sasuke, deseaba que esta salida con su amiga fuera alegre.

\- Estamos bien, esta vez vamos más en serio - sonrió algo tímida - Siento que es el indicado.

\- Al fin - suspiró, dejando salir una carcajada. Ino la miró algo seria. Al poco rato ambos pedidos habían llegado a su mesa. Ino se distrajo al momento en que las tazas de café llegaron.

\- Oye…¿esa no es Hinata? - le preguntó Ino mirando unas cuantas mesas atrás de Sakura, esta miró tras su hombro.

\- Tienes razón ¡lo es! - dijo Sakura - ¿Estará esperando alguien?, ¿la llamamos?

\- No…esperemos a ver qué pasa - Ino tomó un poco de café mientras ambas miraban hacia donde Hinata como si estuvieran viendo una película de suspenso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura se atoró al ver a Naruto sentándose al frente de Hinata.

\- Por dios, por fin se atrevieron - rió por lo bajo - Solo espero que Hinata no se desmaye.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos haría algo así? - preguntó Ino incrédula - ¿Acaso está enferma?

\- No, es solo que se pone tan nerviosa que a veces le pasa eso, siempre es cuando ve a Naruto.

\- Y yo que pensé que ruborizarme cuando estaba con Sai era lo peor - sonrió.

\- La mayoría de las personas se ruborizan cuando están al lado de la persona que les gustan, Ino.

\- Tu lo has dicho, la mayoría, yo no soy cualquier persona - le regañó Ino. Su amiga tenía razón, ella pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos, y en raras ocasiones la había visto tímida.

Luego comenzaron a darle más importancia a los movimientos de Naruto con Hinata, ella lucia demasiado nerviosa mientras que Naruto ni cuenta se daba, le seguía conversando como si nada y le dedicaba tiernas y amplias sonrisas que ruborizaban más a la ojos perla. Hinata por un momento no dejó de mirar su mesa tratando de controlar sus nervios y las ganas de desmayarse al sentir al hombre que le gustaba tan cerca de ella.

Sin que esta se diera cuenta Naruto le tomó una de sus manos, acariciándola suavemente, lo que hizo que Hinata hirviera entera.

\- Creo que va a morir - le decía Ino a Sakura al verla tan roja.

Pero Hinata respiró hondo y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules para mantenerse despierta, al hacerlo vio a sus amigas que le hacían señales de aprobación y ánimos. Ella sonrió por inercia sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. Al parecer o era muy despistado o la belleza de la chica hacía que este tuviera ojos solamente para ella.

\- Lucen tan bien juntos - anunció Sakura bebiendo de su café para luego dejar de verlos. El solo hecho de observarlos compartiendo y de esa manera tan tierna hizo que su semblante feliz cambiara a uno triste. Ino tenía a Sai, Hinata ahora comenzaría una relación con Naruto y ella…que por un momento lo tenía todo ahora no tenía a nadie con quien compartir de esa forma - Iré al baño, no tardo - le dijo.

Al momento de salir del baño se topó con alguien de cuerpo ancho y de vestimenta negra, cuando quiso disculparse se llevó una sorpresa enorme, no podía creer que ante sus ojos estaba Sasuke mirándola con ojos cálidos pero a la vez tristes, su presencia la debilitó dejándose llevar por los pasos que este daba, arrastrándola más hacia dentro hasta llevarla hasta la última puerta de uno de los baños.

\- ¿Qué rayos…? - al estar dentro, este cerró la puerta.

\- Shhh - la calló, este tomó uno de sus cabellos sueltos, la suave fragancia de la mujer invadió sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?, tu estas con esa mujer ¿¡acaso no tienes decoro!? - preguntó molesta tratando de alejar su cuerpo del de ella pero no podía, Sakura igual lo extrañaba.

\- Solo…necesito saber algo - Sakura lo miró con inquietud, luego sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Sasuke acarició su mejilla - Algo que solo tú puedes decirme… - se acercó a ella para besarla lenta y suavemente, aquellos labios que tanto había añorado por fin estaban justo donde los quería. Sus lenguas hicieron un gratificante contacto de electricidad dando paso a la pasión. Se sentía tan bien volver a besarlo, volver a tenerlo en sus brazos, acariciarlo y ser tocada por sus manos cálidas. Lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo el martirio que había pasado lo quería, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió y lloró, lo deseaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido.

 _"¿Por qué me engañó de esa manera?, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que pasó y lo frío que fue contigo? Sakura… ¿de verdad eres tan tonta para caer en su juego? Si de verdad te quiere que te explique todo de una vez por todas, no puedes entregarte a él tan fácilmente a pesar de que aún lo quieras, maldita sea, ¡ten algo de orgullo!"_

Sakura se puso rígida y de un golpe empujó a Sasuke quién de inmediato topó con la puerta del baño, él la miró desconcertado, definitivamente no se esperaba algo así de su parte al ver que ella lo había recibido al principio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber? - le preguntó seria - ¡Responde! - elevó la voz. Sasuke tragó saliva mientras observaba sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, quizás lo que deseaba saber ya se lo había respondido al rechazarlo pero necesitaba oírlo.

\- ¿Lo amas? - preguntó. Sakura abrió levemente su boca al escucharlo.

 _"¿Qué si lo amo?...¿a quién?..."._ Se preguntaba.

\- No sé de qué… - Sakura miró al suelo algo nerviosa para luego continuar pero las palabras de Sasuke la interrumpieron.

\- Por favor dime que no es demasiado tarde, Sakura - dijo él mientras la sujetaba de sus hombros. Haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Sasuke yo… - de pronto el baño dejó de estar vacio cuando escucharon a unas señoras que entraron al baño, dejando a ambos en silencio. Sasuke rodó los ojos y apretó sus labios, al parecer sí era demasiado tarde y él solo estaba ahí haciendo el ridículo por ella.

\- Debo irme - espetó él mientras esperaba a que las mujeres se fueran para que este dejara el baño caminando rápidamente hacia la salida dejándola confundida.

Al salir ella se acomodó su cabello y su vestido, observando hacia todos lados por si veía la figura de Sasuke. Con completa serenidad pero aún así con gran confusión en su rostro volvió donde Ino, quien la miró divertida al verla algo desordenada.

A lo lejos Karin observaba la escena, había visto todo, desde cuando Sasuke había entrado al tocador hasta que Sakura salió de este, era obvio lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sus dientes rechinaron de rabia al ver que Sasuke aún seguía viendo a esa mujer. Pero su mirada de odio no permitiría que ambos se salieran con la suya, de un modo u otro haría lo posible para verlos separados, ella lo pagaría, tal y como se lo había dicho una vez a Sasuke.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :) ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Ay Sasuke...¿ya te estas dejando manipular por un viejo amor? :c** **Karin es mala ¿no creen? y bastante loca :O jajaja y ¿qué tendrá en mente ahora?...**

 **Esperemos que Suigetsu logre domar a esta fiera para que los tortolos logren estar juntos, ¿no creen?, bueno, todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por su paciencia al esperar un nuevo capítulo, he estado muy ocupada y por eso me he demorado tanto en actualizar :)**

 **Les agradezco a cada una de ustedes que sigue la historia y gracias por su apoyo al comentar y también por sus favoritos ^u^ y también a aquellas que leen mi historia en silencio, me hacen muy feliz, de verdad. Espero que disfruten de este, ya que de aquí en adelante Karin llegará cada vez más lejos para sacar a Sakura del camino y hacer que Sasuke se olvide de ella ¿Lo conseguirá?**

 ***Modifiqué un poquito el final y por eso subí nuevamente el capítulo ;)**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y Sakura se despidió de Ino, como la noche había sido en particular buena decidió caminar antes de tomar un taxi, mientras caminaba el beso que le dio Sasuke se mantenía tan vívido como si ambos se hubieran besado hace segundos atrás. No podía negarlo más a pesar de que con el tiempo lo había superado, aquel beso reavivó el amor que sentía por ese hombre pero a la vez se lamentó así misma, ya que se había jurado de que no lo necesitaba en su vida pero su cuerpo le exigía otra cosa. Ya no podía engañar al corazón, todo su ser le perteneció a Sasuke desde aquel incomodo momento que pasaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Ella sonrió de lado al recordar la forma en cómo lo conoció pero luego negó con su cabeza, no debería recordar cosas del pasado si estaba tratando de olvidarlo, siguió caminando para luego esperar cerca de la estación de buses a que un taxi apareciera. Ella sacó su teléfono celular para mirar la hora cuando una silueta llamó su atención, debido a la oscuridad no notaba su rostro pero su físico le resultaba familiar. Al momento en que la mujer pasó cerca de un poste de luz su singular cabellera roja se iluminó como si fuera fuego. Sakura dejó de observarla al reconocer que era Karin. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que apareciera un taxi pero nada se veía a lo lejos.

Sakura escuchaba sus tacones que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ella y de pronto se detuvieron, su corazón se agitó y su cuerpo se tensó tratando de no girar.

\- ¿Sakura? - la escuchó hablar y a regañadientes se volteó para saludarla.

\- Hola, Karin - dijo con una leve sonrisa.

\- Vaya…de todas las personas me encuentro contigo siempre - rió - ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- No, solo el taxi para irme a mi departamento.

\- Uhm…si quieres puedo dejarte, mi auto no esta tan lejos de aquí.

\- No te preocupes, puedo esperar - Sakura miró la calle vacía.

\- No digas tonterías, vamos - Karin la agarró fuertemente de su brazo, provocando que se quejara por el apretón - Lo siento, soy una chica fuerte - le guiñó el ojo.

Al momento en que llegaron al departamento de Sakura, Karin le pidió si podría darle un vaso de agua antes de irse. Ella fue a la cocina y se sirvió uno para ella también.

 _"Dios, no puedo creer que haya aceptado su ayuda al dejarme en mi hogar, Sakura eres una idiota…"_

Karin se sentó en el sofá y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, estaba lista para empezar a atacar.

\- Sakura…tú…¿conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a Sasuke-kun?

 _"¿Sasuke-kun?...¿en serio esta mujer me preguntara de su novio a mi?...demonios esto es tortura misma. Maldita, eso es lo que es… No, yo no soy así, relájate Sakura"._

\- No lo suficiente - mintió, evitando mirarla, enfocándose más en el pequeño vaso de agua.

\- Vaya…pensé que sabías algo de él, me gustaría saberlo todo, sabes…a pesar de que ha pasado tan poco él me gusta mucho, es como amor a primera vista ¿Te ha pasado? - Karin dejó la pregunta al aire y volvió a hablar - Sé que su carácter es complicado pero sé que él me quiere, cada vez que estamos juntos es algo mágico, Sakura - sonrió, apenas dijo esas palabras el semblante de la peli rosa cambió - Él es tan guapo, tan decisivo y llevado a sus ideas, es raro admitirlo pero me gusta mucho que sea así - Karin bebió de su vaso sin dejar de mirarla.

 _"Si…Sasuke es de aquellos hombres de ensueño ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y ya?"_

\- Pues…felicidades, por encontrarlo - ella bebió más de su vaso, deseaba ahogarse con el agua, pero era muy poca como para hacer tal milagro, todo lo que decía Karin era una tortura para sus oídos, aún así deseaba preguntar algo que la tenía inquieta - Ustedes…¿van en serio?

Karin se relamió los labios y al ver los ojos llorosos de Sakura quiso llegar un poco más lejos en su mentira.

\- La verdad es que sí, quizás hasta lleguemos a algo más ¿Quién sabe?...pero estamos muy felices juntos ¿No crees que hacemos una linda pareja? - Karin apretó sus labios evitando reír al ver a Sakura aún más cabizbaja, la había herido justo en el corazón - Oh, mira la hora, debo irme - le dijo, acercándose a ella para despedirse - Sasuke-kun probablemente deba estar esperándome, al menos me aseguré de que llegaras sana y salva a casa ¿no? - Sakura la miró sorprendida al escuchar sus primeras palabras - Adiós, ojalá podamos vernos nuevamente - Karin cerró la puerta con un sonido seco, dejando a Sakura totalmente devastada y sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a doler nuevamente, todo lo que ella dijo fueron apuñaladas directas hacia su pecho.

 _"Desgraciada, no necesitaba saber tanto de sus planes, la odio, no debería pero lo hago, fue insoportable saber algo así y peor aún escucharla de su boca. Y pensar que me hice ilusiones por un maldito beso. Ahora que lo sé, debo olvidarme de Sasuke de una buena vez"_

.

.

Al día siguiente después del trabajo Sakura invitó a cenar a Itachi, necesitaba despejarse de todo y con el único con el cual hallaba un poco de tranquilidad era con él. Su sola presencia era tranquilizadora, como si nada existiera a su alrededor.

Al llegar al restaurant ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado de la gente para que nadie los perturbara. Al sentarse, Itachi notó su mirada triste, no era la misma Sakura de siempre. Supo de inmediato que algo le había sucedido por lo que le preguntó qué le había pasado. Ella tragó saliva para luego empezar a hablar bajo la mirada seria de Itachi.

\- Son…tonterías en realidad…anoche me topé con Karin y me dijo cosas que de verdad no deseaba escuchar - rio nerviosa, Itachi frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, Karin se había acercado a ella por un solo motivo, alejarla del camino y de paso dañarla con alguna de sus mentiras con la supuesta relación que tiene ahora con Sasuke - Debes pensar que soy una tonta ¿no? ya no debería importarme lo que él haga con su vida - Sakura se mordió su labio inferior. Itachi continuó pensando. Era obvio que ella y Sasuke se habían reunido otra vez, eso le daba motivos a esa loca para poder dañarla.

\- No, claro que no… - Itachi le acarició su mejilla - Comprendo cómo te sientes, Sakura, no hay nada de tonto en eso - él le sonrió para animarla y hacerla sentirse cómoda a su lado. Pronto sus ojos miraron hacia afuera del restaurant, se sentía observado, a penas movió su mirada hacia la entrada del lugar notó la silueta de su hermano que los miró fugazmente y luego caminó con rapidez, alejándose del lugar. A Itachi por un momento se le detuvo la respiración, pensando en que quizás aquellas salidas que tenía con Sakura hacían creerle a su hermano algo que no era verdad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Sakura al ver que Itachi miraba en otra dirección.

\- No…es solo que olvidé hacer unos papeleos antes de dejar la oficina - él dejo de tocar la piel de la peli rosa para comenzar a leer el menú.

Al terminar la cena Itachi le propuso a Sakura que fuera a su departamento por un rato, deseaba estar más tiempo con ella. Además con él cerca, Karin no se atrevería a acercársele nuevamente.

Itachi se llegó a su moto ofreciéndole el casco a Sakura y una vez que ambos se sentaron en el vehículo Itachi partió.

De lejos el auto de Sasuke ronroneó al partir, este iba a tan solo metros detrás de su hermano, deseaba seguirlos y saber qué harían.

 _"¿De verdad soy tan idiota como para querer ver esto?..."_

Al llegar, Sasuke se estacionó cerca del departamento de Itachi, quien con mucho cuidado tomó la cintura de Sakura para guiarla.

Sasuke quedó helado, al ver la escena de ambos caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, era obvio que ambos estaban juntos, no necesitaba más pruebas que esas. Él cerró los ojos y su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada, haciéndole pensar en todo lo que ambos harían en aquel edificio. Quizás Itachi la estaría besando en este preciso momento mientras subían en el ascensor para luego llevarla a su habitación y hacerla suya, tal y como él quiso hacerlo hace tiempo atrás.

 _"¡Demonios!"_

Sasuke estaba dolido y enojado, con gran fuerza golpeó el volante de su auto varias veces, tratando de descargar la ira que lo invadía mientras su mente continuaba atormentándolo.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba dentro del departamento de Itachi dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña biblioteca que tenía cerca del balcón. Ella miró cada libro y uno en particular llamó su atención, era de color azul intenso y tenía un diseño dorado muy particular en el borde. Sakura lo sacó y vio el título del libro "Álbum, familia Uchiha".

Asegurándose de que Itachi siguiera en la cocina, ella con mucho cuidado abrió el álbum, lo primero que vio fue a los padres de ambos, Itachi estaba frente a su padre quizás con una edad de unos 13 años y Sasuke estaba frente a su madre con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

 _"Si que se parecen"_

Al voltear la hoja vio otra foto, esta vez de ambos hermanos sonriendo felices a la cámara, aún eran pequeños. Al ver la amplia sonrisa de Sasuke ella también sonrió, jamás lo había visto tan radiante.

En la próxima hoja habían dos fotografías, los dos ya eran adolescentes y el semblante de ambos había cambiado un poco, Sasuke ya tenía esa mirada seria e Itachi lucia sereno pero no sonreía. Sakura quedó mirando el rostro de Sasuke por unos minutos más, no había cambiado mucho a como está ahora pero le sorprendió lo guapo que era desde entonces. No pudo evitar entristecerse al verlo. Con un suave deslizamiento tocó la fotografía de Sasuke, acariciando la imagen como si pudiera tocarlo a él. Ella suspiró y justo en ese momento llegó Itachi con dos tazas de té.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si - dice ella evitando llorar - Solo estaba viendo tus fotos.

\- Oh… - Itachi había olvidado que tenía ese álbum - Si quieres seguir viéndolo anda, no me molesta - le sonrió. Él se sentó en el sofá, dejando ambas tazas sobre la mesa de centro.

\- No, creo haber visto suficiente - se aclaró la garganta y dejó el álbum donde estaba. Itachi la quedó mirando mientras ella iba camino al sofá para tomar una tasita de té.

Su mirada era sombría, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo como si estuviera a punto de soltar una lagrima. Itachi suspiró y miró el rostro de ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

\- Aún lo amas ¿no es así? - preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Qué?...no sé a qué te refieres Itachi, yo…

\- Sakura… - él juntó sus manos, no era fácil para él hablar de un tema tan delicado para ambos pero odiaba verla tan triste por culpa de otro error de su hermano - …yo sé que lo quieres, y como tu amigo debo decirte que no te rindas - él la miró fijamente y sus ojos serios no dejaron los suyos. Ella sintió escalofríos al sentir su mirada tan penetrante.

\- Sabes muy bien que tu hermano ya está con…alguien más - dijo ella, soplando su tasa para tomar un sorbo de su tasa. Sakura desvió la mirada.

\- Esto sonara extraño pero creo que él no sabe lo que está haciendo con esa mujer - Itachi se aclaró la garganta al saber que estaba diciendo mucha información, pero de todas maneras deseaba ayudarlos.

\- Él ya es adulto, Itachi. Sabe muy bien lo que hace - afirmó ella, mientras las palabras de Karin retumbaban en su mente. "Sé que su carácter es complicado pero él me quiere".

\- A veces los hombres cometemos errores, Sakura. Estoy seguro que él está en uno ahora, tan solo espera y verás - él le sonrió levemente pero esta no hacía contacto visual con él - En fin…a veces dañamos a quienes queremos - Itachi miró a Sakura y ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban entristecidos - Y otras veces, queremos a quién nos daña - Sakura le sonrió con tristeza al escuchar sus palabras, supo de inmediato que lo último que dijo fue lo que sentía Itachi por ella.

\- Él no es de los que extraña, Itachi - dijo firmemente, tratando de olvidar cualquier esperanza con él - Y supongo que tiene suerte. Yo tampoco soy de las que vuelven - ella bebió de su té con amargura, al decir esas palabras sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta, le apretaba tanto que hasta le dolió al tragar. Era obvio que eso no quiso decirlo pero no deseaba verse débil.

Itachi suspiró algo angustiado, sin embargo él sabía perfectamente lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

.

.

Eran más de las 00:00 de la noche y Sasuke estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama, tratando de olvidar lo que vio. Con gran dificultad se sirvió un vaso de tequila mientras procesaba cada imagen de Itachi y Sakura juntos.

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo correcto de hacer, ya que por más que odiaba a Karin aquellos recuerdos de ella despertaron esos sentimientos que creyó que ya no existían. Era ridículo de tan solo pensarlo pero era así. Karin a pesar de todo fue la primera en su vida, el primer amor. Además el primer amor jamás se olvida.

 _"Quizás Karin este diciendo la verdad esta vez…tal vez ella de verdad me ame, por algo volvió a mi vida de nuevo ¿y si le doy una oportunidad?"_

A pesar de eso él no podía sacarse a Sakura de su cabeza ni mucho menos aquel beso que compartió con ella, pero no deseaba seguir lastimándose, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho. Ella ya estaba con Itachi, todo lo que debía hacer era alejarse y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener respecto a Karin. De todos modos Sakura ya había comenzado una nueva vida y él debía hacer lo mismo.

Volvió a beber, esta vez con más abundancia. Sasuke se rascó su melena para no seguir pensando en ellos. Continuó bebiendo un poco más y los tragos le hicieron el efecto que buscaba. Ya no pensaba en Sakura sino en Karin y aquellos momentos en los que ambos fueron felices como pareja, bebió un poco más para seguir vagando en el pasado que compartió con ella, ahora ya ni recordaba por qué su relación había terminado, solo podía recordar los buenos momentos.

Sasuke tragó con dificultad, pasándose las manos en su rostro. De pronto él se levantó de su cama con gran decisión y se dirigió al único lugar en el cual menos pensó que iría de noche.

Al llegar al departamento de la mujer Sasuke tocó la puerta con fuerza y una somnolienta Karin abrió la entrada, bostezando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el rostro de Sasuke, ella ni si quiera logró articular palabra cuando este entró, tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola a la pared más cercana, besó sus labios con incuria, dándole leves mordiscos. Haciendo que la boca de Karin sangrara un poco.

\- ¡Sasuke! - chilló ella al sentir ardor.

\- Calla… - le susurró.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello con prisa, como desquitándose por todo, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía producto de la borrachera, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa ahora. Sakura. Por más que su mente le trajo buenos momentos con su relación con Karin ahora justo mientras la besaba pensaba en la chica de cabello rosa, deseaba arrancársela de su corazón y de su mente de una vez por todas, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y sufrir por alguien que ya lo había olvidado.

Con cada beso que daba este recordaba la sonrisa de la peli rosa, esa que siempre lo alegraba, no podía seguir torturándose, necesitaba sacar cada sabor de los besos que le dio, cada caricia que alguna vez se dieron. Quería borrar cada recuerdo de ella y remplazarlos por algo nuevo, tal vez con lo que estaba haciendo ahora con Karin.

Los besos cesaron para luego acariciar la suave piel de la mujer debajo de su pijama, esta se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar por él, dejándose tocar por aquellas manos que tanto añoraba. Ella besó sus labios nuevamente y fue dejando cálidos besos en su cuello, tratando a la vez de desabotonar su camisa. Él al sentir las manos suaves de la mujer sobre su piel ahogó un suspiro seguido por unas palabras que ni si quiera pensó en decir.

\- Sakura… - Karin se detuvo de golpe y le dio una cacheta la cual hizo que Sasuke despabilara de su borrachera.

\- ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?...¡Dime!... - le gritó. Aquel chillido hizo que Sasuke comenzara a reaccionar - Ella ya se olvidó de ti, ¡entiéndelo!...yo soy la que te ama…no ella.

 _"Karin tiene razón, idiota"._

-¿Acaso no los viste juntos aquella vez? - ella se llevó una mano a su cabeza - Acéptalo y dame una oportunidad - Sasuke la miró a los ojos, creyendo cada palabra de ella. Él agachó su cabeza para luego arreglarse su ropa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Karin de inmediato quiso detenerlo - ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó al ver que este abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento…no deseo empezar nuestra relación así - le dijo con tranquilidad para luego irse.

Ella se dirigió hacia su habitación para volver a dormir pero lamentablemente ya no podía quedarse dormida, ya que lo único que pensaba era en aquel dichoso beso y las últimas palabras que dijo Sasuke. Sentía que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de obtener su corazón. Si deseaba tenerlo ella debía actuar rápido, era ahora o nunca.

.

.

Al día siguiente Karin se había preocupado de cada detalle, al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior tenía muchas esperanzas de que su relación con Sasuke avanzaría ahora rápidamente, de eso no tenía dudas.

Durante la mañana salió al supermercado y compró todos los ingredientes necesarios para la cena de esta noche, deseaba invitar a Sasuke después del trabajo y recibirlo con una rica comida. Quizás eso daría paso a algo más y quién sabe, tal vez eso sería todo el empujón que ellos necesitaban para que su relación funcionara.

Al llegar a su departamento dejó las bolsas en la cocina y de inmediato comenzó a limpiar y a decorar el lugar con algunas velas aromáticas. Esa noche debía ser perfecta.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando el reloj dio las 18:00 ella comenzó a preparar la cena siguiendo cada paso de la receta. Luego que dejó el pollo en el horno se dirigió a su pieza para cambiarse de ropa, había elegido un chaleco de color blanco que dejaba ver sus hombros mas unos jeans negros que destacaban su esbelta figura, luego amarró su cabellera en una cola para resaltar su rostro.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que Sasuke saliera de su trabajo y fue ahí cuando decidió llamarlo.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estás? - su tono de voz era dulce.

\- _Hola…_ -respondió sin ánimos- _Bien…¿y tú?_ -Karin sonrió al notar aquel detalle.

\- Bien, me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi departamento hoy, tengo una sorpresa para ti - dijo deseosa. Ella escuchó suspiró de su parte.

\- _No puedo, tengo…asuntos importantes que hacer hoy._

\- Pues cancélalos - dijo demandante y algo molesta.

\- _No puedo, tal vez en otra ocasión, Karin_ \- su voz era apagada.

\- No, solo ven y ya, ¡me he demorado mucho en hacer la cena!

\- _Lo siento pero no puedo_ \- colgó, Karin miró su celular por unos minutos, no podía creer que le había colgado así.

La pelirroja lanzó su celular con rabia, había preparado la cena toda la tarde para que todo fuera en vano. Un asunto importante le había dicho, ¿quizás ese asunto importante sea Sakura?, no, imposible, no lo había visto juntos desde aquella vez.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó, lanzando una tapa de olla al suelo. A ella jamás la habían dejado plantada, nunca, no podía creerlo, se sintió herida profundamente como si su ego se partiera en mil pedazos. _"Si hubiera llamado Sakura tal vez no hubiera dicho eso..."_ Pensó enardecida.

 _"Sakura...¿qué le vera a ella?, es de extraño pelo rosa, no tiene casi nada de busto y nada de ella combina, ¿ojos verdes con cabello rosado?, por favor"._ Mientras más pensaba en ella más rabia sentía, o tal vez celos. Deseaba tanto que Sasuke la mirara como él lo hacía con ella, quería sentirse deseaba por él y aún no podía conseguirlo.

Cuando se dirigió a su sofá en forma de L unos golpes de la puerta llamaron su atención.

\- Lárgate - dijo molesta, no estaba de humor para recibir visitas, pero los golpes insistieron - Uich...¿acaso eres sordo o qué?...dije que te fue... - iba a abrir la puerta para luego azotarla en la cara a aquella persona pero apenas vio los ojos de Suigetsu, la hicieron cambiar de opinión - ¿Y tú qué quieres?

\- Pensaba en invitarte a comer, si te parece, claro.

\- Pues no, no me parece - sujetó la puerta para cerrarla pero el brazo de Suigetsu se interpuso.

\- Oh vamos, cocino bien - Suigetsu miró hacia adentro, un olor a comida recién hecha salía desde la cocina - Quizás hasta mejor que tu.

\- Con que desafiándome ¿no?...no lo se... - lo pensó, mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos violetas tratando de descifrar sus intenciones. Al mismo tiempo en que los veía pudo notar lo lindo que eran, a decir verdad no era tan feo como ella creía. Tiene buena altura, atlético, espalda ancha, facciones fuertes y masculinas más una intrigante dentadura vampírica. A decir verdad no era para nada feo, de hecho hasta tenía potencial.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome el resto de la tarde? - Karin parpadeó rápidamente, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que lo había mirado más de lo debido y por eso sintió sus mejillas arder hasta las orejas. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de que su cambio de color en su rostro no haya sido percibido por Suigetsu pero era muy tarde, la sonrisa curva de este lo decía todo.

\- Iré por mis llaves - le dijo en seco. A pesar de que Suigetsu siempre se burlaba de ella era entretenido pasar tiempo con él, así al menos lograría distraerse y quitarse el sabor amargo que le dejó Sasuke.

\- Luces bien, nada mal para un payaso - dijo burlón. Ahí iban de nuevo, el comienzo de una pelea para ver quién ganaba la batalla.

\- No empieces con eso que tus palabras no me hacen ningún efecto - sonrió - Aunque deberías dejar tus dientes postizos en casa ¿no crees?

\- Siempre son mis dientes...dime la verdad, ¿te excitan acaso? - su mirada fue profunda y no dejó de mirarla cuando le abrió la puerta de su departamento, invitándola a pasar.

\- Claro que no, me repugnas - le dijo, mientras pasaba al living de Suigetsu que yacía listo para cenar. La pequeña mesa rectangular tenía un par de velas y un lindo mantel más unos platos blancos vacios junto con unos cuchillos y tenedores. Al centro había un lindo jarrón con flores más una botella de vino y un pequeño balde gris lleno de hielo que contenía una botella de champaña.

\- No te creo, si eso fuera verdad no estarías aquí - rió él, cerrando la puerta. Karin se sentó en unos banquillos que Suigetsu tenía cerca de la cocina. Mirando algunas ollas y bandejas con ensaladas.

\- ¿Todo esto lo hiciste tu? - preguntó asombrada, a pesar de que no creyó en sus palabras sobre la cocina al parecer tenía razón. El aroma que invadía el lugar era exquisito.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice yo, solo espera a probarlo - le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que los labios de la chica se curvaran en una suave sonrisa. No sabía muy bien qué le llamaba la atención de ese muchacho, por supuesto que ni su pelo ni sus ojos eran su fuerte, si no algo mas, ¿quizás su voz?, ¿la manera insistente en que trataba de acercarse a ella?, tal vez ¿ese andar tan confiado? O ¿quizás sea porque él era el único que la trataba bien?, anhelaba tanto que Sasuke fuera así de atento con ella. De tan solo pensar en su nombre ya le hacía bajar la mirada.

Suigetsu preparó los platos y la miró de reojo notando su semblante de tristeza.

\- ¿Todo bien?, no me digas que no te gusta el salmón - sus ojos se abrieron de incertidumbre, se había esmerado tanto en la cocina que no deseaba que la chica le dijera que no le gustaba el pescado.

\- No, no es eso, solo recordé algo - Karin se enderezó para mirar los detalles que había dejado el chico en su plato, un salmón recién salido del horno acompañado con una porción de arroz blanco adornado meticulosamente en el plato - Jamás pensé que tuvieras dones para cocinar - rió. Suigetsu le sonrió de lado mientras le servía una copa de vino. Con cuidado llevó la copa de la chica mas su plato hacia la mesa. Esta lo siguió encantaba, era lindo que alguien fuera tan detallista.

\- Las apariencias engañan - le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Una mirada que la puso nerviosa de inmediato, él era intenso, pudo notarlo en el momento en que sus bellos del brazo se erizaron de los nervios - Tengo más tragos si deseas, esto es solo el comienzo - Suigetsu se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su plato para luego sentarse en la mesa junto a ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? - ella tomó la copa oliendo el suave aroma de lo que era un buen vino - No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto conmigo si apenas me conoces.

\- No me diste una oportunidad esa vez en la fiesta, por lo que me permití volver a intentarlo ahora ya que estas cerca - respondió, haciendo contacto visual con ella para luego probar de su plato.

\- Sí, pero ¿por qué?, siento que soy fría contigo e incluso cortante y aún así insistes - se preguntaba, descartando por completo la posibilidad de un interés en ella. Era imposible, quizás estaba muy ciega aún con Sasuke para notar algo así.

\- Con el tiempo lo sabrás si eres buena observadora - el tomó la copa dando suaves vueltas mientras la observaba - Adelante, prueba.

\- No pusiste algo extraño ¿o sí? - dijo en broma pero la respuesta de Suigetsu la dejó perpleja.

\- Quizás eso sea mas de tu estilo - manifestó - Creo no necesitarlo - sonrió con malicia esta vez, haciendo que ella se atorara con el pequeño bocado que se llevó a la boca - ¿Dije algo malo? - volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. Karin se puso roja como tomate y se aclaró la garganta.

 _"Al parecer solo su cara parece de idiota"._

\- ¿Intentas insinuar algo? - sonrió, mirando su plato para probar nuevamente el delicioso pescado. Suigetsu rió nasalmente para luego mirarla, tratando de ponerla nerviosa. Ella se da cuenta y toma de su copa de vino para pasar la comida - ¿Qué? - le dice, poniéndose a la defensiva, él niega con la cabeza - ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro? - se decía mientras se tocaba la cara. Suigetsu sonrió al verla tan preocupada.

\- No, solo me gusta mirarte - él tomo de su copa y enarcó una ceja para luego dejar de verla - ¿Qué piensas de mí, Karin? - le preguntó.

\- Mmm - pensó - Que eres algo raro y bastante molestoso - sonrió levemente mientras él sonreía mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - la miró a los ojos mientras ella no dejaba de ver su dentadura.

 _"¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?, ¿será doloroso?...¡ahh pero qué cosas piensas Karin!"._ Su rostro se enrojeció y Suigetsu rió al notarlo.

\- Y…¿y tú cómo me ves a mí? - le preguntó para no sentirse acorralada por él. Suigetsu bebió nuevamente de su copa y se acercó más a la mesa.

\- Como un misterio - le dijo. Karin soltó un bufido y sonrió casi sin ánimos.

\- Ése es el cumplido más raro que me han hecho - Karin lo miró para ver si este reía pero no, él continuaba mirándola con atención y con una mirada cálida.

\- No es un cumplido. Es una amenaza - Suigetsu dejó ver una sonrisa curva en sus labios y uno de sus dientes se asomó en su boca.

\- ¿Y eso? - preguntó intrigada, ella cruzó sus piernas lentamente y se acomodó sus lentes brindándole una mirada cálida, un gesto casi sensual que Suigetsu no pasó por alto.

\- Los misterios hay que resolverlos, averiguar qué esconden - Karin ladeó un poco su cabeza y miró la mesa al pensar en las cosas que ha hecho últimamente, todo lo que ella escondía eran cosas malas. Luego se acomodó en su silla y suspiró.

\- A lo mejor te decepcionas al ver lo que hay dentro de mi - Karin lo miró a los ojos y este ni se inmutó al escucharla, simplemente sonrió. Suigetsu se relamió los labios y miró la boca de la chica para luego empezar a hablar.

\- A lo mejor me sorprendo - dijo él tomando su copa para beber - Y tú también - le sonrió. Karin enarcó una ceja y rió ante su comentario. Ella bebió de su copa y lo miró entretenida al escuchar sus palabras.

 _"¿Qué tramaras Suigetsu?...imbécil, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte?"_

Al terminar la cena Karin se fue a su departamento, había pasado un buen rato con su vecino pero apenas vio la cena en la mesa los recuerdos de aquella llamada telefónica golpearon su cabeza y su buen ánimo cambió, no podía tolerar que Sasuke la dejara de lado, debía hacer algo ahora mientras Sasuke aún estuviera herido, necesitaba aprovechar el dolor que él sentía para hacerlo caer en sus brazos nuevamente.

.

.

Eran tan solo las 10 de la mañana cuando Hinata tocó con suavidad la puerta de la oficina de Sakura.

\- Pase - dijo ella sentada frente a su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

\- Lamento interrumpirla pero en tan solo 15 minutos el señor Sasuke Uchiha ha pedido una reunión con usted, los socios de Fijitawa estarán presentes en la sala de reuniones.

\- Esta bien, iré apenas revise esto. Gracias Hinata - le sonrió para luego respirar profundamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería ver a Sasuke.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Miré mi reloj de pulsera que marcaban las 10:15, era hora de que fuera a la sala. Tenía cierto miedo y nervios de saber que lo vería.

Me acomodé mi vestido negro, saqué mi perfume de mi bolso y rocié un poco en mi cuello, ni si quiera sabía por qué lo hacía pero deseaba verme lo más linda posible ante él, debía demostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Si, Sakura Haruno debe mostrarse digna ante todo y hacerle ver lo que perdió.

Lo último que me puse fue un poco de brillo labial y salí de mi oficina con un cuaderno para tomar notas si era necesario o, si los nervios me traicionaban, hacer tontos dibujos para disimular mi ansiedad.

Inhalé por última vez y abrí la puerta con decisión. Tan pronto entré a la gran sala me sorprendí al instante al ver que no había nadie más que él. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo sentado en una de las sillas frente a esa gran mesa ovalada, estaba revisando una carpeta llena de papeles y escribiendo a la vez. Yo aclaré mi garganta al momento de cerrar la puerta para así llamar su atención.

Tan pronto lo hice sus ojos me calaron profundamente haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionará también, su boca tan perfecta se abrió levemente al verme caminar hacía él.

Me senté frente a él, deseaba estar lo más lejos posible como si eso significara que podría estar a salvo de su mirada, era estúpido pensar algo así ya que sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, tan pronto yo puse mi cuaderno en la mesa él comenzó a hablar.

\- Espero que no te haya interrumpido - me dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta ¿Será posible de que estuviera nervioso? No, imposible - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien - le dije, mirándolo fugazmente para luego mirar mi cuaderno. Demonios se veía tan sexy con su perfecto traje negro, verlo tan formal y con cierto semblante de seriedad me daban ganas de abalanzarme hacia él y besarlo como nunca. Pero al recordar que él estaba ya con otra mujer me hicieron calmarme y a la vez sentirme algo molesta - ¿Vendrá alguien más?

\- ¿Esperas a alguien en particular? - me dijo con voz grave y repentinamente serio, arrugando levemente el ceño. Sin mirarme volteó una hoja de su carpeta, casi juré que esta se rasgaría debido a la fuerza con que la tomó - Creo que Itachi está por llegar, si a eso te refieres. De todos modos él debe estar aquí, ya que ustedes se encargaron de conseguir este acuerdo con Fijitawa.

Miré su rostro y esa cálida mirada que antes tenía se endureció, seguí observándolo para luego ver sus manos que ahora estaban tensas, eran tan grandes y de dedos largos, de tan solo recordar que esas manos me tocaron alguna vez sentí escalofríos, mi cuerpo reaccionó al moverse sin querer y él me observó extrañado.

\- ¿Todo bien? - me preguntó, yo afirmé con mi cabeza evitando mirarlo en esos momentos, era tan débil ante él. Por más que deseaba hacerme la fuerte en esos momentos, él rompía cada intento consiguiendo de a poco romper las barreras que ponía contra él.

Me mordí mi labio inferior y lo miré notando que él observaba mis labios para luego relamerse los suyos, luego hizo contacto con mis ojos y ambos nos observamos por varios segundos. Sentí que fueron minutos, su mirada era tan intensa que pude jurar que algo me estaba diciendo con sus ojos. Al verlos más detenidamente noté unas leves ojeras, quizás últimamente no estaba durmiendo bien por lo que decidí preguntarle.

\- ¿Tú…has descansado bien? - él continuaba mirándome, vi como tragó saliva mientras sus ojos no dejaban los míos.

\- No - me dijo con suavidad - Sakura, ¿por qué no te acercas?, siento como si me tuvieras miedo ahora - sus ojos negros se suavizaron y su voz pareció de repente más dulce pero sin dejar ese tono grave.

\- Estoy bien aquí, gracias - Ahh, soy una tonta, sé que no debo acercarme a él. Sasuke es como el fuego, sabes que te hará daño si lo tocas pero aún así deseas acercarte.

\- Por favor - aquellas palabras debilitaron lo último que tenía de resistencia y me acerque a él, no tanto tampoco, solo me senté a un lado dejando una silla que nos separaba y abrí nuevamente mi cuaderno para no mirarlo, esta vez escuché que soltaba un fuerte suspiro - ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme?, me vuelvo loco cuando lo haces.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke - le dije, al verlo me sorprendí cuando vi sus ojos oscuros y sus labios ligeramente apretados.

\- No puedes olvidar lo que tuvimos al querer ignorarme, Sakura. Nosotros tuvimos una historia te guste o no y negarla no la hace inexistente - dijo con firmeza.

Mordí un lado de mi lengua y deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía, toda esa rabia acumulada que alguna vez sentí pero apenas escuche la puerta abrirse me detuve.

Los socios de Fijitawa habían llegado.

\- Bienvenidos, por favor siéntense. Los estábamos esperando - Sasuke se paró de su asiento al verlos entrar. Yo lo imité y les sonreí como si nada pasara, luego entró Itachi con ese semblante tranquilizador y seguro andar. Él estaba semi formal, con una camisa negra dentro de su negro pantalón mas una corbata roja que caía hasta su vientre. Él me sonrió y luego se sentó junto a mí. Al sentarme miré fugazmente a Sasuke que volvió a tener ese rostro serio.

Durante la reunión hablamos sobre el acuerdo y los términos que cada empresa debía cumplir, fue totalmente aburrido pero escuchar a Sasuke con tanta seguridad en su voz hacía que todo fuese más entretenido, aunque lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de allí. No podía continuar viéndolo, me esforzaba tanto en querer olvidarlo que verlo ahora era un martirio. A este paso jamás lograría borrarlo de mi corazón.

Al momento en que me di cuenta de que estaban estrechando sus manos me levanté para imitar el gesto. La reunión por fin había terminado y suspire de alivio al ver que por fin me iría a mi oficina pero la voz de Sasuke me detuvo.

\- Sakura, necesito hablar contigo - yo miré a Itachi y el tocó mi hombro, apretándolo suavemente - Puedes irte, Itachi - esta vez miré a Sasuke quien miraba a su hermano con cierto enfado.

Al sentir que nuevamente ambos estábamos solos Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y yo me puse rígida, no sabía si sentarme o imitarlo, si quedaba de pie sentiría cómo mis piernas se movían como gelatina. Su presencia me daba nervios.

Lo vi sacarse su chaqueta y mordí mi labio inferior al ver su casi traslucida camisa blanca que dejaba ver ese cuerpo perfecto, se arremangó los puños para luego mirarme nuevamente. Demonios, se veía aún más sexy de lo que pensé. Sasuke soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata azul para luego dirigirse a mí.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿me dirás algo al respecto, Sakura? - me miró a los ojos mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en su escritorio. Claro, él deseaba retomar lo último que me dijo antes de que nos interrumpieran.

\- ¿Sabes qué?... - en ese momento no pude controlarme y solo quise expulsar lo que quería decir, no podía continuar callada al saber que fui prácticamente humillada por él mientras él me dejó sin darme ninguna explicación - No entiendo por qué te molestas en recordar lo que tuvimos, se nota que pudiste superarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿no?

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Acaso tu no? - me dijo con seriedad - No nos mintamos, sé muy bien lo que pasa entre tú e Itachi.

Al momento en que escuché sus palabras mi corazón se aceleró, mis ojos se abrieron y mire hacia el suelo ¿Qué era lo que de verdad sabía?, era imposible que sepa lo que sucedió en aquel viaje de negocios, nadie sabía.

\- Sasuke… - quería explicarle, no sabía por qué pero no deseaba que tuviera una mala impresión de mí. Yo siempre le fui fiel y nada pasó con su hermano.

\- No hace falta - me detuvo - Puedes irte - me dijo, esta vez sin mirarme, sentí por un momento que aquello que me dijo le dolió, ya que su mirada había cambiado nuevamente y su voz sonaba mas débil que antes.

\- No te entiendo, Sasuke…me hablas, me ignoras, me dices algo con cariño y enseguida me hablas como si me odiaras. Hasta a veces siento como si me hablaras de una forma que me recuerda a aquellos días cuando me querías. Al final no sé quién está más confundido si tú o yo - suspiré - ¿Has experimentado esa horrible sensación cuando alguien te hace sentir especial, y de repente, te deja de lado como si nada? - le pregunté, ya que era exactamente como él me hacía sentir.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Yo me dirigí a la puerta pero cuando estuve a punto de abrirla su voz me detuvo y lo mire nuevamente.

\- Si - me responde - Es entonces cuando tienes que actuar como si nada te importase - mis labios temblaron. Sasuke dio unos pasos hacía mi pero yo retrocedí, no quería estar cerca de él, no podía.

Lo miré por última vez y abrí la puerta para salir y dirigirme a mi oficina. A penas salí me apoyé en la puerta, volteé mi rostro hacia la derecha y vi a Karin quien me miró con una ceja enarcada, inspeccionándome.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó, sus labios de repente se pusieron rígidos.

\- Si, con permiso - le dije. Ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, de tan solo pensar que ambos estarían solos en esa oficina hacía que mi corazón volviera a doler.

* * *

\- Sasuke, soy yo - le dijo Karin, entrando de todos modos al no escuchar respuesta.

\- Hola, Karin - le dijo sin verla, Sasuke estaba tomando agua casi con desesperación - Sabes que no puedes entrar cuando estoy trabajando - la miró serio.

\- Lo sé, no me pude aguantar - ella lo abrazó pero este solo acarició su espalda - ¿Qué hacías con ella aquí? - le preguntó, enarcando una ceja mientras dejaba de abrazarlo.

\- No confundas las cosas, Karin - él tragó saliva - Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar más que solo negocios.

\- Me pregunto si será verdad - dijo Karin mirando sus uñas. Luego se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en que Karin entró en la sala de reuniones, Itachi se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura.

\- Adelante - dijo Sakura cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta.

\- Hola - dijo Itachi, acercándose - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mirándola mientras ella desviaba su mirada.

\- Si, ¿no debería estarlo? - Sakura de pronto se puso a la defensiva y lo miró con ojos duros.

\- Lo siento, pensé que…

\- No - Sakura se llevó sus manos hacia su frente, sobándosela - Soy yo la que debo disculparme, lo siento…es solo que no me encuentro de buen humor - Itachi se sentó frente a ella y acarició su mano.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? - sus ojos negros se volvieron aún más oscuros mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

\- No - sonrió sin ganas - Es difícil ¿sabes?, pretender que nada ocurrió, verlo casi todos los días…y peor es saber que su novia ahora está con él - suspiró.

\- Tranquila - le sonrió cálidamente - Recuerda lo que te dije antes.

\- ¿Qué? - ella negó con su cabeza - No te entiendo Itachi, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre y ¿aún así continuas dándome falsas esperanzas?

\- Lo conozco, por lo tanto sé que ella no es para él.

\- Entonces ¿por qué demoni…?

\- Solo sé paciente - dijo él - Ven, te invito un café, lo necesitas - Itachi se levantó de su asiento y ella lo siguió.

Itachi abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando salir a Sakura primero, ella se sacudió el cabello como si con eso alejara el mal rato que pasó. Apenas él cerró la puerta los ojos de Sakura se fijaron en la figura de Sasuke con Karin, donde ambos estaban en el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzó un ligero bufido al ver a su hermano colocando una mano en la espalda baja de Sakura, su mandíbula se endureció y contuvo su ira al apretar sus puños. Karin siguió la mirada de Sasuke y vio a los nuevos tortolos juntos y sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba saber que Sakura estaba con Itachi. De pronto y casi sin notarlo sintió los suaves pero fríos labios de Sasuke en los suyos, ella a pesar de la sorpresa de su gesto rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

Sakura dejó escapar un leve gemido al ver la escena, sintiendo de inmediato un nudo en la garganta y sin querer apretó el brazo de Itachi quien no pudo no sentir rabia al ver ese comportamiento de su hermano. En esos momentos Sakura no pudo continuar viéndolos y miró hacia el piso, ahora sentía pena, odiaba el hecho de que verlo junto a ella le afectara tanto, pero lo odiaba más por el hecho de que esos mismos labios ahora estaban besando a alguien más y nuevamente sintió la traición. Sakura apretó sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas salieran y su mente se puso en blanco, evitando así las ganas de llorar.

Tan pronto ellos dejaron de besarse, Sasuke miró a Karin con una sonrisa curva y ella le devolvió el gesto. Luego de eso sus ojos se posaron en Sakura quien continuaba mirando el piso pero Itachi la abrazó desde su cintura para animarla a que caminara, esto hizo que ella despertara y lo miró con sorpresa al sentir su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Itachi continuó su camino sin mirar a su hermano, si él quería jugar sucio al tratar de sacarle celos a Sakura pues él también lo haría.

La imagen de ellos hizo que se quedará tan gravada en su mente que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Karin aún estaba frente a él.

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí? - le preguntó con voz tosca - Vete, debo trabajar - él dio un paso atrás y de un golpe cerró su oficina, dejando a Karin perpleja y algo desconcertada.

Ella suspiró mientras apretaba sus dientes, era obvio que ese beso fue para sacarle celos a Sakura y no porque él quería besarla. En ese momento Karin supo lo que debía hacer para que Sasuke olvidara a Sakura o hasta incluso lograr que la odiara. Itachi era la clave para que Sasuke dejara de pensar en ella para siempre.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días y Karin ya había inventado el plan perfecto, necesitaba de una manera efectiva para que Sasuke se olvidara definitivamente de Sakura.

Se había animado así misma a seguir cada movimiento de la peli rosa, ver lo que hacía cada día, si iba a algún lugar recurrente o si se juntaba a salir con sus amigas. Fue tanta la dedicación que le puso a su plan que un día la siguió mientras se juntó con una de sus amigas. Se puso casi cerca de ellas dándole la espalda a Sakura que yacía sentada mientras hablaba con una mujer rubia. Karin se puso a leer el diario mientras escuchaba cada detalle de la conversación, de todas maneras no habría forma de que Sakura sospechara de ella, tenía una peluca negra y un traje que cubría hasta su cuello mas unas gafas oscuras.

Mientras continuaba escuchando la conversación se enteró de que ambas irían al pub Aldaya, lo que fue una buena noticia para sus oídos ya que escuchó con precisión el día, el lugar y la hora del encuentro.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente Karin dobló su periódico y se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la salida, apenas dejó el lugar sintió la vibración de su teléfono con el tono de mensajes. Ella lo sacó y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Sasuke en el. Sus manos temblaron levemente y presionó el nombre dando paso a la entrada del mensaje.

Karin se detuvo y leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra.

 ** _Karin, necesito que nos juntemos en la cafetería que queda cerca de la empresa._**

 _ **No tardes.**_

El corazón de Karin aumentó de velocidad y guardó su celular con algo de nerviosismo, ¿qué querrá Sasuke ahora? Ella guardó su peluca en su cartera y aceleró el paso para dirigirse hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Solo tardó 20 minutos en llegar y Karin se sentó en la cafetería, había pedido dos cappuccino mientras esperaba a Sasuke. Apenas lo vio entrar a la cafetería esta se puso rígida, se acomodó su cabello un instante y se enderezó para hacer que su figura resaltara más.

\- Ordené por ti, espero que te guste - dijo ella. Sasuke tomó la tasa de café para olerla y luego suspiró.

\- Karin…

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?...¿es sobre nosotros? - se adelantó ella al ver su semblante de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Si… - le respondió, mirándola.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Deseo…intentar las cosas contigo, pero a mi manera - le respondió, Karin abrió su boca en son de asombro ante sus palabras, por fin estaría con él, no podía creerlo pero sus mismos labios dijeron esas palabras que ella tanto anhelaba. Sus ojos rojos brillaron de la emoción y él acercó sus manos para tomar las de ella. Apenas sintió su tacto su mente le jugó una mala pasada y pensó por un momento en Sakura, ¿se habrá olvidado de ella? Pero lo que más llamó su atención era que no sabía por qué por solo unos segundos había pensado también en Suigetsu - ¿Karin? - lo escuchó, ella sacudió un poco su cabeza para olvidar lo que estaba pensando y apretó la mano de Sasuke para luego responderle.

\- Esperaré todo lo que necesites - dijo feliz y algo sonrojada - Yo…prometo no defraudarte Sasuke-Kun.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **:O ¡Sasuke le dijo a Karin que quería intentarlo! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Acaso Karin esta dudando un poco de sus sentimientos? jejeje**

 **Y ¿qué pasará con Sakura? :(**

 **¡Todo esto y más lo podrán saber en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Les daré una pequeña aclaración, esta vez quise que Sakura narrara y creo que daré paso a otros personajes para que cuenten lo que esta pasando desde su propio punto de vista e irán marcados entre corchetes y en cursiva más el nombre del personaje :)**

 **Si les gustó este capítulo me lo podrán decir a través de un review ;) , no se desesperen ya que aún queda mucho para saber cómo terminará esto.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!, lo sé me he demorado mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo pero últimamente he estado tan ocupada que simplemente se me hizo imposible actualizar antes.**

 **Quiero decirles que les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, follows y favoritos =) cada muestra de que ustedes siguen mi historia me llena de alegría y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Lo crean o no estos son como energía vital para mis dedos e imaginación xD.**

 **Bueno, no deseo aburrirlas así que nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

 **¡A leer! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Pasaron tan solo dos días cuando Sasuke le propuso a Karin salir a una cita con él, deseaba intentar tener una relación con ella para así saber que tan cierto era lo que ella le decía y él a la vez esperaba que sus sentimientos se centraran solo en Karin. Si algo debía hacer era intentar las cosas con ella y así sería más fácil olvidar a Sakura. Un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no es así?

Karin estaba entusiasmada, no dejaba de sonreír al saber que ambos lo estaban intentando de verdad. Mientras caminaban ella tomó de su brazo y lo tiró para que fueran a una feria llena de juegos y puestos de entretenimiento. Ella miró a Sasuke con ojos cálidos y notó su semblante serio, no le dio mucha importancia ya que siempre supo que era un hombre con cero emociones. Solo le bastaba de que él estuviera con ella y a la vez le permitiera acercarse a él.

Había pasado una hora y Karin lo miró nuevamente, al verlo con la misma seriedad de antes lo animó a que al menos sonriera un poco y este solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca sin ganas. Karin hizo un puchero al ver el poco entusiasmo que daba y con sus manos trató de dibujarle una sonrisa, pero solo consiguió que este la esquivara con el brazo. Ella suspiró con pesadez y fue ahí cuando Sasuke la sorprendió con unas palabras para disculparse por lo que había hecho. Ella asintió sin ganas y dejó que Sasuke tomara de su mano, sintiendo un grato calor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo hasta sonrojar sus mejillas y de paso mostrar una tonta sonrisa.

Karin siguió caminando junto a él pero algo llamó su atención, parando su paso en seco mientras que él la miró con curiosidad.

\- Sasuke-kun, quiero ese panda que está ahí - le decía, apuntando el juego de argollas que entregaba un peluche a quien acertara al menos dos veces dentro de una vara.

\- No quiero - le dijo - Pide otra cosa - expresó sin mirarla mientras continuaban caminando.

\- Mmm, entonces vayamos a la Noria - mencionó entusiasmada, Sasuke la miró a los ojos por primera vez y asintió.

La fila duró poco debido a que solamente las parejas subían al juego, Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo al escuchar murmullos de que él y Karin hacían una linda pareja. Ella se ruborizaba y sonreía mientras que él lo único que deseaba era que se callaran de una vez. Cuando ambos se subieron, Sasuke recién pudo respirar aliviado al saber que dejaría de escuchar a la gente chismosa y solo esperó a que el sujeto les colocara la barra de seguridad para que en solo cuestión de segundos ambos estuvieran a metros del suelo.

Mientras ascendían, Karin miró a Sasuke quien estaba distraído observando la panorámica de la gran feria, ella sonrió al verlo tan calmado como si su presencia por primera vez no le perturbara, incluso hasta podía apostar de que estaba disfrutando la cita tanto como ella.

En ese momento Karin se mordió el labio inferior y se movió un poco para acercarse a él pero la máquina dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio hasta el punto de casi caerse del asiento, en ese momento Sasuke fue rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos por unos breves minutos hasta que se aseguró de que estaría bien, dejándola nuevamente sentada cerca de él. Karin quedó helada al sentir que por poco caería de la Noria, sus manos temblorosas no dejaban de apretar el abrigo de Sasuke y ambos se miraron a los ojos pero él apartó la mirada en cuanto vio sus rojos ojos iluminados, dejando de abrazarla para luego continuar mirando a su alrededor.

Karin aún no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras el juego se mantenía en movimiento, vio sus manos que ahora dejaron de temblar y recordó la manera en cómo él la miró, no era una mirada de amor o cálida como le brindaba a Sakura cada vez que la veía, esta mirada era diferente ni si quiera podía decir que la veía con odio porque ni a eso se asimilaba, era vacía y sin sentimiento alguno. Su mirada se entristeció por breves segundos al darse cuenta que quizás ella nunca podría quitar a esa mujer de su corazón. Al pensar en eso su cabeza comenzó a formular varias preguntas ¿y si quizás Sasuke la estuviera utilizando para así sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza?, ¿y si ella solo era una distracción? Aquellas preguntas atacaban su pecho como si cada interrogante fueran finas espadas atravesándola una y otra vez. Lo único que deseaba era que él la viera con la misma intensidad como una vez vio que lo hacía con Sakura. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto que deseaba más que nunca hacerle daño.

Por un momento hasta había pensado en cancelar aquel plan que tenía al ver que Sasuke lo estaba intentando con ella pero al pensar en todas esas preguntas y la posibilidad de que él solo la estuviese utilizando la hizo continuar con su plan, ya no había marcha atrás. Haría que Sasuke se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de que Sakura ya lo había olvidado por completo y de paso hacer que se arrepintiera por ilusionarla y utilizarla.

Karin apretó sus puños conteniendo su ira e hizo retroceder unas lagrimas que amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos. Al momento en que se dio cuenta de que la Noria había dejado de moverse, ella fue la primera en salir, dando un brinco y brindándole una suave sonrisa a Sasuke, él no debía notar lo que tramaba ni mucho menos que la viera triste, ahora no era tiempo de pensar sino de actuar.

Ambos continuaron paseando hasta que fueron las 00:30 de la noche, para ese entonces ambos decidieron que había sido suficiente por hoy y dejaron la feria.

El recorrido al departamento de Karin fue breve, las calles estaban despejadas y ni él ni Karin dijeron una palabra. Lo único que hizo ella fue tocarle la mano que descansaba en la palanca de cambios del coche de Sasuke y él, curiosamente, le permitió ese gesto.

Al llegar al edificio de Karin este la acompañó hasta su piso y la dejó en su departamento como siempre.

\- Fue entretenido - lo escuchó decir - Ayudó a que me distrajera - le confesó.

\- Pienso lo mismo, Sasuke-kun - dijo Karin, fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa - ¿Te veré mañana? - le preguntó esperanzada - Quiero volver a salir, esta vez a otro lugar, ¿te parece?

\- Claro - le dijo, besando una de sus mejillas. Karin se quedo quieta al sentir sus labios sobre sus mejillas, aquel beso lo sintió frío, le pareció hasta extraño que su cuerpo no haya reaccionado ante él como lo hizo unas horas antes. Al verlo alejarse ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano - Adiós - Sasuke se fue mientras Karin lo veía marcharse, ella abrió su puerta y la cerró, apoyándose en ella.

Una vez dentro, su rostro dejó esa sonrisa, no se sentía para nada feliz al pensar en lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo con ella. Karin agachó su cabeza sintiéndose derrotaba cuando algo llamó su atención, arrugó el seño y miró hacia el suelo notando una hoja de papel bajo uno de sus pies. Alguien le había dejado una carta, ella se agachó para darle un vistazo para saber qué decía y sonrió a penas vio el remitente.

 _ **Karin:**_

 _ **No pude aguantarme a dedicarte esta frase que me hizo recordarte cuando me dijiste cómo eras, no sé si será tu caso pero creo saber leerte.**_

 _ **Ella no es mala,**_

 _ **tampoco es de piedra…**_

 _ **Se muestra fría solo por precaución.**_

 _ **Esconde sus sentimientos para que**_

 _ **no noten que en realidad tiene**_

 _ **demasiado frágil el corazón.**_

 _ **Cuando hablamos me dijiste que eras fría conmigo, ahora que lo pienso quizás esto sea una razón. Aunque yo sé que por mucho que tú creas ser fría y cortante conmigo yo no lo siento así.**_

 _ **Suigetsu.**_

 _"Idiota"_ masculló sonriente.

Karin volvió a releer el papel, sonriendo cada vez que lo hacía, era estúpido saber cómo ese hombre lograba hacerla sentirse bien, simplemente eran unas palabras cursis y aún así la hicieron sentirse mejor hasta el punto de querer ir a visitarlo y discutir con él por ser tan ridículamente tierno, pero de inmediato rechazó ese pensamiento. No podía hacerle algo así a Sasuke ahora que lo estaban intentando, sin embargo, él nunca la hacía sentirse apreciada, ni si quiera ahora que habían salido a una cita juntos.

 _"¿De verdad quiero esto?, quizás Sasuke ya no sea para mí y jamás me mire de la manera como yo quiero que lo haga, aún así no puedo evitar que me guste, sé que él me querrá, lo sé, debo ser persistente hasta que me demuestre lo contrario. Pero de ser así ¿por qué pienso cada vez más en Suigetsu? y ¿qué es esto que acabo de sentir ahora? mis brazos se erizaron al leer esta nota y de repente me sentí tan ansiosa que hasta quería verlo…"_

Karin suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella dobló el papel y lo colocó dentro de su mesita de noche para luego dormir. Curiosamente lo último que pensó fue en la sonrisa traviesa de Suigetsu y en su voz leyendo lo que le acababa de mandar.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y Karin se volvió a juntar con Sasuke, esta vez habían acordado ver una película en la casa de él. Por lo que Sasuke fue a buscarla para llevarla a su hogar.

Karin al llegar, se sorprendió de la buena ubicación de su casa y lo bonito que era todo.

 _ **[Sasuke]**_

Baje de mi auto sin darle importancia a lo que haría Karin y me dirigí a la entrada para abrir la puerta, pensé que ella estaría justo detrás de mí pero no, al voltear observé a Karin entretenerse con la pequeña laguna artificial, su sonrisa me hizo recordar el momento exacto cuando invité a Sakura aquí. Ella apuntó la pequeña cascada y fruncí el ceño al ver que todo lo que hacía ella era volver a revivir lo mismo que pase una vez con Sakura.

Maldije para mis adentros y la tomé del brazo para que entrara de una vez, cada gesto que hacía me transportaba a aquellos recuerdos que pasé con Sakura. En vez de ver a Karin solo la veía a ella, parada en frente de mi como aquel día. Verla hacer lo mismo que una vez hizo Sakura me irritaba, esos momentos eran solo de ella y míos.

Vi que Karin se sentó en el sillón mientras yo pase de largo hasta llegar a la cocina y saque dos vasos para poner algo de vodka. Lo necesitaba, fui un idiota al haberla invitado aquí sabiendo que Sakura había estado aquí primero y más encima en ese mismo sillón, semi desnuda con esas mejillas sonrojadas. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esas imágenes mentales y miré a Karin por unos instantes, apenas me vio desvié la mirada. No dejaba de pensar en Sakura.

Demonios.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Karin me miraba preocupada, no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, eso la lastimaría.

\- No, puedes elegir algunas películas que tengo en ese mueble, tengo varias por si te interesa alguna - ella tomó el vaso y le puso algo de jugo para luego revisar mi repisa llena de películas.

No me limité a beber para así alejar esos recuerdos que ya deberían no importarme más, eran simplemente eso, recuerdos. Mientras bebía, sentí como el liquido dejaba su característico ardor en mi garganta, deslizándose con rapidez por mi cuello mientras que a la misma vez me decía a mi mismo que Sakura estaba con Itachi y yo debía seguir mi vida.

Al dejar de beber vi a Karin de reojo y verla sentada en el mismo sofá que una vez utilizó ella me hiso enfurecer, era como si verla ahí en ese mismo lugar que ocupó Sakura desapareciera parte de su esencia y cierta parte de mi no deseaba eso, por lo que le dije que se sentara en uno de los sillones individuales. Karin me miró algo extrañaba pero sin decirme nada me obedeció.

Pasó una hora y lo único que pensaba era qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo Sakura, si estaría sola o con Itachi. Era imposible concentrarme en algo más que no fuera en eso. Bebí nuevamente y de pronto sentí como Karin se había sentado en mis piernas, mirándome con suavidad, había estado tan distraído que ni supe en qué momento ella se había puesto encima de mí.

Suspiré y apoye una mano en su cintura pero algo no iba bien, debería sentirme algo excitado con ella pero nada, sentirla tan cerca de mí solo me producía molestia, lo único que quería era alejarla de mí, quizás mentalmente me podía engañar en querer estar con ella pero físicamente mi cuerpo la rechazaba, repelía todo de ella, su aroma, sus caricias… hasta sus miradas.

\- Te llevare a tu casa, ya es tarde - Karin enarcó una ceja al escucharme y rodeó mi cuello con sus manos tratando de persuadirme de lo contrario.

\- Solo hemos estado juntos un par de horas, Sasuke-kun - lo dijo en un gimoteó como tratando de convencerme de que le permitiera quedarse, pero deseaba estar solo, parte de mi decía que cometía un grave error al estar aquí con ella. Por lo que puse mi vaso en la mesa de al lado y la saqué de mis piernas, en ese mismo instante me levanté - ¡Sasuke-kun! - la escuché decir. Me volteé a mirarla y me di cuenta de su enojo - ¿¡Por qué eres tan frío conmigo!?...me dices que intentaremos nuestra relación pero no veo mucho de tu parte - es verdad, y lo lamento pero no puedo, trato de ser fuerte y avanzar pero cada vez que la veo solo recuerdo a Sakura. Respiré profundamente para serenarme y le respondí.

\- No me siento muy bien, Karin. Tal vez otro día - vi que caía una lagrima por su mejilla y suspiré con pesadez. Ella nunca lloraba y a veces sentía que lo hacía solo para llamar mi atención y que de esa forma yo me suavizara con ella pero al hacerlo producía todo el efecto contrario - Karin…no me presiones - vi cómo limpió su lagrima de un manotazo y antes de que pudiera anticiparlo se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Solo quiero que me toques, que me quieras, que me hagas sentir que lo estas tratando…¿he hecho algo malo?, solo dímelo y cambiare - cerré los ojos y tragué con dificultad al escucharla, luego la mire y vi esa mirada suplicante en sus ojos. No puedo seguir con esto, hice que me soltara y saqué mis llaves del auto para regresarla a su departamento. Definitivamente hoy no podía darle lo que ella me pedía, ni mañana o quizás nunca…lo que me hizo cuestionarme si alguna vez estaría listo para hacerlo.

Ella subió a regañadientes y no paraba de mirarme, me sentí algo culpable ya que no sabía lo que me pasaba, de cierto modo quería abrirme con ella y aceptarla nuevamente en mi vida pero al llevarla a mi casa hizo que todo se fuera a la mierda. Lo único que conseguí con eso fue revivir aquellos momentos que pasé con Sakura. Quizás no debí apresurarme a que ella viera mi espacio aún, o tal vez me siento así porque no deseo estar con ella en realidad y me siento confundido.

Me estacioné cerca de su departamento y presioné el botón para que las puertas del auto dejaran de estar con seguro para que Karin saliera del auto, ella se acercó a mí con intenciones de besarme a lo que la rechacé sin dudarlo, besarla era ir demasiado rápido y deseaba que al menos me diera tiempo. Al verla por el rabillo de mi ojo me di cuenta que una lagrima cayó de sus ojos rojos hasta deslizarse por su mejilla, esta vez supe que fue una lagrima sincera. Cerré mis ojos suavemente al saber que con esto le estaba haciendo daño pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca para disculparse.

Al momento en que escuché la puerta del auto cerrarse partí de inmediato hacia donde Naruto, no quise volver a mi casa para recordar todo nuevamente, necesitaba un respiro y quién mejor que él para eso.

Durante todo el camino pensaba en ambas, tenía una lucha interna sin saber qué rayos hacer con ellas, por un lado estaba Karin. Si bien ella me traicionó en el pasado no podía negar que sentía algo por ella, después de todo teníamos una larga historia juntos, fueron años de relación pero a pesar de eso no podía abrirme a ella y expresar mis sentimientos, no podía ¿por qué?

Luego estaba Sakura aquella chica que con el hecho de solo verla aquella vez cambió mi mundo en un dos por tres, todo de ella era interesante, era hermosa e inteligente, la quería. De eso no me cabía dudas, pero al igual que Karin me había traicionado y peor aún con mi hermano. Al pensarlo así ambas iban empatadas.

Doblé a la izquierda y me estacioné afuera de la casa de Naruto, toqué la bocina dos veces y esperé a que se asomara para luego salir del auto.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió cálidamente al ver a Sasuke acercarse a él. El rubio abrió sus brazos y Sasuke suspiró al verlo tan radiante, lo menos que quería era verlo de esa forma mientras él estaba hecho trisas por dentro, pero aún así lo abrazó para saludarlo.

Naruto lo invitó a pasar y él se acostó apenas vio el sillón.

\- Te vez fatal, ¿te encuentras bien, Sasuke? - le preguntó su amigo al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo sé - de repente se sintió muy cansado.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? - él lo vio asentir y le tiró una desde su nevera, Sasuke apenas abrió sus ojos recibió la lata en sus manos, atajándola hábilmente - No sabía que ahora hacías visitas - le dijo su amigo con un tono divertido - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- Una chica - Sasuke se sentó y observó la amplia alfombra que su amigo tenía en el living, evitando el contacto visual con él.

\- Pues…ya ves que no hay ninguna aquí - Naruto destapó su cerveza y comenzó a beber, sentándose al frente de su amigo que también abrió la suya - Pensé que ya la tenías, esa mujer candente de pelo rosa era una belle…

\- Cállate - su voz fue fuerte y ronca - Ya no estoy con ella - Naruto quedó mirando a Sasuke por varios segundos con mucha atención para que continuara hablando. Sasuke dejó salir un suspiro para comenzar a hablar - ¿Recuerdas a Karin? - lo vio asentir - Estoy con ella ahora.

Naruto evitó derramar el sorbo de cerveza que tenía en su boca al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Pero pensé que ella…

\- Lo sé, larga historia - Sasuke bebió para darse ánimos a seguir hablando - Aún así no puedo quitarme a Sakura de la cabeza, sé que ahora está con Itachi y no debería pensar en ella pero… - Sasuke rechinó los dientes y dejó salir un sonido de frustración, luego vio las manos de Naruto alzarse un poco para detenerlo.

\- No entiendo nada…explícate - Naruto dejó de beber e inclinó su cuerpo más hacía él.

Sasuke rascó su parte baja de la cabeza y suspiró para comenzar a relatar todo lo que había pasado entre Sakura y él. Quiso ser breve evitando ciertos detalles para no permitir que los recuerdos volvieran a atacarlo nuevamente. Naruto se mantenía expectante sin siquiera interrumpirlo, de vez en cuando enarcaba una ceja o fruncía los labios al escuchar su relato.

Al terminar de hablar, Naruto logró entender toda la historia a la perfección, se quedó pensativo un buen rato mirando su cerveza en la mesa de centro, Sasuke al verlo por primera vez tan tranquilo bebió de su lata hasta terminarla, se sentía algo raro al hablar cosas así con su amigo, por lo general él nunca necesitaba de consejos y menos de él. Naruto se movió de su sillón hasta que habló.

\- Sabes…yo hace un tiempo comencé mi relación con Hinata…

Sasuke resopló y rodó los ojos al escuchar un tema que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le dijo, era obvio que su amigo prestó cero atención en sus palabras, era Naruto después de todo, no tenía sentido abrirse con alguien que era tan distraído.

\- ¡Idiota!, te cuento todo lo que me ha pasado y tú solo presumes de tu relación - dijo molesto, él se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse de la casa cuando sintió las manos de Naruto que lo empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás, impidiendo que se fuera, el semblante serio de su amigo hizo que retrocediera y que volviera a sentarse. Una vez que ambos estaban sentados Naruto habló nuevamente.

\- Solo digo que desde que comencé a salir con ella he visto con frecuencia a Sakura… - al escuchar su nombre los ojos se Sasuke se abrieron un poco más y su ceño se relajó, ansiaba que le dijera algo bueno, algo que él no supiera, y sin interrumpirlo dejó que continuara - …y no creo que esté en una relación con Itachi. No te has preguntado que tal vez son suposiciones tuyas, ¿alguna vez los has visto juntos?

\- Si - dijo escueto y serio a la vez.

\- ¿Los has visto besarse?, ¿o en alguna situación más comprometedora?

Sasuke inhaló con fuerza al escuchar que todo lo que le preguntaba Naruto solo hacía sospechar de que todo lo que él pensaba era cierto. Aún así respondió.

\- Los he visto salir y juntarse en su oficina, y además ella fue a su departamento de noche una vez o quien sabe cuantas más ¿Te parece poco? - él enarcó una ceja, ya no podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba.

\- Eso no significa nada, Sasuke - Naruto bebió de su lata - Cualquier persona haría cosas como esas, además date cuenta que quizás ellos salgan como amigos y el hecho de él este en la oficina de ella o ella en la de él no significa nada más que solo trabajo.

\- ¿Y qué me dices con ir a su departamento de noche? - preguntó en seco.

\- Todo amigo visita la casa del otro ¿no? - Naruto lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras Sasuke pensaba la situación - Oye, espera…¿cómo sabes que ella fue a su departamento? - Sasuke se quedó callado por varios segundos dejando al aire la pregunta de su amigo, de repente se sintió incomodo y se rascó su cabello en señal de nerviosismo, hasta incluso se aclaró la garganta pensando en que Naruto dejaría pasar ese detalle pero no, él continuaba mirándolo expectante haciéndolo sentirse algo vulnerable. Sasuke no admitiría nunca que él siguió por primera vez a una chica, él nunca fue así con nadie, no tenía para qué hacerlo si las mujeres siempre llegaban a él. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los ojos azules de Naruto y vio que poco a poco a este comenzaba a dibujársele una sonrisa burlona al ver lo que hizo su serio amigo - La seguiste - sonrió con malicia - ¿Sasuke Uchiha acosando a una mujer? - rió.

\- ¡Basta, imbécil! - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos tratando de encontrar calma pero al ver que su amigo no paraba de reír tomó la cerveza y la aplastó con sus manos para lanzársela justo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Esta bien!, ya me calmé - sonrió, sobándose la cabeza - Solo me gustaría que pensaras positivo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Pensar positivo? - dejó escapar una sonrisa nasal - ¿Me aconsejas eso?

\- Si, Sakura se ve que es una buena mujer y si te quiso como yo sé que lo hizo, no estaría con un hombre por un largo tiempo. Además deberías hablar con ella y explicarle todo el asunto también, por todo lo que me contaste actuaste como un verdadero cretino, Sasuke - Naruto se levantó para sacar dos cervezas. Sasuke aceptó una y la abrió de inmediato.

\- Aunque se lo dijera, no entendería - Sasuke bebió un largo sorbo de cerveza para luego continuar - Karin terminó convenciéndome ¿sabes?...y siento algo por ella pero no puedo avanzar, como si tuviera algún asunto pendiente con Sakura.

\- Eso es porque no has hablado con ella - rezongó.

\- ¿¡De qué me sirve hablar si ya sé que está con Itachi!?, no sabes lo que me provoca cada vez que los veo, te juro que…

\- ¿Celos? - Naruto murmuró bajo su lata de cerveza pero Sasuke alcanzó a escucharlo, dándole una mirada severa - Es divertido verte así - rió.

Sasuke suspiró con seriedad, dejándose caer al tocar el respaldo del sillón con su espalda.

\- Que bien que verme así te divierta - rezongó, luego endureció los labios, ya no sabía qué más hacer.

\- Tengo una pregunta - Naruto se acomodó nuevamente, esta vez colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Sasuke con mucha atención. El azabache lo miró seriamente y enarcó una ceja esperando nuevamente una burla - ¿Amas a Karin?

\- No amarla pero…

\- ¿La amas o no? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué sientes por Sakura entonces?

\- No estoy seguro idiota, por algo vine aquí - Sasuke se inclinó hacia él - Sé que la quiero pero sé que ella está con Itachi, ¡lo sé! ¿ Qué mierda quieres que haga con eso?

\- Averiguarlo, la chica te gusta, debes al menos saber mejor la situación y no dar por sentado algo que no sabes con certeza y debes arreglar lo que tienes con Karin. Esa mujer te confunde, quizás hasta ni si quiera la quieras como tú dices - bebió nuevamente y exclamó un _"aaah"_ al sentir el refrescante liquido recorrer su garganta - En mi opinión lo que estás haciendo con esa mujer es lo típico que hacen las personas tontas - Sasuke entre cerró los ojos al escucharlo decirle "tonto" - Tener esa idea de que un clavo saca otro clavo es la peor equivocación que puedes cometer, no tienes que ilusionar a una persona sabiendo que aún sientes cosas por otra. Primero te olvidas de una para después estar con otra.

Sasuke estuvo pensando las palabras de Naruto una y otra vez, a decir verdad lo que decía sí tenía sentido. A pesar de las estupideces que a veces decía, él no era para nada de ingenuo. Ahora el único tonto era él al hacer cosas con Karin cuando solo quería llamar la atención de Sakura todo el tiempo.

\- Creo que sé lo que debo hacer - Naruto asintió y estiró el brazo junto con su cerveza en la mano para animar a su amigo a que hiciera lo mismo. Este le brindó una sonrisa curva y chocó su lata suavemente con la de él.

.

.

Por otro lado Karin ya se encontraba dentro de su departamento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni si quiera de comer o distraerse con la televisión, se sentía rota por dentro y vacía a la vez. Pensó que esta cita con él tendría sentido esta vez y sería agradable pero no, todo lo que hizo él fue restregarle en la cara que aún pensaba en Sakura.

Todo lo que ella quería era sentirse amada y que le pusiera algo de atención, algún gesto lindo o algunas palabras de aliento nunca estaban mal, pero nada, solo conseguía seriedad y silencio de su parte.

Se recostó en su cama como un ovillo tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, dándose consuelo de que él solo necesitaba tiempo.

De pronto el sonido de su celular llamó su atención, fue un sonido breve por lo que supo de inmediato de que se trataba de un mensaje. Se sentó en su cama dejando que sus pies colgaran de ella. Al tomar su celular vio que era un mensaje de Sasuke. Ella tragó saliva y como si alguien le hubiera pinchado el trasero se levantó de la cama de un salto, dando vueltas de un lado a otro como si fuera una leona enjaulada.

Se dio valor a sí misma y desbloqueó su celular apretando el mensaje para ver su contenido. Respiró hondo por última vez y leyó con cuidado cada palabra.

 _ **Karin, quiero juntarme contigo cerca del parque de cerezos que está en la ciudad a las 18:00, ¿puedes?**_

 _ **PD: Perdón si fui muy duro contigo hoy.**_

Karin suspiró de alivió y releyó la parte final de su mensaje, era una autentica disculpa, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa, que de aquí en adelante las cosas entre ellos irían mejor y que él estaría dispuesto a intentarlo de verdad con ella. Karin apretó su celular contra su pecho y se cambió de ropa de inmediato. Vio su reloj que colgaba en su pared que marcaban las 16:30, no tenía mucho tiempo pero debía ser rápida si quería lucir despampanante para su reconciliación.

Karin eligió varios atuendos y con cada uno se miró al espejo para ver cual le quedaba mejor hasta que a eso de las 17:15 encontró el adecuado.

Recogió su bolso y cual guepardo salió de su departamento con gran velocidad, apenas estuvo abajo hizo parar un taxi. Por el retrovisor se arregló su cabello y parte de su maquillaje, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, lucía radiante.

Apenas el vehículo dobló por la calle principal su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación, el tráfico era infinito por lo que supo en ese momento que llegaría más que atrasada al encuentro. Miró su celular que marcaban las 17:30. Ella mordió su labio inferior y le mandó un mensaje a Sasuke diciéndole que llegaría, tal vez, una hora tarde.

Karin llegó a las 19:04, caminó por un buen rato en el gran parque, notó que los asientos estaban vacíos, muy pocas personas estaban paseando por ese hermoso lugar, los cerezos que yacían por todas partes se movían al son del viento soltando pequeños pétalos rosados por todo el lugar, para ser un lugar tan bonito con aquellos contrastes de colores como lo eran esos árboles rosados bajo un manto de pasto verde muy bien cortado y cuidado, lucía bastante vacío. Karin frunció un poco el ceño y se detuvo al ver nuevamente el lugar ¿cerezos? ¿pasto verde?...Sakura.

Al analizar bien donde estaba detestó de inmediato el lugar, era como estar rodeada de ella. Siguió caminando tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de su cabeza hasta que vio la figura de Sasuke apoyado en el barandal del puente que cruzaba un largo estanque. Lucía casual con unos jeans azules algo desgastados más un poleron negro que marcaba su ancha y fuerte espalda.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas hacia ella se arregló por última vez. Caminó nuevamente y sus tacos sonaron con fuerza al tocar la madera maciza del puente, alertando a Sasuke quien la miró con aquellos ojos negros posándose de inmediato en los de ella. Por un momento ella pensó que la escanearía para ver lo guapa que estaba pero no existía ni una pizca de impresión en su mirada. Nada. En ese mismo instante dejó de sonreír y se acercó a él con nerviosismo.

Sasuke la saludó abrazándola, sin estrecharla demasiado a su cuerpo. Esto no podía terminar bien ¿o sí?, todos esos signos eran una señal clara de que nada bueno podía resultar de ese encuentro.

Al terminar el abrazo, Sasuke se alejó dos pasos de ella para comenzar a hablar.

\- Pensé que esto sería fácil pero no - Sasuke apretó por un momento sus labios y continuó - Ya sé por qué soy como soy contigo y de verdad lamento si te hice falsas ilusiones con un "nosotros".

Karin sintió su acelerado corazón latir a mil por hora, casi podía sentirlo salir de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, dejó de mirar en esos momentos a Sasuke y cerró los ojos con fuerza para darse la vuelta y así lograr que se callara, no deseaba continuar escuchando la forma en que esta conversación iba. Solo una vez habían terminado con ella y ese hombre era el mismo que estaba ahora parado detrás de su espalda. Karin respiró con fuerza, reprimiendo sus lagrimas y lo enfrentó para continuar, solo que esta vez ella abrió la boca.

\- Que bueno que lo dices, yo quería decirte que ya no deseo esto. Simplemente no funciona - dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios - Solo espero no haberte hecho daño esta vez. Sasuke quedó mudo por varios segundos, su boca ligeramente abierta delataba su impresión, por lo que Karin continuó hablando - Si quieres podríamos tener una buena relación esta vez, dejemos el pasado donde merece estar - ella estiró su brazo con su mano abierta para que la estrechara, él miró su mano y la estrechó casi con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Karin lo sentía tan entusiasmado, sus ojos negros tenían cierto brillo al mirarla y su rostro solo tenía una expresión de alivio. Al verlo en ese estado de sosiego ella apretó su mandíbula conteniendo su furia, le estaba haciendo un favor, ni si quiera hubo un lamento de su parte, pero esto no quedaría así, no. Si ella sufría deseaba que él también lo hiciera - Debo irme, fue…bueno haber hablado - ella soltó su mano sintiéndose algo débil, como si aquel apretón le hubiese quitado parte de su propia energía.

Se dio la vuelta para no seguir viéndolo, lo único que quería era abofetearlo por su falta de empatía e insultarlo, hasta ella se había comportado mejor cuando él la descubrió engañándolo, ambos habían llorado y hasta le pidió disculpas pero él ni eso hizo ahora, por lo que contuvo con todas sus fuerzas esas ganas de descargarse con él, y recordó que habían maneras mejores de hacerlo pagar. Ya no deseaba que este estuviera a su lado, nada le importaba ahora más que verlo arrepentido de lo que hizo.

Tan pronto se alejó de él su mente comenzó a repasar el plan que tenía en mente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz varonil de Sasuke gritando su nombre. Se detuvo en seco para darse la vuelta lentamente. Su rostro de inmediato se relajó.

\- Gracias…por entenderme - fue todo lo que le dijo. Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras por lo que ella no dijo nada y solo le devolvió una breve sonrisa. Mientras giraba su cara para seguir su largo camino a casa noto en él una leve línea de su boca levantarse hasta formar una sonrisa.

 _"Oh no, esto no se acabará aquí Sasuke, ya verás"_

La vuelta a casa fue amarga y sombría, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y su cabeza estaba a punto de colapsar por culpa de un insistente dolor punzante. Tenía mucho que hacer y a la vez mucho que descargar.

Subió al ascensor mirando el piso todo el tiempo, su mente estaba en blanco, trataba de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, muchas veces se pellizcó su antebrazo para despertar de un odioso sueño pero no, seguía de pie sintiéndose muerta por dentro.

Sacó sus llaves para meterla en la cerradura y una vez que la abrió ella entró dando un solo paso y azotó la puerta tan fuerte como sus fuerzas le permitieron. Luego tiró su bolso y su abrigo en el suelo sin importarle donde cayeran para luego recoger uno de los cojines de su sillón presionándolo con fuerza en su boca, gritando tanto como su garganta se lo permitiera. Karin lanzó el cojín lejos golpeando parte de unas cosas que yacían encima de uno de sus muebles.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y de pronto estaba llorando descontroladamente, apretando sus dientes con la rabia que sentía, más hacia Sakura que con Sasuke, después de todo ella era la culpable de que Sasuke jamás la tomara en serio. Se sentó en el piso cerca de su radio, eligiendo la primera canción que encontró, le subió el volumen al máximo y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer de su casa un desorden, tomando cualquier cosa que tenía cerca para lanzarla lejos hacia todos lados, rompiendo papeles, marcos de fotos, tirando muebles al suelo hasta incluso las sillas, todo lo que había en su hogar le servía para descargar la rabia y la pena que sentía en esos momentos.

El volumen de la música era tan alto que Suigetsu despertó de su siesta, se dirigió a su living y supo que todo ese ruido insoportable provenía de su vecina Karin. Suspiró angustiado y miró la pared que los separaba, tratando de imaginar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de tanto alboroto.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras seguía observando la blanca pared hasta que los sonidos de unos vidrios chocar contra el piso lo alarmaron. De un salto fue por unas zapatillas para salir corriendo a golpear la puerta de Karin. Al salir notó a varias personas reclamándole por el molesto volumen pero Suigetsu los alejó al dejarles en claro que él se haría responsable de hacer eso. Esperó a que sus vecinos entraran para golpear con fuerza la puerta, pero nada.

Suigetsu volvió a su departamento y asomó su cabeza fuera de su balcón, al notar que la blanca cortina de Karin ondeaba con ayuda del viento supo que su ventana estaba abierta. Él sacó sus llaves y con gran decisión salió al balcón nuevamente. Sus piernas temblaban al sacar una de ellas fuera del barandal, luego otra. Tragó saliva tratando de no mirar hacia abajo debido a la altura, odiaba admitirlo pero era algo cobarde para ciertas cosas pero ella valía la pena para hacer tal riesgo.

Despacio comenzó a caminar a través de la delgada línea de concreto que sobresalía del edificio, apoyando sus manos contra la inmensa muralla para darse algo de estabilidad mientras caminaba. Cada paso que daba era una tortura, pensaba que en cualquier momento sus pies darían un movimiento en falso y caería abajo. El viento no ayudaba a tranquilizarse, ya que siempre perdía un poco el equilibrio con la fría brisa.

Por un momento se olvidó de por qué estaba haciendo esa locura, luego miró hacia el balcón de Karin y supo que deseaba verla y tranquilizarla. Además sus oídos no soportaban la música que estaba escuchando, si es que se le podía llamar a eso música.

En el momento en que sus manos alcanzaron el balcón de la pelirroja pudo respirar aliviado, todo el camino había aguantado la respiración. Con gran agilidad saltó hacia dentro y corrió de un manotazo la cortina de la mujer.

Lo primero que vio fueron varios cojines tirados en distintas partes del lugar seguido por un sinfín de objetos inanimados esparramados en el suelo, luego vio sillas que también estaban en el suelo en posiciones extrañas para finalmente encontrarse con una muy vulnerable Karin rompiendo pedazos de papel como loca.

Suigetsu colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca e inspeccionó el lugar, lo primero que debía hacer era apagar o bajarle el volumen a la radio. Cuando finalmente la encontró le giró la perilla, para solo escuchar unos sollozos. Él tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a ella, su cuerpo tembló levemente al escucharla tan mal, pero debía ser fuerte si quería verla mejor.

Karin, que estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía ni notó el cambio de volumen de su radio, seguía sentada en el piso haciendo añicos varios papeles. Fue ahí cuando Suigetsu posó su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención, pero Karin no se movió, había sentido su cálida mano tocar su hombro pero aún así mantuvo la mirada fija en los papelillos sin decir nada, sintiendo las ultimas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Suigetsu resopló un mechón que caía a su rostro y decidió a hablar, primero quitó su mano del hombro de la mujer y tragó saliva antes de empezar, quería romper ese silencio incomodo, era raro verla tan callada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de arte es esto? - Suigetsu miró el lugar con distracción, no miraba nada en particular, estaba demasiado nervioso como para prestar atención - No sé mucho de arte pero créeme…tienes potencial.

\- Vete, por favor - Suigetsu posó su mirada en ella sorprendido, primero por su voz tan suave y segundo por sus palabras, un "por favor" no saldría nunca de ella - Quiero estar sola - añadió aún con esa voz apacible.

\- Es lo menos que necesitas, ¿ya viste este desorden?... - como él no consiguió respuesta a su pregunta, Suigetsu se colocó delante de ella, invitándola con una de sus manos a que se levantara del suelo - Ven - Karin levantó la mirada y Suigetsu cambió su semblante, ella estaba más triste de lo que imaginó, sus ojos estaban húmedos y levemente hinchados. Su pequeña nariz estaba algo roja y sus gafas levemente empañadas.

Ella, aún sentada, posó la mirada en el desastre de papelillos que tenía, dejando al aire la mano de su vecino. Sin embargo, él decidió sentarse frente a ella y así tratar de animarla aunque sea un poco. No quería llenarla de preguntas cuando ya sabía el por qué.

Suigetsu retiró los lentes de la chica con cuidado mientras ella mantenía la vista fija en las piernas de él. Su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta al sentir al chico acercarse más a ella, tratándola como si fuera una muñeca frágil que era fácil de romper al simple tacto.

Él limpió sus gafas con cuidado y acomodó los lentes en su rostro, retirándole los mechones rebeldes que impedían ver su cara. Fue ahí cuando Karin lo miró mientras él estaba concentrado en su cabello rojo. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más, solo en lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, por primera vez alguien la trataba con tanta delicadeza y con tanta atención.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu posó sus ojos en los de ella por varios segundos y no pudo evitar pensar en la palabra "hermosa". Así era como él la veía, aunque tuviera el maquillaje corrido en sus ojos, aún cuando sus ojos estuviesen rojos y algo hinchados y su pelo algo alborotado a causa de la ira que tuvo, para él, ella continuaba viéndose atractiva.

\- Solo por esta vez, dejaré las bromas de lado - le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella sin dejar sus ojos. Suigetsu desvió la mirada hacia sus labios por un instante y la miró a los ojos nuevamente.

\- No tengo ánimos de hacerlo hoy - él sonrió levemente.

\- No - negó ella, cerrando los ojos al decirlo - ¿Por qué viniste? - él se quedó en silencio por un momento, nuevamente tragó saliva a causa del nerviosismo y curvó sus labios formando una semi sonrisa.

\- Sabes el por qué - Karin abrió suavemente su boca queriendo hablar, pero el repentino agarre de Suigetsu no le permitieron hacerlo, antes de que ella lo notara él la había parado del piso sin mayor esfuerzo - Necesitas descansar.

Karin esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada para luego fruncir un poco sus labios al mirarlo.

\- Si mamá… - su tono de voz había cambiado un poco, ahora se estaba burlando de él. Para Suigetsu eso fue un gran avance, al menos estaba consiguiendo animarla.

\- Anda, ¿o estas esperando a que te cargue? - Suigetsu levantó una ceja, su rostro cambió a uno más coqueto haciendo que Karin lograra ruborizarse un poco, ella al notar el fugaz ardor en sus mejillas bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su cuarto, mirando detrás de su hombro a Suigetsu, quien la seguía con su mirada.

 _ **[Karin]**_

El olor repentino hizo que me moviera bruscamente de mi cama, abrí los ojos algo confundida, ni si quiera recuerdo haberme dormido, sé que estaba tan furiosa que di vuelta el departamento entero para encontrar algo de consuelo, luego recordé a Suigetsu y eso fue todo lo que necesité para olvidarme de la pena de la ruptura.

Puse mis pies colgando en mi cama para luego salir de mi oscura habitación dirigiéndome hacia la luz que había en mi living. Me restregué los ojos un par de veces y me di cuenta que tanto el piso como mis cosas estaban ordenadas, tal y como siempre habían estado. Caminé un poco más y vi las sillas en su lugar, los objetos sobre cada mueble, y el desastre de picadillos de papeles ya no estaba. Era extraño ver todo tan reluciente cuando la última imagen que vi fue de un desorden total.

Respiré hondo y fue ahí cuando lo vi de espaldas a mí, cocinando. Aquel poleron gris hacía notar su ancha espalda y su cabello alborotado le daba cierto toque indomable. Reí a mis adentros al verlo tan concentrado al cocinar, era extraño pero a la vez gratificante verlo en mi departamento a estas horas de la noche.

Me dirigí hacía él con gran sigilo y me detuve para ver lo que estaba haciendo, era una sopa. Su olor era agradable, tanto así que su aroma hizo que cerrara mis ojos, deseando probarla. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que tenía hambre.

\- Veo que te gusta - me dijo con su voz burlona.

\- ¿Qui-quién está admitiendo que me gusta?, solo no soporto ese olor - le dije, tratando de no parecer interesada en lo que hacía. Él me observó con una sonrisa y miró nuevamente la olla hirviendo - ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- Tantas preguntas, Karin. No conoces el dicho "¿Come y calla?" - él me sirvió un tazón lleno de sopa y yo me quedé en silencio mientras él también se servía un poco - Pensé que una sopa sería buena en momentos así, anda…esta buena - él sacó una cuchara y me la paso en mi mano, yo como una tonta, se la recibí sin protestar. De pronto me sentí algo embobada con él. Su interés y la atención que me daba producía que todo mi ser se desconectara, reaccionando de manera diferente con él.

\- Gracias - le dije casi en un susurro. Sentí que rió y no le presté mucha importancia, esto que hizo por mí de verdad se merecía eso y más.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - sus ojos lilas me traspasaron y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, vi sus ojos con detención y por primera vez ese aire jocoso no estaba. Lucía serio y algo preocupado. Me lleve una cuchara entera de sopa y miré a otro lado para no prestar atención a sus palabras, pero él insistió - Karin - su voz grave volvió hacer que lo mirara.

\- ¿Por qué insistes?, si…lo estoy ¿feliz? - le respondí, luego continúe tomando de mi sopa - Ni si quiera sé por qué te molestas tanto ¿Tanta pena es la que te doy?

\- ¿Pena? - rió, pero sin ánimos - Me preocupas Karin, yo…demonios pensé que te lo había dejado claro - lo vi pasarse una mano en su cabeza, frotando un poco su cabello blanco - No entiendo cómo puedes humillarte tanto - abrí mi boca, esperando a que continuara, estaba sorprendida ¿cuándo me había humillado?, quise preguntar pero sabía que continuaría hablando, él no era de los que se callaba tan fácilmente - Sé perfectamente lo que te pasa, y estas mal. Eres una ciega, Karin. No solo porque no ves mis intenciones hacia ti, si no porque también te dejas pisotear por alguien como Sasuke.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

\- ¡No!, ¿cómo te atreves tú? - él se levantó de su asiento y por un momento tuve miedo de que se fuera, lo menos que deseaba ahora era volver a quedar sola, o tal vez…era miedo a perderlo a él también - Alguien como tú no debería sufrir por él, he visto y te he escuchado cada maldita noche cuando algo pasaba entre ustedes… - estaba enojado - Deja de gastar el tiempo con las personas equivocadas y que no te permiten ser feliz. Si alguien te quiere en su vida, hará un espacio para ti sin necesidad de que luches. Pero tu…tú te quedabas con la persona que constantemente te ignoraba - sus palabras me llegaron justo al corazón, era verdad, cada maldita palabra que salía de sus labios. Sasuke jamás hizo un espacio para mi, él nunca quiso darme tiempo ni espacio en su vida. Sentí que las ganas de llorar volvían a mí y de pronto quise estar sola, pero no podía, no quería verlo irse ¿Por qué?

Sentí que las manos tibias de Suigetsu levantaban mi rostro y yo solo me quedé viéndolo, miré con detención cada parte de su rostro y no pude no sentirme atraída por él. Suigetsu me miró con gran intensidad, mirando mi boca y luego mis ojos.

\- Suigetsu… - él se acercó a mí, cortando la distancia que había entre nosotros, pero aún no estaba lista. No. Primero debía terminar de una vez por todas lo que me propuse a hacer para luego ordenar mis sentimientos y volver a sentirme bien. Quizás fui una tonta al querer estar con Sasuke a la fuerza pero conseguiría mi venganza, sobretodo de Sakura…el hecho de que él la considerara más bonita que yo era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Volví a concentrarme en Suigetsu y al verlo más cerca de mis labios lo detuve - No puedo - articule, sentí su fuerte respiración rozar mi mejilla y lo vi alejarse.

\- Ya veo - me dijo, al verlo vi que mordía su labio inferior - Ya debo irme - alcé la mirada y me levanté tan rápido que incluso lo alcancé pero él detuvo el paso y frené justo a tiempo de que nuestros cuerpos se toparan - No te la tomes fría, te hará bien - me dijo con una falsa sonrisa al apuntar la sopa. En esos momentos quise protestar pero ya se había ido.

Quise abrir la puerta e ir detrás de él para explicarle que lo que sentía ahora por Sasuke solo era odio, pero me detuve y sentí ese fuerte dolor en el pecho. Quizás mi mente vengativa aún no estaba lista como para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando pero mi cuerpo sí lo sabía, lo necesitaba, quería estar con Suigetsu más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Ese hombre tan idiota y necio…¿de verdad estoy empezando a quererlo? Si no es eso, entonces ¿por qué lo extraño ahora que ya no está?

 **…Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, gracias a Dios Sasuke dejó de ser un tonto y dejó a Karin ¿no? jajajaja esperemos que pronto se ponga las pilas con Sakura.**

 **El próximo capítulo será más interesante ya que veremos lo que tramara Karin :O una mujer despechada es capaz de hacer muchas cosa ¿no creen?**

 **Ahh ese Suigetsu, ¿no creen que es un amor?, últimamente me he empezado a encariñar con ese personaje jajaja pero descuiden que muy pronto se viene el SasuSaku ;)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y si desean que llegué el próximo lo antes posible, me lo podrán decir a través de un lindo review ;)**

 **¡Las quiero y nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola queridas lectoras :D como verán les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, me gustó mucho hacerlo y hoy por fin veremos lo que ha tramado Karin, la loca, Uzumaki.**

 **Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por sus comentarios/reviews, favoritos y follows, de verdad no saben cuánto me alegro cuando veo que les gusta mi historia, muchas gracias a todas y también gracias a aquellas personas que leen esta historia en anonimato =)**

 **Últimamente he estado escribiendo una nueva historia SasuSaku, es por eso que me demoro en actualizar, aún no la publicare pero pronto lo haré por si desean leerla ;) estén atentas jejeje.**

 **Bueno, solo espero que de verdad les guste, lo último que diré es que el plan de esta loca fue inspirado en algo que a veces pasa en fiestas, algo lamentable pero espero que les sirva de enseñanza n.n**

 **Disfruten y….¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Era un sábado en la mañana y Sakura se encontraba en su habitación viendo una película romántica. Sus ojos rodaron al ver una de las escenas donde la pareja se declaraba su amor.

\- Ahh, estas cosas solo pasan en películas y libros - decía con cierta resignación en su voz. De pronto escuchó que su celular vibró sobre la mesa de noche, ella se acercó hacia el aparato y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido. Sakura tomó el celular para mirar el contenido del mensaje.

 _ **Hola…espero que algún día puedas perdonar lo idiota que fui al dejarte ir, me gustaría hablar lo que sucedió, lo necesito…te necesito.**_

Sakura rió al ver el contenido, lo más probable es que aquella persona se haya equivocado de número, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje.

 **Sakura:** _Creo que te equivocaste de número._

 **X:** _No lo creo, sé muy bien con quien estoy hablando. Al parecer fue tanto el odio hacia mi persona que me borraste de tus contactos…_

 **Sakura:** ¿? De verdad no sé quién eres, suerte…

 **X:** _Sakura, por favor…_

Al no hallar respuesta de parte de la peli rosa un nuevo mensaje apareció.

 **X:** _Soy yo, Sasuke._

Sakura dejó caer su teléfono en la cama y sintió como su corazón de repente comenzó a latir más rápido. Sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron su móvil y fue de inmediato al número de Ino para mandarle un mensaje.

 **Sakura:** _¡Necesito ayuda!, Sasuke quiere hablar conmigo y no sé qué hacer…_

 **Ino:** _Que se vaya al demonio, no te merece, amiga._

 **Sakura:** _¿No debo darle al menos una oportunidad de explicarse?_

 **Ino:** _Sakura…él no te quiere como tú lo quieres a él. Si de verdad te quisiera, no hubiera dudado en tener algo serio contigo. No sabe lo que quiere y tú no deberías esperar a que él se decida, porque las cosas no son así._

 **Sakura:** _Lo sé, pero parte de mi desea saber de él…aún lo quiero ¿sabes?_

 **Ino:** _Puedo imaginarlo…_

 **Ino:** _Envíale algo, al menos así sabrás qué es lo que quiere decirte ¿no?_

 **Sakura:** _Lo haré._

Sakura se dirigió al número de Sasuke para comenzar a escribirle, era extraño que decidiera hablarle como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

 **Sakura:** _No me esperaba esto…¿qué quieres?_

El mensaje solo tardó un segundo en llegar.

 **Sasuke:** _Te quiero a ti._

 **Sakura:** _¿A mí?, vaya…si mal no recuerdo tú ya tienes a alguien contigo, eres un cerdo, Sasuke._

 **Sasuke:** _Eso ya terminó y puedo explicártelo todo, pero por favor Sakura…no me alejes de ti._

 **Sakura:** _Sabes…me gustaría ser un poco como tú y avanzar sin importarme nada, lastimar y no sentir culpa como lo hiciste tú conmigo._

 **Sasuke:** _Puedo explicarlo…de verdad lo siento, Sakura._

\- ¿Lo sientes?...eres un maldito idiota - dijo ella en voz alta mirando el celular, luego le mandó un mensaje a Ino para contarle lo que le había dicho.

 **Ino:** _Cretino…ay Sakura…solo ignóralo y ya._

Sakura se hallaba confundida, por un lado quería saber todo pero no deseaba volver a tropezar con la misma piedra para luego sentirse engañada una vez más. Dejó su celular encima de la cama por un rato mientras pensaba en las palabras de Itachi, algo sabía que ella no, a pesar de lo loco que sonaban sus palabras le creía pero ¿por qué haría Sasuke algo así con ella?

 **Sasuke:** _Sakura por favor respóndeme. Lo sé, soy un idiota, un estúpido, pero debes saber la verdad._

Sakura suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de ver su mensaje, antes de que su pantalla se apagara ella recurrió a Hinata.

Tras contarle lo que sucedió hace unos minutos ella le responde.

 **Hinata:** _Si de verdad está interesado en ti hará todo lo posible por llamar tu atención, solo déjalo esperar y veras si va en serio o no._

 **Sakura:** _Suena divertido._

Los labios de la peli rosa formaron una sonrisa traviesa y dejó su celular encima de uno de sus cojines. El celular no paraba de vibrar cada cinco minutos, luego fueron cada 10 minutos, ella sonreía triunfante al ver que por un lado lo estaba torturando, se lo merecía tal vez. Luego lo escuchó vibrar nuevamente, solo que no era una vibración de mensaje sino de llamada.

\- Vaya, Sasuke…sí que estas desesperado, pero no…no te contestare hasta que esté lista.

Sakura aprovechó de levantarse y cuando volvió habían 15 mensajes de parte de Sasuke más 5 llamadas perdidas de él, un mensaje de Hinata y dos de Ino. La peli rosa aprovechó de desconectar su wifi del celular para ver los mensajes sin que Sasuke supiera que estaba conectada. De inmediato y sin dudarlo fue hacia el número de Sasuke y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de voz en uno de ellos.

Se mordió su labio inferior y con manos temblorosas escuchó el audio. Su voz, esa cálida y suave voz varonil la hicieron suspirar nuevamente, se escuchaba angustiado y desesperado. Cada suspiro que él daba la hacían debilitarse. Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho mientras escuchaba los últimos segundos del mensaje.

 **Audio Sasuke:** … _Si me odias lo entenderé perfectamente, pero por favor Sakura… tan solo dame una oportunidad, no aguanto más esto…necesito estar nuevamente contigo, verte, tocarte y besarte (suspiro). Ódiame todo lo que quieras, te daré tu espacio si así lo deseas pero no me alejes de ti._

Sakura cerró los ojos y escuchó su corazón que latía con fuerza, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no lo escuchaba tan sumiso. Tragó saliva con algo de ansiedad y activó nuevamente la red de wifi. Fue a la aplicación y no le sorprendió que Sasuke aún continuara en línea.

 **Sakura:** _Sasuke…me hiciste daño y eso aún no puedo olvidarlo. Sin embargo no puedo mentirte al decirte que ya no siento nada por ti, pero estoy confundida y necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto antes de verte y escucharte._

El mensaje solo demoró un segundo en llegar.

 **Sasuke:** _Te daré el tiempo que necesites._

Sakura respiró aliviada y dejó su celular a un lado mientras meditaba lo que acababa de suceder. Tan solo pasaron seis minutos cuando otro mensaje de Sasuke apareció.

 **Sasuke:** _No quiero presionarte pero ¿qué hay de Itachi?, ¿aún sigues con él?_

 **Sakura:** _..._

 **Sasuke:** _Lo siento, tal vez preguntarte algo así sabiendo lo que hice yo esta de mas, olvídalo._

De tan solo saber que Sasuke estaba pensando en que ella tenía una relación con Itachi la hizo reír, quiso dejarlo en suspenso y hacerle creer que así era, de todos modos algo de sufrimiento debía tener después de todo lo que ella pasó por su culpa.

 **Sakura:** _Cierto, está de más._

Sakura abrió los mensajes de Ino para responderle a su pregunta respecto a la salida que tenían para el próximo sábado.

 **Sakura:** _Si, iremos, creo que ahora me siento mejor para salir y bailar._

 **Ino:** _¡Por fin! ¡Noche de chicas aquí vamos!_

 **Sakura:** _Solo prométeme que no me dejaras sola por bailar con un chico…_

 **Ino:** _Ay vamos Sakura, ¿cuándo he hecho algo así?...pfff._

Sakura sonrió al ver aquel mensaje de Ino y luego le respondió a Hinata. Al terminar de escribir los mensajes ella se tiró en su cama con cierta dicha al ver que nuevamente las cosas saldrían mejor esta vez.

.

.

Era el día de la salida al pub y Karin se encontraba ansiosa, a penas llegó al lugar se mantuvo oculta mientras de lejos observaba a ambas chicas conversando y bailando juntas. Ella echó un vistazo rápido a la multitud y seleccionó al candidato perfecto para poner en marcha su plan pero esperó un par de minutos antes de poner manos a la obra, Sakura debía estar sola y su amiga rubia no la dejaba en paz. Karin resopló algo impaciente, quería verla retorcerse y saciar su sed de venganza de una vez por todas. Por suerte, al cabo de unos minutos, un chico invitó a bailar a la rubia, dejando sola a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando Karin se levantó de su asiento con copa en mano y se acercó al muchacho que había escogido previamente. El hombre que la pelirroja había elegido estaba conversando y tomando con su círculo de amigos, al llegar a ellos con un caminar casi sensual todos dejaron de conversar prestando completa atención a Karin, quien sonreía vivazmente.

\- Hola - le sonrió mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Hola a ti - le dijo el sujeto que ahora le dio la espalda a sus amigos, dejando el circulo para irse con Karin - Eres linda, ¿te gustaría un trago?

\- Mmm, no pero quizás a mi amiga le gustaría uno - Karin apuntó hacía Sakura - Mi amiga es muy tímida y bueno…no quiero verla sola mientras yo me divierto, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que si - el sujeto bebió de su vaso sin dejar de mirar a Sakura - Es linda, no será problema bailar con alguien como ella - sonrió. Karin lanzó un bufido al escucharlo, le dio algo de celos al escuchar la palabra "linda" ella no lo era, cómo podría serlo. Karin cambió su tono de voz para apurarlo.

\- Pues ve - le dijo casi como una orden y él bebió lo último de su vaso como para darse valor y se dirigió hacia Sakura, quien miraba a Ino divertirse mientras bebía de su vaso.

Sakura se encontraba ahora en la barra, mirando a Ino como bailaba alocadamente con aquel muchacho. Suspirando de vez en cuando y tomando sorbos de su trago al ver que nuevamente su adorada amiga la dejaba sola.

\- Hola - dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa coqueta - Me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar.

\- Ehh - Sakura dudó un poco pero luego de echarle una última mirada a Ino aceptó - Claro.

Una vez que el muchacho sacó a bailar a Sakura, Karin, a paso veloz, aprovechó de ir donde estaba el vaso de la peli rosa en la barra, sin que nadie sospechara le colocó unas pastillas que de inmediato se disolvieron al momento en que tocaron el liquido. Aquellas píldoras no eran las mismas que Karin usó con Sasuke sino que estas hacían que la persona sintiera un efecto parecido a los que dan las bebidas energéticas pero que a la vez te hacían actuar de manera diferente, como si casi no tuvieras control de tu cuerpo.

Rió de gusto al ver que su plan, hasta el momento, marchaba tal y como lo había ideado. Karin observó como ambos bailaban para luego comenzar a alejarse lentamente para observarlos de lejos, deseaba que todo su plan marchara a la perfección, no podía quedar nada al azar. Ella pidió un trago más mientras sus ojos se dirigían de vez en cuando hacia la pareja.

Al poco tiempo Sakura sintió tanta sed que tuvo que hacerle señas al muchacho para que le diera un descanso, el poco aire que dejaba la multitud hacían que sus ganas de tomar algo aumentaran al máximo. Tratando de esquivar los cuerpos de cada persona en la pista se dirigió hacia su lugar de antes donde estaba su vaso y de un trago se lo tomó como si este fuera agua. Aquel muchacho la miraba encantado, jamás pensó que la mujer fuera tan bonita. Por lo que en toda la noche su atención se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Lo siento, de verdad tenía mucha sed - sonrió, mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

\- No tienes que disculparte, por cierto bailas increíble - el chico hizo un gesto a uno de los barman - Dos tragos por favor, un Cosmopolitan y un White Russian con hielo.

\- Sabes, iré a refrescarme, no tardo - dijo Sakura, el muchacho asintió.

Cuando vio que Sakura había entrado a los baños este fregó sus manos y con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó algo de su bolsillo sin que nadie lo notara.

Karin, que miraba cada movimiento, vio como este vació una pequeña bolsita que contenía un polvo blanco, ella casi se atoró al ver que el hombre deseaba drogarla, parte de ella quiso detener tal abuso pero lo que él había puesto en el vaso se disolvió al instante. La pelirroja se mordió su labio inferior ante el nerviosismo, quizás el cuerpo de Sakura no soportaría la dosis ¿Qué le habrá dado ese chico? Había descartado por completo ese movimiento del hombre.

\- Demonios… - susurró para sí misma.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el hombre, esperando a Sakura con dos vasos. A penas la vio juntarse con él ella recibió el trago con una enorme sonrisa, bebiéndolo de inmediato. La pelirroja suspiró y se encogió de hombros para volver hacía donde estaba. Ya nada podía hacer, más que mirar y esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y el chico no la dejaba en paz, Karin veía con atención sus movimientos, era claro que él quería ir más allá con Sakura, le tocaba sutilmente las caderas mientras ella bebía sorbos de la bebida que él le había pasado hace un rato. La mirada de Karin estaba pegada a la peli rosa, ahora sus movimientos cambiaron de ser sexys a torpes, su mirada ya no era misma, más bien parecía perdida. Karin supo de inmediato que el efecto de la droga estaba actuando en todo su esplendor. De inmediato se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a una cabina telefónica fuera del bar.

Aclaró su garganta un par de veces y como buena actriz que era imitó el tono de voz de Ino, tras hacer un par de intentos decidió llamar a Itachi. Sacó su celular y digitó los números que había sacado del celular de Sasuke una vez. Al momento en que el teléfono comenzó a sonar ella se preparó por última vez.

Su actuación al interpretar la voz de Ino fue tan perfecta que este no dudó ni un minuto en ella.

\- Debes venir de inmediato, Sakura no se encuentra bien - decía con algo de angustia en su voz.

\- _Solo dime la dirección e iré_ \- respondió Itachi sin indagar más.

\- Anota - le dijo Karin, y una sonrisa siniestra se apoderó de sus labios.

Luego de haber hecho la llamada Karin volvió a entrar al pub y se sentó cerca de la barra para llamar a Sasuke.

\- Hola - su voz era suave e inocente - Me gustaría verte, ya sabes… solo como amigos.

\- _No lo sé Karin_ \- le anunció él con voz cansada.

\- Anda, por favor - le rogó.

\- _Vale, ¿dónde es?_

.

.

Eran más de la 00:00 de la noche cuando una presencia distrajo a Karin, quien miró hacia la entrada. Sonrió de gusto al ver a Itachi con aquel semblante serio y poderoso. Las mujeres a su alrededor le sonrieron como queriendo atraparlo para que bailara con alguna de ellas pero Itachi solo tenía ojos para una sola, había divisado a Sakura al instante en que llegó y sin detener el paso se dirigió hacia donde estaba una loca Sakura que se dejaba tocar y acariciar por aquel sujeto.

Itachi quien era tres veces más alto que ese sujeto lo empujó con tanta fuerza que el tipo resbaló varios metros en el piso, chocando con la multitud. Sakura al ver el fuerte movimiento dejó de bailar por unos segundos para luego no darle importancia al asunto y continuó moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Itachi al ver al tipo lejos de Sakura lo miró con furia, este hacía gestos con su mano para evitar ser golpeado por Itachi, luego volvió a poner atención a Sakura, la miró desconcertado al notarla tan diferente y la tomó de sus brazos, agitándola suavemente para que se concentrara en él.

\- ¡Sakura!... - le gritó - ¡Sakura, responde!

\- ¿Mmm? - Sakura lo miró a los ojos, deteniendo sus movimientos por completo, quedando congelada por aquella mirada.

\- Sasuke…¿eres tú, Sasuke? _-_ Sakura estaba tan drogada que no podía diferenciar a Itachi de Sasuke, a sus ojos era él quien estaba frente a ella. Además las pocas luces y la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaban mucho, ni hablar sobre la droga que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Itachi bajó la mirada algo apenado al escucharla decir esas palabras, lo único que hizo fue suspirar y volvió a mirarla, negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta pero ella continuaba viendo a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Karin se mordía una uña al ver la escena pero la vibración de su celular la distrajo, y su cuerpo se erizó por completo al ver el número de Sasuke. Ella comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada en medio de la multitud pero al notarlo se agachó.

Sasuke, quien era casi tan alto como su hermano Itachi, miraba por todos lados en busca de la pelirroja, pero ella se había escondido tras la multitud, deseaba que los ojos de Sasuke vieran a Itachi con Sakura primero, cosa que no tardaría en llegar ya que en medio de la pista se formó un gran círculo de gente curiosa mirando la escena entre ellos dos.

\- Ven, debemos irnos, tus ojos están algo rojos y estas pálida - dijo Itachi sosteniendo su rostro. Ella seguía mirándolo con fascinación y ternura, luego acarició su rostro con delicadeza e Itachi se dejó acariciar, cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus suaves manos tocar su piel, era imposible resistirse ante la persona que aún te gustaba. Sakura miró su boca y con sus manos acunó el rostro de Itachi guiándolo hacia ella. Él al sentir ese suave movimiento se dejó llevar, no podía detenerse ante ella si aún sentía algo por Sakura. Sus labios se juntaron suavemente mientras ella lo besaba con ansias, devorando la boca de Itachi como si no hubiera un mañana.

Justo en ese momento, como si todas las fuerzas astrales estuvieran a favor de Karin, Sasuke los vio a ambos, Itachi rodeaba a Sakura con sus brazos y ella lo besaba con tanta energía que Sasuke quedó anonadado por la impresión, no podía creerlo. En ese momento sintió como el mundo se detuvo y frunció el ceño con enfado, su cuerpo permaneció rígido y sus manos se formaron como puños conteniendo todas sus fuerzas.

Fue en ese momento cuando la pelirroja asomó su cabeza para verlo y cuando lo ubicó lo vio tan enardecido que eso fue toda la señal que necesitaba para interrumpir y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, llegaste! - dijo emocionada tomándolo del brazo - ¿Sucede algo? - Karin se puso frente a él para luego ver hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban. Itachi y Sakura aún seguían besándose, Sakura tomaba a Itachi de su rostro con pasión, mientras que Itachi ahora la sostenía con una mano tras su espalda baja, luego comenzó a separarse de ella y fue ahí donde Karin se volteó hacia Sasuke.

\- No sabía que ellos estaban aquí, lo juro - dijo acongojada - Ven, vámonos de aquí - lo tomó del brazo mientras que Sasuke con la mirada herida se fue con ella hacia la salida, su mandíbula tensa no lo dejó decir palabra y para colmo la escena de ambos continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Karin dejó el lugar triunfante, todo había salido tal y como esperaba, no podía haber tomado una mejor venganza que esta, ahora con Sasuke herido, este estaría tan vulnerable que quizás él por fin se diera cuenta de la mala decisión que había tomado al dejarla ir. Con eso ya le había demostrado que Sakura lo había olvidado por completo.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al departamento de Karin esta lo invitó a pasar, él aceptó y le preguntó si tenía algo de beber. Ella asintió.

\- De verdad lo siento - dijo Karin, sobando su espalda en son de consuelo - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, como en los viejos tiempos - Karin le entregó una lata de cerveza y el la tomó casi con rabia.

Sasuke yacía sentado en la alfombra de Karin bebiendo la cerveza. Ella lo miró de soslayo y bebió algo de jugo.

\- Debes pensar que soy un idiota - dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio - Y pensar que le dije que la quería… - negó con la cabeza y bebió nuevamente, apretando la lata sin querer debido a su enfado.

\- No eres un idiota, Sasuke-kun…las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? - Karin se unió a él, sentándose a su lado mientras bebía de su jugo.

\- La odio…los odio a los dos - mascullaba molesto y Karin sonrió sin que este se diera cuenta.

Los minutos pasaron y ella ya no aguantaba seguir escuchándolo acerca de ellos. Era tanto el odio que sentía que el resto de los minutos solo habló de Sakura y de su hermano traicionero. El alcohol que ella le había dado no ayudó en nada a calmarlo, solo lo empeoró.

Karin estaba tan aburrida que se dirigió a su refrigerador, sacando el poco de vodka que había guardado y sin dudarlo le entregó la botella a Sasuke, él la tomó, bebiendo el contenido que quemaba suavemente su garganta.

Pasaron tan solo dos horas cuando Karin vio que Sasuke ya estaba completamente entregado por el alcohol, sus ojos parecían dormilones y sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Karin miró al piso algo avergonzaba por lo que había hecho, quizás la sed de venganza no era necesaria, tal vez todo esto lo hacía por el enojo que sentía al ser rechazaba y al sentirse menos atractiva al lado de Sakura. De todas maneras ¿qué conseguiría ella al hacerle daño? ¿Acaso eso la haría más atractiva? No, solo incrementaba que su interior fuera aún más oscuro que antes.

\- A veces me pregunto si todo lo que decías era verdad - Sasuke bebió lo último que quedaba en la botella de vodka, como si con eso se quitara el sabor amargo que le dejo la noche. Karin al escucharlo levantó su cabeza para verlo.

\- Lo fue, yo…nunca te mentí cuando dije que te amaba.

\- ¿Amaba? ¿Ya no lo es ahora? - Karin se ruborizó.

\- Sasuke... - sonrió con amargura, bajando la mirada al no saber qué decir.

En esos momentos Sasuke estaba tan borracho que lo único que quería ahora era sentirse amado, el rechazo no era algo que le ocurriera, se sentía extraño y su pecho dolía fuertemente, sentimientos que eran totalmente ajenos para él. Sasuke se acercó hacia ella mientras que la cabeza la sentía dar vueltas a medida que avanzaba, Karin al verlo tan cerca atinó a besarlo mientras él continuaba besándola, pero aquel beso no se sentía bien, era extraño y vacío, como si estuvieras besando algo sin vida y ella de inmediato se separó de él.

\- Lo siento - dijo Karin.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, él la acercó más hacia sus labios tratando de besarla nuevamente.

Karin volvió a alejarse de él, miró su alfombra como queriendo encontrar una respuesta ante lo que estaba pasándole, debería sentirse bien ahora, por fin tenía a Sasuke donde quería y todo lo planeado salió mejor de lo que alguna vez pensó. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho no se sentía tan bien como se lo imaginaba al principio. Ella volvió a mirarlo para hablar y con la poca luz que había pudo ver unas lagrimas caer del rostro de Sasuke, ella abrió más sus ojos para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo en ese instante era real. Karin jamás lo había visto llorar de esa forma tan vulnerable, tragó saliva y aguantó sus propias lagrimas.

\- Sabes… - la voz de Karin lo sorprendió y la observó distraído - Ve a mi habitación y trata de descansar ¿sí? Esto…esto no está bien y lo sabes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quiero que hagas algo para que después te arrepientas al día siguiente - sonrió con amargura - No soy una tonta, Sasuke. Ve, prometo que no hare nada que no quieras - Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa amarga y se dirigió con torpeza a la habitación de Karin.

Cuando sintió que los pasos de Sasuke abandonaron el living esta se largó a llorar, ahora como nunca antes se sentía como una mala persona, ella no era así. Siempre pensó que todo lo que hacía haría volver a Sasuke a su lado, pero jamás pensó en que todo esto le haría tanto daño como para verlo llorar por Sakura.

¿Por qué él no podía ver en ella lo que él veía en Sakura?, ella era hermosa, lo tenía todo ¿Qué le faltaba?

Karin limpió sus lagrimas y tomó un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, cuando se sintió un poco mejor no supo por qué comenzó a pensar en el idiota de Suigetsu. En su estúpida cara, en sus torpes manos hasta en esos ojos raros que ella tanto miraba cuando estaba con él.

Al compararlo con Sasuke, él era todo lo opuesto, podía ser serio y a la vez irritante pero era lo que siempre esperó que hiciera Sasuke. Era atento, inteligente, incluso hasta guapo. Si, podía tener cara de imbécil pero tenía su encanto. Suigetsu era de aquellos sujetos en los que no sabes qué es lo que tiene de atractivo pero algo te encanta.

 _"Maldito idiota ¿qué me has hecho?"_.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Ino trató con todas sus fuerza de despertar a Sakura, no sabía qué hacer al ver que su amiga se había vuelto una testaruda al tratar de seguir bailando.

Itachi por otro lado fue donde el tipo que había estado con Sakura para llenarlo de preguntas, el sujeto de un principio no se dejó intimidar por su presencia, debido a que no deseaba verse como un tonto frente a sus amigos pero Itachi no tenía paciencia y apenas lo agarró de la camisa el sujeto comenzó a hablar, al ver que este le contó cada detalle el semblante de Itachi cambió a preocupación, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Ino y Sakura para sacarlas de allí lo antes posible. Pero al momento en que él llegó donde ellas Ino sostuvo a Sakura en sus brazos justo a tiempo antes de que su amiga cayera al piso producto de un desmayo.

\- ¡Sakura! - chilló Ino.

\- Déjamela a mí, debemos ir pronto a un hospital - Itachi tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y salieron del bar.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a mi amiga!? - gritó.

\- Haz parar a ese taxi, Ino - Itachi miró a Sakura, quien parecía estar dormida plácidamente pero el color pálido de la chica lo hacía preocuparse cada vez más. Ino subió al taxi histérica e Itachi acomodó a Sakura dentro del auto para luego subir él.

\- Sakura, por favor despierta - decía Ino tocándole la cara - ¡Itachi dime qué mierda sucede!

\- Sakura…ella… - suspiró - Aquel tipo le dio droga, posiblemente ahora ella este con sobredosis…el sujeto ni si quiera supo cuanta droga ocupó - Itachi se rascó la cabeza con desesperación y miró la ventana para pensar en algo más. Ino abrió la boca mientras las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro.

.

.

Los minutos se hacían eternos mientras ambos esperaban a que llegara el doctor para comunicarles del estado de Sakura, cuando este se acercó a ellos con un semblante serio ambos supieron que no había nada de bueno que decir. Ella había caído en una sobredosis. Itachi esta vez no aguantó la rabia que lo invadió y de inmediato supo que debía llamar a Sasuke, pero este no respondía.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó furioso. Ino lo miró preocupada y se acercó a él tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Ella estará bien, Itachi, no debemos perder la esperanza tan pronto - ella aguantaba las lagrimas mientras posaba una mano en el brazo de Itachi - Gracias a Dios que estuviste en el momento adecuado hoy, si no fuera por ti…Sakura… - trató de calmarse, pero Itachi la miró de soslayo al escucharla.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - se cuestionó - Pero si fuiste tú quien me llamó - le dijo seriamente. Ino lo observó alarmada, quedándose en silencio por varios segundos sin saber qué decir - Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

\- No… - Ino quedó con la boca semi abierta - Yo ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo Sakura hasta que llegaste tú - le aseguró.

\- ¡Imposible…tú me llamaste y me dijiste que…! - Itachi se detuvo al notar que Ino estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo, no había manera de que ella estuviese mintiendo, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones como para olvidar lo que había sucedido hace minutos atrás - ¿Segura que no me llamaste? - la vio asentir. En ese momento él cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento de la sala de espera mientras se frotaba su larga cabellera - Esa mujer… - gruñó.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Karin despertó encima de su sofá, había pasado el resto de la noche durmiendo en su living. Se sentó para despertarse y masajeó su dolorido cuello, había dormido algo incomoda debido al poco espacio que tenía. Al levantarse se preparó un tazón de cereal con leche y se sentó en el comedor, apoyando sus codos en la mesa mientras se restregaba la frente.

Suspiró varias veces mientras sentía culpa de todo lo que había hecho, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa y alejar todo de una vez pero por mas fácil que sonara, el hacerlo le resultaba difícil. A penas terminó su desayuno se vistió, quitándose el olor a cigarrillo de aquella noche con algo de perfume. Tan pronto terminó de alistarse se dirigió a la puerta y al cerrarla con llave vio el rostro de Suigetsu caminando hacia ella. Karin de inmediato se ruborizó al verlo. Era como si todo de él le gustase ahora, era extraño pero fascinante.

\- Buenos días - dijo él con cierto tono seductor.

\- Hola - respondió no muy animada aunque se sentía feliz de verlo.

\- Vaya...no te ves muy bien hoy - la miró detenidamente.

\- Gracias por notarlo - le aclaró haciendo una mueca con su boca.

\- ¿Sabes qué puede arreglar eso?

\- No - le dijo, mirándolo expectante.

\- Un café - él levantó las cejas - Anda yo invito.

\- No creo que sea buena idea…

\- Oh vamos...tan solo serán unos minutos.

\- Suigetsu...yo... - suspiró mientras agachaba la mirada por un segundo, Karin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y al verlo con esa mirada intensa y llena de galantería aceptó. Lo que hizo que Suigetsu esbozara una amplia sonrisa. Cuando lo vio sonreír sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago.

Suigetsu caminó hacia los ascensores y ella lo siguió detrás, mirando cada parte de él, sintiéndose atraída por su andar tan confiado y relajado. Al momento en que entraron al elevador ella se mordió su labio inferior, se sentía nerviosa y algo intimidada, lo cual era extraño de ella quien siempre tenía el control de todo. A medida que pensaba en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo con él, ella supo que jamás había sentido algo así con Sasuke. Si, él era guapo y deseaba besarlo incontables veces pero quizás todo lo que sentía por él era solo atracción física y posesión.

Miró a Suigetsu por un segundo y apartó la mirada de golpe cuando él la pilló mirándolo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó con cierta diversión en su tono de voz - ¿Acaso me estabas mirando?

Karin apretó su mandíbula y sintió sus mejillas arder, trató de mirar a otro lado pero al darse vuelta para enfrentarlo lo vio tan cerca de ella que el enrojecimiento volvió a atacarla.

\- O-oye…no sabes que…¿Qué no has escuchado hablar del espacio personal, estúpido? - su nerviosismo la delató al tartamudear, lo que provocó que Suigetsu manejara mejor la situación.

\- No - le respondió con tranquilidad mientras la acorralaba en un rincón del ascensor - ¿Acaso te pones nerviosa?

\- ¡Ja! - rió, aún sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo - Ni un poco.

\- Mentirosa - Suigetsu se acercó aún más a ella y Karin no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, aguantando la respiración al verlo mirar sus labios con un brillo en sus ojos - Tiemblas - ella tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos para calmarse pero al sentir las manos tibias de él recorriendo su cintura la hizo agitarse, tanto así que inconscientemente dejó salir un suspiro. Suigetsu la miraba deleitado, deseaba besarla en ese mismo instante pero al ver que solo quedaba un piso para bajar se detuvo, alejándose a regañadientes de ella.

Karin abrió sus ojos desconcertada y a la vez preocupada, preguntándose por qué se había detenido si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo o era que tal vez él solo estuviese burlándose de ella como de costumbre. Pero quiso ser optimista, por lo que desechó esa posibilidad.

.

.

Las horas volaron y sintió que por primera vez era libre, se sentía bien no estar manipulando a alguien para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera ya que con él todo era sencillo y natural, ni si quiera debía esforzarse para llamar su atención, él solo estaba ahí, dándole lo que siempre esperó de Sasuke.

Mientras caminaban cerca de una laguna artificial, ambos tomaban café, la mañana estaba algo fresca por lo que no impidió que Suigetsu se le acercara más a ella. Karin sonreía al notar su cercanía, le divertía lo tonto que se veía al tratar de pasar desapercibido. Diciéndole excusas como "lo siento, es que tropecé con algo" o "tenías algo en tu chaqueta". Aquellos pretextos tan simples para estar más cerca de ella lo hacían verse como un adolescente.

A medida que seguían recorriendo el lugar Karin pensaba en lo que sería correcto de hacer ahora, se sentía tonta al tratar de insistir en alguien que simplemente ya tiene ocupado su corazón, por más daño que esta le hiciera a Sakura ni con eso alejaría a Sasuke de ella, ya que esta estaba clavada dentro de su ser. Miró a Suigetsu quien hablaba sin parar acerca de cómo había conocido la cafetería, era grato escucharlo y estar con él. También sonrió al ver que este trataba de hacerla reír con algunos chistes y se sintió cómoda con él, incluso cuando a veces la molestaba al burlarse de ella. Le sonrió sin siquiera fingir su felicidad y se acercó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de un ruborizado Suigetsu.

Quizás ella debía alejarse y rendirse con Sasuke para siempre y encontrar alguien que sí mereciera su atención, los celos que sentía por Sakura la estaban volviendo loca incluso hasta dejarla como si fuera una mala persona. Detrás de esa coraza que tenía ella sentía inseguridad de todo, sobretodo de enamorarse nuevamente, al fin y al cabo ¿qué era el amor? Pero dejó de pensar cuando la mano de Suigetsu tomó la suya para dirigirla hacia unos botes que habían en la laguna. Los cuales podían arrendarse por unos minutos para remar sobre el agua.

\- Vamos, será divertido - le dijo Suigetsu.

\- Tienes algo en la cara - le advirtió, él rápidamente se sobó el rostro - No, no hay caso, esa cara jamás se te irá - rió.

\- Oh, con qué haciendo bromas ¿no?, pues tu aún sigues fea y yo no te lo digo a cada rato.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Ya me oíste, fea - este rió de gusto mientras corría hasta los botes.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡te enseñare quien es el feo!

.

.

Eran las 12:00 del día cuando el largo paseo había terminado, ambos llegaron algo mojados debido a que Karin había empujado a Suigetsu para que se cayera pero este fue astuto y la tomó de las manos para que ella también cayera, su llegada al departamento había sido silenciosa pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado.

\- Entonces…¿te veo luego? - le preguntó ella dejando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, una clara señal de timidez.

\- ¿Por qué no? - sonrió, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos, él se acercó a ella para despedirse pero ninguno pudo ponerse de acuerdo en donde besar, ya que sus movimientos acertaban justo en la boca cuando se dirigían a la mejilla del otro - Vaya…incluso eres difícil de besar - Karin sonrió y se quedó quieta esperando a que él besara su mejilla pero inconscientemente y casi como un reflejo ella deslizó su rostro. Dejando que los labios de Suigetsu quedaran justo en la comisura de la boca de Karin, al percatarse del movimiento sutil que dio ella se quedó besando ese lugar por varios segundos. Cuando se separaron ella miró al piso ruborizaba mientras que él la miraba con algo de picardía.

Al entrar a casa respiró hondo y estrujó su cabellera para sacarse el agua que aún tenía, producto del chapuzón, la sonrisa le duró poco al recordar nuevamente en la situación que ahora se encontraba, recorrió su hogar pero no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado, solo aquellas mantas que le había dejado en su habitación. No había nota ni nada, solo el vacio de unas cobijas que mantenían el suave olor de Sasuke. De inmediato y casi con disgusto tomó un perfume de ella rociando el envase por todo el lugar, ya no deseaba sentirlo ni verlo ni escucharlo. Aquella salida con Suigetsu la hicieron sentirse mejor incluso mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, de ahora en adelante solo se mantendría a hacer su vida y se olvidaría de Sasuke.

.

.

Apenas Sasuke llegó a su casa el celular le sonó, era Itachi. Sasuke apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y canceló la llamada. Lo último que quería era escucharlo, ¿qué deseaba ahora de él si ya tenía a Sakura?

Pero las llamadas continuaron hasta que Sasuke decidió responderle con voz ronca y reacia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Al fin contestas!, ¡te estuve llamando por horas anoche! - decía Itachi regañándolo.

\- Basta de sermones y habla de una vez.

\- Idiota, sabes cómo esta Sakura, ¿verdad?, ¿o acaso Karin te tiene tan cegado que no ves todo el daño que esta vez hizo?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, desgraciado?, se supone que tú estás con ella ahora, ¿de qué mierda hablas? - preguntó enardecido.

\- Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías? - suspiró - Sakura esta inconsciente desde anoche y se encuentra en el hospital debido a una sobredosis - Sasuke palideció de repente, no podía creerlo, pero si anoche no vio nada sospechoso en aquel lugar cuando los vio ¿O tal vez estaba tan aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando que sus sentidos no pudieron ver más allá? - ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó Itachi - Ella está en el hospital Keiyu, llámame cuando estés aquí - colgó.

Sasuke continuaba pensando en la situación, Karin había llegado ahí mucho antes que él, quizás hasta ya sabía que Sakura se encontraba en ese mismo lugar y solo le había mentido. Luego pensó en las palabras de Itachi "¿acaso Karin te tiene tan cegado que no ves todo el daño que esta vez hizo?". Por un momento este se había olvidado de todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Sasuke sacó sus llaves del auto y sin pensarlo se devolvió al departamento de Karin, esta vez las pagaría.

.

.

Karin se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, era extraño pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó e hizo se sentía feliz, el rato que había pasado con Suigetsu la hizo olvidar todo lo que había pasado ayer en la noche, además de que ahora más que nunca se sentía querida, comportándose casi como una adolescente enamorada, lo único que podía pensar era en él y todo lo que habían hecho juntos, recordando aquella primera cena hasta lo que pasó hoy. Aún podía sentir ese beso que le dio él, mas esa calidez cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. Deseaba más, no aguantaba las ganas de poder verlo nuevamente.

Luego de que la olla hirviera unos golpes ensordecedores hicieron que esta diera un salto del susto. Ella se llevó su mano derecha hacia el corazón, el sonido la agitó tanto que hasta sintió como su cuerpo cambió abruptamente de temperatura, los golpes fueron tan fuertes que esto solo podía significar una cosa.

Karin tragó saliva y con un temblor en su mano abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sasuke con ojos desorbitados y llenos de furia. Ella no tuvo ni tiempo de apartarlo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de él la hizo retroceder de golpe.

\- ¡Maldita mujer! - unos ojos furiosos se posaron en los de ella, avanzando con agilidad para luego sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuello - ¡Me alejaste de la mujer que amaba! ¿¡Por qué!?...¿qué demonios quieres ahora? - apretaba su cuello con firmeza - Pensaste en que volvería a ti ¿no?, ¡ese era tu plan!

\- Suel….tame - alcanzó a decir.

\- ¡Eres una manipuladora!, ¡una víbora!...

\- Sas…Sas… - Karin trataba de respirar, y él dejo de retenerla, al hacerlo ella cayó al suelo - Estas loco… - ella tocó su cuello tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Loco? - preguntó casi gritando - ¡Aquí la única loca y desquiciada eres tú! ¿Qué demonios tramabas al hacer esto?, ¿pensaste que volvería a tu lado corriendo como un pobre idiota?

\- ¡No!...ya no lo quiero, pero sí quería vengarme de lo que me hiciste sentir cuando me dijiste que lo intentarías conmigo ¡Y no fue así!...solo me ilusionaste para que tú pudieras sacarte a Sakura de la cabeza, eso me irritaba. Siempre fue ella y jamás yo…me deje llevar por mis celos y la venganza pero ya acabó todo, decir que me arrepiento es poco….

\- Eres una enferma… - él se agarró la cabeza al escucharla.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

\- Si ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!, ni a ti, ni a tus mentiras ¿oíste? - Karin asintió, dejando caer lagrimas de tristeza, al parecer había llegado muy lejos con él - ¡No tienes idea de lo que te hare si algo le pasa a la mujer que amo!

Sasuke cerró la puerta de un portazo que se escuchó por todo el lugar y ella atinó a levantarse con dificultad. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dirigió a su baño para mojarse la cara, aquel agarre de Sasuke le dejó una leve marca alrededor de su cuello. Ella miró su rostro en el espejo y se vio tan demacrada que no podía creer que era ella. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su cuello estaba aún más rojo debido a las fuertes manos de Sasuke.

Al poco tiempo unos golpes la distrajeron y la voz de Suigetsu la calmó. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, sentía que por primera vez necesitaba a alguien con quién desahogarse de verdad.

\- Escuche el portazo, ¿estás bien?... - pero el semblante de Suigetsu cambió radicalmente al verla, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su cara lucía algo hinchada. Él apartó la mano que esta cubría su cuello viendo aquella marca - ¿Quién te hizo esto? - su voz fue seria, si no hubiera sido por estas circunstancias en la que se encontraban, ella hubiera sucumbido a tal melodiosa voz, era más varonil que antes.

\- No es nada…me lo merezco - dijo, al recordar lo que le había hecho a Sakura, siempre odió el hecho de que Sasuke la prefiriera y no a ella. Seguramente él se había enterado de alguna forma lo que sucedió y por eso vino a enfrentarla.

\- ¿Te lo mereces?, ¡ninguna mujer merece esto! - Suigetsu cerró la puerta detrás de él para luego avanzar hacia ella y acariciar su rostro - ¿Fue él verdad? - le preguntó, llevándola hacia uno de sus sillones para que se sentará - ¡Lo mataré…lo haré ahora! - Karin agarró su muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! - lo sujetó Karin.

\- ¿¡Idiota yo!?... - resopló molesto - La única idiota eres tú, ¿qué no lo ves?

\- Si viniste aquí para insultarme será mejor que te vayas… - su voz sonaba ronca y le dolía al soltar cada palabra. Suigetsu tragó saliva al escucharla, dejando salir su cólera.

\- ¡Eres una tonta!...no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo prefieras a él ¡y tú aún sigues buscándolo!

\- Sasuk….

\- ¡Ahí vas de nuevo!... Sasuke esto, Sasuke esto otro ¡Me enfermas! - le gritó, poniéndose de pie mientras la miraba - ¿Sabes lo que más odio de ti, mujer?, que no sepas diferenciar entre un hombre que te quiere y otro que no - Karin lo miró atónita al escuchar aquellas palabras, por otra parte Suigetsu alborotó su cabellera blanca con rapidez, estaba nervioso y molesto a la vez - Demonios eres tan tonta que odio todo de ti, la forma en que hablas, tu manera sexy de caminar, tus chillidos cuando discutes, tu linda cara… ¡hasta tu jodido cuerpo que me vuelve loco!...odio el hecho de no poder sacarte de mi mente todas las noches, odio tu maldito aroma cada vez que estoy cerca de ti; pero lo que más odio ¡es que seas tan bruta! - la miró.

\- … - Karin tragó saliva, su garganta aún le dolía como para articular palabra, aunque si quisiera tampoco lo haría, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón como si fuera la confesión más romántica que hubiera escuchado.

\- Yo…maldición, yo te quiero… - le susurró, ambos se miraron por un momento.

Karin caminó hacia él, su altura hizo que su rostro se levantara un poco para mirar aquellos ojos que brillaban de manera extraña. Las palabras de él aún seguían en su mente tratando de analizar todo lo que había dicho hasta el final. La quería.

La pelirroja respiró hondo manteniendo su mirada ante esos ojos purpuras y una lagrima cayó de su ojo derecho. Odiaba admitirlo pero de cierta forma ella también lo quería, pero no deseaba decírselo al tener miedo de que pudiera herirlo también. Todo su ser por todo lo que había hecho estaba manchado, se odió a si misma al ver eso ahora, no era digna para él, un hombre bueno y preocupado, ella había hecho tanto daño que no se merecía a alguien así.

Su enfado la invadió al pensar esas palabras y levantó su mano para darle una cachetada, no quería que este la rechazara una vez que se enterara de todo el mal que había hecho, por lo que quiso espantarlo rápidamente a pesar de que él era y será lo que siempre quiso.

Suigetsu la miró impávido tratando de analizar qué es lo que hizo mal.

Ambos se miraron, Suigetsu la miraba extrañado pero ella lo miraba con tal fascinación que dejó de pensar en todo para al menos dejarle en claro sus sentimientos hacía él, este hombre la querría a pesar de todo si era el indicado. Sus ojos rojos se aguaron de tanto analizar la situación y apenas lo escuchó emitir palabra ella se dejó llevar.

\- ¿Que mierd… ? - las palabras de Suigetsu fueron interrumpidas cuando Karin se acercó a él, besándolo con pasión, no sabía qué era lo que le atraía de ese hombre pero tampoco deseaba saberlo, lo quería y lo odiaba a la vez. Suigetsu la abrazó con fuerza mientras que sus labios seguían su ritmo, besándose cada vez más profundamente hasta que sus lenguas no dieran más - Estas loca - le dijo entre besos.

\- Y tu eres un imbécil por quererme, espero que no te arrepientas - Karin se sujetó hacia él, entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura fuerte de Suigetsu mientras este caminaba hacia la habitación de la mujer, al llegar a la suave cama de Karin, Suigetsu la tiró con suavidad, dándole suaves besos en su cuello como queriendo hacer desaparecer la marca enrojecida de las manos de Sasuke. Ella lo miraba deleitada, cada beso que este le daba la llevaban un paso más hacia el éxtasis.

Karin lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su boca mientras que con sus manos trataba de sacarle su polera pero Suigetsu se separó de ella apenas unos centímetros mientras la miraba algo divertido.

\- No vayas tan rápido, deseo disfrutarte - decía - ¿No has oído la expresión "hacer el amor"? - Karin tragó saliva al escucharlo hablar tan sexy _"¿desde cuanto este idiota comenzó a gustarme tanto?"._ \- ¿No? - preguntó al ver que esta no decía nada - Bueno, primero que todo, no se debe hacer todo tan rápido, se debe disfrutar - Suigetsu acarició sus brazos desnudos para luego posar sus labios en cada parte de su piel, recorriéndola suave y lentamente - ¿Lo ves? - Suigetsu la besó con ternura, haciéndola sentirse como una mujer delicada, él apenas la tocaba, su tacto era tan suave que la hacía estremecerse.

\- Me estas matando ¿lo sabes? - le dijo suplicante al sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, él sonrió con travesura y se relamió sus labios dejando ver uno de sus colmillos, era como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a ella al mirarla de esa manera tan apasionada, como un lobo observando a una indefensa oveja.

\- Creo que disfrutare hacerlo entonces - él la besó nuevamente para saborear sus labios chupando su labio inferior hasta dejarla jadeando, esperando más de él. Sin dejar de mirarla se desabrochó su cinturón dejando caer sus jeans para luego susurrarle en su oído unas palabras que dejaron a Karin al borde del éxtasis.

 _ **[Karin]**_

Sentí su suave perfume tan cerca de mí que hizo que cerrará los ojos, me percate de como sus labios rosaron mi oreja y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo hablar de esa manera sensual y varonil.

\- Te haré el amor. Te lo haré lento, despacio, calmado y sin apuros; intenso y apasionado - suspiré al escucharlo y sentí como mi entrepierna ardía con ansiedad al sentir su virilidad rosando mi feminidad mientras hablaba - Hoy…solo me importas tú. Mirare cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras entro en ti… - besó mi cuello - …mirare tus ojos mientras te hago mía - dijo lamiendo mi cuello - …y me deleitare observando tu pecho subir y bajar con cada embestida - besó mi boca, succionando suavemente mi labio inferior - …mientras que con mi boca….te quitare el aliento - a medida que me lo decía más ganas me daban que lo hiciera, aquellas imágenes mentales hacían que ardiera aún más por él. Lo vi alejarse y supe que las palabras habían terminado, me relamí la boca con nerviosismo y observé como sacaba cada parte de mi ropa con gran audacia, al sentir que mis bragas y mi sujetador habían desaparecido sentí aquel fuego recorrer todo mi cuerpo, deseando cada parte de él.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo =)**

 **Woow, ¡Karin por fin renunció a Sasuke! al parecer Suigetsu la hará muy feliz, ajajajaja. Sé que puse más énfasis a la relación entre Karin y Suigetsu en este capítulo pero no se desesperen, los próximos capítulos volveremos con nuestra pareja favorita :D**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ustedes saben que eso me da energía para seguir actualizando la historia. De aquí en adelante veremos más sobre Sasuke y Sakura, ¿Quizás haya reconciliación? ¿Qué hará Itachi respecto a este triangulo amoroso? y lo más importante…¿Qué pasará con Sakura? :O**

 **Todo eso y más lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo ;) ¡no se lo pierdan!**

 **¡Las adoro!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 ***Quiero dejarle unas palabras a las personas que son de Ecuador, no sé si tengo lectoras de Ecuador pero si las hay les mando todo mi apoyo y mucha fuerza en estos momentos, vivir un terremoto es horrible, lo digo por experiencia propia, ya que en mi país los sismos y terremotos son bastante recurrentes. Animo y fuerza que pronto saldrán adelante :) un abrazo enorme a la distancia.***


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **Perdón por la espera pero por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D al parecer el esperado por muchas, ya que varias me pidieron sobre la continuación de SuiKarin jajajajaa, pues espero no defraudarlas ;)**

 **Debo advertirles que este capítulo contiene lemon y espero que lo disfruten, ya que este capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco mucho por sus favoritos y sus follows y por comentar mi historia, cada vez que leo sus comentarios me animan a seguir =) y gracias también a aquellas que leen esta historia en silencio ¡Las adoro a todas!**

 **Ahora ha llegado el tiempo de la verdad chicas, este capítulo será el penúltimo :O espero no defraudarlas y lo siento si no se los comenté en el capítulo anterior, olvide poner eso u_u, pero ya estamos a solo un capítulo del final de esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo y…..¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **...**

 _ **[Karin]**_

Por un momento me sentí tan vulnerable ante él que no supe qué hacer en esos momentos, era increíble que alguien como él me desarmara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, haciéndome sentir tan sumisa y a la vez tan tranquila y plena. Era ridículo de tan solo pensarlo pero así lo era, bajo su constante tacto tan sutil y a vez tan embriagador me sentía como una gatita dominada por un fuerte tigre, encarcelada bajo sus garras, bajo un fuego constante del cual sabía que no había escapatoria.

Sentí sus manos que viajaban hacia mis pechos y todo mi ser se estremeció al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre ellos, acariciándolos y besándolos. De puro estremecimiento agarré sus cabellos, gimiendo sutilmente, curvando mi espalda de placer. Su rostro tocó mi vientre y sentí que sonreía y sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi piel.

\- Suenas deliciosa… - me dijo, mis manos fueron directo a las sabanas, agarrándome de ellas para descargar aquel fuego dentro de mí - Karin…no aguanto más verte así - quedé boqui abierta cuando se irguió ante mí, mis mejillas se sentían tan rojas que ni si quiera reconocía esta parte de mi.

Me quedé observándolo y pude admirar lo tonificado que estaba, era digno de admirar…y yo que pensaba que solo era un hombre delgaducho y sin gracia…Miré debajo de su ombligo y no pude evitar ruborizarme nuevamente al ver lo que me esperaba.

\- Tranquila… - él se acercó para tomar de mi barbilla y besó mis labios, mordiendo sutilmente mi labio inferior - Seré gentil, lo prometo.

Dios…este hombre es un verdadero ángel y a la vez un demonio ¿Cómo no lo note antes?, es perfecto para mí.

Pero…las inseguridades volvieron a atacarme cuando Suigetsu estaba encima de mí, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo para prepararme.

* * *

\- Espera...Suigetsu, ¿estás seguro de esto? - Karin lo detuvo, colocando su mano en el pecho firme de él. Suigetsu mordió un lado de su lengua y le sonrió con picardía, era extraño que la pelirroja dominante e irritante ahora estuviera comportándose como una indefensa e insegura mujer.

\- Karin...¿te han dicho que eres una experta en arruinar los momentos? - él acarició uno de sus mechones rojizos mientras la miraba sonrojarse a causa de los besos y el contacto físico de sus cuerpos desnudos.

\- Solo me pregunto si...ya sabes, yo he hecho tantas cosas que... - Suigetsu colocó su pulgar en sus labios, callándola. Karin lo miró con sorpresa, aquellos pensamientos de si él aceptaría su pasado no la dejaban soltarse por completo.

\- Sé que eres loca y sé muchas cosas que quizás tú ni sabias, por más que quieras espantarme no lo harás - Karin sintió que las manos fuertes de él acariciaban su cintura sin dejar de mirarla, algo que la debilitaba enormemente.

\- Oh...entonces tu…

\- Si - él volvió a apoderarse de su boca, introduciendo su lengua para acariciar la de ella en un suave y apasionante beso.

Karin jadeaba al sentir lo exquisito que la hacía sentirse, jamás imaginó que alguien como él besara tan bien. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que sus dientes de serrucho no fueron un problema, a veces se imaginaba que le haría sangrar la boca al besarse pero no, eran los besos más excitantes que alguna vez le hubieran dado.

Se sentía tan viva y plena, las caricias que le daba este hombre no paraban, eran tan suaves como también desenfrenadas.

\- No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto - jadeaba él junto a su oreja mientras ella gemía al sentirlo dentro de ella, sus embestidas eran letales, llenándola de ansias, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo - Hermosa… - lo oyó decir. Karin suspiró al escuchar esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar. Nadie le había dicho hermosa excepto ella, que se lo decía para animarse a sí misma. Pues claro ¿Quién se lo diría por todo el daño que causó? pero ya nada de eso importaba excepto lo que él dijera - Karin… - lo escuchó decir y ella soltó un gemido al sentir que él estaba llegando al clímax junto con ella.

\- Suigetsu… - soltó Karin y juntos alcanzaron aquella deseosa culminación. Dejando salir aquel fuego que la quemaba por dentro, mientras él liberaba cada parte de su ser dentro de ella, sintiéndose húmeda a la vez que Suigetsu gruñía de placer. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, su rostro ligeramente sudado lucía aún más atractivo que antes, algo extraño ya que él siempre fue lo opuesto a aquella palabra, pero ahora era diferente, era guapo y maravillosamente extraordinario, era como si supiera exactamente dónde y cómo besarla y tocarla - ¿Eres real?

\- ¿Qué? - rió ante la interrogante - Tan real como para hacértelo de nuevo si no me crees - Suigetsu tomó una mano de Karin y la besó tiernamente mientras la miraba - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Eres extraño - sonrió ella ante la pregunta, luego se tapó con una sabana, se sentía intimidada y algo incomoda al estar aún desnuda ante él - Lo estoy.

\- Veo que esas marcas están desapareciendo - Suigetsu se colocó su pantalón para luego sentarse junto a Karin, quien trataba torpemente de colocarse algo de su ropa - ¿Aún lo amas después de esto?

Ella dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y solo se resignó a taparse con su sabana, mientras se acomodaba para enfrentar a Suigetsu.

\- No - ella se frotó su frente, le costaba mucho admitir sus sentimientos - A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…y…creo que….es muy probable que me gus… - pero Suigetsu no dejó que esta terminara de hablar y la calló con un beso, algo que hizo que Karin se ruborizara - Oye no hagas eso… - Karin miró al suelo mientras que a Suigetsu se le escapó una sonrisa nasal.

\- Lastima que no quieras porque ahora que has admitido que te gusto, estas perdida - le sonrió - Ya no puedo evitar besarte o tocarte - Karin sonrió al escucharlo y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Suigetsu.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke manejó rápidamente hasta el hospital que le indicó su hermano, no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de Sakura, había sido tan tonto desde el principio. Si la perdía ahora no podría vivir consigo mismo, la necesitaba en su vida más de lo que creía.

Estacionó su auto y apenas entró al hospital se dirigió a recepción para que le indicaran donde estaba Sakura, una vez que tuvo la información corrió como loco las escaleras hasta llegar casi exhausto hasta el tercer piso. Al llegar al último peldaño miró a ambos lados y cuando vio el rostro de Itachi este se abalanzó hacia él para golpearlo en pleno rostro.

\- ¡Hey! ¿qué demonios te pasa? - chilló Ino tratando de separarlos.

\- ¡Se supone que debías protegerla! ¿¡Cómo mierda dejaste que esto pasara!? - Itachi se sobó su mejilla y miró a su hermano con ojos fríos - Vaya manera de amarla ¿no? - Itachi esbozó una leve sonrisa al escucharlo, mientras Ino comenzó a decirle a Sasuke que este no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar para discutir.

\- Tranquila Ino, de todos modos ya me iba - dijo Itachi, moviendo su mandíbula para apaciguar el dolor.

\- Hmp ¿Te vas? - le preguntó Sasuke furioso - Debería darte vergüenza.

\- Ella no necesita mi compañía hermanito, al menos no ahora - su voz tranquila y suave le permitieron a Sasuke apaciguar sus ánimos - Avísame cuando despierte, bajaré a llamar a la empresa. Eso te dará algo de tiempo para tranquilizarte ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué?, por si no te has dado cuenta ella no querrá verme después de lo que he…

\- Es tiempo de decírselo, además dudo mucho que te rechace - Sasuke lo miraba extrañado y su hermano le tocó la frente con dos dedos, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás. Aquel gesto no lo hacía desde que eran pequeños - Ella no deja de pensar en un idiota como tú - le sonrió para luego bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Aún la amas? - la pregunta de Ino sorprendió a Sasuke, quien lucía devastado y con un fuerte olor a trago.

\- Si… - este se dejó caer en el asiento mientras esperaba noticias del estado de Sakura pero la intriga lo consumía, necesitaba saber exactamente lo que le pasó, por lo que le preguntó a Ino, quien de inmediato le relató la historia más lo que Itachi había hecho por Sakura - Creo que estoy en deuda con él… - musitó.

\- El médico nos dijo que podríamos verla una vez que este estable, ya le han extraído toda la droga y ahora solo falta que de signos de mejora.

\- Ella es fuerte - suspiró Sasuke, alborotando sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

De repente una de las puertas se abrió y un hombre de cabello cano salió para dirigirse hacia ellos, Sasuke, que aún estaba invadido por los nervios, fue el primero en levantarse para escuchar con atención a las palabras del médico.

\- Sakura ha respondido al tratamiento con éxito y ya está despierta, le hemos dado algo de comer y hasta ahora sus signos vitales están normales - anunció el doctor y Sasuke respiró aliviado mientras Ino lo abrazaba producto de la buena noticia.

\- ¿Quién desea verla primero? - los dos quedaron en silencio pero la repentina voz de Itachi los sorprendió a ambos.

\- Yo iré, no se preocupen solo serán unos minutos - sonrió a ambos y el doctor lo hizo pasar para dirigirlo a la habitación donde estaba descansando Sakura.

\- Recuerde, no debe alterarse - le advirtió el doctor y dejó pasar a Itachi.

\- Hola... - la voz cálida de Itachi hicieron que Sakura levantara la vista hacía él.

\- Hola - Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentía cansada pero la presencia de él la hicieron sonreír un poco - Debo asumir que estoy aquí porque me salvaste de algo ¿no?

\- Algo así - sonrió, mientras tocaba su mano, acariciándola suavemente, procurando no tocar la aguja que tenía en el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Qué me pasó exactamente? - preguntó ella acomodándose en la camilla.

\- Quizás aun no debas saberlo, no debes alterarte ahora que estas mejor - Sakura apretó la mano de Itachi. Él la miró con un semblante de tristeza, haciendo que Sakura sintiera rabia consigo misma por herir sus sentimientos inconscientemente.

\- Itachi...si tan solo mi corazón te hubiese elegido a ti de un principio...

\- No digas eso Sakura, el corazón sabe lo que quiere y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

\- Tonto corazón... - refunfuñó, tocándose el pecho con su mano libre - Gracias por todo, no sabes lo mucho que significas para mí - Itachi aún no dejaba de sonreírle al escucharla - Esto sonara mal pero quiero que sepas que eres uno de los mejores amigos que pude encontrar.

Itachi no pudo evitar que ese comentario le doliera, ser considerado como su amigo cuando él luchaba contra ese sentimiento hacia ella era insoportable, pero estar cerca de ella era mejor que no tenerla.

\- Tu...eres todo lo que siempre quise Sakura, a pesar de que no te corresponda siempre estaré ahí para ti.

\- Créeme que me gustaría corresponderte - dijo ella acariciando su mejilla y él tomó de su muñeca inhalando aquel suave olor de su perfume, tocando su suave piel como si fuera por última vez, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos - Pero no puedo y por eso lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, además...creo que tendrás que agradecerme nuevamente y muy pronto - Sakura arrugó el ceño algo desconcertada - Él esta aquí, ha esperado a que despiertes.

\- Pero ¿cómo sabe que…? - Itachi se encogió de hombros y luego soltó su mano para levantarse - Tú… - se sonrojó.

\- Te veré pronto - él besó su frente y luego se dirigió a la puerta - Si quieres puedo llamar a Ino para que te arregle antes de que lo veas, luces terrible - bromeó. Haciendo que Sakura se tapara el rostro algo avergonzada.

Apenas salió Itachi, Ino y Sasuke fueron hacia él, llenándolo de preguntas para saber sobre ella.

\- Tranquilos - dijo él, creando algo de distancia - Ella está bien, su color de piel ha vuelto y por lo visto sigue siendo la misma - él se dirigió a Ino mientras ella suspiro de alivio.

\- Que bueno - soltó Sasuke - Quiero verla.

\- No aún, le prometí a Sakura que dejaría entrar a Ino primero - Ino sonrió y sin mirar atrás cruzó la puerta para dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga.

\- ¿Con que ahora me castigas? - murmuró él.

\- Algo así - dijo Itachi en son de burla - Debo irme, tengo asuntos de que ocuparme sobre la empresa. Uno de los jefes debe presentarse - Itachi golpeó suavemente su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para irse.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó. Itachi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo - Gracias…por todo y… perdón por ese golpe - Sasuke miró al piso algo avergonzado y su hermano sonrió.

\- ¿Llamas eso golpe? - Itachi sonrió y sin decir una palabra más él bajó, dejando solo a Sasuke, quien ahora parecía más nervioso que nunca al saber que pronto la vería.

 _ **15 minutos después…**_

\- Sasuke - lo interrumpió Ino - Ya puedes pasar - Ino lucía tranquila y sonriente.

\- ¿Te lo pidió ella?

\- Solo ve antes de que yo cambie de opinión - Ino rodó los ojos y se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando a un nervioso Sasuke entrar al pasillo - Espera… - Sasuke la miró furioso, no necesitaba dudar más de lo que ya lo hacía - ¿Iras así? - Ino lo miró de pies a cabeza y Sasuke asintió - No…de ninguna manera, al menos lávate un poco, hueles a alcohol - ella lo escuchó suspirar y fue al baño a regañadientes, no quería esperar más, necesitaba verla.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Demonios, ni si quiera puedo ver cómo luzco, confío en Ino pero de verdad necesito verme, quizás si me levanto un poco para ver mi reflejo en…no, mi cabeza aún duele y me da vueltas. Maldición. Pero toda inseguridad se fue cuando escuché la perilla de la puerta girar, fue en ese momento cuando el pánico se apoderó de mi e hizo que mi corazón acelerara con fuerza, sintiendo de inmediato como el calor recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo para quedarse en mis mejillas.

Aclaré mi garganta y me senté en la camilla lo más relajada posible, evitando mirarlo cuando entrara, poniendo atención a la única ventana que tenía mi habitación para que me sirviera de distracción.

\- Hola - lo escuché decir. Volví a aclarar mi garganta antes de hablar para asegurarme de que mi voz no se viera afectada por su presencia.

\- Hola, Sasuke - él cerró la puerta y mi estómago comenzó a cosquillear por los nervios.

\- Luces… - oh no, ¿me veo mal? Demonios Ino, si ocupaste un maquillaje horrendo te mataré, lo juro - …increíble - ¿increíble? gracias Ino…una vez más. Suspiré antes de verlo y mi corazón se detuvo.

Lo vi sentarse junto a mí y apretó su mandíbula, mirándome casi hipnotizado y sus ojos concentrados en los míos expresándome, tal vez, lo que su corazón callaba. Él seguía igual de guapo, tal y como siempre lo ha sido.

\- No esperaba verte - le dije, para romper aquel incomodo silencio que se formó entre nosotros.

\- Lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras si esto no hubiera pasado - él acercó su mano hacia la mía, haciéndome arder por dentro con su tacto.

\- ¿Itachi se fue? - por un momento pensé que se iría al escucharme decir eso al ver que su mirada cambió repentinamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer más fríos.

\- Ese idiota de tu novio te dejo sola, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Novio?...

\- Pues...tu e Itachi - quise reír cuando mencionó aquello, pero contuve mi risa y apreté los labios, mirando mi mano que era rodeada por la de él, con suaves movimientos y con aquella calidez en su mano me acariciaba suavemente.

\- No - dije sonriendo - Él solo es mi amigo, Sasuke - admití sin mirarlo. Mordí mi labio inferior ante los nervios que emergían a gran velocidad, debía decírselo - Yo siempre te ame a ti...solo a ti, entre él y yo jamás paso nada, solo quise hacerte creer que así lo fue - levanté la mirada y lo vi sonreír, ahora parecía más tranquilo y noté la fuerza con la que apretó mi mano, luego la besó, haciendo que mi respiración se interrumpiera por unos segundos.

\- Ya veo… - lo oí murmurar - Sakura, yo también necesito decirte algo…debes saberlo - asentí, colocándome más cómoda en mi camilla. Sus ojos miraron mi mano y luego mis labios, deteniéndose en ellos más de lo que esperé, suspiró una vez más y tomó mi mejilla para acariciarla. Cerré los ojos al sentir su suave contacto con mi piel. Al abrirlos él continuaba con aquel semblante de intranquilidad.

\- ¿Sasuke? - la incertidumbre me estaba dando escalofríos hasta que él empezó a hablar sin apartarme la mirada, esperando lo que jamás creí escuchar de sus labios.

.

.

Solo estuve un día más en el hospital, el médico al verme mejor me dio el alta más unos días de licencia. Al menos esos días de descanso serían de gran ayuda para procesar lo que Sasuke me había dicho. En un principio no pude creer lo que me decía pero la seriedad que había en su voz me aseguró de que decía la verdad. Itachi siempre tuvo razón aunque me molestaba que él supiera algo tan importante como eso sin siquiera decírmelo.

Escuché que mi teléfono vibraba y lo tomé para leer un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke. A pesar de todo lo perdone, había sido sincero conmigo y no omitió ningún detalle por más doloroso que me resultara, pero eso no significaba que todo estaba olvidado, necesitaba seguridad y creer en sus actos.

 **Sasuke:** _¿Cómo te sientes?_

 **Sakura:** _Bien, descansando._

 **Sasuke:** _Como me gustaría estar a tu lado, lo creas o no te he extrañado._

Deje el celular de lado y me arrope hasta el cuello, aún me sentía cansada y necesitaba dejar de pensar en cada palabra que dijo Sasuke, después de todo decidí darle una oportunidad y para eso necesitaba olvidar el pasado o al menos dejarlo atrás donde aquellos recuerdos pertenecían.

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que todo empezó nuevamente, Sakura y Sasuke se veían cada vez más, los días de oficina eran normales aunque llenos de sensualidad, era como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pero a pesar de los constantes coqueteos ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso más allá para atravesar esa delgada línea del coqueteo a la seducción.

Debido a que ahora Sakura sabía toda la verdad no paraba de pensar en cada momento que pasó, uno de esos momentos fue cuando ella creyó inútilmente que podría olvidar a Sasuke con Itachi. Sonrió con tristeza de tan solo acordarse de él, hacia mucho que no lo veía y a pesar de que ambos trabajaban en la misma empresa el contacto entre ellos había disminuido mucho, si bien ella sabía que contaba con su amistad lo veía ahora más lejano y frio, pero no lo culpaba, sus heridas debían sanarse y ella necesitaba darle su espacio.

Era viernes en la noche y Sakura aprovechó de vestirse apropiadamente para su cita con Sasuke, se había puesto un vestido rojo con un escote no muy llamativo, era sensual pero a la vez muy elegante. Era perfecto para una salida al restaurant.

Ambos habían salido anteriormente, aún recordaba las palabras de Sasuke que le dijeron que deseaba intentarlo bien esta vez, admitiendo que antes no se había esforzado lo suficiente por ella.

A solo minutos para que dieran las 20:00 el potente ronroneo del auto de Sasuke se escuchó desde su piso, ella miró hacia abajo y lo vio bajar, estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy elegante y a la vez algo muy tentador para una cita formal. Definitivamente Sasuke se vería irresistible durante toda la noche, quizás sus hormonas no aguantaran las ganas de querer besarlo hasta no dar más.

Ella se dio los últimos retoques y esperó ansiosa a que este llegara pronto. Él toco a su puerta y le sonrió ampliamente al verla, algo que hizo ruborizar a Sakura pero no demasiado, quería controlar sus emociones por un momento y a decir verdad le resultaba difícil, ya que Sasuke no le ayudaba mucho por cómo estaba arreglado. El aroma de su particular perfume llegó a su nariz, deleitándose de lo bien que olía.

\- Estas preciosa - murmuró, nuevamente con una sonrisa - ¿Estas lista?

\- Si - dijo ella con algo de timidez.

La noche había sido perfecta, y la cena aún mejor, fueron las tres horas más bonitas de su vida. Sasuke había sido todo un caballero con ella, la trató con delicadeza y nunca dejo de mirarla a los ojos o de tocarle su mano para acariciársela de forma inocente.

Al salir, el clima había cambiado súbitamente, el aire estaba frio y el tono negro del cielo había cambiado a un gris imponente, avisando que se acercaba una amenazadora lluvia.

En pocos minutos llegaron a casa, Sasuke le sonrió y le besó su mano, algo audaz pero a la vez muy cariñoso. Sakura sonrió e intentó abrir la puerta del coche pero él ya se había levantando para hacerlo por ella. La peli rosa lo miró impresionada ante su gesto, jamás pensó que Sasuke se tomaría tan en serio sus palabras, impresionándola cada vez más.

Ella dio unos pasos hasta la entrada del edificio para luego darse la vuelta para mirarlo, se quedaron observando por unos segundos cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Ambos sonrieron ante el momento y Sasuke se sacó su chaqueta para colocarla encima de ambos, impidiendo que la lluvia los mojara.

\- La pase de maravilla - admitió ella, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Yo también - le sonrió - No hayo las ganas de volver a verte - Sasuke acarició su mejilla, mirándole los labios. Sakura miró los suyos, quedándose quieta por unos segundos al sentir sus suaves caricias - Sakura… - ella inhaló, aguantando la respiración cuando lo vio acercarse a ella lentamente mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor, al sentir sus labios ella ahogó un gemido, ni cuenta se dio de cuanto deseaba sentirlo.

Aquel beso fue casi de película, fue perfecto y a la vez lo más tierno que pudo haber pasado durante la noche. Sasuke la acercó hacia él con su mano libre y profundizo el beso, tocando su lengua con inseguridad, pero Sakura lo alentó a seguir y tocó su lengua vivazmente, permitiéndole ser besada con pasión.

Él bajó su mano hasta apoderarse de su cintura apretando la suave tela del vestido de Sakura, procurando resistir a la infame tentación de ir un paso más allá. Él volvió a tocarle la mejilla y lentamente se separó a regañadientes de los labios de Sakura, quien había tenido una urgencia enorme de besarlo tantas veces hasta que se le hincharan los labios, si no hubiera sido porque él se detuvo quizás el inocente beso hubiera dado pie para algo más.

\- Lo siento, no pude resistirme más - Sasuke se relamió los labios y luego la besó en la mejilla - Hablamos pronto - Sasuke la llevó hasta dejarla dentro del edificio para que no se mojara.

Sakura vio como este se alejaba y luego subió por el ascensor, sintiéndose nuevamente como una adolescente, tocándose los labios y cerrando sus ojos para recordar aquel mágico beso.

.

.

Sakura yacía en su oficina, haciendo los papeleos diarios cuando el sonido de un nuevo correo invadió la calma.

 **Te vi esta mañana en aquel vestido, no pude evitar imaginarme lo indebido cuando te vi cruzar frente a mí. Estas radiante…**

 **Quería saber si esta noche aceptarías una cita conmigo, me portare como un caballero, lo prometo.**

 **Sasuke.**

Sakura sintió arder sus mejillas, leyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje, Sasuke sabía cómo seducirla sin siquiera tocarla, muy pocos hombres tenían aquel don y Sasuke era uno de ellos.

La peli rosa se mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a teclear.

 **Gracias, pero no sé si deba arriesgarme a salir contigo esta noche debido a aquel "sutil" cumplido. Sin embargo…siento que no puedo decir que no.**

 **Te veo a la salida, en los estacionamientos.**

 **Sakura.**

.

.

Al llegar a los estacionamientos la mayoría de los empleados se habían ido, haciendo que su salida fuera perfectamente privada, lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Sasuke yacía apoyado en el capó de su auto, esperando la llegada de una sexy pero tímida Sakura, quien caminaba con decisión hacia él tratando de lucir lo más confiada posible, pero tan solo bastó una mirada de él para que esta sintiera un cosquilleo en sus entrañas. Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarla y le abrió la puerta de su auto, invitándola a entrar con una mirada seductora.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó ella, oliendo aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba, la cual parecía estar impregnada por todas partes del auto de Sasuke.

\- Sorpresa - la miró por un instante y echó partir el auto con ese característico ronroneo.

Sasuke se sentía por primera vez muy nervioso, al igual que Sakura. Durante todo el camino lo único que se escuchaba era la música de la radio del auto, ella trataba de mirarse en el espejo con disimulo, deseaba lucir perfecta ante él. Sasuke la miró de reojo y sonrió al verla tan preocupada por su aspecto, algo tan tierno que deseaba besarla en ese mismo instante para luego decirle lo hermosa que ella se veía sin siquiera esforzarse.

Al poco tiempo doblaron en una calle para luego entrar a un amplio recinto, donde varios autos de todo tipo yacían estacionados ante una gran pantalla esperando la función de la nueva película del año.

\- Vaya… - dijo sorprendida - Jamás había venido a un auto cinema - comentó emocionada.

\- Que bueno que te guste, iré por algo de comer, no tardo - Sasuke estacionó su auto y la miró por última vez, sonriéndole antes de salir de su auto.

Sakura al percatarse de que Sasuke estuviera lejos, sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje al grupo de chicas entre Hinata, ella e Ino.

 **Sakura:** _¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Este hombre emana sex appeal por doquier, no creo durar mucho tiempo así, todo mi cuerpo grita con la necesidad de que me toque._

 **Ino:** _Solo haz lo que necesitas, frentona. Un poco de diversión no es malo ;)_

 **Hinata:** _Quizás deberías esperar un poco más, solo has salido con él cuatro veces._

 **Sakura:** _Mmmm…_

 **Ino:** _Hinata eres una aburrida, deja que ella se divierta, además ese hombre es irresistible._

 **Sakura:** _¿No que ese hombre no me merecía? jajajaja. Ino cerda._

 **Hinata:** _Jajajaja buena esa, Sakura._

 **Ino:** _Frentona, si buscas consejos pues ese es el mío, no te burles por querer lo mejor para ti siempre._

 **Sakura:** _Lo sé, ¡deséenme suerte para resistir!_

Sakura aprovechó el tiempo de sobra y guardó su celular para sacar su set de maquillaje exprés para retocarse, puso algo de brillo a sus labios, se retocó las mejillas y luego sacó una pequeña botellita de su perfume favorito rociando un poco de esa dulce fragancia en su cuello.

Al poco tiempo llegó Sasuke con un paquete enorme de palomitas de maíz y dos refrescos. Ella sonrió ampliamente y sacó un poco de palomitas para relajarse, después de todo era una cita romántica e inocente…o eso creía.

.

.

La película ya llevaba más de media hora desde que comenzó y lo único que ambos veían eran a las parejas besarse en los autos de adelante, era una distracción tan potente que la película no era el centro de atención para ambos, haciendo que los dos se distrajeran.

Sasuke a penas estaba viendo hacia la pantalla, estaba tan nervioso que solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

 _"¿Qué debería hacer?, ni si quiera puedo tragar saliva"_ Pensaba Sakura, tratando de poner atención a la película. Moviendo su cuerpo de una posición a otra.

 _"¿Cómo debería comenzar para que parezca casual?"_ Sasuke movía el pie tratando de relajarse pero era peor, constantemente se distraía por la pareja de en frente, quienes se besaban y tocaban en partes que él ni si quiera quería imaginar. _"Demonios…debí llegar más temprano, no puedo concentrarme en la maldita película…¿pero es eso lo que quiero?...Cielos…perderé la cabeza si continuó viéndolos"_ Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo, percibiendo el dulce olor de la peli rosa emerger. _"Sakura…¿por qué debes oler tan bien?, definitivamente no me la estás haciendo fácil, no sé por cuanto podré aguantarme de besarte otra vez, aunque…si lo hago ahora quizás tengas una mala imagen de mi por aprovecharme de ti en mi auto…debo demostrarle que podemos salir sin necesidad de que haya algún contacto físico entre nosotros"_

 _"¿Por qué hace tanto calor?"_ Se preguntaba Sakura, mirando hacia la ventana del auto, tocándose las manos en señal de nerviosismo _"Esto no está bien…ni si quiera estoy mirando la película…todo me distrae y lo único que pienso es en besarlo…Dios ¿Por qué no lo hace y ya? ¿Tendré mal aliento?"_ Sakura se llevo su mano a su boca lentamente para luego sentir su aliento ante la interrogante. _"No…no es eso…tal vez si le doy alguna señal para que nos besemos…no, quizás eso sea peor y nos den ganas de ir más allá…¿qué debo hacer?"_

 _"Si me quito el abrigo quizás le dé un ataque...pensara lo peor de mi"_ Se decía Sasuke _"No quiero parecer un pervertido y que piense que la traje aquí para aprovecharme de ella…necesito hacer las cosas bien esta vez, demostrarle que quiero ir en serio con ella"_

De repente la película da paso a la escena de un beso apasionado iniciado por el actor principal, descendiendo su mano para tocarle la cintura a la actriz. Sumergiéndose ambos en un caluroso beso.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver la escena, sintiendo que sus cuerpos ardían inexplicablemente. Sakura mordió su labio inferior al ver que el beso iba a una escena más sensual.

Debido al cambio de escena, Sasuke tosió, causando aún más nervios en Sakura, quien sudaba levemente, sintiendo mariposas en su vientre, tratando de desviar la mirada de la pantalla por un rato mientras la escena del beso acababa pero le era imposible, ya que de repente se vio a sí misma en la pantalla besada por Sasuke. Ahora era él quien la tocaba, era él quien la besaba y le decía que la deseaba ardientemente. Sakura al imaginarse tal cosa parpadeo varias veces hasta que su mente tocó tierra.

 _"¿Por qué de repente aparece esta clase de escena? "_ se preguntaba Sakura más nerviosa que nunca. _"Quizás esta película no fue la mejor opción"_

 _"Vamos Sasuke, es ahora o nunca, solo voltea hacia ella"_ Sasuke se daba ánimos en su mente, mirando de reojo la cara iluminada de Sakura que yacía tan pulcra y hermosa.

 _"¡Ay no!...Sasuke no me mires, ay Dios ¿qué hago si me mira? ¿Significará que querrá besarme? ¿Lo miró?..._ " Se decía nerviosa, notando la imponente mirada de deseo de Sasuke, y de un momento a otro el auto se sentía más y más pequeño. Pero Sasuke volteó y miró hacia su ventana.

 _"Ugh...¡no puedo hacerlo!...mejor saco algunas palomitas de maíz...¡demonios por qué debe ser tan difícil ahora!"_

El aproximó su mano hacia las palomitas cuando ella justo se estaba acercando al paquete, haciendo rosar sus dedos como si fuera un choque eléctrico, el más mínimo tacto hizo a ambos sonreír.

Ella sonrió, dejando ver una mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos jades lo miraron de una forma tan cautivadora que Sasuke no pudo resistir más. Era ahora o nunca.

 _"¡Maldición!, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo a esto, necesito besarla...¿debería hacerlo yo?...¡Vamos, vamos Sasuke!"_

El rostro de la peli rosa se puso cada vez más rojo al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a ella mirando sus labios, poco a poco cada vez más cerca de su rostro. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con tanta fuerza que casi se podían escuchar. Él estaba a solo centímetros de su boca, sintiendo su cálido aliento rozar en su piel mientras Sakura estaba inmóvil esperando los suaves labios de Sasuke que tocaran los suyos, cerrando los ojos para sucumbir ante él, pero el sonido del celular de Sakura hizo que este volviera a su asiento de golpe.

" _¡Maldición!...¡estaba tan cerca, maldita sea!_ " Sasuke miró hacia su ventana, apretando su puño en señal de frustración mientras Sakura suspiró, sintiendo tanto calor que necesitó un tiempo antes de reaccionar, al ver el teléfono vio que quien la llamaba era Ino.

 _"Ahhh...Ino tú siempre tan inoportuna..."_ Pensaba.

\- Hola, Ino - contestó ella algo malhumorada.

 _"¡¿Ino!?... "_ se decía Sasuke, encogiéndose en su asiento, tratando de poner atención a la película.

 _\- ¿No me digas que acabo de interrumpir algo importante? -_ rió.

\- La verdad si… - masculló Sakura, mirando hacia la pantalla.

\- _Lo siento…pero ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que impidiéramos algo así?_

\- No - Sakura suspiró, quizás solo fueron los nervios los que la hicieron dudar en ese momento - Te llamo luego ¿sí?

\- _¡No olvides cerrar las piernas!_

Sakura resopló ante el comentario y luego miró hacia la película mientras un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente por unos segundos.

Sasuke trató de relajarse y esta vez la miró, haciendo contacto visual inmediato con sus ojos.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó con un sonrisa. Ella asintió algo tímida y agachó un poco su cabeza - Espero que no haya más interrupciones - dijo él, captando su atención - Esta noche solo deseo disfrutarte - Sasuke tomó su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella, besándosela tiernamente para luego poner atención a la película sin dejar de tomar su mano, acariciándosela.

.

.

Después de ese episodio tan inoportuno para Sasuke, él no paraba de mirar a Sakura, quien se sonrojaba cada vez que este la miraba, haciéndola sonreír. Al menos el regreso a casa fue más agradable y aquel silencio esta vez fue cómodo y hasta grato, era como si ambos estuviesen en la misma sintonía desde el momento en que Sasuke tomó de su mano hasta el término de la película.

Sakura miraba por el lado de su ventana, mirando las calles iluminadas de una ciudad que no dormía, mientras pensaba una y otra vez, imaginándose los suaves labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, recordando cómo este la tocaba y besaba. No hallaba la hora de sentirlo nuevamente, estaba tan concentrada mirando que de repente la mano de Sasuke tocó la suya, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran levemente.

\- Tal y como prometí - dijo Sasuke, estacionándose frente a su departamento.

\- Gracias - sonrió ella, apretándole suavemente su mano tibia.

Sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos haciendo que el latido del corazón de ambos comenzara a latir más y más deprisa.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

De pronto sentí que el calor de nuestros cuerpos emanaba de tal manera que me era inevitable resistirme unos minutos más ante él, al ser guiada por su cuerpo, con esos labios que inconscientemente me llamaban, reclamando para que me apoderara de ellos.

Me relamí los labios pensando en que esa señal le bastaría para saber mis intenciones y así fue cuando note que él miró con afán mis labios. Supe en ese momento que el también lo deseaba tanto como yo, de modo que tarde o temprano aquel beso sería inevitable de evitarlo por más tiempo.

Nos acercamos tanto que cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en su respiración que pronto sentí muy cerca de mi rostro para luego ser poseída por sus suaves labios, entregándome a él con un suave beso, sintiendo su lengua y su calidez dentro de mi boca, deleitándome con cada sentido mientras sus manos tocaban mis mejillas, notando poco a poco como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, debilitándome.

Una de mis manos no logro quedarse quieta y lo atraje mas a mí, pero él resistió y se echó atrás lentamente y con una dulce sonrisa me miró.

\- Lo creas o no sigo siendo un caballero, Sakura.

Asentí lentamente pero no quería más tortura, y pensándolo mejor era tiempo de que yo escuchara lo que de verdad quería en esos momentos, y sin dejar de mirarlo le dije lo que nunca pensé que diría.

\- Lástima que a mí no me gusten los caballeros, Sasuke.

Note que sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, quedando con su boca levemente abierta mientras me miraba. Sabía lo que quería, y esta vez quise complacer mi corazón y mis deseos mas ocultos por él. Me baje del auto sin dejar de mirarlo, invitándolo con mis ojos para que me siguiera y así fue.

Al llegar al ascensor y justo cuando las puertas de este se cerraron sentí una de sus manos que voltearon mi cintura, quedando frente a él para ser nuevamente besada, esta vez mas apasionado, mas desenfrenado, con una necesidad que incrementaba cada vez mas.

Al llegar a mi piso salimos a tientas sin despegarnos ni un poco. Caminamos con diversión hacia la puerta que, gracias a las habilidades de Sasuke, se abrió rápidamente para luego cerrarse con la misma rapidez con ayuda de su pie. Dando un suave golpe.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas tibio, ansiando por más de él. Lo besé sin detenerme, despreocupándome de todo a mi alrededor, concentrándome solo en él y en sus leves gruñidos de placer cuando mi lengua tocaba con vehemencia la suya.

Dirigidos por el deseo, ambos caímos sentados en el sillón, yo encima de él a horcajadas mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura con suaves caricias. En ese momento lo miré y nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo sin nada que decir, a casusa de los nervios que me atacaron, solo atine a acariciar su melena con ternura. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos para concentrarme y no sentirme arrepentida por mi decisión cuando siento que las manos de Sasuke tomaron las mías, envolviéndolas suavemente para acariciarlas y besarlas.

Nos quedamos mirando como dos tontos, sonriendo cada vez que nuestras miradas viajaban a nuestros labios, el deseo estaba ahí, intacto. Como si nuestra atracción y pasión por el otro jamás se hubiera ido, era obvio que solo necesitábamos un pequeño empujón para avanzar, pero tenía miedo; miedo a que después de esto nuestra relación cambiara, estaba tan insegura, tan asustada. Jamás había llegado tan lejos con un chico antes y esas preguntas sobre la intimidad jamás tenían respuesta respecto a todo lo que sería una vez que me entregara a un hombre, pero el fuego y ardor dentro de mi me gritaba para que avanzara, era como un deseo inexplicable que solo mi cuerpo podía entender.

Trague saliva y me di ánimos para avanzar, dirigiéndome a su boca pero solo rocé sus labios para luego cambiar de dirección y dirigirme a su mejilla. Demonios, fui una cobarde que se arrepintió al último minuto.

\- Sakura… - lo escuché hablar y lo mire de cerca - No quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras, quiero esperarte…a pesar de que me es difícil controlarme ante ti.

\- Lo sé - sonreí ante sus palabras tan tranquilizadoras - Pero quiero…aunque, tengo miedo - admití algo avergonzada.

Él tomó mis mejillas y de pronto su mirada fue tan seria que mi cuerpo se estremeció.

\- Esta bien tener miedo - él besó mi frente con ternura - Pero hacer el amor no debe tener ese sentimiento, además tu cuerpo te dirá cuando sea el momento y yo esperare.

¿De verdad él acaba de decir esas palabras? Dios ¿Cómo puedo negarme ante algo así? Este hombre me entiende y de verdad me ama si está dispuesto a esperarme. Si no fuera por esta ansiedad que siento dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, pero mi cuerpo me estaba hablando y deseaba escucharlo.

Asentí y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo su suave aroma masculino invadir mis fosas nasales, me quedé cerca de su cuello por varios segundos, sintiendo su perfume tan alucinante, pero sin querer mis manos ya se estaban desviando de la inocencia de un abrazo, tocándolo suavemente por la espalda mientras él apretaba mi cintura como tratando de contenerse.

\- Sasuke - murmuré en su oído - Muéstrame lo que sientes por mi - suspiré, al decir eso de pronto me sentí tan liberada y diferente que me entregué a todo lo que viniera después de eso.

Lo escuché gruñir y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro dando suaves besos en mi cuello hasta descender hacia mi clavícula, sus labios casi húmedos recorrían cada parte de mi piel, que a la vez se derretía con cada beso. Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura, mi espalda y mi trasero mientras yo me retorcía lentamente cada vez que lo sentía tocarme. Puse mis manos en su cabello y lo dirigí hacia mi boca, ansiando sus labios con tanta desesperación que apenas nuestras lenguas se rosaron sentí un golpe de humedad invadir mi interior.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - me preguntó jadeante, sus ojos calaron los míos, ahora se veían poseídos de un intenso deseo hacia mí, mirándome como jamás lo había hecho, casi parecido a aquel día cuando estaba en casa y en su sillón.

Asentí vivazmente y me deje llevar por él, quien de inmediato atacó mi boca, devorándola y obligándome a abrirla un poco más, sintiendo como nuestras lenguas chocaban suavemente.

De pronto él se detuvo, y me miró con picardía, humedeciéndose los labios, guiándome con delicadeza hasta mi dormitorio.

A medio camino Sasuke me acorraló en la pared, haciendo sonar el cemento debido al suave golpe de mi cuerpo y con ambas manos me subió hasta sus caderas, entrelazando mis piernas en él mientras Sasuke bajaba de mi vestido para llegar a mis pechos, los cuales estaban tan deseosos por él que cuando me tocaron sentí un ardor inexplicable recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

\- Me encantas - gruñó y no pude evitar gemir al escucharlo. Su voz tan jadeante y ronca me hicieron desearlo aún más, y como si él leyera mis pensamientos me tomó en brazos para dirigirse hacia mi cama.

Apenas llegamos, él me colocó sobre mi colcha con una suavidad inexplicable, desasiéndose lentamente de mi ropa, mirándome como si jamás hubiera visto algo tan hermoso y único, sus ojos fueron directo a los míos, a pesar de tener mis pechos descubiertos él me miró a mi, y solo a mí, como si nada más existiera.

Sasuke se acercó para besarme en los labios, comenzando a desvestirse ante mí, y yo, de una manera desconocidamente ansiosa, desabroche sus pantalones sintiendo aquella dura erección con mis manos que hizo que todo mi ser se pusiera en alerta.

\- ¿Dolerá? - pregunté curiosa al sentirlo.

\- No deseo lastimarte, solo sígueme y déjate llevar - besó mis labios y mi cuello para luego dejarme desnuda sin que me diera cuenta, y fue en ese momento cuando todo mi ser explotó. Sus manos me tocaban por doquier, mientras sus labios dejaban cálidos besos húmedos sobre mi vientre y pechos.

Era una tortuosa sensación de placer que al parecer no tenía fin, no paraba de gemir y de tocar su cabello ansiosa para que me hiciera suya; sus gruñidos y jadeos no me ayudaban en nada ya que hacía la espera mas eterna, ya estaba deseosa y ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y lentamente comenzó a hacer presión en mi bajo vientre, tratando de entrar mientras besaba mi boca y con una de sus manos masajeaba mis pechos como si él ya conociera cómo tocarlos.

A medida que él entraba más y más en mi interior, experimentaba una agradable tormenta de pasión desenfrenada, un sentimiento mortal seguida por varias lluvias de besos que atacaban mis pechos con tanta suavidad que hasta llegaba a matarme. Sus manos fuertes y cálidas por momentos pasaban a mis caderas para luego continuar bajando cada vez más, tocándome delicadamente como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas e intensas y a ratos lo escuchaba decirme que me deseaba. Luego se detuvo y salió dentro de mí, lo miré algo confundida pero el brillo en sus ojos me dijeron que algo tramaba, algo sucio. Lo vi morderse su labio inferior al ver mi desnudez con el cálido brillo de la luna, se arrodilló en el piso mientras tocaba mis piernas, aprovechando que yo aún seguía tumbada en la cama, me relajé y me deje llevar a medida que Sasuke besaba mi piel hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Allí sonrió y sentí su cálido aliento golpear mi interior, me sonrojé de solo saber y sentirlo que yacía ahí.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme mientras sus manos continuaban masajeando mi muslo, fue ahí cuando lo escuche hablar, diciéndome que bajaría por mi cuerpo, al sur, muy al sur para encontrarme con mi castigo. Suspiré mientras ahogaba un gemido al escucharlo hablar tan sexy, luego continuó al ver mi reacción. Ahogué un gemido cuando su lengua tocó mi feminidad, era extrañamente erótico y a la vez demasiado placentero.

\- Te deseo…maldita sea cómo te deseo, Sakura - sentí que un escalofrío pasó por toda mi columna al escucharlo decir esas palabras, haciendo encender mi cuerpo para recibir cada toque y caricia que me proporcionaba debajo de mi abdomen, se sentía húmedo y de cierta manera era excitante, provocando leves espasmos en mi cuerpo que no podía controlar.

Gemí, gemí tantas veces como mi voz me lo permitía, no podía más, lo necesitaba dentro de mí con tanta necesidad que de verdad sentía que me estaba castigando al prolongar nuestra unión.

Agarré de sus cabellos mientras Sasuke continuaba lamiendo mi zona intima, deleitándose de mi sufrimiento.

\- Sasuke…por favor…no aguanto más - le rogué, lo vi detenerse y se limpió la comisura de su boca de una manera sensual que hizo que se me erizara la piel, lamió por última vez mi vientre y luego se levantó, dejándome ver su virilidad tan firme y lista para embestirme nuevamente. Lo deseaba, ahora y siempre.

Agarré sus manos para tirarlo encima de mí para que me hiciera suya de una buena vez, necesitaba apagar este fuego en mi interior que él mismo había provocado.

Me besó, tantas veces como fuera posible, y lo escuché gemir cerca de mi oído mientras empujaba en mi interior de manera frenética pero a la vez suave, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para unirse las veces que nosotros quisiéramos.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, embelesándome con cada caricia que me daba, como si sus dedos fueran de un intenso fervor que calaba mi piel con vehemencia. Sintiendo lentamente el tortuoso clímax aproximarse, desatando mis gemidos como si ya no tuviera control de mi misma mientras Sasuke yacía sobre mí con potencia y sin tregua, apretando mi cadera vivazmente como queriendo apoderarse de cada centímetro de ella, haciéndome saber que siempre le pertenecí, que esas manos siempre me desearon y asegurándose de que por siempre recordara mi primera vez con él.

El momento clave se acercaba y sentí como sus manos se apoyaron en mi muslo dando las ultimas embestidas mientras lo oía gemir de satisfacción al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía. Me levanté un poco cuando aún nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos y lo besé, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi espalda desnuda.

Sasuke gruñó por última vez al saber que ambos llegamos al clímax juntos, suspirando de placer mientras nuestros cuerpos se retorcían de regocijo.

Al terminar, ambos nos acostamos muy cerca del otro, estamos algo sudados y aún con calor en nuestros cuerpos.

Lo mire para ver nuevamente su rostro y él me sonrió dulcemente, acariciando mi mejilla mientras me observaba, luego lo vi apoyarse en su codo y se acercó a mí para besarme una vez más. Aquel beso paso de lo inocente a lo pasional en tan solo segundos. Sentí que su lengua lamio mi labio inferior, saboreándola debido a la felicidad de tenerme. Sus manos calientes se apoderaron de las mías y con un brillo en su mirada besó mis nudillos, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Quedé muda ante el gesto y él, expuesto a su desnudes, me abrazó contra su pecho para luego acariciar mi espalda desnuda que se retorció al sentirlo. Jamás me había sentido tan satisfecha y plena, todo lo que siempre me habían dicho del acto sexual no se comparaba en nada con lo que había experimentado con Sasuke, todo fue maravilloso y a la vez sorprendente, un acto lleno de inquietudes que se fueron desatando a medida que Sasuke iba liberándome poco a poco.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentirme nuevamente cautivaba por su ternura al besar mi frente como si fuera un tesoro valioso del cual no podía dejar ir.

\- Sakura… - lo escuché decir mi nombre y sentí como los vellos de mis brazos reaccionaron a su ronca voz - …no volveré jamás a separarme de ti, espero que te quede claro.

\- Lo mismo digo… - le dije en un jadeo, Sasuke besó mi frente y con un suave movimiento se separó de mi.

Se levantó mirándome de pie, inspeccionándome con aquellos ojos negros que tanto adoraba, pero de pronto sentí vergüenza y unas ganas incontrolables de tapar mi cuerpo.

\- No lo hagas - lo escuché - Eres hermosa, Sakura - su voz tranquilizadora hizo que bajara mis brazos, vi una gota de sudor bajar por su frente y me sonrió - Ven… - tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me detuve frente a él, mirando su tonificado cuerpo, posando mis manos en su fuerte pecho, acariciando su piel aún ardiente para luego mirar su perfecto rostro - Hay algo que me gustaría hacer - sonreí y sin preguntar solo atiné a asentir.

Sasuke acarició un mechón de mi cabello y con un suave y rápido movimiento me subió encima de él, entrelazando mis piernas a su cintura. Me dejé llevar y tan pronto noté sus intensiones, me había llevado al baño para ducharnos juntos en la tina o eso creía hasta que noté sus labios curvarse de manera maliciosa.

* * *

 _… **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! =) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, para no dejarlas con la angustia de que este es el penúltimo capítulo les daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Alguna de ustedes quizás se hayan preguntado:**

 **\- ¿Qué pasará con Itachi?**

 **\- Y…¿qué hay de Suigetsu con Karin? ¿Lograran permanecer juntos?**

 **\- Y…¿qué habrá pasado con el duo dinámico de Sasori y Deidara?**

 **\- Y por supuesto nuestra pareja favorita Sakura y Sasuke ¿tendrán su final feliz? ¿o la empresa hará de las suyas para impedir su amor?**

 **Pues…esas preguntas y más serán vistas en el siguiente y último capítulo :D**

 **Gracias por pasar y si les gustó este capítulo ustedes ya saben cómo decírmelo, un review siempre es bienvenido =)**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme y saludos a todas mis lectoras! n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! :D**

 **Siento la demora, les traigo un nuevo y esta vez el último capítulo de Atrapada entre Uchihas, aún recuerdo cuando empecé esta historia por primera vez *-* , sé que esta historia no es perfecta y pueda que tenga muchos errores pero lo hice con el corazón :3**

 **Espero que disfruten este último capítulo y espero con entusiasmo sus comentarios. Nuevamente gracias por sus follows, favoritos y por dedicar un pedacito de su tiempo a comentar mi historia. Les agradezco a todas de corazón por seguir este humilde proyecto y espero verlas nuevamente en mis otras historias, el SasuSaku no acaba señoras y señores :D jajajaja.**

 **Sin mas que decir las dejo que disfruten.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 _ **~.Itachi.~**_

Luego de varios meses después, la vida de Itachi se volvió algo triste, le perturbaba ver la felicidad de su tonto hermano cada semana de cada día de trabajo. Era imposible no sentir algo en el estómago cada vez que tenía reuniones con Sakura, le era difícil apartar los ojos de ella y evitar tocarla. De tan solo sentir su perfume sentía unas ganas tremendas de querer acercarse más a ella, y aquella necesidad de querer estar a su lado debía terminar, al igual que los repentinos celos que sentía con su hermano cada vez que este le tocaba la mano o la miraba más de lo debido frente a él, ella no era suya pese a que jamás lo fue y definitivamente Sakura disfrutaba la atención que le brindaba Sasuke. Como no iba de disfrutarlo si ambos se correspondían.

Itachi no podía llegar más frustrado a su casa cada vez que se encontraba con ellos, necesitaba olvidarla y debía ser rápido y ojala indoloro, así que decidió llamar a sus amigos para distraerse y escuchar algún sabio consejo si este aparecía o tal vez simplemente alejarse un poco de tanta soledad que lo consumía cada vez que llegaba a casa.

\- Jamás te había visto tan triste, Itachi - le comentó Sasori, bebiendo de su Whisky.

\- Yo tampoco, parece que fueras otro - decía Deidara, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Lo sé, no vine aquí para que me dijeran como luzco - dijo molesto, apretando un poco su copa.

\- Bien ¿Al final que pasó con esa mujer? - Deidara bebió y miró a Itachi mientras Sasori hizo un gesto con su dedo frente a su boca para hacerlo callar, pero su rubio amigo jamás lo vio.

\- Nada… - suspiró.

\- ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni si quiera algún beso? - Deidara apoyó el codo en la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

\- No…bueno…tal vez algo pero no les comentaré esas cosas a ustedes, pervertidos.

\- ¿¡Pervertidos!? - exclamó Sasori - El único pervertido aquí es Deidara.

\- ¿Yo? - se apuntó - Oigan chicos, no me odien por llamar la atención de las chicas - se encogió de hombros - Itachi, te dije que no fueras un caballero con esa mujer, las chicas sienten que eso ya pasó de moda…

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! a las mujeres les gusta que las traten como princesas, oír cumplidos, que le dediquen canciones… - Deidara abría y cerraba la mano, imitando a Sasori hablar - …que las abraces, que seamos corteses y nunca propasarse con ellas…

\- Si, si, si - Deidara lo codeó para impedir que hablara más de lo debido, ya lo estaba aburriendo - Si crees que a las chicas les gustan los chicos románticos ¿por qué diablos sigues soltero? - Sasori abrió la boca para responderle pero Deidara lo interrumpió - Te diré el por qué, porque a las mujeres les gusta algo más, quieren más de nosotros, algo rudo pero a la vez gentil. Deben mezclar el romanticismo con lo erótico.

Itachi levantó una ceja al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba su amigo.

\- No creo que esa sea….

\- Si, lo es - Deidara miró a Sasori con ojos brillantes - ¿Cuánto apostamos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos, te reto a que seduzcas a esa mujer sin siquiera tocarla - él apuntó con su mentón a una mujer que estaba en la barra del lugar - Veamos si tus cursilerías funcionan - lo desafió.

\- Chicos…esto no me ayuda en nada, no quiero ver quién gana en estas estupideces, solo quiero distraerme y dejar de pensar en mujeres…

\- Mmm…Bien - murmuró Deidara con decepción, hizo una pequeña pausa para beber y retomó nuevamente el tema principal de aquella salida entre amigos - Quizás necesites alejarte, y no me refiero a que no intervengas en la relación que ahora tiene esa mujer, sino que de verdad te alejes esta vez.

\- ¿Sugieres un viaje? - preguntó Itachi con una ceja enarcada, considerando su propuesta.

\- ¡Sí! - Deidara parecía emocionado - Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora.

\- Odio admitirlo pero Deidara tiene un buen punto. Mientras más la veas será peor para ti, es mejor que te olvides de ella si vas a un lugar desconocido y así te distraerás sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

\- Te sugiero que vayas a Rusia, ¿has visto a las mujeres que están allá? - Deidara se mordió su labio inferior - Vaya que son lindas…o…

\- Deidara… - Itachi lo miró seriamente y negó con su cabeza para que no siguiera, si viajaría debería ser él quien eligiera el lugar.

\- Bien, me calló. Basta de mujeres, eso no va con ustedes.

\- Sí, claro - resopló Sasori.

\- Esperemos que viajar sea una buena idea, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza… - Itachi sobó su frente al acordarse nuevamente del rostro de Sakura y su sonrisa.

\- Se cómo se siente eso, es difícil… pero eres fuerte, además que tú tienes más posibilidades de encontrar a alguien más con el tiempo - Sasori le apoyó su mano en su hombro - Vamos, hombre, hay que divertirse ahora. Llamé a los demás para que nos acompañaran, esta noche será noche de chicos.

\- ¡Salud! - exclamó Deidara animando a sus amigos para que chocaran sus copas.

\- ¡Salud! - dijeron Itachi y Sasori al unísono.

.

.

 _ **[Itachi]**_

Ir de viaje durante un mes fue más fácil de lo que pensé, Sasuke no tuvo problemas en dejarme ir y además aprovechó de decirme que Sakura tomaría mi lugar sin problemas. Sé que la empresa funcionara, ya que ella es capaz de sacar adelante los futuros negocios que tendrá la empresa. No quise despedirme de ella antes de irme, la sola idea de imaginar que debía abrazarla o besarla antes de partir me rompía el corazón, además que no deseaba recordar su perfume en mi ropa mientras viajaba, eso sería peor y terminaría lastimándome aun mas y el viaje hubiera sido en vano.

Luego de varios días de pensar en algún lugar a donde ir me decidí por Suecia, quería conocer lugares nuevos y una cultura diferente, tendría tiempo de sobra para eso y un período suficiente para distraerme de todo y poder olvidar a Sakura de una buena vez.

Tan solo pase dos semanas cuando, por cosas del destino, me tope con una mujer en una de mis tantas salidas nocturnas al bar, era una chica alta y de cabello largo con una mirada dulce y angelical. Me quede como un tonto observándola de lejos mientras tomaba un trago, en ese mismo instante supe que debía acercarme a ella, era tan hermosa no podía salir de allí sin antes hablarle. Rogué para que esta bella mujer fuese real y no una ilusión creada por mi imaginación.

La vi sonreír y pude notar que no estaba sola, había otra mujer con ella. Algo que no sería ningún problema, ya que al menos eso me decía de que estaba soltera, era una probabilidad bastante alta y además me sentía optimista.

Decidido me acerque a ella, a pesar de lo poco que había aprendido en mi estadía en Suecia me animé a hablarle, pero al hacerlo creo que no pronuncie bien las palabras o tal vez dije algo extraño porque ellas de inmediato rieron. La quede mirando más de lo debido mientras ella le hacía gestos a su amiga, era radiante y lucia bellísima, sin hablar de lo hermosa que era sonriendo.

Con un gesto de manos me indico que no me entendía, luego su amiga pronunció que eran de Japón, algo que de inmediato me sorprendió y comencé a hablar en japonés para que me entendieran.

\- Lo siento, pensé que eran de aquí.

\- ¿Hablas japonés? - me preguntó ella, invitándome a que me sentara junto a la barra - Nosotras somos de Osaka, estamos de vacaciones - comentó.

\- Que bien, yo…también estoy de vacaciones, solo me quedare un mes - ella asintió.

\- Oigan, iré a bailar, espero que no sea un inconveniente - vi que su amiga se acercó al oído de ella mientras que por dentro grité de emoción a saber que la tendría sola.

\- Ella es Akane, mi mejor amiga - sonrió, me parecía irreal lo hermosa que era - Lo siento, soy tan distraída que ni si quiera te he dado mi nombre - rió ella, colocando el trago en la barra - Soy Izumi - me ofreció su mano para saludarla pero pensé en algo más atrevido, quizás los consejos de Deidara no son tan malos. Tome su mano con delicadeza y la bese en el dorso, mirándola a los ojos. Vi que se ruborizó y luego sonrió. Quizás el idiota de Deidara tuviera algo de razón después de todo.

\- Encantado, me llamo Itachi.

\- Qué lindo nombre para alguien tan guapo - no pude evitar ruborizarme ante sus palabras, ella se encogió y sonrió tímidamente - Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

\- No…para nada - le sonreí - Pero la guapa eres tu - Izumi sonrió algo tímida, un gesto hermoso y cautivador que me hizo enloquecer un poco mas por ella.

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

\- Claro, aunque…no bailo muy bien - comenté, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No lo creo - sonrió - Ven - tomó mis manos con suavidad y como si fuera un hombre embobado la seguí, oliendo el rico aroma de su pelo. En el momento exacto cuando nos pusimos a bailar ya ni rastro de Sakura había en mi interior, ahora solo pensaba en ella, en Izumi y en lo bella que lucía.

* * *

 **...**

 _ **~.Deidara & Sasori.~**_

\- Te lo diré una vez más, acércate a ella le hablas, la tomas suavemente de su cintura y la invitas a bailar - comentó Deidara.

\- No lo sé…¿Y si con eso recibo un golpe?

\- ¡Claro que no, además cuando hablaste con ella no dejó de mirarte, está loca por ti, hombre!

\- Pero…

\- Bien, déjame arreglar unos detalles - dijo Deidara, desordenándole el cabello un poco y arreglando su camisa - Ahora ve e invítala a bailar ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

\- ¡El problema es que de verdad me gusta la chica, Deidara!

\- ¡Pues mejor aún! Solo háblale despacio, que no note que estas nervioso, le tomas su mano, sonríes y la invitas a bailar - lo animo - Mírala, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que le invitaste ese trago.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó indeciso.

\- Aichs… - Deidara le dio un empujón y este salió adelante, caminando con seguridad hasta la chica.

\- Veo que ambos estamos aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos - comentó una mujer de cabello castaño - Mi nombre es Hanami.

Deidara vaciló por unos momentos, la mujer era hermosa y a la vez sexy con un toque conservador. Su labio inferior tiritó de los nervios y tragó saliva.

\- Dei…Deidara - la chica sonrió - Es primera vez que te veo aquí.

\- Lo dices como si conocieras a cada mujer que viene a este bar.

\- Ehh…si - Deidara sonrió y la mujer se sorprendió.

\- Vaya…

Deidara le hizo un gesto con su cabeza al escuchar tal respuesta, asumiendo de inmediato que la mujeres perdería el interés por él, y quien no lo haría, decir que conocía a cada mujer en ese lugar daba a inferir que él había estado con muchas mujeres. Era obvio para él que tarde o temprano lo rechazarían cuando buscara algo serio pero ella siguió allí, mirándolo.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - pronuncio emocionado.

\- Me encantaría, Deidara - su nombre se escucho deliciosamente sensual con su voz, algo que le hicieron sentir mariposas en su estómago. Era extraño, ya que ninguna mujer lo hizo sentirse así. Él siempre era el que dominaba en el arte de la seducción y no al revés.

\- Pensé que te alejarías cuando te dije que venía aquí a diario - comentó él mientras pedía un trago. La chica se coloco a su lado mirándolo de vez en cuando.

\- No deseo hacer prejuicios sin antes conocer a las personas - él asintió aliviado por sus palabras.

\- Disculpa la intromisión pero se me hace difícil pensar que una chica como tú venga sola a un lugar como este.

\- No estoy sola - ella miró en cierta dirección - Bueno, tal vez ahora si - sonrió - Aquella es mi amiga - Deidara miró hacia su dirección y vio a la chica con la que Sasori estaba bailando muy animadamente - Veo que ese es tu amigo ¿no? - comentó.

\- Lo es…aprende rápido - aquello se le escapó de sus labios en un susurro que no paso desapercibido por Hanami.

\- Si, así es - asintió, captando la atención de Deidara - Ella es muy tímida y rara vez baila, me alegro que al menos tu amigo sea un caballero con ella.

Deidara apretó su mandíbula con nerviosismo, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho a Sasori y como debía tratar de ser más osado con una mujer.

\- Si…. - dijo inseguro.

\- ¿Bailas? - preguntó.

\- Hmp…yo soy experto en bailar - le guiñó el ojo, algo que la hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Estas tratando de coquetear conmigo, Deidara? - preguntó ella con curiosidad, mirándolo de abajo hasta arriba, deteniéndose en sus labios y luego en su mirada.

\- Ehh..¿sí?, ¿no? - decía indeciso - Lo siento no quería comportarme así contigo…tu eres…diferente.

\- Pero me gusta… - musitó ella cerca de su oído. Y con una mirada seductora lo invitó a que la siguiera a la pista de baile.

Deidara se ruborizó y se enderezó aun más, deseaba agradarle por primera vez a una mujer, cambiar su manera de ser y tratarla diferente. Algo en ella era distinto y cautivador como si ella también escondiera su sensualidad pero que solo le hacía saber eso a él.

Al momento en que él se dirigió a la pista de baile, Deidara empujo a Sasori para llamar su atención y decirle con señas que olvidara lo que le había dicho.

 **…**

 _ **~.Karin & Suigetsu.~**_

Luego de pocos meses estos tortolos no pudieron resistir a dar un gran paso en sus vidas, ambos decidieron que vivir separados, pero a la vez tan cerca, era ridículo, por lo que decidieron vender sus departamentos y comprar una casa cerca del parque, donde ambos habían tenido una de sus primeras citas.

Pero con esta pareja no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ya que las peleas era pan de cada día pero Suigetsu sabía cómo dominarla y ninguna pelea había sido tan fuerte como para separar lo que ambos estaban comenzando.

\- Karin…¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que esa mujer no estaba coqueteándome? - Suigetsu la miraba con diversión al verla tan enfurecida.

\- Hmp…eres un idiota, ¡cualquiera diría que ustedes tenían algo!

\- ¿Algo? - preguntó él, acercándose con cautela hacia ella - ¿Algo cómo qué?

\- Te quieres burlar de mí, ¿¡no!? - chilló ella, enfrentándolo.

\- Karin, mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a los pacientes con terapias de ejercicios, sabes muy bien como son las cosas.

\- ¡Pero la estabas tocando! - gruñó.

\- Soy kinesiólogo, eso es lo que hago - Suigetsu sonrió al notar aquella escena de celos - No puedo creer que mi hermosa pelirroja sienta celos - él colocó sus manos en las caderas, observándola.

\- ¿Celos?...¿De ti?, por favor - dijo ella, caminando hacia la habitación donde él la siguió con una sonrisa.

\- Si, sientes celos - la retó - Eso me gusta… - él se acercó más a ella, posando sus manos en su cintura. Karin estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la ventana con ojos furiosos y el ceño fruncido - Te ves sexy cuando te enojas, cariño.

\- ¡No me llames así! - refutó ella, liberándose de su agarre, pero Suigetsu volvió a atraparla con sus brazos - ¡Suéltame, idiota! - él la abrazó por detrás.

\- No, no pienso hacerlo - él acarició su cuello con sus labios tibios - Nunca pienso hacerlo, jamás - Suigetsu se acercó a su oído para susurrarle - Eres mía, y solo mía - su voz ronca y seductora la hicieron estremecerse.

\- ¿Y tú lo eres…? - preguntó ella entristecida.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy, todo mi ser te pertenece a ti - él volvió a acariciarla, debilitándola poco a poco hasta que cediera ante él - Mi cuerpo es tuyo, y puedes hacer lo que desees con el…si eso quieres - él la beso en su mejilla notando como se ruborizaba.

\- N-No t-te creo - titubeó nerviosa al sentir las manos de Suigetsu bajo su polera.

\- Mmm…¿Cómo puedo hacer para que te quede claro? - él la dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, mirándola con deseo - Eres tan hermosa, Karin. Me encanta que sientas celos por mí, eso me demuestra que te preocupas por nuestra relación y que sientes que vas a perderme…

\- E-Eso n-no es cierto…

\- Si que lo es - la acarició - Nadie se compara ante ti, eres hermosa, sexy, traviesa - él beso sus labios suavemente hasta dejarla jadeando - Jamás me cansaría de ti - le susurró él con voz ronca.

\- Pero si…

\- No - él besó nuevamente su boca, chupando su labio inferior - Te amo a ti, Karin - Karin aguantó la respiración por segundos y quedo en silencio - Y también a ti… - dijo él posando su mano en la pequeña barriga de Karin.

\- Esto no me hace sentir sexy - musitó ella, caminando hasta sentarse en su cama.

\- Lo eres para mi, enojona - Suigetsu se hincó en el piso, rodeando a Karin con sus brazos en su cintura mientras la miraba hacia arriba.

\- Lo dices porque aún no me veo tan gorda - se quejó ella, acariciándole su melena blanca mientras este sonreía.

\- Bien, veo que no me dejas más opción - Suigetsu se levantó del piso y se sacó la camisa tirándola con fuerza al suelo sin dejar de mirarla con ojos serios pero a la vez llenos de pasión y lujuria. Se sacó sus pantalones y sus zapatos hasta quedar solo en ropa interior - El siguiente movimiento es tuyo - dijo coqueto mirando sus boxers mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla, tumbándola en la cama con gentileza, besando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta sacarle toda la ropa - Veo que esta es la única manera para que mi mujer entienda lo loco que estoy por ella - decía, haciéndola gemir con cada beso que este le daba.

Karin lo abrazaba con ansias, sintiendo cada parte de su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, quitándole con sus manos la ultima prenda de él.

\- Suigetsu… - gimió al sentir su virilidad rosar su bajo vientre, pero él estaba ocupado lamiendo sus pechos - Sui… - jadeó.

\- ¿Mmm?... - suspiró, deteniendo sus movimientos.

\- El bebé… - Suigetsu sonrió con diversión

\- Recuerda lo que te recomendaron en el hospital, mientras más sexo tengamos es mejor para la madre - Karin se ruborizó al escucharlo tan sexy, sintiendo como este se apoderaba de sus labios. Karin, al sentir el fuego recorrer cada poro de su piel, reaccionó de manera eufórica, besándolo y abriendo sus piernas para que entrara en ella.

Sus labios se besaban sin tregua y ella abriendo mas su boca recibió con avidez la lengua de Suigetsu con un amplio movimiento de la suya, haciendo que a él le hirviera la sangre, haciendo que ambos se perdieran bajo el deseo mutuo de su amor.

 **…**

 _ **~.Sasuke & Sakura.~**_

La feliz pareja continuaba trabajando en la empresa Uchiha, ambos habían cooperado para que el trabajo no interviniera con su relación aunque la amenaza de que los demás comenzaran a notar su amorío era cada vez mas inminente. Sakura sabía perfectamente que si los descubrían todo podría terminar en desastre.

Cada vez que ella bajaba hacia los estacionamientos para esperar a Sasuke, escuchaba rumores y susurros de aquellos trabajadores que al parecer lo único que hacían era espiarlos. La peli rosa tenía cada vez más miedo de que esto arruinara la dedicación que ambos estaban teniendo con su relación. Lo menos que necesitaban ahora era que la catalogaran como una caza fortunas y que solo se acostaba con el jefe para ganar mejor sueldo y ser la dueña de todo. Aquellos pensamientos la deprimían y no le hacían nada de bien.

\- Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo de algo serio - comentó ella en un suspiro. Sasuke la miró preocupado y tomó de su mano para tranquilizarla - Me preocupa que esto se sepa y piensen mal de nosotros, y de mi. No quiero que me digan que soy una oportunista o algo peor.

\- No prestes atención a los demás, esas personas no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que inventar cosas - Sasuke le besó el dorso de su mano y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

\- Prefiero renunciar, Sasuke, es lo mejor. Sabes que esto me afecta a pesar de que deseo no darle importancia - insistió.

\- No creo que sea necesaria tu renuncia - le sonrió - Ven aquí - Sakura obedeció y lo siguió hacia aquel jardín que tanto le gustaba, el sonido relajante del agua cayendo le daba un toque mágico al ambiente, la pequeña cascada que tenía Sasuke siempre fue lo primero que ella admiraba al llegar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Mi renuncia significara menos problemas en la empresa - Sakura miró el lugar para relajarse - Además…estoy cansada de escondernos.

\- No te preocupes, tengo algo en mente que pondrá fin a todos esos comentarios - Sasuke sonrió algo nervioso, apretó sus labios un momento y la miró nuevamente a los ojos - Cásate conmigo, Sakura - dijo con voz ronca. Sakura ahogó una exclamación, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué…? - su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y de repente sus manos temblaron por los nervios.

Sasuke le brindó una cálida y amplia sonrisa. Se aclaró su garganta para continuar y lentamente comenzó a sacar una cajita de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo.

 _ **[Sakura]**_

Sus ojos negros me miraron con ternura, algo que muy pocas veces podía apreciar. Sin dejar de mirarme se acercó hacia mí con suma delicadeza y se apoyó en una pierna para luego mirarme directamente a mis ojos, ofreciéndome la cajita la cual abrió lentamente. Mis ojos dejaron los suyos para ver aquel resplandeciente anillo de oro blanco con diamantes, simplemente no lo podía creer, me lleve una mano a mi mejilla debido a la sorpresa y sentí como una cálida lagrima bajaba desde mi rostro, esta vez no era de tristeza sino de felicidad. Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa hermosa que hacía que su rostro luciera aun mas jovial y mucho más atractivo.

\- ¿Sakura? - gemí por lo bajo y cerré mis ojos por breves momentos, mi nombre se oía exquisito cuando su voz lo pronunciaba, me pregunte varias veces si esto de verdad estaba sucediendo y al verlo nuevamente en aquella posición lloré de felicidad y sin dejarlo esperando por más tiempo mis labios pronunciaron el tal esperado "Si".

Salte casi eufórica hacia a él y se levantó sonriendo para luego atajarme en sus fuertes brazos, estrechándome contra su cuerpo mientras yo me perdía en su aroma. Jamás pensé que algo así nos pasaría después de todo el infierno que tuvimos que pasar, después de todo esto de verdad parecía como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Por un momento pensé que correrías - me dijo algo nervioso, mirándome los labios para besarlos cálidamente.

\- Solo quise asustarte un poco - sonreí divertida.

\- ¿Ah sí? - sonrió divertido y me besó nuevamente - Ten - su mano tomó la mía y con delicadeza me coloco el radiante anillo, el cual brilló ante la luz de la luna - No sabes lo mucho que significas para mi, de ahora en adelante no quiero más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo - lo besé nuevamente, rodeando su cuello con mis manos, aprovechando de acariciar su suave melena mientras profundizaba el beso que poco a poco se intensificaba, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando su lengua tocó la mía de forma embriagadora, sintiendo como sus manos tocaban mis caderas con gran ansiedad y urgencia.

\- ¿Qué te parece si celebramos como corresponde…señora Uchiha? - sentí un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer mi espalda y estómago al escucharlo decirme así - Suena bien ¿no crees? por fin eres mía - dijo él, apretando mi trasero de manera juguetona.

\- Aún no - me mordí el labio y note la pasión que había en sus ojos, pero luego aquel brillo de deseo se apaciguo y una ternura lo reemplazo en su lugar.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa arriba, ven, quiero ver tu expresión cuando la veas - Sasuke tomó de mi mano y la apretó tiernamente.

Una vez que estuvimos en su casa, la cual pronto se convertiría en nuestra, me tapó los ojos con sus manos guiándome lentamente hasta mi sorpresa. Me sentía tan llena y plena que pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría de felicidad.

Sentí que nos detuvimos y sus manos me dejaron, abrí los ojos con entusiasmo, maravillándome del hermoso detalle que había en la terraza. Sasuke había preparado todo desde antes, una cena romántica para ambos, decorada pulcramente a la luz de las velas que resaltaban ante la oscuridad de la noche. Pude ver que habían copas y una champaña sobre un mesón, hasta los platos estaban decorados, en nuestra mesa había un lindo ramo de rosas rojas y un vino que esperaba ser bebido.

\- Espero que te guste la comida, me esmeré mucho en hacerla - sonrió.

\- Sasuke esto es…hermoso - admití - Aunque…no se qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que no - lo mire, fingiendo seriedad.

\- Sabía que me dirías que si - me guiñó un ojo con suficiencia y se acercó a mí, besando mi frente con dulzura para luego abrazarme profundamente.

En esos momentos solo sentí paz y tranquilad, ya nada podría separarnos, solo éramos él y yo. Aquel abrazo que nos dábamos era tan profundo que podría asegurar que en ese momento nuestros corazones por fin latían como uno solo.

 **...**

* * *

 **~.:Fin:.~**

* * *

 **...**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Al fin llegó el tal esperado final :O ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado, me dio algo de pena terminarlo y.y jajajaja. Sé que es corto pero espero no haberlas decepcionado en cuanto a la trama.**

 **Bueno, toda historia debe acabar, pero esto no será el fin de mis historias en el mundo de Naruto, espero verlas en mis próximos fics sobre esta interesante pareja :)**

 **Una vez mas gracias a todas por seguir este proyecto y mil gracias por su constante apoyo y sobretodo para aquellos que siempre dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a comentar en cada capítulo ^^ ustedes saben quienes son ;)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido y nos estamos leyendo :D**

 **Un abrazo grande y espero sus comentarios n_n**


End file.
